Plenitud (3 Parte de Perfección)
by Milimoni
Summary: El Armagedon tiene algún hecho que lo supere? Sí, esta parte de la histo de Alondra Cullen, donde los Cullen y los Vulturis lucharan juntos contra un enemigo común. Espero que esta vez sea más fácil de leer, ya que la vez anterior que lo subí, era imposible hacerlo.


"PLENITUD"

(Continuación de "Perfección")

Introducción:

¿Alguien, alguna vez, ha pensado en lo rápido que cambia todo?

En un segundo, los amigos son amigos y los enemigos, son exactamente eso, enemigos.

Pero, aquella manecilla de reloj, da un salto, y todo se trastoca. Los amigos se transforman en enemigos, y los enemigos en amigos... Sólo de pensarlo, se me revuelve el estómago y un gruñido largo escapa de mi pecho. Siento que estrechan mis manos.

Todos estamos acá, mis padres, mis hermanos, mi sobrina con su esposo, y el amor de mi vida como siempre a mi lado. Lo único que también están, los que una vez pensamos eran nuestros enemigos... Bueno, sí lo fueron.

¿Cómo llegamos a esto? ¿Cómo es que estamos acá?

Llegar a Tulcea en Rumania, nunca estuvo en nuestros planes... No sé si mi hermana habrá visto esto con anterioridad, aunque por el esposo de mi sobrina, lo dudo.

Ahora, nos encontramos a 10 kilómetros al este de Tulcea y a menos de 2 kilómetros de Partizanii, entre dos brazos del delta del río Danubio.

Esperamos... La preocupación nos ronda.

Necesitaba distraerme y comencé a pasear la vista por todos y cada uno de los que estaban ahí...

Empecé por Batista, mi amigo, mi profesor, mi compañero, mi esposo, el amor de mi vida y existencia. Sé lo poco que le gusta pelear, pero también sé que no me hubiera dejado sola. La última conversación que tuve con él, me dijo que si debíamos morir, que bueno, lo hiciéramos juntos... No sé si habrá entendido el motivo por el que estoy haciendo esto, pero como siempre me apoya...

Mi vista se desplazó hacia mi hermano mayor, situado un poco separado del amor de mi vida, hacia la izquierda. No sonó mi móvil, pero no hubo necesidad. Mi habilidad especial, capaz de duplicar la de quienes estén a mi alrededor, me hace escucharlo, tan bien, como él puede escuchar mis pensamientos... Está pensando en Bella y Renesmee. Por un tiempo me odió por la decisión que estaba tomando, pero finalmente me comprendió. Doy gracias de eso.

Bella, mi hermana, a su lado... Nunca voy a dejar de agradecerle todo lo que hace por mí. Una buena pelea se llevó con Edward por estar apoyándome en cuanta locura se me ocurría, hasta ésta última que nos tenía aquí, de pie, esperando... No le gustó la idea de que Renesmee estuviera con nosotros, pero ni modo. Sé que la entendía. La pequeña no hubiera permitido que la dejáramos fuera. También estaba preocupada por quién en algún momento, hacía tiempo, había sido su mejor amigo, y ahora el esposo de su hija.

Jacob distrajo mi vista, cuando se acercó un poco más a Renesmee, ubicada un par de pasos atrás de sus padres hacia mi izquierda. Él estaba en su forma de lobo, y a algo más de cinco metros de mí. No era una buena idea que acortáramos esa distancia en ese momento, a pesar que se encontraba en contra del viento... Realmente, es un buen chico, y muchas veces me hace pensar que se parece mucho a Batista, es demasiado condescendiente con la pequeña, igual que mi esposo conmigo.

Doy vuelta la cara para ver a mi otro lado... Mi hermanito. Intercambiamos miradas. Aún no me explico cómo sigo viva o con toda mi memoria. Él podría haber terminado con todo eso, hace ya mucho... y también poco. Pero, aquí estaba a mi lado, tomando mi mano y haciéndome sentir bien, tranquila.

A su otro lado, Alice... ¿cómo no? A pesar de que mi hermana estuvo a punto de acriminarse conmigo, por lo que había propuesto; yo sigo respirando. En verdad, nunca habíamos discutido en la forma en que lo hicimos, ni siquiera cuando quise criar a Raymond, pero lo que estaba por suceder, era la cúspide de todas mis locuras. Así lo entendíamos todos los que estábamos ahí... Nunca pensé que mi habilidad duplicadora, fuera tan exacta, que hasta el hecho de que Jacob estuviera ahí, interfería con ella, cuando quise duplicar la de mi hermana. Así no pude ver nada, estaba tan ciega como Alice.

Un poco más alejados hacia la derecha, Rose y Emmett. Ella con una mirada que debería poder arrancarme la cabeza... Lástima que no tiene esa habilidad, sería de gran ayuda en este momento, pero tal vez si la tuviera, no estaríamos aquí... Por su lado, mi hermano oso, con esa enorme sonrisa que contrasta tanto con la cara de Rose. Tanto él como Jazz, sé que tienen unos tremendos deseos de que esto empiece rápido, para que también termine pronto. ¿Yo?... No sé, quiero confiar, pero se me hace difícil.

Al lado de ellos, a su derecha, Clara y Neville. Sé que él no me quiere, tal vez no llega a odiarme, pero estoy segura que hubiera preferido enterarse que yo había muerto en New York, así fuera que a mi hermana le hubiera afectado, pero finalmente, lo superaría. Para eso estaba él. Mientras, Clara me mira, sin acercarse. También considera esto una locura, pero sabe que yo perdí mi cordura hace mucho tiempo, cuando aún era humana, y vi a Ramón muerto. Me contó que ese día yo cambié. Siempre busqué el peligro, y ahora, sólo continuaba siendo igual. Ya había perdido un hermano, no me perdería a mí, si estaba en su mano "protegerme". Aquello me preocupaba.

Por último, mis padres están aún más lejos... En cierta forma, me alegro. Lo único que no me gusta es la compañía que tienen. Primero, sé que a él le hubiera gustado dejar a mi madre en la ciudad. A ella le gusta tanto luchar como a Batista, pero a mi esposo se le da mejor que a ella... También sé que Carlisle está consciente de lo que significa su posición en este lugar, nunca me gustaron las estrategias, pero con un hermano como Jasper y un esposo como Batista, el pensar en ellas, es casi una obligación... Claro que sé el significado, y si he de confesarlo, todo esto lo he hecho por él. Siempre quise retribuir el cariño que me entregó desinteresadamente, aunque con eso, me echara encima a toda la familia. No importaba, yo lo soportaría. Él no hubiera tomado la decisión de arriesgarnos a todos, por aquellos quienes nos habían hecho tanto daño. Pero, no hacerlo, hubiera significado un gran cargo de conciencia.

Antes de seguir con mi recorrido, bajé la vista, hasta la punta de mis pies (descalzos). Necesitaba estar relajada, y no había otra forma de hacerlo más fácil para Jasper.

Después levanté mi cara para empezar con los que deberían haber estado solos en todo esto... Comencé mi recorrido con Jane y Alec, algo más atrás de mí. Ambos tomados de la mano, como estábamos Jasper y yo, claro que no creo que hubiera sido por la misma razón. Sus ojos no se despegaban del sector donde deberían aparecer los que esperábamos... Según supe, era una suerte que ellos hubieran sobrevivido a lo que había pasado. Lo supe gracias a que lo vi en sus mentes. En verdad es que la habilidad de Edward es demasiado gráfica para mi gusto y cuando la convino con la de Aro, puede ocasionar que se me revuelva el estómago, debido a lo vívidas que se vuelven las imágenes.

Por detrás de Edward y Bella, aunque separados por algunos metros, estaban Demetri y Félix. Recordé el triunfo que significó para mí, mantener a Emmett y Félix apartados. Ambos se tenían unas ganas que casi quedo convertida en polvo. De ahí que ahora, había una distancia prudencial entre los dos. Ambos eran buenos luchadores, pero yo había intentado que se avocaran a nuestro enemigo en común.

Junto a mi padre, al otro lado de donde se encontraba Esme, estaba Aro, junto con Cayo y Marco. Cuando Bella los vio, me hizo recordar el cuadro donde estaban los cuatro. Ahora, en otro tiempo, otra vestimenta; pero con más o menos las mismas expresiones en sus rostros.

Un poco más atrás, estaban las esposas, lugar que hubiera tenido que ocupar Esme, pero no hubo forma de convencerla de eso. Por lo que, finalmente, se quedó al lado de Carlisle... La comprendo, si hubiera sido Batista, no hubiera sido posible que me separaran de él.

Esos éramos todos. Nadie más nos acompañaba. Jacob había ofrecido contactarse con Sam, quién ya nos había ayudado una vez, pero preferimos dejar a la manada de La Push tranquila en la Península de Olimpia... Luego, se analizó tratar de reorganizar a la Guardia de Volterra, pero ésta había sido aniquilada, o habían desertado, sólo quedando los que nos acompañaban... Carlisle había propuesto llamar a Tanya, pero yo le dije que era preferible no molestar... No lo voy a negar, aún tenía un resquemor con ella, a pesar de que nunca me dio verdaderos motivos para lo que sentía... También se mencionó a Alan y Miranda, pero por el bien psicológico de Jasper, decidimos que quedaran fuera con la manada... Igualmente, se barajó la posibilidad de participar a los amigos que nos habían ayudado cuando había sucedido lo de Renesmee, pero con Carlisle nos miramos y al unísono dijimos: No. Ambos sabíamos que aquello era un suicidio, y no queríamos involucrar a nadie más.

Sí, aquello era un suicidio, ya que el temor más grande que teníamos era que no fuéramos suficientes, pero nuestras habilidades podrían superar cualquier cosa... ¿o no?

Capítulo Nº 1:

Pero, para entender toda esta locura, es necesario darle un principio... ¿Dónde comenzar?

Tal vez, diciendo que habían pasado siete años, desde que salí de Volterra con mi familia en pleno, escoltándome.

Estábamos viviendo tranquilamente en las afueras de Jackson, WY, en Estados Unidos.

Clara y Neville vivían en Alexandria a un par de horas de Washington D.C. No era lo cerca que me hubiera gustado, pero al menos, estábamos en el mismo país. Estoy segura que la elección del sector fue de mi cuñado, que me masticaba, pero no me tragaba.

Nuestra extensa familia, había llamado la atención en cuanto llegamos a aquella ciudad, por lo que decidimos variar un poco la historia familiar. Carlisle y Esme seguirían siendo los padres y cabezas de familia, ellos habían adoptado a Jasper y Rose, que seguirían pasando como mellizos; y también a Edward y Bella... Mientras, Batista era un primo de Jasper y Rose, que hizo hasta lo imposible para encontrarlos. Por último, Emmett, Alice y yo éramos un grupo de inadaptados sociales que Carlisle y Esme habían recogido, y que ahora estábamos encausando nuestras vidas, gracias a aquella pareja que con el amor que nos brindaban, nos estaban mostrando el otro lado de la vida.

Así, en estos seis años que vivíamos ahí, Emmett y Rose se habían casado, por... no sé qué vez. Por lo menos, desde que yo había llegado a la familia, era, si mis cuentas no eran tan erradas, el quinto matrimonio... Ellos no cambiarían nunca, y fueron los primeros.

Luego, Edward y Bella, decidieron que harían algo nuevo. Escaparon (de Alice) y se casaron en Las Vegas, un fin de semana. Mi hermana, no les habló por más de un mes, pero finalmente, los perdonó.

Los terceros, fuimos Batista y yo, con una boda a lo grande, organizada por Alice, nuevamente. En un principio, habíamos quedado con Batista de copiar la idea de Ed y Bella, pero mi profesor me hizo ver que eso acarrearía el odio de mi hermana, además de enojarse aún más con mi hermano mayor. Por lo que tuvimos que "sacrificarnos", nuevamente. Y esta vez, fue Jasper quién me entregó. De esa forma, pagué aquella vieja deuda.

Los últimos fueron mi hermanito y Alice. Pero, quién dijo que la venganza no era buena, era sólo porque nunca lo hizo como yo... Jamás había organizado nada, pero aquella vez, lo hice por lo grande. Y fue tanto, que lo que organizaba Alice, quedó reducido a una boda sencilla, familiar, íntima... Claro que se suponía que debía molestarla a ella, y estaba dichosa. Quién me miraba con un odio difícil de describir, era Jazz. Pero, que no pasó a mayores.

En paralelo a las bodas, nos dedicábamos a trabajar y estudiar.

Bueno, Carlisle y yo, en un pequeño hospital, como lo habíamos hecho en Chile... Esme permanecía en la casa que se había comprado, arreglándola y acomodándola... Emmett y Rose, nuestros hermanos gitanos, iban y venían, supuestamente a estudiar, pero estoy segura que ninguna universidad impartía la cátedra en la que ellos eran más que expertos... Edward y Bella, acababan de regresar de la universidad, donde ellos sí habían estudiado, y estaban por comenzar a ejercer. Para Bella sería un reto tan grande como lo era para Carlisle y para mí, enseñaría en la escuela primaria de la ciudad. No voy a negar que todos estábamos preocupados, pero Ed tenía confianza y el resto intentábamos tenerla también... Batista, después de terminar el instituto, se había dedicado el cien porciento de su tiempo (con excepción a cuando estábamos juntos), a buscar a su familia. Era increíble que después de tanto tiempo, nosotros no hubiéramos podido encontrar nada, y lo habíamos intentado... Por último, Alice estaba con una idea de crear un sitio de internet donde poder diseñar ropa. La verdad es que no le había entendido muy bien de qué se trataba, pero a eso dedicaba todo su tiempo libre, que era cuando mi hermanito estaba estudiando... Jazz cuando terminó el instituto, fue directo a hablar con Carlisle y le pidió que, le recomendara cuanto libro de psicología conociera y que le pudiera servir. Cuando mi padre lo envió a hablar conmigo, que era quién mejor lo podía guiar, le confesó que prefería hacerlo sin que me enterara, ya que vería las posibilidades de estudiar lo mismo que yo. Quería poder entenderme. Fue Emmett quién cuando se enteró, dijo: "Mejor estudia psiquiatría, Alondra es un caso perdido para un psicólogo". Todo aquel mes, Jasper estuvo feliz, ya que a mi hermano oso, le quité mi protección cuando hacían sus competencias.

Ahora, Renesmee seguía con Jacob en la isla Esme. Aquella pareja era feliz ahí, era su pequeño Paraíso en la tierra. Sólo la abandonaban para darse una vuelta por Forks, para visitar a todos los que aún estaban ahí. O para que ella pudiera visitarnos. Mal que mal, sus padres querían verla de vez en cuando.

Ray, mi hijo, se había casado con Anne, y tenían una niña, tan bella como su padre (increíblemente me habían hecho abuela). Ellos seguían en Inglaterra y me di cuenta que, sería muy difícil que él fuera algún día a dejar aquel país. Él había crecido y formado su propia familia, tan hermosa como la que algún día habíamos formado Batista, Ray y yo... Yo había sido el arco y él la flecha, y yo ya lo había disparado; puedo decir que apunté bien, ya que nada había detenido su camino. Me podía dar por satisfecha... Dos años después de aquella boda doble que organizamos con Jazz, mi hermanito me dio una gran sorpresa, cuando iba pasando por donde él estaba sentado al computador y chateaba con alguien. Me asomé a ver de quién se trataba y mi respiración se cortó. Jasper estaba conversando con Ray. Recuerdo que los ojos se me humedecieron. Cuando él se dio cuenta de que yo estaba ahí, me dijo: "No te hagas falsas expectativas, sé que nunca podré acercarme más que esto a él"; y yo le contesté: "No hace falta, con esto me doy por pagada". Me acerqué y le di un besito en la frente.

Como recordarán, siempre tuve curiosidad por saber de qué conversaban, y un día me di cuenta que jugaban ajedrez por chat. Creo que pasé cerca de dos meses sonriendo sólo de eso. Mi niño hermoso no cambiaría nunca.

Capítulo Nº 2:

Las anécdotas no faltaban en mi familia.

Especialmente, habiendo caracteres tan disímiles como podían ser el de Emmett y Rose, o el de Rose y Alice, o el de Bella y Rose... Sí ya sé que Rose es la que es disímil, pero increíblemente se le quiere así. No creo que a alguien le gustaría que ella cambiara.

Es así como no puedo dejar de recordar cuando se me ocurrió... ¿cómo se dice?... ¿"Enchular" mi auto?... Bueno, se me ocurrió arreglarlo bonito. Con Edward siempre tuvimos gustos muy parecidos en cuanto a los modelos que nos gustaban, aunque él los escogía por su velocidad. Mientras, yo los escogía por sus líneas clásicas. Nunca me importó que no llegaran a 300 Km/hrs. Para mí con que se movieran a una velocidad razonable (no menos de 150), era suficiente.

Bueno, fue ese día que llegué a la casa y luego de estacionar mi vehículo, un Audi RS4, me bajé y me quedé mirándolo. Tratando de imaginármelo algo cambiado. No sabía exactamente lo que quería, podía ser otro color, el que tenía era un beige eléctrico; cambiar la tapicería, de un color tabaco; cambiar el estéreo, el original sonaba bastante bien, pero quería algo mejor; y también, podía ser agregarle un reproductor de DVD, para poner videos de música.

Así había empezado a imaginarlo, cuando llegó mi hermano, Edward...

\- ¿Por qué no simplemente lo cambias? Cómprate otro. No me digas que en el Hospital no te pagan lo suficiente.

\- Me pagan bien, y no quiero deshacerme de él... Con el tiempo, le he tomado cariño.

\- Pero, con todos los arreglos que estás pensando, es como si lo mataras.

\- No lo quiero matar, sólo transformarlo – dije con un tono tan envolvente, que hizo que sus ojos se entornaran en comprensión, pero que hubiera podido atemorizar a cualquier humano.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – escuchamos en ese momento – ¿Se van a pelear?

Era Emmett que venía con Rose, y ella vestía un overol que supe al punto, que iba a ponerse a ver su auto, o el de mi hermano oso.

\- No – contesté –. Lo que pasa es que quiero hacerle unos arreglos a mi coche, y Edward está de crítico.

\- ¿Qué quieres hacerle? – preguntó Rose, repentinamente interesada.

\- Aún no lo decido... Tal vez cambiar la pintura, la tapicería y agregarle uno que otro juguete en el interior.

\- Sí, y buena falta que le hace – me contestó –. Aunque también deberías verle el motor... Estoy segura que se le podría arreglar para que corriera un poco más.

\- No – contesté en tono crítico –. No lo creo necesario.

\- Oye – dijo entonces mi hermano oso –, ¿por qué no le echas una mano? – le preguntó a Rose.

\- La verdad es que tenía pensado llevarlo a un taller – me apresuré a decir, pero la mirada de Emmett me hizo retroceder.

Me decía: "Por favor, no hieras sus sentimientos". Así...

\- Bueno... pero... si te interesa... – tartamudeé – Me sentiría... alagada de que tú... te encargaras.

Ella amplió una sonrisa y me dijo:

\- Encantada.

El que se había divertido con toda aquella conversación, había sido Ed, ya que debería haber escuchado lo que pasaba por las mentes, tanto de Rose, como por la mía.

Para hacer corta la historia... Una semana después, en que había tenido que recurrir a mi padre para que me movilizara... Pude ver el "arreglo", en el que me dio la impresión que había querido vengarse de algo conmigo, aunque no estaba segura de qué.

Cuando lo descubrió, ya que tenía puesto un cubre, vi un coche que, definitivamente no era el mío. En el capó tenía pintada una cara, blanca, con unos enormes ojos verdes, rodeada por sectores de colores verdes, azules y amarillo, con enormes estrellas de cinco y seis puntas, rojas y amarillas; me pareció que también tenía grades puntos verdes y azules; le había puesto también alerones en su costado. La tapicería era de piel, color crema... Cuando me mostró el estéreo que le había colocado, era uno que los parlantes tenían el tamaño del respaldo del asiento trasero, y que hacía que el coche vibrara completamente con cada nota... Bueno, no todo era tan malo, el reproductor de DVD, era uno convencional, más o menos parecido al que tenía en mente.

Lo terrible es que tuve que sonreír, y agradecer el gesto tan amable de su parte. Decirle muchas palabras bonitas, mientras estaba que me ponía a llorar a mares en ese instante... Pero pude controlarme. Al menos hasta que pude susurrar un...

\- Emmett, por favor, ¿me permites unas palabritas?... Me enteré de algo que quería comentarte – mi sonrisa sardónica pasó desapercibida a Rose. Cosa que agradecí, ya que ella no tenía culpa alguna en lo que había sucedido. Pero...

Me llevé a mi hermano oso lo más lejos que pude, por mientras trataba de serenarme, y lamentaba no tener a Jazz cerca. Me importaba poco para qué exactamente. No sabía si era para que lo detuviera mientras le arrancaba la cabeza, o sólo para que me ayudara a tranquilizarme...

Así, en cuanto pude, sólo siseé:

\- ¡Me debes un coche! ¡Y si en algo aprecias tu existencia, que sea como los que me gustan! ¡Y a ver, qué le inventas a Rose, porque yo no use... "ése"!

Me di vuelta y regresé a la casa. Mi coche quedó ahí. Nunca supe qué fue lo que Emmett le dijo a Rose para no herir sus sentimientos. Pero, tres días después tenía otro Audi RS4, nuevo; que tenía lo que me gustaba y me hacía feliz, lo único es que era exactamente igual al que yo tenía, por lo que poco después lo llevé a que lo pintaran de un color azul oscuro, y le pusieran lo que yo realmente quería...

Pero, si quiero recordar anécdotas, no puedo pasar por alto la principal y más importante...

Fue después que Jasper habló con Carlisle, para que le recomendara los libros de psicología...

Bueno, mi padre después de la explicación que le había dado mi hermanito, para no pedírmelos a mí, le dio una lista bastante acertada, donde había de todo. Desde lo más básico, hasta verdaderas ponencia avanzadas.

Fue, justamente, el hecho de que necesité consultar uno de aquellos textos, lo que me hizo darme cuenta de lo que pasaba, al ir a buscar el libro y no encontrarlo.

Me dirigí a la sala, donde vi que estaban Rose y Emmett, mirando un programa que mostraba nuevos aditamentos para los coches.

Entonces, le pregunté a mi hermano oso, sin mucha esperanza de que supiera la respuesta...

\- Emmett, ¿por casualidad, has visto por acá, un libro que se llama "Seis Estudios de Psicología"?

\- No, ¿por qué?

\- No está en la biblioteca y lo necesito.

\- ¿Es uno azul con letras blancas, y algo grueso? – me preguntó Rose, sorprendiéndome.

\- Sí, ¿lo has visto?

\- Esta mañana, Jasper andaba con él.

\- ¿Jazz?

Pensé que Rosalie, o me estaba mintiendo, o se estaba burlando, pero muy seria me dijo:

\- Sí... Ahora último, no sé qué se le ha dado por andar leyendo libros de psicología.

\- ¿De psicología?

Paseé mi vista entre Emmett y Rose. Así me di cuenta que mi hermano oso, miraba a su esposa no muy contento con lo que estaba diciendo.

Aún así, no le di importancia y fue en busca de mi hermanito. Necesitaba aclarar todo aquello.

A Jasper tenía muchas formas para encontrarlo. La primera, era la más convencional, preguntando por él. Pero, no había nadie como para hacerlo. Misteriosamente, Rose y Emmett ya no estaban en la sala... La segunda, siguiendo su aroma. Pero, por más que olisqueaba el aire, no percibía su olor... Por último, empleando alguna de las habilidades de la familia. Así ocupé la de Alice... Entonces, lo vi a la sombra de un árbol cercano, leyendo el libro que buscaba.

La verdad era que yo no debería emplear mi habilidad duplicativa. Al menos, eso había prometido Carlisle, pero lo interpreté como si sólo se tratara como arma de ataque, así cuando la necesitaba, dentro de mi familia, no lo pensaba dos veces.

Salí a encontrar a mi hermano, que se sobresaltó y cerró el libro presuroso.

En cuanto me acerqué...

\- Jazz, hacía rato que te buscaba – dudé un poco –... Aunque, no te buscaba a ti, precisamente... Estaba buscando ese libro... ¿Lo desocupaste?

\- Sí – contestó como si nada –. Estaba aburrido y se me ocurrió que podía entretenerme leyendo.

\- ¿Psicología? – pregunté, dando a entender que algo sabía y que no me cuadraba su explicación.

\- Bueno, es interesante.

\- ¿Psicología? – repetí exactamente la misma pregunta e hice más evidente mi sospecha.

\- ¿Y qué tiene? – contestó, ahora a la defensiva.

\- ¿Jazz, qué sucede? Me comentaron que de un tiempo a esta parte, te han visto leyendo mucho sobre el tema... ¿Pasa algo malo? – eso era lo único que se me ocurría.

\- No, ¿debería? – seguía a la defensiva.

\- Jasper, ¿por qué has estado leyendo tanto de psicología? – insistí, ahora con una pregunta directa.

Luego de un gruñido de su parte...

\- Si tanto te interesa saber, te diré que he estado analizando la posibilidad de estudiar lo mismo que tú.

En aquel momento, esas palabras me sorprendieron.

\- ¿En serio? – pregunté, y él se incorporó bien y se encaminó a la casa. Pero, cuando pasó por mi lado...

\- En serio – contestó y me tendió el libro, el que tomé mecánicamente –. Cuando lo desocupes, me lo devuelves. Aún no lo termino.

Nuevamente, me quedé observándolo cómo se iba. Definitivamente, Jasper tenía algo que me hacía observar su comportamiento.

Otra vez, las manos en los bolsillos, pero esta vez con la mirada al frente. Su paso era rápido, largo y seguro. No podía ver la expresión de su rostro, pero algo me decía que iba enojado; tal vez, la tensión en su cuello.

Bajé mi vista a mis manos, que sujetaban el libro, y lo abrí donde él debía haber quedado. Y leí un poco.

Aquel era un libro básico, pero bastante bueno, de psicología del desarrollo.

Intenté adivinar a qué se refería cuando decía que quería estudiar lo mismo que yo... Bueno, debía admitir que Jazz siempre se había inclinado más hacia las humanidades, que las matemáticas o el arte. Pero, lo que no entendía era este repentino deseo de estudiar Psicología.

En ese momento, pensé en Alice, que había ido a la ciudad de compras. Asique fui al garaje a esperarla, y cuando llegó, le pregunté sobre el asunto, contestando algo que me dejó helada:

\- Alondra, entre todos, tú deberías ser quién mejor conociera sus motivos... Desde que te encontramos en Sudamérica, él ha intentado entenderte y cree que de esta forma lo logrará... No veo cómo, porque me parece, que ni tú misma lo haces, pero si de esa forma está contento – y elevó sus hombros.

Bueno, eso si iba a ser algo nuevo, pensé... Vería en qué terminaría.

Capítulo Nº 3:

Era así que la vida en nuestra casa se desenvolvía en forma normal, como en cualquier otra casa, donde sus ocupantes nunca comieran o durmieran.

Hasta un día, en que con Alice nos habíamos quedado extrañamente solas, ya que Carlisle había tenido turno en el hospital; Esme, Rose y Emmett habían salido de caza; Bella y Edward estaban de viaje; mientras mi hermanito con mi esposo habían ido a la ciudad, ya que Jasper quería ver unos libros que había encontrado en internet, pero que según lo que me habían comentado no eran muy buenos, de ahí que no me había interesado en adquirirlos; y Batista quería pasar a recoger unos textos que había encargado.

Así con Alice nos habíamos puesto a revisar nuestros correos, cada una en un computador, en la sala. De vez en cuando comentábamos algunos de los mensajes. Hasta que la vi quedarse quieta, con la mirada al frente... yo sabía lo que significaba, ella había visto algo. Cerré el computador donde yo estaba, y me acerqué a ella...

\- ¡Alice! ¿Qué pasa?... – no me contestó, y temí que algo le pudiera pasar a Jasper o a Batista, por lo que volví a insistir – ¡Alice! ¡Dime, ¿qué ves?! – tomé su computador y, también, lo cerré.

\- Volterra – susurró y se me cortó la respiración.

\- ¿Qué hay con Volterra? – también susurré, pero en forma apremiante. ¿Sería que volverían a molestarnos? Nosotros nos habíamos cuidado en forma muy especial de no cometer ningún error, que pudiera hacer reaccionar a los Vulturis.

\- Destrucción – dijo Alice, en forma casi imperceptible.

\- ¡Alice, ¿qué ves?!... ¡Descríbemelo! – necesitaba el máximo de datos.

Sacudió su cabeza, como para borrar lo que había visto.

\- No tiene nada que ver con nosotros – me contestó, como si no le diera importancia.

\- ¿Cómo que no tiene nada que ver con nosotros? Entonces, ¿con qué?

Se quedó pensativa... hasta que exclamó:

\- ¡Odio que me pase esto!

\- Alice, por favor, dime de qué se trata... Recuerda que estamos solas, asique nadie más se va a enterar.

Me quedó mirando un segundo, analizando si sería conveniente contarme lo que había visto, hasta que finalmente, decidió que sí...

\- Alondra, te lo voy a decir, pero guárdalo para ti... Es importante que, especialmente, Carlisle no se entere, puede afectarle mucho.

\- Tienes mi palabra – le aseguré, pero no sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Mil veces he dicho que no voy a prometer sin saber de lo que se trata, pero cuando algo apremia, me olvido de mi propósito y me comprometo.

\- Volterra va a ser atacada – nuevamente, se me cortó la respiración –. Van a destruir todo. Muchos de los Guardias van a perecer... Se aproxima un cambio radical en los mandos de nuestro mundo.

Tragué pesado, para poder despejar mi garganta y poder preguntar...

\- ¿Quiénes harían algo así? ¿Quiénes pueden tener la fuerza suficiente para vencer a los Vulturis?

\- Los conocemos... ¿Recuerdas a los Rumanos, Vladimir y Stefan? Han logrado reunir una fuerza tan poderosa como para vencer.

Aquellas palabras me hicieron recordar cuando llegué con mi familia... Aquel día había visto a aquellos vampiros, y la desilusión reflejada en sus rostros de pergamino... Tenían algo de siniestro en su mirada. Me alegré de que fueran los primeros en irse.

Sólo que esta vez, algo más me preocupaba...

\- Si Carlisle se entera... – no pude terminar la frase.

\- Es por eso que debemos guardarlo con nostras. No lo comentes con nadie, por favor.

\- No te preocupes, no soy loca... Terca y curiosa, lo acepto.

\- Por eso que te conté... Lo único que no voy a poder decirle nada a Jazz, tampoco... Odio tener que ocultarle las cosas... Pero, tampoco se lo digas a Batista – me advirtió.

Y contesté lo que daba por descontado que sucedería en ese supuesto...

\- No te preocupes, que sé que él iría a defenderlos, aunque en eso se le fuera la vida... A pesar de todo, sé que les tiene un cierto respeto y... – dudé un poco – lo que podría ser cariño... Puedes estar tranquila en ese sentido.

Los primeros en llegar, fueron justamente mi hermanito y mi esposo. Que en cuanto nos vieron, supieron que algo malo pasaba. Ya que las dos no nos habíamos movido de donde estábamos. Ambos computadores cerrados, sentadas una al lado de la otra, con nuestras manos tomadas, mirando un punto lejano.

Por lo menos, lo que yo pensaba en ese momento, era lo que me tenía así... Cuando con Alice nos quedamos en silencio, yo empleé mi habilidad duplicativa, y vi lo que pasaría, y entendí lo que ella quería decir con: "Destrucción"... Vi como masacraban a muchos a los que yo había conocido. Pero, lo que realmente me dolió, fue ver morir a Renata.

Aquella chica no era mala. Ella sólo se dedicaba a hacer lo que le pedían, que era proteger a los Maestros, especialmente a Aro... También, vi como destruirían a Heidi. Como Demetri iba a estar a punto de morir, al igual que Jane y Alec. Por lo que había podido apreciar, aquellos lograrían escapar, gracias a aquel gigantón, Félix.

El ataque iba a ser completamente sorpresivo... una masacre. Lo único que por algunos detalles, me parecía que la traición era la que iba a decidir al ganador de aquel combate.

Me pregunté qué pasaría si yo estuviera ahí. ¿Haría alguna diferencia? ¿O, sólo moriría como los demás? De lo único que podía estar segura, es que yo no desertaría. Tal vez sea una tonta, pero fiel... Tonta, sí; eso era.

Pero, Jasper y Batista, estaban intentando que nos centráramos...

Escuché a mi hermano...

\- ¿Alice? – preguntó, mientras separaba las manos de ella y las mías, para tomar las de ella.

Al mismo tiempo que Batista hacía lo mismo conmigo y preguntaba...

\- Alondra, ¿estás bien?... Amor, ¿qué sucede?

Suspiré profundo, para tratar de enfocarme en mi esposo...

\- Batista... Nada.

\- ¿Cómo que nada? – preguntó Jasper.

\- Jazz, tranquilo – dijo Alice, dándole a su voz la entonación de siempre, aunque mi hermano la miraba con desconfianza.

\- En serio – les aseguré –. Estamos bien – miré a mi hermana y le dije, simulando una sonrisa –. Creo que nos trastocamos. Última vez que me lees una historia como esa.

\- Tienes razón – me continuó el juego –. Es como para que se te erice el pelo, ¿no?

\- ¿Qué estaban leyendo? – preguntó Jazz mientras recorría con la vista todo el salón.

\- Encontré una historia en internet y me gustó el comienzo... Lo malo fue el final – esto último Alice lo susurró, quedándose quieta de nuevo.

\- Pero, es mejor olvidarla – me apresuré a decir.

Jasper nos miraba con desconfianza. Él nos conocía bastante bien a las dos, como para tragarse esa historia; y sé que Batista tampoco lo hacía, pero confiaba que cuando regresara Edward, él podría saber de qué iba todo eso. Pensamiento que no era compartido por Jasper.

Capítulo Nº 4:

Pasaron dos días, donde la tensión que había se sentía. Hasta los que no habían estado presentes, no les era necesario preguntar, sabían que algo pasaba.

Yo escapaba al Hospital con Carlisle, mientras Alice, en esos días, se compró todo lo que compraba en un año.

En verdad era patético vernos. En un principio, tratábamos de no pasar mucho tiempo juntas, porque cuando así lo hacíamos, era un intercambio de miradas de comprensión, que ponía en estado de tensión hasta a Jasper.

Pasados ese par de días, llegaron Bella y Edward, e instantáneamente con Alice lo bloqueamos. De esa forma, las esperanzas que había depositado Batista en mi hermano mayor, se esfumaron.

Lo único que con eso, Jasper y mi esposo decidieron poner un fin a todo aquello, pero yo me enteré de su plan, cuando vi que ambos salían juntos, con dirección al garaje, pero Batista no me había dicho nada de que fuera a ir a algún lado... Conclusión: iban a conversar, y querían asegurarse de que no los escucháramos.

Bueno, y como mi curiosidad siempre ha sido muy grande, empleé mi habilidad duplicativa para escuchar aquella conversación. Era en estas oportunidades en que me gustaba poder tener la habilidad que yo quisiera...

Jasper: ¿Has logrado algún avance con Alondra?

Batista: No. Sigue negando que ocurra algo, pero es que se le nota.

Jasper: Estoy de acuerdo contigo... Alice, la verdad, es que parece señal de tránsito, indicando que algo malo pasa.

Batista: ¿Y Ed? ¿Ha podido averiguar algo?

Jasper: Dice que no quitan el bloqueo... Hay veces que me gustaría que Alondra no hubiera logrado controlar su falta de concentración.

Batista: Sé a lo que te refieres... Es urgente que sepamos lo que pasa. ¿Has hablado con Carlisle? Es posible que él pueda obtener algo.

Jasper: Lo único que él también notó lo mismo y quiso saber de lo que se trataba y ninguna de las dos dijo algo... Ambas se siguen apoyando en que, aquella vez leyeron algo que les afectó demasiado.

Batista: ¿Y no has pensado que, tal vez, sea cierto?

Jasper: Recorrí todos los sitios donde Alice se entró ese día, sin suerte. Por lo que pude ver, sólo estuvo con los mensajes...

Batista: ¿No habrán recibido alguna noticia que las tenga así?

Jasper: Me comuniqué con todos los amigos que tenemos en común, y ninguno sabe nada... Sé que es ella la que tiene que haber visto algo... Hace tiempo que no lo había hecho, pero ya antes me ha ocultado cosas. Lo único que me parece extraño, es que si es importante, que no se lo haya dicho a Carlisle.

Una pausa...

Batista: Seamos analíticos... ¿Qué es lo que sabemos positivamente?

Jasper: Que algo pasa... o va a pasar. Me inclino más por la segunda opción.

Batista: Sí, tienes razón... Algo va a pasar... Si nos incluyera a nosotros, yo creo que ambas hubieran hablado, para ponernos sobre aviso.

Jasper: A no ser de que Alice considere que si habla, puede contribuir a que el hecho ocurra.

Batista: No sé, pero yo diría que ella lo diría de todas maneras...

Jasper: Pero, ¿no has pensado qué papel juega Alondra en todo esto?

Batista: Ella no tiene la habilidad de Alice, a no ser que lo fuerce... Todo debe haber partido de ella. Alondra debe estar apoyándola, solamente... Y con lo terca que es...

Jasper: No va a decir nada...

Ambos se quedaron en silencio un segundo. Tiempo suficiente para que mi hermanito pensara una trampa para nosotras...

Jasper: Vamos a tener que presionar.

Batista: ¿A qué te refieres?

Jasper: Acorralarlas... Y no dejar que escapen.

Batista: Creo entender lo que quieres hacer, pero... Alondra no me parece que se lo fuera a tomar a bien... Tú la conoces. Si presionas mucho, en vez de abrir, sellas.

Jasper: Ella va a tener que ceder. Por eso que es importante que me ayudes... Pero, no aquí. Hay muchos aquí... ¿Cuándo tenían pensado salir de caza?

Batista: En un par de días. ¿Quieres ejecutar el plan durante la caza?... No lo recomendaría.

Jasper: Antes, es posible que tengas razón, pero de vuelta... ¿Vamos los cuatro, mañana?

Batista: De acuerdo... Te entiendo.

Hasta aquí llegó la conversación, pero lo último que dijo mi esposo, no lo comprendí.

Debía hacer algo, pero como Jasper, yo tenía que planearlo, y tenía hasta el día siguiente.

Capítulo Nº 5:

Así al día siguiente, antes de irme al hospital, Batista me dijo:

\- Alondra, ¿qué te parece salir con Alice y Jasper, de caza a la noche? Hace tiempo que no lo hacemos así.

\- Mmmm, tienes razón... Voy a ver si regreso temprano... Me parece que hoy podré hacerlo.

Me alegré que mi esposo no pudiera leer mis pensamientos... Ya que, en cuanto llegué al hospital, ubiqué a mi padre...

\- ¡Carlisle! – lo llamé, acercándome a él lo más rápido que pude y, que no llamara la atención de los humanos que nos rodeaban – ¿Podemos hablar un momento?

\- De acuerdo – contestó.

Como estábamos más cerca de su oficina que la mía, nos dirigimos a ella.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – me preguntó en cuanto cerró la puerta.

\- ¿Es idea mía, o hoy en la noche no tienes turno?

\- No, ¿por qué? – se veía extrañado.

\- Es que con Batista estábamos planeando una salida de caza; con Alice y Jasper. ¿Te gustaría venir con nosotros?

\- Alondra – me dijo, después de mirarme un momento –, ¿qué ocurre?

\- Nada, ¿por qué?... ¿Acaso tiene que suceder algo para que quiera invitarte?

\- Alondra, estás a la defensiva – me acusó y tenía razón –. Puedes confiar en mí – me aseguró.

No era que yo desconfiara de él, sino que no quería herirlo y haberle contado toda la historia hubiera sido sólo para eso.

\- Bueno – contesté –, es que Batista y Jasper han estado muy sensibles, con respecto a lo que sucedió el otro día, y temo que en esta salida sigan insistiendo... Tú sabes que es muy fácil agotar mi paciencia y no quiero que esto termine mal.

\- Alondra, pero ¿estás segura que aquella historia es verdad?

Sabía que tanto a Alice, como a mí se nos notaba que eso no era cierto, pero debía mantener mi versión.

\- Carlisle, confía en mí y en Alice, por favor.

Me miró un momento y luego sonrió...

\- Muy bien – me dijo –, voy a confiar en el buen juicio de Alice.

También sonreí a aquella frase.

En verdad que ni Batista, ni Jasper se esperaban que Carlisle nos acompañara, pero aceptaron de buena gana, tal vez pensando que podría apoyarlos.

Todo transcurrió normalmente, hasta cuando regresábamos. Jasper y Alice iban adelante, mientras Batista y yo los seguíamos a algo más de tres metros, y mi padre a menos de dos metros de nosotros, en la retaguardia.

Cuando aún faltaban como dos kilómetros para llegar a la casa, Jazz se detuvo e hizo que Alice también lo hiciera...

\- Jasper, ¿qué pasa? – pregunté también deteniéndome y dando a entender que me había sorprendido su actitud, cuando la verdad era que la esperaba de un momento a otro.

A quién sé que sorprendió fue a Carlisle que lo quedó mirando extrañado.

Batista en ese momento fue a pararse junto a mi hermanito.

\- Necesitamos hablar con ambas – me dijo –. Queremos que nos expliquen de una buena vez, qué es lo que les sucede... No creemos que estén así, sólo por haber leído algo que les afectó... Y de aquí no nos vamos a mover hasta que nos digan lo que pasa.

No quería ponerme a la defensiva, pero no pude evitarlo...

\- ¿Y qué se supone que debería tenernos así, si no es lo que les contamos?

\- Jasper, éste no es el mejor sitio para discutir esto – le dijo Alice.

\- Ya dije – contestó mi hermano, con ese tono de mando que tanto me disgusta –, no nos iremos de acá, hasta saber qué es lo que pasa.

Fue la actitud y la forma de "ordenar", lo que me sacó de quicio, emitiendo un largo gruñido.

Tuve la intención de rodearlos, pero sentí la mano de mi padre en mi hombro, deteniéndome...

\- Jasper, Batista – habló él –, estoy de acuerdo con Alice. Éste no es el mejor lugar... Mejor regresemos a la casa y lo discutiremos más tranquilos.

\- Yo no pienso discutir por una bobada como ésta. Ya dije todo lo que pasó. Punto, se acabó... ¡Y sal de mi camino! – le grité a Jazz.

\- Si quieres irte, sácame – me contestó sin moverse un milímetro y terminando la frase con un largo gruñido, mientras recogía su labio superior, mostrándome los dientes.

Yo respondí de la misma forma, mientras nuestras miradas se cruzaban y evaluaban a su contrincante.

En milésimas de segundos, mi padre, se puso entre los dos, mientras Batista y Alice se acercaron más a mi hermano, para detenerlo.

\- ¡Basta! – exclamó Carlisle, me miró y dijo – Alondra, ven conmigo.

Hubo un intercambio de miradas entre él y mi esposo, terminando con el asentimiento de mi padre. Sentí que tomaba mi brazo, mientras veía a Batista hacer lo mismo con Jasper, pero por mientras Carlisle me hacía salir de ahí, mi esposo sujetaba a mi hermano para que no intentara detenerme. También Alice se interpuso, mientras trataba de calmarlo. Estaba intentando que dejara de verme y que la viera a ella, pero sin resultado positivo.

Así me fui con mi padre. Cuando nos habíamos alejado lo suficiente, me detuve...

\- Lo siento – le dije, realmente apenada por lo que había ocurrido.

\- Alondra, no te voy a negar que le doy la razón a Jasper... Alice y tú están ocultando algo... ¿De qué se trata?

\- Como te pedí en la oficina, confía en mí, por favor... Sé que va a llegar el momento en que se sepa, pero aún no ha llegado.

\- Alondra, no sé si será necesario recordarte que esto va a ser sólo el principio... Tú sabes que no vamos a poder seguir protegiéndolos, a Jasper y a ti, de ustedes mismos.

\- Si es necesario, le pediré a Batista que nos vayamos.

\- Eso no va a variar nada... Tú lo sabes.

No pude contestar. Él tenía razón... Tendría que hablar con Alice.

Capítulo Nº 6:

Regresamos a la casa y a Carlisle le pedí que me excusara en el hospital, por unos días. Me dirigí a mi cuarto y me quedé ahí.

Batista fue el único al que dejé entrar, pero no hablábamos. No quería ver a nadie. No me podía sacar de la cabeza lo que ocurrió entre Jazz y yo... ¿Por qué no sólo se dedicaba a sus cosas, y a mí me dejaba tranquila? Supuse que ahora, todos los dardos de mi hermano estarían dirigidos a Alice, como yo no estaba visible... Lo lamenté por ella.

En todos esos días, mi esposo no me dijo nada. Sólo entraba, se quedaba mirándome y después de un rato, se iba.

Yo era patética.

Creo haber visto salir el sol tres veces, cuando Batista se atrevió a hablarme...

\- Alondra – me susurró –, ¿hasta cuándo vas a estar así?... Ayer llegó alguien que ha estado preguntado por ti – me di vuelta a mirarlo, y sus ojos estudiaban mi reacción –. Como no quieres ver a nadie, no ha querido perturbarte – pensé que sería Clara, pero... –... Si quieres le puedo decir que venga.

\- ¿Quién es? – quería una confirmación, ya que podía equivocarme.

\- Nessie.

¿La pequeña? Yo sabía que se encontraba en Forks, y me sorprendió que hubiera llegado tan pronto.

\- ¿Qué le digo? – me preguntó.

\- Tú sabes que no soy maleducada... Dile que venga, pero sola... Aún no quiero ver a nadie más.

Me sonrió...

\- O sea, que a Jake le digo que se quede abajo.

Hice mi mejor esfuerzo para sonreír a su broma, pero creo que no me resultó. Él dio la vuelta y salió.

Poco después, golpearon a la puerta, abriendo sin esperar respuesta...

\- ¿Tía?

\- Pasa, Renesmee.

Ella entró y cerró la puerta...

\- Gracias por recibirme. Me dijeron que no querías ver a nadie.

\- Necesito tranquilizarme... – luego, traté de desviar la conversación – Y ¿a qué se debe la sorpresa? Lo último que me contó tu mamá es que estabas en Forks.

\- Sí, pero quería verlos a todos. Ya los estaba extrañando... Aunque no creía encontrar todo así.

\- Lo siento – le dije.

\- ¿Sabes cuántas veces he escuchado esas mismas palabras, desde que llegué?... Ya me han pedido perdón mi tía Alice, mi tío Batista y hasta Carlisle... Ahora, tú.

Me extrañó que no mencionara a Jazz, pero no contesté...

\- Tía, ¿me permitirías mostrarte algo?

\- Renesmee... – quise negarme.

\- Por favor, tía... Me han dicho que no has querido salir de acá desde que pasó todo esto... Sólo quiero mostrarte lo que encontré cuando llegué.

Algo me decía que no debería acceder, pero nunca le he podido negar nada a la pequeña. Asique sólo asentí, y ella se acercó. Tocándome comenzó a pasar las imágenes de su llegada, mientras me decía...

\- Según mi papá, tú nunca has creído lo que te cuentan de cuando no estás... Fíjate que la casa está quieta, ni Jake ni yo sentimos movimiento en el interior... Por un momento, pensamos que quizás se hubieran mudado, o que algo había pasado que habían tenido que irse y no alcanzaron a avisar... En ese momento, salió mi papá que nos sorprendió y nos hizo pasar, para ver esto... – dentro estaban todos demasiado serios, hasta Emmett – Tía, ¿te fijas que alguien falta? – y me hizo ver la cara de Jasper – Él está encerrado en su cuarto, al igual que tú acá... Lo único que él se disculpó, porque no quiere ver a "nadie", tampoco a mí. Mi tía Alice ha estado intentando convencerlo, pero ha sido imposible.

\- Ahora, ¿me permitirías a mí, mostrarte algo? – nuevamente, agradecí mi habilidad duplicativa.

Le mostré lo que había sucedido. Luego, continué...

\- No estoy feliz con todo esto. De hecho, lo primero que pensé fue en irme, pero Carlisle me hizo ver que no serviría de nada.

\- Pero, al encerrarte acá, es como si te hubieras ido... Tía, mi tío Jasper debe estar como tú, arrepentido por el giro que tomó esa decisión. ¿Por qué no tratas de arreglar las cosas con él?

\- Me pediría algo que no puedo hacer.

\- ¿Y por qué no tratas?... Es posible que te equivoques... Si puedo ayudar, dímelo. Yo lo haré gustosa.

Lo analicé por un segundo, mientras la pequeña había empezado a acercarse a la puerta.

\- Renesmee – le dije antes que abriera –, ¿le puedes decir a Alice que venga? Voy a necesitar hablar con ella.

Me sonrió y asintió. Luego, salió.

Poco después, golpeaban a la puerta y se asomaba mi hermana...

\- Alondra, ¿cómo estás?

\- Horrible – le dije a ella, mientras mis lágrimas caían por mis mejillas.

Ella se acercó y me abrazó...

\- Tranquila – me dijo –. Ya va a pasar. Lo que vi, tendrá que suceder pronto.

\- Alice, ¿te has dado cuenta de cuántos van a morir por no decir nada de tu visión? Además, todo esto está afectando a toda la familia.

\- Alondra, primero, son los Vulturis. Ellos no tienen compasión con nadie. Tú mejor que nadie lo sabe. ¿Por qué tendríamos que ponerlos sobre aviso a ellos?... Y sobre la familia, ellos nos comprenderán. Te lo aseguro.

\- ¿Qué crees que va a sentir Carlisle, cuando se entere?

\- Sólo por él diría lo que sé, pero también entenderá nuestra decisión...

Fue interrumpida en ese momento, por unos golpecitos en la puerta. Con mi hermana nos dimos vuelta a mirar y ésta estaba abierta, a Alice se le había olvidado cerrarla. Parada en el umbral estaba Bella que nos miraba perpleja.

\- ¿Me pueden explicar lo que creo haber escuchado? – nos pidió.

Con Alice nos miramos y ambas asentimos al mismo tiempo. Bella cerró la puerta y le contamos lo que sabíamos, junto con los motivos para no decir nada. Ella nos entendió y nos apoyó.

Ahora, el secreto era compartido por las tres. Sólo que esto no hizo mejorar las cosas, al contrario, las empeoró.

Capítulo Nº 7:

Aquello se estaba transformando en epidemia.

Bella siempre ha tenido un resentimiento hacia los Vulturis, pero ella no es sádica, y lo que le habíamos contado, le había afectado, al igual que a nosotras. Todas esas muertes y de forma tan cruel.

Ambas trataron de convencerme que saliera, ya que Alice tenía la esperanza que si yo lo hacía, Jasper me imitaría.

Para mí, era cosa de pensar en él y recordar lo sucedido, para negarme a dar un paso fuera del cuarto.

Al ver que no lograban nada, las dos se fueron y volví a quedar sola... Sola con mis pensamientos.

No sé a qué se habrá debido, pero esta vez había sido diferente a las anteriores... Había algo que me hacía estar físicamente serena, por eso que no me había afectado el dolor, y supuse que Jazz estaría igual, porque no sentía ningún vacío... Ambos estábamos físicamente intactos.

Pero, psicológicamente, yo estaba más que mal. Era cosa de recordar las imágenes de la visión de Alice y que mis lágrimas brotaban de mis ojos sin parar... Recordar lo pasado en el regreso de la caza, y no podía parar de llorar.

En un momento que estaba calmada y en medio de mis cavilaciones, llegó Batista que se quedó mirándome un buen rato, pero yo no me di la vuelta para mirarlo, hasta que...

\- Alondra – susurro –, ¿podemos hablar un momento?

Me di vuelta y sus ojos me miraban en una súplica.

\- Batista – le contesté –, por favor, no quiero discutir.

\- Yo tampoco – repuso, sin variar su mirada.

Se acercó, para tomar mis manos que colgaban a mis costados...

\- Tú sabes que te amo... más que a cualquier cosa en este mundo, por eso me duele verte así. No debería haber apoyado a Jasper la otra noche, pero como te veía sufriendo por algo que no conozco, tuve que hacerlo... Por favor, perdóname.

Me solté de sus manos para abrazarlo. No puedo mentir, lo entendía perfectamente. Tal vez, yo en su lugar, hubiera hecho exactamente lo mismo.

\- Batista, mi profesor, mi amigo, mi esposo, mi todo... No te culpes de nada, yo no lo hago... Jazz y yo nos extralimitamos, y ahora debemos asumir las consecuencias, pero yo aún no estoy preparada.

\- Pero, debes salir de acá.

Una de sus manos soltó mi cintura y la subió hasta mis ojos, pasando uno de sus dedos por mis ojeras, que debían estar algo oscuras.

\- No me gusta el aspecto de tu mirada, cuando pasa mucho tiempo sin alimentarte.

\- ¿Y tú crees que tengo deseos de salir de caza, después de la última vez?

\- No me excita que te conviertas en masoquista – me dijo con una sonrisa traviesa –... Anda, vamos... Después, si así lo deseas, te vuelves a encerrar.

Él siempre me ha conocido. Sabe exactamente cuándo pedirme las cosas y qué decir para que yo haga lo que él quiere. Me fue imposible negarme.

Así, juntos bajamos.

En el primer piso, sólo se encontraban Jacob y Esme. De esa forma pude saludar a Jake, claro que después de dejar de respirar y de lejos, ya que mi madre se acercó presurosa a abrazarme y decirme:

\- No sabes cuánto te he extrañado. Que bueno que decidiste salir.

\- Vamos a ir de caza – le informó Batista.

\- Sí, ambos lo están necesitando – sonrió ella.

Luego, con mi esposo, salimos.

Estaba amaneciendo, cuando estábamos por llegar a la casa y él me preguntó:

\- ¿Vas a volver a encerrarte?

\- No sé – fui sincera –. Aún no lo decido.

Él hizo una pausa, para decir:

\- Alondra, según Carlisle, dice que tú le pediste que confiara en ti y en Alice. Pero, ¿cómo confiar en ustedes, si ustedes no lo hacen en nosotros?

\- Batista – le dije, deteniendo mi carrera y él hizo lo mismo –, sé que quieres que te diga todo, pero en verdad, no puedo... – luego dije algo que había estado analizando por bastante tiempo – Aunque si no me exiges que te explique más de lo que te cuente, puedo confirmarte algunas cosas.

\- De acuerdo, lo que sea que pueda quitarme la preocupación de que te suceda algo malo.

Lo que había estado considerando era, qué cosas podía decir y qué cosas no. Sabía que suponían que había sido una visión de Alice, por eso lo que más les preocupaba a todos, era que fuera a ocurrir algo malo dentro de la familia o nuestros conocidos más cercanos. Así supe que eso podía ser dicho, sólo para calmarlos. No tenía nada que ver con nosotros directamente.

\- Bien... Principiando, sí, fue una visión de Alice... – le confirmé – Algo está por ocurrir que traerá muchos cambios inesperados... Ahora, no, no me va a pasar nada a mí o a alguien de la familia. No es algo que nos vaya a afectar directamente. Sí, indirectamente.

Se acercó a abrazarme.

\- Si no es algo que nos vaya a afectar directamente, por qué mantener el secreto.

\- Para proteger a un inocente – no podía alejar la preocupación que tenía de cuando mi padre se enterara.

Por un segundo estuvo analizando aquella información, para contestarme...

\- De acuerdo, confiaré en ti y ojalá no te equivoques.

Lo mismo deseaba yo.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, me di cuenta que Bella había comenzado a actuar como Alice y yo.

Y como a mi hermano oso no le gusta desperdiciar ninguna oportunidad para una buena broma, escuché cuando le decía a su esposa, con una gran sonrisa...

\- Rose, te queda estrictamente prohibido acercarte a Bella, Alice o Alondra... Esto es contagioso.

Por respuesta, ella sólo gruñó por lo bajo.

Como yo había dejado mi encierro, pero no tenía intención de regresar aún al hospital, hice una carta de renuncia temporal, ya que la verdad era que no me sentía bien y lo mejor fue que mi padre me apoyó con eso.

A él le dije que en cuanto todo se calmara, yo regresaría. En ese sentido, éramos diferentes, él se podría decir que se refugiaba en el trabajo, en cambio para mí era una enorme responsabilidad continuar en él.

Capítulo Nº 8:

Tres días después de haber terminado con mi encierro, mi hermano aún lo continuaba, y Alice comenzó a preocuparse de verdad.

Según ella, no había forma de hacerle salir, y seguía negándose a hablar con alguien más. Aunque con ella, no cruzaba más de un par de palabras. Volví a pensar en él como el vampiro que me exasperaba cuando nos conocimos.

Había momentos en que tenía deseos de decirle a mi hermana que le dijera a Jazz que yo quería hablar con él, pero luego me arrepentía.

Sé que esto hubiera continuado igual, de no ser por Alice.

No fue algo que ella hiciera con premeditación. Fue sólo lo que vi y no lo medité, sólo reaccioné.

Batista había tratado de distraerme de cuanta forma se le ocurría, y en ese momento, él me ganaba en un juego de ajedrez, mientras Emmett observaba y hacía uno que otro comentario sarcástico a mis movimientos.

Carlisle estaba en el hospital, Rose en el computador y Ed con Renesmee sentados en el piano, tocaban una pieza a cuatro manos. Bella y Esme habían salido a la ciudad de compras, mi madre estaba intentando distraerla. Jacob era el único sentado frente al plasma, viendo un juego de fútbol.

Mi mente vagaba entre la partida de ajedrez y lo lento que avanzaba el tiempo... ya no soportaba ese ambiente.

No sé que me impulsó a desviar mi vista del tablero hacia la escalera, tal vez el mismo tedio, para ver a Alice que bajaba, tan silenciosa que casi pasaba desapercibida, algo completamente antinatural en ella.

Su expresión era seria, hasta se podría decir triste, ya que sobre sus ojos, sus cejas se levantaban en el ceño, y sus labios formaban una línea perfectamente derecha.

Como digo, no lo pensé. En milésimas de segundos, me había puesto de pie y había corrido hasta la escalera. Como sería que Alice a penas alcanzó a levantar la vista cuando pasé por su lado, escaleras arriba.

Llegué hasta el cuarto que ella compartía con mi hermano. No toqué. Abrí, entré y cerré con pestillo.

Él se dio vuelta con una mirada que a cualquiera con el mínimo de inteligencia, lo hubiera hecho salir de ahí en ese instante. Pero, yo sólo tenía, con suerte, un coeficiente intelectual de 30.

\- Dime si quieres hacerlo ahora, y tranco la puerta – le ofrecí –. ¡Ya me cansé! Eres el ser más cruel que conozco, y date cuenta que conozco a muchos... Si quieres matarme, no te detengas, y hazlo de una vez por todas.

Me miró un segundo...

\- Me encantaría aceptar tu ofrecimiento, pero... ¿cómo te mato sin destruirme yo mismo?... ¿Te olvidas del lazo?

\- Hay quien puede deshacerlo. Vamos con ella, aún debe haber tiempo – se me había escapado esa frase. Agradecí que sólo yo me diera cuenta –... Es cosa que tomemos un vuelo a Florencia. Yo hablaré con Chelsea.

\- Te mueres por volver con ellos – su tono era tan filoso que hería, y lo sabía, deleitándose en ello.

\- Al menos, ellos son compasivos, en cuanto a sus juicios. Si eres culpable, te matan; si eres inocente, te dejan libre... No te hacen sufrir por años.

Comenzó a acercarse lentamente, sus labios dibujaron una media sonrisa que otorgó a su cara una expresión aún más siniestra.

\- ¿En verdad quieres que lo haga?

No me moví, mientras reprimía mis instintos de supervivencia, que me hubieran hecho defenderme.

Cuando llegó a mi lado, con su mano sujetó mi mentón, con tal fuerza que si hubiera sido humana, seguro hubiera pulverizado mi mandíbula.

\- Sabes que no lo haré – continuó, sin aflojar el agarre –. En Forks, tenía el deseo y la oportunidad... y no lo hice. Ahora, es tarde.

\- Bueno – le dije –, si no vas a matarme, hablemos.

\- Sé que no me vas a decir nada de lo que quiero saber. ¿Para qué hablar? – en ese momento, recién me soltó.

\- ¿Por qué te es imposible confiar? – le pregunté – Yo puedo confiar en ti, pero tú no en mí... Si al menos, sólo te conformaras con lo que le dije a Batista, pero sé que quieres saber todo y yo no puedo decírtelo.

Sin quitar su expresión...

\- ¿Confianza?... Cuando me avisaste que querías invitar a María a la boda, te dije que no... Y no confiaste. Cuando te fui a buscar a Volterra con Clara y Batista, tampoco confiaste en nosotros... ¿Por qué ahora yo debería confiar en ti?

\- En Alice y en mí – corregí –... Si no quieres hacerlo en mí, de acuerdo, lo acepto; pero ¿en Alice?

Se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar a donde había estado parado cuando entré.

\- Jazz, lo siento... En verdad lo hago... Por favor, tenme paciencia. Lo que pasa es una verdad que caerá por su propio peso... Abajo se te extraña, al igual que lo hacían conmigo. Fue por eso que decidí salir del cuarto. Renesmee me mostró lo que sucedía... Y tú, ni siquiera, has querido verla a ella.

No me contestó.

En ese momento, recién comprendí cuánto lo había herido, y mis lágrimas comenzaron a caer... No me iba a perdonar... Había perdido a mi hermano.

Capítulo Nº 9:

No me quedé mucho más tiempo en el cuarto, regresando abajo. Me acerqué a Batista que me miraba sin decir nada.

\- ¿Me acompañas a dar una vuelta? – le pregunté.

Él sólo asintió y salimos juntos...

Comenzamos a caminar y lo hicimos por algo más de una hora. Yo dirigía y él me seguía, hasta que me detuve.

Me acerqué a él y lo abracé, él retribuyó mi abrazo...

\- ¿Tan malo fue? – me preguntó.

\- Peor – susurré –. Me odia tanto... Nunca me va a perdonar todo esto.

\- Alondra, tú le has hecho cosas peores que ésta y cuando se calma, siguen siendo los hermanos de siempre.

Me sentía como una niña pequeña, asustada y desprotegida.

Me abracé aún más fuerte a mi esposo y él me correspondió estrechándome.

Poco después me preguntó:

\- ¿Cómo te sientes?... Me refiero al lazo.

\- Está tenso, pero controlado.

\- ¿Ves? Eso quiere decir que pronto voy a volver a estar celoso de él.

Aquella frase me hizo recordar su expresión en el cuarto y me estremecí, mientras retenía mis lágrimas en mis ojos. Algo me decía, en ese momento, que no recuperaría a mi hermano.

\- Tranquila – me dijo –. Vas a ver que todo se soluciona pronto.

Nos quedamos otras tres horas ahí. Abrazados, sin emitir un solo sonido.

Cuando estuve algo más calmada...

\- Vamos – le dije –. Nos deben estar extrañando.

Al entrar en la casa, algo en su ambiente, me hizo notar que se había producido un cambio.

Emmett y Jacob miraban basquetbol en el plasma, pero la sonrisa en los labios de mi hermano oso, era evidente... Cerca de la puerta que da al comedor, Esme, Bella y Alice conversaban animadamente... Renesmee le mostraba algo a Rose en el computador... Edward seguía en el piano, y Carlisle se encontraba en uno de los sillones, leyendo.

Fue él quien levantó su vista, cuando llegamos con Batista, y me sonrió.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunté, y al segundo siguiente, Alice estaba parada a mi lado, con una radiante sonrisa.

\- Alondra, gracias – gorjeó.

Con esas palabras, recién me hice consciente... Había un nuevo aroma en la sala y sentí una mirada que venía de la escalera. Entonces, lo vi mientras bajaba, con un libro en la mano y la misma expresión de la última vez... Jazz.

El "señor" se había dignado a "honrarnos" con su presencia.

Ese era el motivo de tanto alboroto.

Batista al ver su expresión, se apresuró a sujetarme de la cintura.

Yo me di vuelta hacia Alice, para susurrar en un tono irónico:

\- No hay de qué. Cuando se te ofrezca.

Di vuelta a mirar a Batista, y supe que había entendido lo que le pedí con la mirada, porque respondió...

\- De acuerdo, vamos a la ciudad.

Necesitaba despejarme. Cosa que hice en el camino. Estuvimos todo un día fuera, en la ciudad. Y hubiéramos seguido ahí por un tiempo más, si no hubiera sido que Edward me envió un mensaje: "Alondra, en cuanto puedas, necesito hablar contigo. Es urgente."

Primero pensé que tendría que ver con Jasper, pero luego lo pensé mejor, y supe que de ser así, el mensaje vendría de Alice, no de él. A no ser que hubiera descubierto algo en los pensamientos de Jazz y que no quisiera o pudiera contárselo a mi hermana.

La verdad es que mil conjeturas llegaron a mi cabeza, lo que provocó un nivel de ansiedad que Batista, casi me obligó a regresar, para aclarar lo que ocurría.

En cuanto llegamos, Edward salió a mi encuentro y me pidió acompañarlo. Así, Batista entró a la casa y yo seguí a mi hermano.

Cuando nos habíamos alejado lo suficiente...

\- Alondra, siempre he intentado darte tu espacio. He tratado de no juzgarte. Todo porque te quiero tanto, como a Alice. Pero lo que ha estado pasando estos últimos días, está afectando a Bella; cosa que me niego a aceptar... Sé que la reacción de ella es porque, de alguna forma, se enteró de lo que les pasa a Alice y a ti...

\- Edward – lo interrumpí –. Sé que debes conocer la información que le di a Batista... Eso es lo máximo que puedo decir, por ahora.

\- ¿Algo que nos va a afectar indirectamente?... Eso no es tan exacto. Ya nos está afectando, y en forma bastante directa.

\- Estoy consciente de todo lo que está pasando... ¿Crees que no?... No he podido hablar con Alice, pero estoy segura que no falta mucho. Eso es lo que me da la fuerza para seguir adelante... Y aunque no tengo la seguridad, me parece que es lo que aún me tiene con ustedes.

\- O sea que no me vas a decir nada – negué con la cabeza –. De acuerdo, tienes 48 horas para que suceda lo que se supone que va a pasar. Después de ese tiempo, apoyaré a Jasper en lo que quiere hacer...

\- ¿Y qué quiere hacer? – pregunté interrumpiendo su ultimátum.

\- Yo tampoco voy a decir lo que sé. Lo único que te recuerdo que él es quien mejor las conoce, a Alice y a ti.

Se dio media vuelta y regresó corriendo a la casa.

Edward tenía razón. Aunque no se me ocurría qué había ideado Jazz, él era quien mejor nos conocía y las cosas que en verdad podrían herirnos.

Pero, ¿aún podía herirme más?... Yo estaba destrozada. ¿Había alguna parte de mí, que aún quedara intacta? Lo dudaba. Jasper se había encargado de no dejar nada, ¿y aún así quería más? Como le había dicho, él era el vampiro más cruel, sádico y sanguinario que existía, dejando a los Vulturis, como simples aprendices; al menos, eso era lo que pensaba en ese momento.

Un par de minutos después, yo también regresé.

Capítulo Nº 10:

¿Hay alguien que me entienda? ¿Alguien que comprenda, verdaderamente, mis sentimientos ante todo lo que estaba ocurriendo? En mi cabeza se repetía una y otra vez la visión de Alice, y cuando intentaba cambiar esos pensamientos, empezaban las escenas de lo ocurrido con Jasper en su cuarto.

Sabía que todos me culpaban, pero ¿qué culpa tenía yo? Lo único que trataba de hacer, era proteger a Carlisle.

¿Qué les costaba esperar unos días? Ya llegaría el momento de que se enteraran... Pero, ¿cómo tomarían estas noticias?

Comencé a especular...

Seguramente, Carlisle se molestaría un poco, por no haberle contado nada. Pero, con el tiempo entendería al darse cuenta que no hubiera podido hacer nada, fuera de morir también.

Esme, se entristecería por aquellos que hubieran muerto, y apoyaría a Carlisle. Una sonrisa tranquila asomó a mis labios.

Edward, me reprocharía por no haberlo dicho antes, que eran noticias demasiado importantes como para ocultarlas. No para ir a ayudar, pero diría que cualquier cambio sería bueno.

Emmett, se enojaría, eso no había que dudarlo, pues él habría estado interesado en ir a ayudar a los rumanos.

Rosalie, no creo que le interesara mucho la política. Vez que ha hecho algo, ha sido pensando en mi hermano oso.

Jazz... No sabía. Era posible que se sintiera aliviado, aunque a pesar de todo lo que había sucedido con los Vulturis, él todavía conservaba algo de su antigua admiración.

Batista, era más que probable que se enojara conmigo... Nunca me lo ha confirmado, pero siempre había sospechado que aún conservaba amigos en la Guardia. No sé quiénes serían, pero desde que Alice y Jasper habían sido raptados por ellos, yo tenía ese presentimiento.

Seguía sin saber el motivo por el que, todos los dardos apuntaban a mí. ¿Por qué no se habían portado de igual forma con Alice?

Empecé a sospechar que nadie me quería, comenzando por mi hermano, que en aquellos días hizo más patente su rechazo.

Siempre había tenido la habilidad de hacerme invisible, pero en aquel tiempo... Jasper miraba a través de mí. Yo, para él, era una cosa inmaterial, como el aire y aún el aire, para nosotros, se puede ver... pero yo no existía... Hasta cuando me senté entre él y Emmett en el sofá. Yo tenía menos sustancia que un fantasma.

Así, pasaron 36 horas y a mí se me acababa el tiempo. Sabía que Edward cumpliría su promesa, y en el fondo me asustaba pensar qué era lo que Jazz había planeado, aunque por la forma en que Ed se expresó, no podía llevarlo a cabo solo y lo necesitaba.

Hasta que por fin, llegó la ayuda que necesitaba. Nadie la esperaba, porque Alice, forzándose en bloquear a Edward, además de la presencia de Jacob y Renesmee, no tenía visión de lo que fuera a ocurrir.

Fue mi hermano mayor quien dijo:

\- Tenemos visitas – y miró a Alice significativamente.

\- ¿Quiénes son? – preguntó Emmett.

\- Peter y Charlotte – contestó. Ahora, mirando a Jasper.

Mi hermanito desvió su mirada a mi hermana.

La verdad que no era el mejor momento para visitas, la tensión en el aire se sentía, pero éramos los Cullen y sabíamos perfectamente qué hacer.

Poco después, golpearon a la puerta y Jazz fue a recibirlos.

En todo el tiempo que llevaba con mi familia, varias veces nos habían visitado. Era el tiempo en que menos contacto tenía con Jasper. Emmett gustaba bromear con ese respecto y ambos terminaban en alguna competencia tonta.

Yo no habría dicho que me llevaba mal con ellos, pero tampoco era como para llamarlo bien. Tal vez comparable con la relación que tenía con Rose, que no era mala, pero era diferente a como era con el resto de la familia. Como ya había dicho, ella siempre ha sido la más disímil.

Yo estaba cerca del balcón trasero, que tenía una hermosa vista de árboles, a la que recurría cuando quería tranquilizarme.

Mientras mi hermanito abría la puerta, Batista se acercó a donde estaba yo, abrazándome por la cintura, susurrando...

\- Cambia esa cara.

\- No creo poder hacerlo, ni con cirugía – contesté de la misma forma.

Se acercó y me dio un besito en la mejilla, mientras su brazo me estrechaba, con lo que cerré mis ojos y suspiré...

Me di vuelta con una gran sonrisa y me di cuenta que todos habían hecho lo mismo...

\- Peter, Charlotte – saludó Jasper –. Que agradable sorpresa.

\- Bueno, no me digas que no nos esperabas – contestó Peter, mirando a Alice.

\- Es agradable, de vez en cuando, recibir una sorpresa – contestó ella.

\- Pero, pasen – invitó Jazz –. ¿Qué es lo que los trae por estos rumbos?

\- Hacía tiempo que no veníamos... Además, quisimos asegurarnos que ustedes estuvieran bien.

\- ¿Qué estuviéramos bien? – preguntó Edward extrañado.

\- Sí, dados los últimos acontecimientos y a quienes implican, nos preocupamos. Aunque por lo que veo, de más.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que con Alice intercambiáramos miradas... Al instante supimos de qué se trataba y que la visión se habría cumplido como ella lo había predicho... Ya no había vuelta atrás.

\- Peter – dijo Jazz –, ¿de qué se trata? ¿Qué acontecimientos?

\- O sea, que no se han enterado de lo que pasó en Volterra.

\- ¿Pasó algo? – preguntó Emmett, y me di cuenta que Batista no dejaba de mirarme, y mis ojos no pudieron mantenerle la vista, bajando mi cara. Sentía mis ojos escocer... La verdad era que la culpa me estaba matándome de a poco.

\- ¿Se acuerdan de los rumanos, de Stefan y Vladimir?... Finalmente, consiguieron encontrar quienes los apoyaran y derrocar a los Vulturis... Dicen que fue una gran devastación – comentó.

Las respiraciones de los que estaban ahí, se detuvieron. Con excepción de Peter, Charlotte, Alice y yo.

Mi vista seguía pegada al piso, hasta que sentí a alguien a mi izquierda que aspiró pesadamente y luego preguntó:

\- ¿Cuándo pasó eso? – era Carlisle, que en ese momento miraba a Alice.

\- Hace cuatro días.

Con esa respuesta, mi padre desvió su mirada hacia mí, y yo tenía un solo pensamiento... rogaba porque la tierra se abriera y me tragara.

Se veía herido, decepcionado; y no era la reacción que había esperado de él. Estaba preparada para que se enojara con mi hermana y conmigo, que nos recriminara el no haber dicho de lo que se trataba, pero en cambio, estaba triste, abatido; y eso era más de lo que podía soportar.

Capítulo Nº 11:

La única que reaccionó en ese momento, fue Esme la que se acercó a mi padre tomando su mano entre las suyas... El resto de la familia, éramos unas estatuas exhibidas en algún museo.

\- ¿Nos puedes contar todo lo que sepas de lo sucedido en Volterra? – preguntó Carlisle a Peter, aunque sin sacar sus ojos acusadores de mí.

\- Por supuesto, no faltaba más... Bueno, como les dije fue hace cuatro días... Lo inconcebible es que la Guardia fue sorprendida, fue un ataque muy bien coordinado... Tanto que todo aquello no duró cinco minutos.

\- Por lo que dices – habló Jasper –, se entiende que hubo sobrevivientes.

\- A pesar de todos los esfuerzos de los rumanos, no pudieron dar caza ni a Aro, Cayo, Marco, o las esposas. Además, hubo algunos de los de la Guardia que también lograron escapar... Claro que se les está buscando en todas partes...

\- Lo que no entiendo es, ¿cómo pudieron inhibir las habilidades de la Guardia? – preguntó Bella, quién ya nos había hecho esa misma pregunta a Alice y a mí, pero no teníamos idea de cómo había sucedido.

\- Nadie se explica eso – contestó Charlotte.

\- Dicen que los rumanos han ofrecido favores especiales, a quienes den noticias de los sobrevivientes... En verdad, parece como si la tierra se los hubiera tragado.

\- "Afortunados" – pensé, eso era lo que deseaba para mí en ese momento.

\- ¿Sabes quiénes sobrevivieron de la Guardia? – preguntó Batista, desviando, recién, su vista de mí.

\- Se cuenta que Félix fue quién pudo sacarlos de ahí, junto a Demetri, Alec y Jane... El resto murió o desertó.

No estoy segura, pero me pareció que recién en ese momento, Peter se dio cuenta en la forma en que todos nos miraban a Alice y a mí.

\- ¿En serio que no sabían nada? – preguntó.

\- Sólo sabíamos que algo estaba por ocurrir – le explicó Jazz –, pero no lo que era exactamente... – luego se dirigió a Alice – Ahora, ¿nos puedes decir qué fue lo que exactamente viste?

\- Lo que dijo Peter – fue su respuesta, a pesar de que yo sabía que eso era poco exacto.

\- Alice – dijo mi padre –, ¿sabes dónde están?

\- No exactamente. Puedo ver el interior de un edificio, pero sólo eso... – se notó que iba a decir algo más, pero se detuvo.

\- De acuerdo. Ahora, ya no podemos hacer nada – dijo mi padre, esta vez mirándome –. Es mejor seguir con lo que estábamos haciendo.

Vi que acarició la mejilla de mi madre y luego se fue a la biblioteca.

Jasper se acercó a Peter y Charlotte y juntos salieron. Emmett encendió el plasma, y Rose se sentó con él. Esme se quedó de pie, donde mismo había estado parada con mi padre... Sólo eso pude ver de las primeras reacciones, porque salí como un bólido de ahí, directa a mi cuarto.

Cuando estuve adentro, me dejé caer en la cama.

Siempre que el dolor me atacaba, había deseado que no borrara completamente mis recuerdos, pero esta vez, sí lo hice... Deseé que el dolor se apoderara de mí. No me importaba que todo desapareciera, que no quedara rastro de lo que había sido mi existencia. Pero el dolor no se hacía presente en la forma que lo necesitaba. Estaba, lo sentía, pero no como hubiera podido lograr mi deseo, o sea era indefinido.

En aquel momento, pensé en cómo se me había llamado alguna vez: "el arma más mortífera de los Vulturis". También recordé lo que había dicho María de mí: "era traicionera".

Aún estaba a tiempo de poder salvar a mi familia de mí. ¿Todavía debería mantener la palabra dada por Carlisle a Aro, en mi nombre?

Estuve un buen rato analizando las posibles respuestas a esta pregunta. Hasta que finalmente, decidí que mientras Aro estuviera vivo, yo no podría abandonar a mi familia.

Pero entonces, ¿cómo protegerlos de mí?

Ahí pensé que lo mejor sería que me encerraran en un calabozo y destruyeran la llave... Decidí que volvería a encerrarme, y esta vez no habría poder que me hiciera salir, pero en mis cuentas no figuraba que debía alimentarme; y hacía varios días ya, que había salido de caza, por lo que dos días después, la sed comenzó a molestarme.

Habían sido el par de días más solitarios, desde que había estado en Volterra como parte de la Guardia, ya que nadie había ido a molestarme... ni siquiera Batista.

Todo aquello me hacía sentir peor. ¿Por qué Jasper no había querido hacerme el favor de terminar con mi existencia? Lo que yo pedía era un acto de piedad. ¿Acaso cuando un caballo se rompe una pata, no se le mata para que no siga sufriendo? ¿Quería decir que un caballo era más que yo?... Seguramente.

De pronto, luego de haber pensado en mi hermano, mi mente tomó otro camino... comencé a pensar en estrategias.

Volví a recordar la visión de Volterra, y me vi tratando de dilucidar la pregunta de Bella... ¿Cómo era posible que Félix, con exclusivamente fuerza bruta, hubiera podido proteger a Jane y Alec? ¿Qué había pasado con las habilidades mentales de los guardias?... Nuevamente, pensé en lo que me había parecido detectar: traición.

Mi pensamiento derivó a otro recuerdo... Cuando fui a buscar a Jasper y a Alice a Volterra... Yo había hecho algo parecido... ¿Duplica y magnifica?... Esa vez no supimos nada del que había logrado capturar a mis hermanos, pero cuando yo había estado en Volterra, nunca supe de alguien que pudiera hacer eso... Lo único que mi habilidad había probado ser más poderosa.

De pronto, me vi considerando las posibilidades de reinstalar a los Vulturis en su antiguo sitio... Mal que mal, eran un mal necesario, ¿o no?

Aunque, ¿se podría hacer?

Bueno, ya antes me las había visto con una habilidad como esa, no me costaría luchar nuevamente con eso.

No creía que mi padre se opusiera a que los ayudara, pero ya me había equivocado en juzgarlo.

¿Qué pensaría Jazz de esto?... "Hay que llevarla a un hospital de salud mental".

Lo que iba a necesitar era un apoyo... ¿un apoyo? ¿Dónde conseguir a alguien que me apoyara?... Batista... Él me ¿apoyaría?... No estaba segura. Ni siquiera había ido a nuestro cuarto. ¿Habría terminado matando el amor que él me tenía?

Necesitaba no pensar en eso, de lo contrario terminaría retorciéndome de dolor y sin que Jasper quisiera ayudarme.

Capítulo Nº 12:

Comencé a escanear la casa, para ver si podía ubicar a mi esposo... Sin suerte. Debía haber salido.

Entonces, me percaté que aún tenía mi bloqueo a Edward, por lo que lo quité y pensé: "Ed, por favor, necesito saber de Batista... Te lo ruego".

No obtuve respuesta, pero como cinco largos minutos después, abrieron la puerta del cuarto. Era mi profesor, mi todo...

\- ¿Qué deseas? – me preguntó y se notaba dolido. A pesar del tiempo transcurrido, de los días que habían pasado, él seguía resentido. Podía verlo en su postura tensa; a penas dio un par de pasos después de cerrar la puerta y su mirada era tan fría que dolía.

\- Batista – le contesté tratando de que mis palabras salieran de tal forma que él no se fuera a negar. Ya era muy tarde para estar pidiendo perdón –, necesito tu ayuda... Tengo dos propuestas y quiero que escojas una.

\- ¿Propuestas? – preguntó sin variar su posición.

\- Sí, propuestas – confirmé, para luego suspirar armándome de valor –. Yo sé que todos me culpan de lo que pasó...

\- No te preocupes, todos saben que Alice tiene parte en eso – me interrumpió, pero no tomé en cuenta eso.

\- Sé que fue un error no haber hablado sobre lo que pasaría, y quiero remediarlo...

\- ¿Remediarlo? – volvió a interrumpirme, como si no me creyera.

\- Sí. Quiero ver si es posible ayudar a los sobrevivientes. Reinstalar a los Vulturis donde pertenecen.

Me quedó mirando por un buen rato, tal y como se ve a alguien que ha perdido la razón y que debe ser llevada a algún manicomio...

\- ¿Esa es una propuesta?

\- En parte... Lo que quiero es que me ayudes a convencer al resto de que puedo hacer esto.

\- Alondra, debes estar bromeando... Eso sería un suicidio... Ni siquiera la Guardia de Volterra pudo hacer algo y tú quieres intentarlo... Imposible.

\- Batista, creo saber cómo lo lograron los rumanos.

\- ¿Estarías dispuesta a arriesgarte, por una hipótesis?

\- Batista... sé que te va a costar entenderme, pero por favor, haz tu mejor esfuerzo... Cuando Alice tuvo la visión de lo que ocurriría, estuve de acuerdo en no darla a conocer, pensando en Carlisle, en que él sufriría mucho por no poder hacer nada... Pero, reconozco que me equivoqué. No debería habérmelo callado, ya que vi su reacción a la noticia... Te prometo que sólo lo hice pensando que sería lo mejor para él... Me equivoqué. Ahora quiero hacer las cosas bien, o sea, tratar de arreglar todo lo que pasó...

\- Alondra, no vas a poder revivir a los que murieron.

No estoy segura si habrá sabido lo que me dolerían esas palabras. Yo sabía bien que no iba a poder hacer eso, y varias de sus caras pasaron por mis ojos en ese momento, estremeciéndome.

\- No estoy loca – le dije retomando el control de mis emociones –. Sé que hay cosas que no puedo hacer, como retroceder el tiempo o revivir a los muertos, aunque agradecería tener alguna de esas habilidades... Por eso, quiero hacerlo de una manera más tradicional.

\- Llevándote al exterminio.

Luego de esa frase, los dos nos quedamos en silencio.

Yo me veía perdida. No se me ocurría qué más decirle para que me ayudara.

Entonces, me preguntó:

\- ¿Cuál es la otra propuesta?

La verdad era que no quería hacerla. Sabía que nos dolería a ambos, pero como se había negado a ayudarme, me vi obligada a plantearla...

\- Batista, si no quieres ayudarme en lo que acabo de proponer, de acuerdo; pero te pido que, al menos, me complazcas en lo que te pediré a cambio.

\- Primero, dime de qué se trata.

Me tomé un segundo antes de contestar...

\- Soy una cobarde egoísta, lo sé. Me conozco... No soy capaz de asumir mis propios errores y huyo... Estoy aterrada, por eso no he salido de aquí. No puedo enfrentarme a todos abajo...

\- ¿Quieres irte?

Negué con la cabeza y continué...

\- El huir no lograría sacar de mi cabeza lo que siento... Batista, si es verdad lo que dices, si es verdad que me amas... No permitas que siga sufriendo por todo lo que está sucediendo.

\- No te entiendo – me dijo, marcando cada sílaba, pero yo sabía que eso no era cierto, él estaba al corriente de lo que le estaba pidiendo.

\- Batista, por favor, por el amor que dices tenerme.

Me miraba atónito...

\- ¡No! – exclamó – Lo que haré en este momento es hablar con Carlisle. ¡A ti hay que internarte!... Cada palabra que pronuncias es una incoherencia – se dio media vuelta, como para salir del cuarto.

\- De acuerdo – dije rápidamente –, buscaré a la madre de Miranda.

Se detuvo, para darse vuelta y mirarme...

\- ¿Cómo me puedes pedir algo así?

\- Lo haría yo misma, pero no puedo... Y lo único que sé es que no creo poder seguir así... ¿Sabes lo que he estado rogando estos días?... Tener un dolor tan grande que me ayude a olvidar todo. No me importa el precio que deba pagar... Pero ni siquiera eso he logrado.

Se acercó y me abrazó con fuerza. No me había dado cuenta que estaba llorando.

\- Alondra, cálmate. Tú no sabes lo que estás pidiéndome.

\- ¿Por qué todos los que dicen amarme no quieren terminar una vez, con mis sufrimientos?... ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta que todos estarían mejor sin mí? Soy yo la que los hago sufrir a ustedes y eso me hace sufrir a mí.

\- Alondra, tú mejor que nadie debería saber que no hay nadie perfecto... Todos tenemos nuestras debilidades y fortalezas... Tú eres mi fortaleza...

\- Una asesina no puede ser tu fortaleza – le interrumpí.

\- De acuerdo, pero tú no eres ninguna asesina.

\- Sí, lo soy... Debería haber convencido a Alice de decir lo que sabíamos.

\- Alondra, eso ya no tiene remedio...

\- Sí, lo tendría. Si me apoyaras.

\- ¿Quieres ir cometiendo equivocación tras equivocación?

\- Quiero arreglar todo lo que sucedió, por una decisión mal tomada... Al menos, escucha lo que tengo planeado y analízalo objetivamente. Luego, podrás decirme si es tan descabellada.

\- De acuerdo, dime.

\- La visión de Alice, mostró muchas facetas del ataque. Primero que nada, una traición...

\- ¿De quién? – me interrumpió.

\- No lo sé a ciencia cierta, pero uniendo cabos, me puedo dar una idea... ¿Recuerdas cuando los Vulturis raptaron a Alice y a Jazz? – sólo asintió – ¿Recuerdas lo que hice para poder salir de ahí? – volvió a asentir – Yo tengo que haber duplicado y magnificado una habilidad de ese tipo... En el ataque a Volterra, alguien tiene que haber anulado las habilidades mentales de los guardias. Por eso que Félix pudo hacer algo. Su habilidad no es mental.

\- ¿Y cuál es tu idea?

\- Yo ya he probado tener una habilidad más poderosa... Tanto como para anularla.

\- Pero, ¿recuerdas en las condiciones que tuvimos que sacarte de ahí? Casi no podías caminar, estuviste mucho tiempo con el dolor... No quiero verte como esa vez.

\- Ahora, tengo un mejor dominio, no creo sobrepasarme. Y sé que se puede hacer.

Volvió a estrecharme con fuerza.

\- Alondra, ¿sabes qué es lo que más me ha dolido de todo esto?

\- Me parece saberlo – le dije y él me miró –... ¿Aún tenías amigos ahí? – pregunté.

\- Sí, conocía a algunos, pero no es por ellos que estaba así – luego, comenzó a explicarse –. ¿Te has puesto a pensar qué hubiera sucedido si tú hubieras estado ahí? Te prometo que yo hubiera muerto, si me dicen que te hubieran asesinado... – un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo – No hubiera sabido qué hacer... El sólo plantearme la posibilidad de perderte, me aterra.

\- Batista, cálmate. No me va a pasar nada. Voy a estar bien.

Por un momento, no me dijo nada, hasta que...

\- De acuerdo. Te voy a apoyar, pero con una condición.

\- ¿Cuál?

\- No me dejes fuera... Donde tú vayas, yo iré contigo.

\- Batista, es peligroso... – quise negarme.

\- Si es así, entonces no vayas – me interrumpió.

\- Para mí no lo es tanto – le expliqué.

\- Es lo máximo que aceptaré.

Algo en mi interior se negaba a aceptar que me acompañara, pero sabía que de otra forma, él no me apoyaría.

\- De acuerdo. No te dejaré aparte – dije finalmente, pero en mi mente empecé a planear cómo mantenerlo a salvo, por eso que no prometí nada.

Capítulo Nº 13:

Batista me abrazó con fuerza, como si no quisiera soltarme, mientras yo apoyaba mi cabeza en su hombro, y sentía su mano acariciando mi cabello.

No estoy segura del tiempo que estuvimos así, pero me pareció la nada misma.

Lo que nos trajo de vuelta a la realidad, fue que golpearon a la puerta, en forma apremiante.

Batista se separó de mí y fue a abrir. Ambos quedamos atónitos cuando vimos quién era... Jasper.

\- ¿Pasa algo malo? – preguntó mi esposo.

\- No, sólo quiero hablar con Alondra un momento a solas – contestó mi hermano, con su expresión plana.

\- Jazz... – había empezado a decir mi esposo.

\- No, Batista, está bien... – lo interrumpí – La verdad es que con él tenemos una conversación pendiente desde la última vez.

Pero, él me miró de forma aprensiva, y yo continué...

\- Por favor, no te preocupes. No va a pasar nada – le aseguré.

Sé que en ese momento no quería irse, por lo que me acerqué y después de acariciar su mejilla, lo empujé un poco suavemente hacia la puerta, con lo que logré que saliera, y entró Jasper. Después cerré la puerta.

\- ¿Qué quieres? – pregunté algo golpeado.

\- ¿Qué intentas hacer? – me contestó con otra pregunta. Estaba enojado a simple vista, su mandíbula tensa así me lo decía.

Aro siempre ha tenido razón, en mi familia tanto talento resulta bastante incómodo. El hecho de querer mantener una conversación privada, resulta demasiado difícil; y como yo en ese momento no tenía cabeza para nada, se me había olvidado pedirle a Batista que bloqueara a Edward y a Alice.

Suspiré, ante esa reflexión.

\- ¿Para qué preguntas algo que ya sabes la respuesta? – dije molesta.

\- Emmett tiene razón. Lo tuyo es un caso perdido.

\- Jazz, voy a enmendar un error que cometí.

\- Cometiendo otro.

\- Puedes decir lo que quieras, yo no voy a cambiar de opinión... Te recuerdo que soy terca.

\- Eso no lo olvido, pero pensé que eras más inteligente. Se suponía que yo era el tonto, pero el querer ayudar a los Vulturis, raya en la locura.

\- Sé perfectamente lo que soy capaz de hacer, y lo que no.

En ese momento, sus facciones se relajaron, bajando la guardia y suavizando el tono de voz...

\- Alondra, somos muchos los que te queremos, y aunque no me creas, te aceptamos tal y como eres... No veo la necesidad de querer terminar con tu existencia... Ya lo has intentado conmigo, con los Vulturis, con Batista... y ahora, ¿lo harás con los rumanos?

\- Jasper, ¿acaso piensas que todo esto es sólo una forma de suicidarme?

\- Y si no lo es, entonces, explícamelo, ilumíname.

\- Arrepentimiento... Me remuerde la conciencia haber colaborado en tanto asesinato.

\- Chiquita, tú no tienes la culpa... – quiso acercarse, pero...

\- ¿Y si en vez de los Vulturis, hubiéramos sido nosotros? – lo interrumpí, deteniéndolo.

\- Pero nosotros no revestimos peligro.

Entonces, mi mente comenzó a trabajar en forma estratégica... No sé si habrá sido adoptando alguna habilidad especial de Jazz, en forma inconsciente.

\- Jasper, por favor, piensa en esto... Cuando los rumanos estuvieron en Forks, ¿qué vieron?

\- No te entiendo.

\- Yo te lo voy a decir... Ellos vieron a todos los que nuestra familia pueden convocar, y en este momento aún serían más.

\- ¿Estás diciendo que temes que los rumanos nos ataquen?

\- Analízalo desde ese punto de vista.

Por un momento, se quedó pensativo. Hasta que...

\- Aunque lo que propones tenga lógica, no puedo apoyarte en lo que te propones hacer.

\- Yo no necesito tu apoyo, ya tengo el único que me interesa.

Con esa frase, volvió a endurecer sus facciones...

\- Si no vas a variar tu posición, te advierto que antes de permitirte arriesgarte de esa forma, te extermino yo mismo.

Sonreí.

\- Ya te lo he dicho antes; ese es tu privilegio.

Un gruñido salió de su pecho, el que fue coreado por uno mío.

En el mismo instante en que se abrió la puerta de golpe y aparecieron Edward y Batista. Ya lo había dicho, en mi familia era muy difícil tener privacidad.

\- ¡Alto! – exclamó Edward – Jazz, si no vas a poder controlarte, es mejor que te vayas.

Mi hermano miró a Ed, y sin decir nada sólo salió en una exhalación. Edward me miró por un segundo y lo siguió.

Mientras, yo me quedé con Batista que se acercó, donde estaba yo con la vista pegada al piso.

Lo que sucedía era que en verdad, no me había dado cuenta de lo que le había dicho a Jasper, hasta aquel momento.

Lo cierto era que Carlisle conocía a los Vulturis. Él había vivido un tiempo en Volterra, por lo que los italianos eran más "confiables" que los rumanos... Además, yo tenía razón. Estos últimos nos podían ver como peligrosos y querer destruirnos, antes que pudiéramos tomar una actitud ofensiva.

De pronto, recordé que mi esposo estaba ahí, conmigo... y sólo me miraba.

\- Batista, ¿qué pasa? – pregunté.

\- Eso quiero saber yo. Hace media hora que estoy aquí y tú has estado muy pensativa.

¿Media hora?... ¿Todo ese tiempo había estado pensando en lo que significaba que los rumanos tomaran el control de nuestro mundo?...

Había comenzado a sentirme mal, pero no era el dolor convencional, era una sensación extraña, no plácida, que abarcaba todo mi cuerpo. Era nueva, anormal... aunque, no por ello, menos dolorosa.

\- Esto es aún peor de lo que lo vi en un principio... Necesito hablar con Carlisle.

\- Él salió con Esme, de caza; y no regresarán hasta mañana.

\- "Shit!" – siseé – No puedo esperar... ¿Me acompañas? – pregunté ansiosa.

\- ¿Dónde vas? – se notaba preocupado.

\- A buscarlo. Lo que tengo que hablar con él, es urgente.

\- De acuerdo, vamos – y ambos salimos.

Capítulo Nº 14:

Salimos rápidamente del cuarto y en el pasillo, nos encontramos con Alice, que me miraba como nunca lo había hecho. Me sentí como si yo hubiera sido, realmente, una sanguijuela.

Aún así, le dije a Batista...

\- Por favor, espérame un momento. Hablo con Alice y vamos.

Él dudó por un segundo, pienso que al ver la expresión de mi hermana, pero levantó la vista para fijarse que un poco más atrás estaba Jasper, y se dirigió a donde él se encontraba.

\- Ahora, ya podemos hablar – le dije a ella.

\- Alondra, no lo hagas – siseó –. Vas a cometer un gran error.

\- Alice, me comprometí contigo, en no decir nada de lo que iba a suceder... Lo mantuve muy a mi pesar, pero ése fue mi error. Ahora, voy a enmendarlo...

\- ¿Tú sabes cómo les afectará a todos esa decisión?... No estoy dispuesta a ver sufrir a Jasper por tu causa. Además, vas a hacer que nos exterminen a todos por tu terquedad.

\- Alice, ¿puedes ver qué sucedería si no se hace algo, ahora?... – no esperé su repuesta y continué – Yo te lo voy a decir. Si para los Vulturis, los Cullen son una amenaza, para los rumanos lo seremos aún más... Gracias a Carlisle hemos logrado razonar con los primeros, debido a que él los conoce... Pero, dime, ¿qué nos asegura que pasará lo mismo con los rumanos?... Nada... Somos una familia llena de "talentos", pero ninguno de nosotros quiere tener el poder de nuestro mundo. Me parece que finalmente, los Vulturis han entendido eso; por eso nos han dejado tranquilos, pero el costo de hacérselo comprender, ha sido con mucho sufrimiento... ¿Estás dispuesta a pasar por todo ello de nuevo?

\- Tú estás haciendo suposiciones – me acusó –, que nos llevarán al exterminio.

Tuve la intención de seguir caminando, para reunirme con Batista e ir a buscar a Carlisle, pero Alice se puso delante de mí...

\- Déjame pasar – siseé.

\- No lo permitiré – gruñó ella.

Y un gruñido mío lo coreó.

Ambas alcanzamos a tomar posiciones ofensivas, cuando llegaron Jasper y Batista.

Mi esposo se dirigió a tomar a Alice por la espalda, levantándola del piso unos centímetros; mientras mi hermano, se puso delante de mí, tomando mis muñecas.

\- ¡Alto! – dijeron al unísono, y Jazz continuó con... – ¡Basta, Alondra! ¡Ya es suficiente!

Yo sabía que si quería que me soltara, debía calmarme, y mientras ella estuviera ahí, no iba a conseguirlo, ni siquiera con la ayuda de él.

\- Si quieres que me calme – gruñí –, saca a tu esposa de mi camino.

\- Jasper – dijo ella, mientras intentaba que Batista la soltara –, si dejas que Alondra hable con Carlisle, todos moriremos.

\- ¡No seas melodramática! – le grité.

\- Alice, cálmate – dijo Jazz mirándola, pero sin soltarme.

No había nada que nos detuviera, a pesar que sentía como Jasper se esforzaba en hacerlo. Tanto Alice como yo, estábamos realmente ofuscadas.

Entonces, él me miró y me dijo:

\- Alondra, si te puedes calmar, yo haré que Alice se tranquilice.

\- Bien – contesté en un gruñido.

Recién después de eso, me soltó. Fue con mi hermana que seguía luchando por zafarse del agarre de Batista, entremedio de gruñidos...

\- Alice, por favor, cálmate... – comenzó a decirle – No vamos a poder hacer más... Tenemos que hablar los dos... – le tomó de las manos y ella dejó de forcejear, por lo que le dijo a mi esposo – Puedes soltarla – cosa que Batista hizo y él le dijo a ella –. Ven, vamos a nuestro cuarto.

Mi esposo se acercó a mí y ambos los vimos entrar en su habitación. Poco después, continuamos nuestro camino.

Cuando llegamos a la escalera, antes de comenzar a bajar, Batista me sujetó del brazo deteniéndome...

\- ¿De qué querrá hablar Jazz con Alice? – me preguntó.

De principio, pensé que no se había percatado de esa parte de la conversación entre mis hermanos, pero como me había equivocado, decidí decirle lo que suponía y algo me decía que no me equivocaba...

\- Tienen que ver que decisión van a tomar ahora... Ya que no pudieron detenerme.

\- ¿Se van a ir?

\- Esa es una de sus opciones.

\- ¿Y no te interesa lo que puedan decidir?

Me encogí de hombros...

\- Ellos son libres de hacer lo que quieran... Sé que ambos sabrán tomar la decisión más acertada, para ellos.

\- Pero...

\- Déjalos – lo interrumpí – Ahora, es mejor hacer lo que corresponde, o sea, encontrar a Carlisle.

Tomé su mano y comencé a bajar.

Había estado recubriéndome de una coraza de indiferencia, que me protegiera de situaciones como la que acababa de pasar. Pero, no estaba segura de cuánto resistiría.

Capítulo Nº 15:

Al llegar abajo nos encontramos con Bella.

Yo no tenía intención de detenerme, pero escuché...

\- Alondra, espera... Quiero hablar contigo.

Di un suspiro y le dije a Batista:

\- Espérame un momento y vamos.

Él la miró, como evaluando sus intenciones, pero ella se notaba relajada, por lo que me hizo un asentimiento y salió.

\- De acuerdo – le dije a ella –, ¿de qué quieres hablar?

\- Escuché lo que pasó recién, pero preferí no intervenir. Me da la impresión que hubiera sido peor.

\- Muy probable – contesté.

\- Alondra, ¿qué está pasando? No es normal que Alice pierda el control de esa manera.

No sé en qué momento, la relación que tenía con ella había dado un vuelco... En un principio, nos comportábamos como hermanas, casi mellizas debido, tal vez, a que cuando yo llegué a la familia, ella aún era neófita. Luego, esta relación cambió a que ella se comportaba casi como Esme conmigo, como una madre. Me protegía, daba consejos (que no muchas veces seguía), recibía mucho cariño de ella. Pero, en el último tiempo, esto había variado, yo había adoptado esa posición con ella. Era como trataba a Renesmee. Cosa que ella me pedía, no podía negarme, y cuando me pidió que le explicara lo que ocurría, no pude negarme. Y como no disponía de mucho tiempo, no di rodeos, evaluando su reacción...

\- Voy a tratar de enmendar los errores que he cometido, e intentaré reinstalar a los Vulturis en donde estaban.

\- ¿Crees que se pueda hacer?

\- Al menos, quiero intentarlo.

\- Pero... ¿y si no tienes éxito?

Sonreí...

\- Bueno, en ese caso... Me alegro haberte conocido y creo que nunca dejaré de agradecerte todo el apoyo que me brindaste.

Me miró por un momento. Ahora, evaluándome ella a mí...

\- Ahora, entiendo la reacción de Alice, Jasper y Edward... Sigues intentando suicidarte...

\- No, Bella, no es eso... Lo único es que a mí no me importa morir, si es por algo que sea lo mejor para quienes amo.

\- ¿Le tienes "cariño" a los Vulturis?

\- No – me apresuré a contestar –. A mi familia, a ustedes... Si los rumanos siguieran en el poder, tarde o temprano vendrían a exterminar a los Cullen, un aquelarre numeroso y lleno de talentos peligrosos para su continuidad. Y eso no puedo permitirlo. Cometí una equivocación al apoyar a Alice, pero ahora, voy a corregirlo.

Se quedó un segundo pensativa y luego me dijo:

\- Entiendo. Pero es peligroso que vayas sola.

\- Batista irá conmigo.

\- No veo cómo podría ayudarte... En cambio si yo voy...

\- ¡Espera un momento! – la corté – ¿Acaso quieres que Edward se acrimine conmigo, si los rumanos no lo logran?... No, Bella, no permitiré que me acompañes.

\- Alondra, yo cometí el mismo error tuyo... – luego, me sonrió – Además, nuestras habilidades combinadas son muy fuertes.

\- Eso no lo niego, pero no puedo permitirlo. Ya me cuesta mucho aceptar que Batista me acompañe, para que también lo hagas tú... – entonces se me ocurrió algo – ¿Sabes? Yo siempre me he considerado un ave de paso. Por ello que nunca tengo problema de irme. En cambio, tú perteneces aquí. Llegaste y encajaste... Yo llegué y aún no encajo.

\- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? – me reclamó – Todos te queremos. En cuanto llegaste, pasaste a formar parte de nuestra familia. Carlisle y Esme te recibieron como hija y todo el resto como hermana. Si piensas así es que eres una malagradecida.

Había logrado ofenderla.

\- Bella, por favor, no me malinterpretes – me apresuré a explicarle –. No es nada de lo que piensas... El problema no son ustedes, soy yo... No sé, tal vez Jasper y Emmett tengan razón y yo soy un caso perdido para un psicólogo y necesite un psiquiatra... Ustedes siempre me han hecho sentir bien, pero soy yo la que no encajo.

\- Tienes razón, no te entiendo. Es imposible hacerlo.

Sonreí...

\- Por eso es que esto debo hacerlo sola... Gracias por todo, Bella, siempre has sido la mejor hermana... bueno, además de Alice.

Me acerqué a darle un abrazo y un beso, para después salir.

Como siempre he dicho, es conveniente conocer a las personas, y aquella vez, me aproveché de eso. Bella no sospechó que todo lo que le dije fue solamente para disuadirla de acompañarme, y me resultó. Siempre me han servido las viejas historias familiares.

Capítulo Nº 16:

En lo que no reparé aquella vez, fue en que Edward no estaba. No fue hasta hace muy poco que supe que ambos habían discutido por mi culpa...

Cuando me encontraba tratando de convencer a Batista, que me apoyara, Alice y Edward estaban monitoreando la conversación.

La reacción de ella ya la relaté, pero Edward, tampoco se lo tomó bien...

Ya he comentado que el combinar las habilidades de Ed y Aro, se me hace muy potente. Fue así que descubrí lo que había sucedido aquella vez.

Cuando Alice y Jazz subieron, Bella se acercó a mi hermano...

\- Edward, ¿qué pasa? – le preguntó.

\- Alondra está hablando con Batista y está tomando decisiones que no son compartidas por Alice.

\- ¿Decisiones? ¿Qué clase de decisiones?

\- Ella aún quiere que la maten, pero eso significaría que podría acarrear a Jasper con ella.

\- ¿Tú también crees eso?

\- Ya lo han probado.

Bella se quedó un momento pensativa...

\- No lo creo – dijo finalmente –. Ella quiere mucho a Jasper y no permitiría que le pasara nada... Si es como dices, ella creó el lazo, por lo que ella tendría la capacidad de liberarlo. Ella lo haría antes de que a él le sucediera algo.

\- ¿Y cómo crees que se sentiría él, si algo le ocurre a ella?

\- Bueno, eso ya es distinto... Pero, ¿cuál es esa decisión?

\- Quiere ir a luchar sola con los rumanos.

Volvió a meditarlo por un segundo, y Edward le preguntó:

\- ¿En qué piensas?

\- La entiendo.

Él la quedó mirando con una expresión bastante extraña, que podría haber sido de temor, pero con un toque de incredulidad.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Sí. Se debe sentir culpable de todo lo que pasa y querrá vengar a los que murieron, en Volterra... Aunque no debería ir sola.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó no dando crédito a lo que escuchaba.

\- Ella va a necesitar ayuda...

\- Bella, no – la interrumpió con un pequeño gruñido –. No se te ocurra ofrecerte a acompañarla.

Qué bien la conocía.

\- Edward, voy a hablar con ella y le pediré que me acepte. Mi habilidad es algo que le serviría, para que no sea tan peligroso para ella. La puede duplicar y magnificar.

\- ¡Te prohíbo que hagas eso! – ordenó.

\- Edward, ya no soy la frágil humana que conociste. Ahora, yo puedo defenderme y ayudar a otros... Además, Alondra es nuestra hermana, es parte de nuestra familia.

\- ¿Y yo, qué soy? – preguntó él, herido – Lo que ella quiere hacer es demasiado peligroso para que también quieras arriesgarte.

\- Edward, yo te quiero, pero no voy a cambiar de opinión.

Él la miró por un segundo dolido y luego, salió.

Poco después, bajamos con Batista.

Cuando me enteré de esta discusión, quise hablar con mi hermano, y le expliqué que yo nunca hubiera permitido que ella se arriesgara de esa forma. Yo no sólo la quería a ella, sino que también a él, y entendía su afán sobreprotector.

Pero, regresando al relato...

Cuando, por fin, pude salir de la casa; con Batista nos dirigimos al sector de caza y pudimos encontrar el rastro de Esme y Carlisle.

Tanto mi esposo como yo, decidimos aproximarnos con cautela, cosa que nos permitió escuchar una conversación entre nuestros padres...

Esme: ...Pero, todo esto ha desencadenado peleas entre todos.

Carlisle: Se lo advertí a Alondra, y no lo tomó en cuenta... Aún me pregunto, ¿por qué se quedaron calladas? ¿Cuál fue la finalidad de que esto pasara?

Esme: Alondra debe haber estado apoyando a Alice... Ella la quiere tanto.

Carlisle: Sí, pero juntas han tomado malas decisiones.

Esme: Carlisle, ya no se puede hacer nada... Sería mejor tratar de que todo esto se calme.

Carlisle: Tienes razón...

En ese momento, los encontramos...

\- Carlisle, Esme – dijo Batista a modo de saludo.

\- Batista, qué sorpresa – contestó mi padre, en la misma forma –. Alondra, ¿pasa algo?

\- Necesito hablar contigo... urgente – le respondí.

\- ¿De qué se trata?

Tomé un segundo para organizar mis pensamientos, y luego dije:

\- Carlisle, sé que yo tengo gran parte de la culpa de todo lo que está sucediendo... – él quiso interrumpirme, pero le hice una seña para que no lo hiciera y continué – Cometí una equivocación al apoyar a Alice y quiero corregirlo... Quiero ver la posibilidad de ayudar a los Vulturis para que retomen el control perdido.

Mis padres me miraban sin ninguna expresión. Ambos, tal vez, en estado de shock. Hasta que él me dijo...

\- Alondra, ¿a qué te refieres?

\- Los rumanos son peligrosos para nosotros, hace muy poco que me di cuenta de eso... Por ese motivo, no debería haber aceptado guardar silencio, sobre lo que pasaría.

\- ¿Peligrosos? ¿En qué forma? Explícate.

\- Ellos saben que somos un grupo "talentoso" – había estado empleando la palabra que ocupaba Aro para definirnos, porque era lo que mejor nos definía a ojos extraños –. Saben de las habilidades de cada uno, y me incluyo, porque si mis suposiciones son ciertas, quién los ayudó sabe de mí, aunque no estoy segura sobre cuánto.

\- Alondra creo entender a lo que te refieres, pero es una locura lo que intentas hacer.

\- Carlisle, lo único que deseo es avisarte lo que me dispongo a hacer... Acabo de pelearme con Alice y Jasper, porque quisieron detenerme... Y en el caso de ella, casi fue literal... No voy a cambiar de opinión.

\- Que no vayas a cambiar de opinión, no quiere decir que no puedas retrasar tus planes.

\- ¿Y por qué debería hacerlo?

Pero, él no me contestó, sólo me hizo una seña, para que esperara, y miró a Batista para preguntarle:

\- ¿Vas a acompañarla?

\- Sí – contestó mi esposo –, ella necesita que la apoye y eso es lo que haré.

\- ¿Aún sabiendo que esto puede terminar muy mal?

\- Justamente, porque sé que esto puede terminar muy mal, es que voy con ella... No puedo dejarla sola.

Entonces, mi padre volvió a mirarme...

\- Alondra, tú eres inteligente... No tomes decisiones apresuradas... Dame un par de días... Si es como dices, los rumanos van a querer encontrar primero a los sobrevivientes, antes de que nosotros estemos en peligro inminente... Dos días no serán demasiados.

Si Carlisle tiene una verdadera habilidad, no es tanto su dominio ante lo que significa para nosotros, el olor de la sangre. Su talento, su don es el saber escuchar y saber cuándo, cómo y dónde hablar.

No lo dijo abiertamente, pero con esas preguntas a Batista, me estaba dando las razones para esperar el par de días que me solicitaba... Si eso terminaba mal (cosa a considerar seriamente), Batista podría perecer conmigo, y eso no podía permitirlo.

Lo que no había logrado ni Alice ni Jasper, mi padre lo hizo y sin ningún esfuerzo...

\- De acuerdo, esperaré dos días, aunque en verdad que no sé para qué.

Por respuesta, sólo sonrió.

Luego, nos regresamos a la casa.

En cuanto entramos, la sala estaba desocupada. Aquello no era normal, pero de pronto nos llegó un sonido del patio del fondo.

Los cuatro nos miramos, ya que eran sonidos conocidos, aunque por como habían quedado las cosas cuando salí, eran extraños, aquello me hacía recordar tiempos mejores...

Era una competencia entre Emmett y Jasper que era vista por el resto de la familia. Alice se reía y casi echaba porras por Jazz, mientras Rose reclamaba por los trucos empleados por mi hermanito; también se escuchaban los comentarios de Edward, Bella, Renesmee y Jacob.

Tanto Carlisle como Esme, fueron a ver qué sucedía. Mientras yo permanecí de pie.

Sabía que algo debía haber ocurrido, pero no podía imaginarlo.

Entonces, Batista se me acercó.

\- Alondra, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Estás bien?

\- Si te soy sincera, no. No me encuentro bien.

\- ¿Sabes qué? – dijo dibujando una hermosa sonrisa – Creo saber de algo que te hará sentir mejor... ¿Por qué no llamas a Ray? Hace tiempo que no hablas con él. Además, podrías preguntar por Alison.

Lo miré por un segundo y me sorprendí de que me hubiera traspasado su entusiasmo...

\- De acuerdo, tienes razón, lo voy a llamar. Pero, lo voy a hacer de nuestro cuarto.

\- ¿Puedo estar presente? – preguntó con una mirada que yo conocía muy bien... ¡hombre celoso!

\- Por supuesto – contesté.

Había veces en que ambos jugábamos a que él tenía celos de mi relación con Ray, como de la que tenía con Jazz. Pero, ésta se trataba sólo de un juego.

Capítulo Nº 17:

Así ambos subimos y cuando entramos al cuarto, yo tomé el teléfono y llamé a mi niño... que ya tenía más de 30, pero para mí, siempre sería aquel pequeño que saqué del vehículo accidentado...

\- Aló, ¿Ray?

\- Sí, mami. ¿Cómo estás?

\- Bien, ¿y ustedes? – sentí que me temblaba un poco la voz.

\- Todos bien... Pero, ¿a qué se debe esta sorpresa?

\- Nostalgia... No sabes cuánto te extraño y cómo me gustaría poder verte.

\- ¿Y por qué no vienen a darse una vuelta por aquí? Mira que Alison siempre pregunta por ustedes.

\- ¿Y cómo está ella?

\- Grande y hermosa, como su madre.

\- ¿Y Anne?

\- Muy bella... – hizo una pausa – Y te manda muchos saludos.

\- ¿Está ahí contigo?

\- Sí, ¿quieres hablar con ella? – me ofreció.

\- Bueno, déjame saludarla.

Poco después...

\- Alondra, ¿cómo estás?

\- Bien, ¿y tú?

\- También... ¿Y Batista?

\- Todos estamos bien... Ray me cuenta que Alison está grande – yo luchaba porque de mis ojos no se arrancara ninguna lágrima.

\- Sí. Deberían tratar de venir. Ella siempre pregunta por ustedes... Ahora está durmiendo de lo contrario, estaría saltando a mi alrededor, tratando de alcanzar el teléfono.

\- Voy a ver qué se puede hacer – contesté tratando de parecer animada por la idea.

\- Bueno, cuando lo vayan a hacer, nos avisan... Ahora, te dejo con Ray que está amenazándome con ponerse molestoso... – y escuché una risita.

\- De acuerdo... Anne... – le dije, pero la voz se me cortó en ese momento, y ella no pudo oírme, debido a que ya le había pasado el teléfono a mi niño.

\- Alondra – me llamó así, debido a la presencia de su esposa –, ¿en verdad vendrán?

\- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

\- Te oyes igual a como cuando me llamaste diciendo que, ya no volvería a saber más de ti... Por eso que te pregunto.

Definitivamente, mi niño es muy inteligente.

\- Raymond, es mejor que no quieras saber mucho más. Tú sabes que tus conocimientos, son demasiado peligrosos para ti; y por eso es preferible que no los profundices.

\- Mamita, si lo que logro entender de tus palabras, es cierto... Por favor, antes de desaparecer... ven a verme.

\- No sé si podré.

\- ¿Sólo serás tú o también toda tu familia?

\- Por ahora, sólo yo... De los demás, no te sabría decir.

\- De acuerdo... Sólo quiero que sepas que te quiero.

\- Y yo también... Ahora, te dejo. Cuídate y cuida a tu familia.

\- Así lo haré... Te quiero – volvió a repetirme, antes de que le cortara.

Batista había estado mirándome, hasta que me preguntó:

\- Ahora, ¿Clara?

\- No. La última vez que quise despedirme de ella, fue a buscarme a Volterra.

\- O sea, que no vas a decirle nada.

\- No. Querría detenerme y tengo suficiente con lo que sucede aquí.

Se acercó y me abrazó, para después de algunos minutos, separarse un poco y que sus ojos atraparan los míos, acercándose a besarme.

Beso que logró despejar mi mente de todas mis preocupaciones, avocándome al deseo que inundaba mi ser y que nos hizo terminar los dos desnudos en la cama, abrazados, pero sin parar de besarnos.

En eso, él se detuvo y me quedó mirando, para decir...

\- Alondra, hace días que no nos contamos nada de lo que fue nuestra vida antes de encontrarnos.

\- Lo sé – contesté –, pero no sé si quiero seguir.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Yo te amo. No importa lo que hayas hecho, el sentimiento no va a variar.

\- No sé, no creo que sea una buena señal eso de que no tengas curiosidad.

\- Lo que pasa es que tengo una opresión en el pecho, que me provoca un malestar, que no me permite concentrarme en otra cosa.

\- ¿Una opresión? ¿Por qué no hablas con Carlisle?

\- No creo que sea como mis desmayos o el dolor... Esto es diferente... Por eso quiero distraerme – y le sonreí.

Pero, él se quedó pensativo. Tanto que me hizo preguntarle...

\- Batista, ¿qué sucede?

\- Es que quería hacerte una pregunta sobre tu pasado, pero no importa, será mejor esperar a que todo esto pase y después te pregunto.

\- No, anda, pregunta... ¿De qué se trata? – traté de animarlo.

\- Es sobre Camilo, y te lo he querido preguntar desde que leí tu libreta...

\- ¿Qué cosa? – volví a animarlo.

\- Un párrafo... es que se notaba que lo escribiste con todo sentimiento... y fue una parte que me dolió leer, y recordarlo me hiere porque nunca te has referido a eso.

\- ¿A cuál te refieres? – pregunté aunque creí saber de qué se trataba.

Por un segundo, no dijo nada, hasta que cerró los ojos...

\- "Camilo, anoche nuestros destinos se unieron para toda la eternidad... Tú sabes tanto de mí como yo de ti... Ahora, ya nadie nos podrá separar..."

Cuando terminó de decir eso, se quedó en silencio y sin variar su posición, aunque abrió sus ojos para quedarme mirando.

Yo recordaba bien aquella parte, y a lo que me refería al emplear esas palabras. También suponía lo que Batista estaría pensando, y lo cierto es que no andaba muy lejos, claro que sí, equivocado en cuanto a la fecha.

Mi esposo se merecía una explicación...

\- Esperaba nunca tener que contarte esta parte... – empecé – Así que, te pediría que no me interrumpieras hasta que haya terminado de relatarla... Sé lo que entendiste de ese párrafo. Pero, la noche a la que me refiero en la libreta, no sucedió nada de eso... Esa noche, sólo nos comprometimos. Él me pidió que me uniera a él y yo acepté... Lo anoté de esa forma en la libreta, por si María lograba encontrarlas... Lo nuestro lo mantuvimos oculto todo lo que nos fue posible... Dos semanas... – la voz se me cortó en ese momento, pero después lo retomé – Dos semanas después, María mató a Camilo.

\- Pero, ¿en esas dos semanas? ¿No pasó nada entre ustedes?

\- En esas dos semanas, no... – hice una pausa – Antes, sí – él me miraba –... Batista, tú nunca has querido leer la libreta de Camilo... En ella hay muchas cosas que yo aún no te he contado, al igual que ésta, que él no quiso que olvidáramos... ¿Recuerdas que María decía que Camilo y yo parecíamos recién casados, cuando nos transformó?... Fue justamente por eso... Nosotros nos enamoramos siendo humanos, en el viaje a New York. Nuestra última noche, antes de desembarcar, la pasamos juntos en mi camarote... Aquella fue nuestra primera y única noche juntos, y ni siquiera la recuerdo bien.

\- Y te lamentas de eso.

\- No. No me lamento, me da pena, porque sé que Camilo me quería...

No terminé de decir lo que quería, porque él me abrazó con fuerza y me besó, amándonos nuevamente.

Cuando estuvimos abrazados, le pregunté:

\- ¿Y por qué fue todo eso?

\- ¿No te gustó?

\- Me encantó y quiero saber qué tengo que hacer para que lo repitas.

\- Nada, sólo tratar de amarme tanto como yo a ti.

\- Entonces, seguiré intentándolo.

Capítulo Nº 18:

Con Batista fuimos felices hasta el día siguiente, en que llegó un mensaje a mi teléfono...

"Alondra, disculpa la molestia. ¿Podrías venir a la biblioteca, por favor? Sola."

Era de mi padre. Asique muy a mi pesar, tuve que darle un besito a mi esposo y vestirme. No podía negar que estuviera nerviosa. ¿Qué había pasado que no había necesitado los dos días?

En cuanto estuve lista, fui a la biblioteca. Allí también estaban Alice y Edward. Mi hermana no había cambiado su actitud conmigo, y Ed me miraba con resentimiento. Aún así, entré manteniendo mi cabeza en alto. No podía dejar que ellos me amedrentaran.

Luego, todos nos sentamos. Edward en el sillón de siempre, mientras Alice y yo lo hicimos en las sillas que estaban frente al escritorio. Mi padre, en su sillón.

\- Alondra – comenzó él –, primero tuve la intención de pedirte sólo a ti que vinieras, pero sé que Alice y Edward se hubieran enterado de todo, asique les ahorré el trabajo.

\- Carlisle – habló mi hermano –, tú sabes que yo no puedo evitarlo.

\- Lo sé – contestó –. Pero eso no quiere decir que, muchas veces lo consigues.

Esa respuesta de mi padre, me hizo pensar que en verdad, todos estábamos perdiendo el control de nuestros actos, ya que al igual que Ed, aquellas palabras las sentí como que Carlisle le recriminaba tanto a él como a Alice, sus habilidades. Cosa que me extraño, y quise relajar un poco el ambiente que se había creado, pero sin ocupar la habilidad de Jasper, que bien nos hubiera servido en ese momento...

\- Bueno, en ese caso, quisiste ahorrarme el trabajo de bloquearlos. Gracias.

\- Tienes razón – me contestó, luego hizo una pausa para tomar el tema principal –. Alice, dime, ¿habías visto lo que pasó hoy en la tarde?

A mí me sorprendió la pregunta...

\- Sí – contestó mi hermana, sin agregar más.

\- Edward, ¿y tú, sabes algo?

\- Bueno, Alice me tiene bloqueado desde que regresamos con Bella. Asique sé tanto como tú.

\- Entonces, te voy a decir – dijo mirándome –, que hoy en la tarde, recibí una carta... Lo que me pareció extraño es que me la dieron en el hospital... La carta es de Aro...

Aquello me sorprendió aún más, y mi padre continuó...

\- No he querido leer el contenido, hasta que estuviéramos juntos – continuó hablándome –, ya que el sobre viene dirigido a los dos.

Lo sacó y me lo mostró. Tenía razón, a medias, ya que estaba dirigido a: "Carlisle Cullen y Virginia Ruiz"... El leer aquel nombre me revolvía el estómago.

Hacía mucho tiempo que yo había enterrado a Virginia, y Aro se daba el lujo de querer revivirla...

Mi padre me sacó de esos pensamientos cuando me dijo:

\- ¿Quieres leerla tú, por favor?

Lo miré y contesté:

\- Pero no está dirigida a mí, mi nombre es Alondra Cullen, no Virginia Ruiz – dije con algo de petulancia en la voz.

\- Pero tú sabes que por ese nombre se te conocía en Volterra.

\- También me conocían a mí, Alondra Cullen, y tal vez en mejor forma que a Virginia Ruiz.

\- Por favor, sólo léela y terminemos con esto – intervino Edward con tono cansino.

En realidad, tenía razón, lo mejor era tratar de terminar pronto aquella reunión.

Así, abrí el sobre, con un suspiro, y comencé a leer...

"Carlisle, mi hermano... Virginia, mi caja de Pandora; mis queridos amigos:

"Espero aún contar con su amistad, a la luz de los últimos sucesos acaecidos.

"Carlisle, estoy en la seguridad que no compartes lo que nos ha afectado a mí y nuestros hermanos; de lo contrario, te hubiera visto con nuestros atacantes, a ti y tu familia.

"Es el hecho de que esto no sucediera, lo que me ha animado a escribirte.

"Dentro de nuestro mundo, y tú lo sabes bien, no hay nadie que haya logrado juntar un grupo tan numeroso, y con talentos tan potentes como el tuyo. No he olvidado a mi amigo Edward y su hermosa compañera, Bella. Ambos con unos talentos mentales tan poderosos. Tampoco lo he hecho con Alice y su maravilloso don, o su esposo, con una mente tan estratégica y la posibilidad de propiciar una guerra o detenerla... Tú sabes lo que me encanta las sutiles diferencias en los talentos de los nuestros.

"Pero, la joya más maravillosa de nuestro mundo, está contigo, y sé que estás consciente de eso... Me refiero a Virginia y su extraordinario talento de reproducir cualquier otro para manejarlo a su antojo.

"Virginia, ahora me dirijo a ti. Sé que nuestro último encuentro no fue de lo más agradable, pero estoy seguro que, al igual que Carlisle, no compartes lo sucedido. Tú conociste a gran parte de los que perecieron en aquel artero ataque. Con suerte, algunos pudimos sobrevivir.

"Mis queridísimos amigos, por este medio me permito solicitar vuestra ayuda. El crimen que se perpetró debe ser castigado, y en este momento, nosotros no estamos en condiciones de hacerlo. Estoy seguro que entienden que quienes nos vencieron, tratarán de hacer lo mismo con ustedes.

"Por ahora, estamos ocultos, por ello no les será fácil encontrarnos. Esa es la razón por la que en unos días me comunicaré con ustedes, para saber la decisión que hayan adoptado.

"Confiamos en ustedes.

"Aro."

Cada palabra que leí, me revolvió el estómago. Sus palabras sonaban empalagosas. Mi vista se desvió por un segundo hacia Alice. Si ella no me hubiera pedido que aquello lo conserváramos sólo para nosotras, yo no me sentiría en la obligación de ir a ayudarlos.

Luego guardé la carta y se la devolví a Carlisle, que no dejaba de mirarme...

\- Bien, ¿y qué opinas ahora? – me preguntó.

\- Son un mal necesario – contesté.

\- Terca como una mula – escuché susurrar a Edward.

\- O sea, que aún quieres ir a ayudarles.

\- Sí – confirmé.

Entonces, mi padre se dio vuelta a mirar a mi hermana...

\- Yo no estoy de acuerdo con esa decisión de Alondra – dijo ella –. No sé que se le ha dado...

\- Pero, ¿qué nos puedes decir con respecto a esa decisión? – la cortó antes de que continuara.

\- Nada – los tres la quedamos mirando, pidiendo que explicara su afirmación –... Hay algún tipo de interferencia que no me permite ver nada... – dudó un momento – Es como si toda la manada de licántropos de La Push fuera a ayudar a los Vulturis, en vez de Alondra.

\- Alondra – me preguntó mi padre –, ¿sería posible que tu capacidad duplicativa estuviera bloqueando a Alice?

\- No lo creo, pues tendría que tener a alguno de los licántropos lo suficientemente cerca, y tengo la impresión que Jake salió.

\- Entonces, si tomamos una decisión con respecto a esta carta, tendrá que ser a ciegas.

\- Carlisle – dije –, ¿de qué decisión estás hablando?

Miré a Edward, instintivamente, pero su expresión era plana.

Entonces, mi padre dijo:

\- Lo vamos a someter a votación. Tendremos un concejo de familia.

\- Pero, eso no es necesario – me apresuré a decir –, ya que sólo iremos Batista y yo.

\- Alondra... esta carta viene dirigida a los dos, en ella hay mencionados varios miembros de nuestra familia... Haremos un concejo de familia para decidir nuestra posición.

Y con esas palabras dio por terminada nuestra pequeña reunión.

No me gustaba lo que pasaba. Algo en el destino iba mal, y odiaba no poder controlarlo.

Capítulo Nº 19:

Los cuatro bajamos y vimos que estaban casi todos en la sala. Sólo faltaban Batista, Jacob y Renesmee.

\- Voy a ir a buscar a Batista – le avisé a mi padre, pero...

\- Espera – me detuvo, y luego dijo –. Batista, puedes venir, por favor. Vamos a tener un concejo de familia.

Pocos segundos después, mi esposo estaba a mi lado.

Todos tomamos ubicación y mi padre dijo:

\- Hoy en la tarde, sucedió algo importante y que ameritó que nos reuniéramos ahora... Todos saben la idea que tiene Alondra, con respecto a los últimos acontecimientos, por lo que no ahondaré en eso. A pesar de la relación que existe con el tema a tratar.

\- Carlisle, ¿qué asunto es ese? – preguntó Emmett algo impaciente.

\- Hoy en la tarde, en el hospital, me entregaron una carta... de Aro.

Los que no sabían nada se sorprendieron visiblemente.

\- El sobre – continuó mi padre –, venía dirigido a Alondra y a mí... – luego, se dirigió a mí entregándomelo – Por favor, podrías leerla de nuevo.

Volví a tomar la carta, para leerla; y mientras lo hacía, escuché varios gruñidos que emitían Jasper, Emmett y Batista.

Cuando terminé, mi padre volvió a hablar...

\- Bueno, a Alondra le pregunté su parecer y ella no ha variado su posición. Alice no nos puede ayudar, por lo que deberemos tomar una decisión nosotros mismos.

\- Carlisle – dije yo en ese momento –, sólo quiero aclarar una cosa... No importa qué se decida ahora, yo igual voy a intentar corregir el error que cometí, para lo que no es necesario arriesgar a todos...

\- Alondra – me contestó –, como te dije arriba, la carta viene dirigida a ambos, y en ella se mencionan varios miembros, por eso es que la decisión final la vamos a tomar acá... y espero que la acates.

\- Carlisle – dijo Bella, sorprendiéndonos a todos –, yo le ofrecí a Alondra que podía acompañarla, pero ella declinó el ofrecimiento... Yo creo que si ella es tan terca como para insistir en ir, tendrá más posibilidades de éxito si la acompañamos... Me parece que, por lo que escuché de la carta, Aro piensa lo mismo... Él quiere la ayuda de Alondra, pero sabe que ella necesitará del resto, para tener éxito.

\- Ese es un buen punto... – aprobó mi padre y desvió su vista primero a Batista y luego a Jasper – Jazz, ¿qué dices tú, sobre lo planteado por Bella?

\- Tiene lógica – contestó mi hermano –, pero sigo considerándolo demasiado peligroso.

\- Jasper – dijo Bella –, una vez consideraste la posibilidad de usarme de carnada...

\- Pero, nunca lo propuse – se defendió él –. Fue Edward el que dio a conocer esa idea.

\- Entonces, ¿por qué te disgusta tanto lo que quiere hacer Alondra?

\- Porque ahora le afecta directamente a él – intervino Edward.

Mi hermanito contestó esa afirmación con un gruñido...

\- Por favor – dijo mi padre –, estense tranquilos los dos. Esa es historia antigua y debemos avocarnos a lo de ahora... Batista, ¿y cuál es tu visión del análisis que hace Bella?

\- Tiene razón en lo que dice de Aro. Él quiere a todos, pero especialmente a Alondra.

\- ¿Tú va a acompañar a Alondra?

\- Por supuesto... Cualquiera fuera el resultado, yo lo voy a compartir con ella – y tomó mi mano, estrechándola.

\- Está de más decir que, no me parece lo más razonable lo que quieren hacer. Ambos son importantes para nosotros, y es por lo mismo que no me parece correcto...

\- Carlisle – lo interrumpí –, cuando yo llegué, me dijiste que aquí no se me detendría. Si quería irme sería libre de hacerlo.

\- Sí – contestó –, y no he cambiado de parecer. Sólo quiero hacerte ver que estarías cometiendo una equivocación...

\- Disculpa, Carlisle – dijo entonces Alice –. Sé que Alondra es terca y si ella quiere ir a la boca del lobo, lo hará y plenamente consciente de lo que hace... Pero, creo que nos estamos desviando del tema central de esta reunión... O sea, la carta de Aro.

\- Alice tiene razón – apostilló Edward – Alondra ya tomó su decisión, al igual que Batista... Ahora, tenemos que hacerlo nosotros.

\- Entonces, qué es lo que sugieren – consultó mi padre, y el silencio nos rodeó...

\- Lo que se desprende de la carta de Aro – habló mi hermanito –, es que nos quiere a todos, formando parte de una nueva Guardia... Pero, si Alondra tiene razón, en que los rumanos cuentan con el que nos quitó las habilidades mentales, eso lo transformaría en un suicidio...

\- Yo soy capaz de anular esa habilidad – interrumpí –. Ya lo hice una vez, puedo volver a hacerlo.

Jasper me miró de tal forma, que desee no haber abierto la boda...

\- Por favor – me espetó –, déjame terminar – sólo me quedé callada, mirándolo –... Bien, yo creo que si es como pienso, nadie aquí está dispuesto a unirse a los Vulturis, como miembros de una Guardia.

\- Jazz – dije, al ver que había terminado la idea –, no creo que Aro pudiera convencernos de seguirlo... Chelsea ya no existe.

\- Yo sólo digo lo que entendí... Aro no se conforma con haberte perdido. Él te quiere de vuelta... y tú estás corriendo a sus brazos como una niña, a los de un padre amoroso...

Esa última frase me irritó tanto que le gruñí mostrando los dientes.

\- Por favor, tranquilos – pidió mi padre –... Por lo que entiendo, Jasper, según tú debemos saber bien las intenciones de Aro, y luego recién podríamos tomar una decisión.

\- Sería lo mejor – confirmó el aludido.

Carlisle lo meditó un segundo, y me preguntó...

\- Alondra, ¿sería mucho pedirte que me ayudaras con eso?

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – dije sin entender.

\- Yo te había pedido un par de días, pero a la luz de los acontecimientos, eso es muy poco tiempo... Y te voy a necesitar si queremos saber las intenciones de Aro.

\- Para eso te pueden ayudar Alice y Edward.

\- Pero, Edward sólo me puede hablar de lo que esté pensando en ese momento, y Alice en lo que podría suceder en el futuro con las decisiones tomadas hasta ahí. En cambio, tú podrías darme una visual más completa si ocupas la habilidad de Aro.

Entendí a lo que se refería y asentí.

\- De acuerdo, pero necesito estar cerca de él.

\- Y lo estarás – me aseguró –. En cuanto se comunique conmigo, le pediré que nos reunamos... – un gruñido generalizado se hizo sentir – Es necesario – explicó –. Ahora, a esa reunión iremos los dos, con Batista y Edward.

Lo miré por un segundo analizando su elección y lo comprendí... Principiando, ellos no querían atacarnos, por lo que Emmett y Jasper, no serían necesarios; tampoco Bella... Alice podría haber ayudado, pero no era imprescindible su presencia.

En cambio, Edward podría ser de gran ayuda, ya que yo podría combinar esas dos habilidades, la de mi hermano y la de Aro, dándome una visual bastante amplia de lo que sucedía.

Ahora, la presencia de Batista se basaba en dos puntos claves: que él no me dejaría ir sola, así fuera acompañada de mi padre y mi hermano; y lo otro, que era por seguridad. Si bien no era lógico que nos atacaran, Aro podría querer aprovecharse de nuestra guardia baja.

Con eso, quedó suspendida aquella reunión, hasta tener el resultado de esa visita a los Vulturis.

Capítulo Nº 20:

Cuando nos pusimos en pie, Alice y Jasper se apresuraron a las escaleras, subiendo al segundo piso; a Rose con Emmett los vi salir por la puerta principal; Bella permaneció sentada y Edward la acompañó mirándola algo preocupado. Por último, mi padre se acercó a mi madre, para darle un besito y él se fue a la biblioteca, mientras ella fue al computador.

Batista, entonces, se me acercó, para decirme:

\- ¿Tienes planes para este momento?

Lo miré y supe su intención. Sonreí. Él también me miró y, lógicamente, supo lo que quería hacer...

\- ¿En el hotel? – me susurró al oído, estremeciéndome.

Asentí, me tomó la mano y fuimos al garaje, a buscar el coche, para ir a la ciudad.

Sabía que Carlisle nos avisaría cuando tuviera noticias de los Vulturis, y no quería quedarme en la casa. De hacerlo, hubiera sido para encerrarme en el cuarto. En cambio, en el hotel, no había problema; era como si hubiéramos tenido nuestra propia casa.

Lo que más me disgustaba de lo que estaba ocurriendo, era la cantidad de veces que habíamos peleado con Jasper; además, de haberlo hecho también con Alice. Y algo me decía que eso no había terminado.

El lazo con mi hermano era una banda elástica, la que se tensaba y relajaba en segundos. Mi pregunta era, ¿cuánto soportaría? Y pronto obtendría la respuesta. Estaba por introducir esa banda a una congeladora...

Era ya el cuarto día que, con Batista, estábamos en la ciudad, cuando sonó mi teléfono, y me apresuré a contestar...

\- Aló.

\- Alondra – era mi padre –, ¿pueden venir a la casa, por favor? Tengo la respuesta de Aro.

\- Vamos enseguida – contesté y corté.

\- ¿A la casa? – preguntó mi esposo y sonreí asintiendo.

Así nos regresamos.

En cuanto entramos, luego de saludar a Jacob y Emmett que veían algo en el plasma, nos dirigimos a la biblioteca, donde escuchábamos a mi padre conversando con Edward.

Golpeamos a la puerta y entramos cuando nos contestó Carlisle.

\- Alondra, Batista, que bueno que llegaron – nos dijo a modo de saludo y continuó –... Ya sé dónde están.

\- ¿Y cuándo nos vamos? – pregunté.

\- Hoy, en la noche.

\- ¿Y dónde están? – preguntó mi esposo.

\- En New York, en las afueras... Cuando lleguemos, nos estará esperando Félix, y él nos llevará.

Sonreí a eso último... Ellos no se fiaban de nosotros.

Bueno, en realidad, si yo hubiera estado en su lugar, tampoco lo hubiera hecho.

\- Ahora, debemos planear cómo lo haremos para saber sus intenciones – dijo Ed.

\- Primero, quiero dejar algo en claro – me apresuré a decir –... Lo que voy a hacer, va a romper el acuerdo al que se había llegado con Aro.

\- Tú siempre lo has roto – dijo Edward, casi como una acusación.

\- Sí, pero nunca como en este momento, tan abiertamente y delante de él.

\- ¿Crees que se dé cuenta? – me preguntó mi padre.

\- Eso habría que preguntárselo a Edward – contesté, pero como me miraba sin entender –... ¿Te das cuenta cuando ocupo tu habilidad? O ¿Cuándo Aro está buscando en tus recuerdos?

\- Ah – contestó comprendiendo mi respuesta –. Eso... Claro que me doy cuenta... Aunque en un principio no lo relacioné contigo, pero con el tiempo sé cuándo lo estás haciendo.

\- O sea, que Aro podría saberlo – concluyó mi padre.

\- No lo creo – dijo Batista y los tres lo miramos –. Por lo que dijo Edward, él en un principio no sabía lo que pasaba. Por lo que, es más que probable que Aro tampoco lo sepa.

\- Pero – apostillé yo –, ¿y si de todas maneras, se diera cuenta?

\- De ser así – dijo mi padre –, tendremos que recurrir a hacer trampa.

Todos lo quedamos mirando con cara de espanto... Mi padre, Carlisle Cullen, el Dr. Cullen ¿pensando en hacer trampa? ¿Estaba viviendo en un universo alterno o alguien había raptado al verdadero, y nos había dejado un duplicado?

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Edward en nombre de todos.

\- Si se presenta la ocasión, se los diré.

La pregunta de mi hermano, me hizo saber que de alguna forma Carlisle lo estaba bloqueando. Aquello era algo que a él, personalmente, no le gustaba hacer, pero seguramente, esta ocasión lo ameritaba.

Cuando nos repusimos del shock causado por las palabras de mi padre, fuimos a arreglar lo que llevaríamos, y luego nos fuimos al aeropuerto.

Cuando mi madre se despidió de mí, y después de pedirme que me cuidara e hiciera lo mismo con los que me acompañaban, me dijo:

\- ... Sé que Alice y Jasper te van a apoyar en lo que se vaya a hacer. Aunque ella se lo haya llevado de caza, ambos te quieren.

\- Gracias – contesté.

Lo que sucedía era que me parecía extraño no verlos ni sentirlos, y creo que se me reflejó en la cara. Por eso, Esme me dio una explicación.

En el avión, Carlisle y Edward se sentaron juntos adelante, mientras con Batista íbamos atrás.

Ninguno dijo nada, aunque yo me iba tomada de la mano de mi esposo, mientras con la otra, acariciaba su muñequera.

En ese tiempo, repasé todo lo que habíamos vivido juntos y separados, desde el día que me encontró en medio del desierto...

Cuando estábamos por aterrizar, llegué a la conclusión que si uno dejaba de existir, el otro haría lo mismo. No había más alternativas. Lo único que, si yo dejaba de existir, no sólo lo haría Batista, sino que también Jasper... Aquel lazo, tendría que encontrar alguna forma de romperlo. Fue en ese momento que pensé en Marco y su habilidad, analizando si yo podría transformarlo a algo parecido al talento de Chelsea. Lo malo era que Jazz no iba con nosotros.

Como había dicho mi padre, Félix nos esperaba en el aeropuerto, y él nos llevó donde se encontraban los demás. O sea, una casa (casi un mini castillo) que está ubicada a casi 40 millas norte de Ciudad de Nueva York, en el lado oriental del majestuoso Río de Hudson. En un área conocida como Sleepy Hollow, en el condado de Westchester, NY. Se sienta sobre una colina que está, aproximadamente, a 500 pies sobre el nivel del agua. Con una aplastante vista panorámica del río. La majestad y serenidad de este lugar, combina a la perfección con la armonía existente entre la gran casa, las esculturas del jardín, los bosques y el majestuoso río de fondo.

Lo que me sorprendió, fue que Aro, Cayo y Marco, nos esperaban en el jardín...

\- ¡Carlisle, mi hermano! – exclamó Aro con júbilo, pero que no varió la sensación de nausea que se apoderaba de mí, cuando lo escuchaba referirse a mi padre en esos términos – No sabes cuánto me alegro que hayas podido llegar con bien... y trajiste a Edward y Batista, mis amigos – luego me quedó mirando por un segundo –. Virginia, que alegría más grande el que te encuentres bien...

\- Alondra – corregí en tono monocorde.

\- Ay, querida, me había acostumbrado a llamarte por tu nombre humano.

\- Virginia Ruiz murió el día que abandoné Volterra. Déjala descansar en paz – espeté sin variar mi tono.

\- De acuerdo. Entonces, Alondra – miró a Batista –. No voy a cansarme de decirte que es un excelente nombre para ella.

\- Pero, yo puedo cansarme de oírlo – contestó mi esposo.

\- Por favor, Aro – intervino mi padre –, hay asuntos más importantes que tratar, como para detenernos en los nombres.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con eso – escuchamos una voz por detrás de Aro... Cayo.

\- Bien, bien, hermanos – dijo el aludido para suspirar y continuar –. Entonces, hablemos de lo que es importante... Carlisle, supongo que escuchaste las noticias.

\- Lo que supimos fue que los rumanos atacaron Volterra, asesinando a la mayoría de la Guardia, pero que Félix había logrado sacar a algunos, junto a ustedes.

\- Sí – suspiró –, la verdad es que si no hubiera sido por él, no hubiéramos podido salir de ahí... Tú sabes que nosotros no contamos con habilidades defensivas, prácticas.

En ese momento, Batista estrechó mi mano recordándome lo que debía hacer. Así me concentré, asegurándome que Aro no notara nada en mi rostro, y debí dar gracias a que me llamara Virginia, ya que después de eso mi expresión plana no cambió... Lo único fue que no estaba preparada para lo que vi.

La visión de Alice había sido de varias imágenes que pasaban rápidamente, pero lo que estaba viendo en ese momento, era espantoso... Los rumanos habían logrado organizar una guardia de 15 vampiros, 16 contando al que tenía la habilidad de aletargar las mentes (¡eso era! De esa forma habían podido derrotar a los Vulturis). No sólo actuaba en las habilidades mentales, sino que en todas. Había sido una suerte que Félix no se viera tan afectado. Era una pequeña variación de la habilidad de Alec, pero aún más mortífera.

Los 15 vampiros habían entrado como una tromba, descuartizando e incinerando los restos. Sólo algunos que habían logrado rendirse antes de ser masacrados, habían logrado sobrevivir.

La parte de la Guardia más allegada a los Maestros, era la que escapó, ya que, cuando se dio la alarma todos convergieron en el salón principal, aunque no todos con la misma celeridad... En ese sitio hay una salida oculta... Los Maestros y las esposas entraron primero, por mientras los que pudieron llegar, vigilaban la salida... Luego, Jane y Alec, debido a que sus habilidades habían sido anuladas, justo en ese momento, había llegado Renata, y Demetri quiso hacerla salir de inmediato, pero un vampiro de los rumanos, la alcanzó llevándosela fuera, donde le rompió el cuello antes de... bueno, la mató en décimas de segundo. Demetri que había querido ir a ayudarla, ya no podía hacer nada, y aquel vampiro lo vio como su siguiente víctima. Fue ahí que reaccionó Félix y tomando a Demetri, lo hizo salir de ahí, destruyendo aquella pasada.

Lo único que aquellas escenas eran tan vívidas que parecía que yo estaba en medio de ellas, mirando a mi alrededor, viendo toda esa destrucción, todo sonido, todo aroma... yo había presenciado todo ello.

Fue tan grande el impacto y tan potente, que debí concentrarme en que sólo era una visión. Cerré los ojos intentando quitar esas imágenes de mi cabeza.

\- Alondra, ¿qué pasa? – me preguntó mi padre, con tono preocupado.

Abrí lentamente los ojos para decirle, negando con mi cabeza...

\- No me gusta recordar a Virginia.

\- Por favor, discúlpame – dijo, entonces, Aro –. No lo sabía.

Sabía que Edward debía haber visto lo mismo que yo, pero él tenía un mayor dominio sobre sí mismo.

Aunque ahora, debería volver a concentrarme para encontrar lo que andaba buscando... las verdaderas intenciones de Aro.

Así fue que tomé bien la mano de Batista y empecé a buscar en los recuerdos posteriores a este hecho... hasta que encontré el momento en que Aro redactó la carta.

Por lo que pude darme cuenta, fue una decisión propia, no fue consultada ni a Cayo ni a Marco. Luego, tenía la intención de comunicárselos, pero primero quería una respuesta de Carlisle, ya que mi hermanito tenía razón. La idea de Aro era formar una nueva Guardia con nosotros. Especialmente, Batista, Jasper, Edward, Alice, Bella y yo misma; en ese orden ascendente... Del resto de la familia podía prescindir.

Mi padre seguía pidiendo toda la información que tuvieran, para poder, según él, tomar una decisión con respecto a la solicitud. Pero, la verdad, era que estaba dándome tiempo.

Cuando escuchamos...

\- Ya, Aro. No sigas perdiendo el tiempo. Ellos no nos van a ayudar.

Había sido Cayo.

\- Yo no he dicho eso – aclaró Carlisle –. Sólo que no es una decisión que pueda tomarla solo, y para eso necesito conocer bien el estado de todo.

\- De todos los que estábamos en Volterra, sólo sobrevivimos nosotros, ése es el estado de todo.

Al escuchar eso, no pude callarme...

\- ¿Y nos quieren a nosotros para reemplazar a los que ya no están?

Carlisle y Batista se dieron vuelta a mirarme, mientras Aro hizo más amplia su sonrisa perenne...

\- Querida, tú sabes que nosotros no los obligaríamos... – luego, recurrió a su máscara de tristeza – Ya no contamos con Chelsea, que podría haber sido una amenaza para ustedes.

\- Sabemos que deberemos empezar nuevamente una búsqueda – apostilló Cayo –. Hace tiempo que dejaste claras tus intenciones.

Tuve que morderme la lengua, para no avanzar más y descubrirme.

\- Bueno – dijo mi padre, suponiendo que yo ya tenía la información que habíamos ido a buscar –, voy a comunicar a mi familia lo que aquí hemos hablado, y cuando hayamos tomado una decisión, se la comunicaremos... – hizo una pausa, y preguntó algo que en verdad, me sorprendió – ¿Creen que estarán seguros aquí?

\- Ésta es una morada provisional – contestó Cayo –, al menos por un tiempo, vamos a estar cambiando de ubicación.

\- Es lo más lógico, por el momento – completó Aro.

\- Pero, aún permanecerán aquí para comunicarles nuestra decisión – consultó mi padre.

\- No mucho – respondió Cayo.

\- Por eso, te agradeceríamos, nos avises lo más pronto posible – terminó Aro.

Lo único con lo que ellos no contaban, era que yo seguía hurgando en sus mentes, con lo que sabía perfectamente, el próximo destino... México D.F.

Después de eso, mi padre se apresuró a despedirse, luego todos salimos en una exhalación.

Los cuatro tomamos un taxi al aeropuerto.

En el camino, Batista me preguntó:

\- Alondra, ¿qué ocurre?

\- Nada importante... Cuando lleguemos a casa te enterarás.

No podía sacarme las escenas de horror que había visto. Me dolía todo aquello, sólo porque me sentía culpable.

Tomamos el avión de regreso, sin decir nada más, ni antes, ni durante, ni el la autopista camino a casa...

Capítulo Nº 21:

Cuando entramos, toda la familia estaba reunida en la sala, incluidos Renesmee y Jacob.

Nuevamente, deseé haber sido humana para poder disculparme con que estaba cansada con el viaje, pero no, no era humana, si un vampiro de la peor clase.

Cuando mi vista se encontró con la de Alice, no pude retenerme y un gruñido salió de mi pecho, que hizo que todos se voltearan a mirarme.

\- No es necesario que quieras llamar la atención de todos de esa forma – me conminó ella –. Tú ya eres la guinda de la torta.

\- Alice – le llamó la atención mi padre –, por favor... Y, Alondra, no lo hagas más difícil...

En ese momento, sentí una oleada de calma, y di vuelta a mirar a Jasper. Sabía que él estaba en todo eso.

\- Como veo que estamos todos – continuó mi padre –, es mejor tomar una decisión lo antes posible.

Así todos nos ubicamos en distintas partes de aquel cuarto. Comenzando a hablar mi padre...

\- Alondra, supongo por lo que le dijiste a Aro, que Jasper tiene razón.

\- Sí – confirmé –. Él tiene razón, aunque no es una idea compartida por Cayo y Marco. Estos últimos, se podría decir que nos temen. No confían en nosotros. De ahí, que no están tan ansiosos como Aro.

\- Si eso es así – dijo mi hermanito –, es mucho más peligroso que aceptemos ayudarlos.

\- Jazz – salté yo –, ¿te has puesto a pensar en los pros y los contras de esa decisión?... De acuerdo, no los ayudamos. Entonces, los rumanos terminan encontrándolos, aniquilándolos a todos. Luego, un día, se recuerdan de nosotros y de todos los amigos que vieron hace tiempo. Si algo puede amenazarlos es nuestra existencia, por lo que deciden terminar con el problema de raíz...

\- Y entonces, nos defenderíamos. No seríamos los atacantes – me interrumpió.

\- Jasper, tú siempre me has acusado de querer suicidarme... Bueno, esa sería la forma más fácil – encogí mis hombros –, al igual que lo sería para Bella – Edward, en ese punto, dio un respingo –... Con ella somos las más "talentosas" de la familia. Las dos solas podríamos otorgar una defensa muy férrea a todos... ¿Sabes quienes caerían primero, si esperáramos que sean los rumanos quienes ataquen? – fue una pregunta retórica, que él no contestó, pero de la que todos supimos la respuesta: Bella y yo.

Se produjo un silencio profundo.

\- Entonces – habló mi padre –, ¿qué propones hacer?

\- Ya lo dije, yo voy a ir a buscar a los rumanos, e intentaré destruir a aquel vampiro que tanto daño puede hacer.

\- Recuerda que no irás sola – me dijo Batista estrechando mi mano y yo le sonreí en respuesta. Claro que no iría sola, él iría y compartiría mi destino, como yo el de él.

Mi padre nos miró y luego dijo:

\- Bueno, creo que ahora tenemos todas las cartas sobre la mesa... Y como siempre lo someteremos a votación... – paseó su vista entre todos los presentes y la detuvo conmigo – Tú quieres ir a defender a los Vulturis – luego, miró a Alice –; y tú, no quieres – ella asintió –. Bien, cada uno va a votar por una de ustedes... Batista, ¿tú estás con Alondra?

\- Hasta el final – contestó mi esposo.

\- ¿Edward?

\- Con Alice – respondió el aludido, aunque sin quitar su vista de Bella.

\- Bien, ¿Bella?

\- Lo siento – le dijo a mi hermano, y luego contestó –. Alondra.

\- ¿Jazz?

\- Alice.

\- ¿Emmett?

\- Alondra – contestó mi hermano oso con una amplia sonrisa.

\- ¿A qué no? – escuchamos susurrar a Rose.

\- ¿Rosalie? – preguntó mi padre sin tomar en cuenta lo que ella había dicho.

\- Alice – contestó con una mirada desafiante a su esposo, que sólo amplió su sonrisa aún más.

\- ¿Jacob? – continuó Carlisle.

\- Alondra – no voy a negar que me sorprendiera esa votación, pero luego de analizarlo por un tiempo, di con la razón: él no desperdiciaría una oportunidad de poder luchar con un vampiro, además Bella ya me había apoyado.

\- ¿Renesmee?

\- Alice – comprendí a la pequeña. Era su madre la que estaba en peligro inminente si atacábamos a los rumanos en ese momento; y por lo que yo había planteado, sólo era una conjetura.

\- ¿Esme?

\- Carlisle – contestó ella –, siempre he estado de acuerdo con lo que tú decides por ambos, pero esta vez voy a dar yo mi voto, que me parece lo más justo... Alondra.

Creo que si hubiera sido humana, o cualquiera de los que estaba ahí, lo hubiera sido; hubiera muerto de la impresión. Siempre mi madre había acatado lo que decía mi padre, aunque yo siempre pensé que él sólo expresaba una decisión tomada por ambos con anticipación.

Pero esta vez, yo no entendí su voto, hasta que tiempo después me lo explicó... coincidía conmigo en que tanta muerte no podía quedar sin castigo. Los Vulturis no podían ya hacerlo, y estaba en nuestra mano poder ayudar, ella apoyaría esa decisión.

Mi padre la quedó mirando un segundo y luego sonrió, para decir...

\- Bueno, la votación está seis a cinco, a favor de Alice... Si yo doy mi voto en este momento, puedo hacerla ganar o que quede con un empate... Por eso, me voy a reservar mi opinión, al menos, por algunos días.

\- Carlisle – dije yo –, recuerda que ellos no van a permanecer mucho tiempo más donde están.

\- No te preocupes, que si conozco a Aro, se comunicará de alguna forma conmigo, para no perder el contacto.

Luego, él se acercó a mi madre, para susurrar algo a su oído y ambos salieron. Con eso, el resto comenzamos a dispersarnos por toda la casa.

Capítulo Nº 22:

Por fin lo había conseguido, había logrado dividir a mi familia... ¿Los Vulturis merecerían el sacrificio? No lo creía, pero uno de los rasgos de mi personalidad salía a flote con aquella decisión: mi terquedad.

Los minutos comenzaron a transcurrir, al igual que las horas y los días. Cuando habían pasado cuatro, desde nuestra última reunión, mi padre me pidió que habláramos, y subimos a la biblioteca.

Con Batista acabábamos de llegar de caza, con lo que habíamos estado dos días fuera...

\- Alondra, necesito hablarte sobre la decisión que debo tomar.

\- Carlisle, ya te lo había dicho, no me importa la decisión que se tome, yo iré con Batista a buscar a los rumanos.

\- O sea, que no vas a acatar lo que se decida.

\- Por como yo lo veo, eso no tiene porque afectarme, a mí o a Batista. Lo que se debe decidir es si alguien más me acompañará, aunque preferiría que no fuera así.

\- Alondra, tú eres parte de esta familia – quiso recordarme.

\- Lo sé – le aseguré –, y por eso mismo quiero que estén a salvo.

\- ¿Realmente, piensas que los rumanos nos atacarán?

\- Sinceramente, así lo creo.

\- Pero, hay que considerar qué sucedería si vamos y vencemos a los rumanos. ¿Lo has hecho?

\- Si es por la intención de Aro, de convertirnos en la nueva Guardia, eso es fácil de remediar... Claro que antes de ir a buscar a los rumanos. Hay que dejar claras nuestras intenciones y proyectos.

\- Tú debes conocer a Aro, ya una vez no quiso cumplir su promesa contigo... No hay forma de asegurarnos de que después no quiera obligarnos a permanecer con él.

Entonces, yo sonreí con suficiencia...

\- Carlisle, tú mismo escuchaste que Chelsea, ya no existe... Pero, aún está Marco – él me miró sin comprender la línea de mis pensamientos –. Recuerda que yo duplico y magnifico las habilidades a mi entera necesidad... Yo puedo transformar la habilidad de Marco, en una muy parecida a la de Chelsea... Si Aro no quiere respetar nuestro acuerdo, yo podría hacer mucho daño en lo que queda de la Guardia.

\- Te entiendo – me dijo –. Pero, eso es algo muy peligroso, porque ellos necesitan de la Guardia. De otra forma, no podrían gobernar.

\- De acuerdo, por eso aquello lo tengo considerado como último caso, y no haciéndolo algo permanente.

\- A ver, Alondra, por lo que entiendo, no voy a poder convencerte de que desistas de ir a atacar a los rumanos – sólo negué con la cabeza –. Ahora, dime, ¿crees que las habilidades de Jane y Alec, te serán suficientes para enfrentar a los rumanos?

\- Tendré que trabajar con lo que tenga. Además, no hay que olvidar que, también dispongo de mi habilidad de desaparecer.

Él se quedó un momento pensativo.

\- Con eso sólo podrías asegurarte de poder escapar, pero esa no es una habilidad ofensiva.

\- Es lo que tengo. Por otro lado, creo poder magnificar la habilidad de Jane lo suficiente como para poder tumbar a los que estén con los rumanos.

\- Pero, te iría mejor si fuéramos contigo.

\- Carlisle, si tu voto me apoyara, sólo quedaría en un empate. Es mejor que apoyes a Alice. No quiero perjudicar a todos.

\- Alondra, si voto por Alice, entonces, tendría que dejarte ir sola con Batista, y dudo que volviéramos a verlos... Pero, si mi voto te favorece, podrás ir con todos los que decidan acompañarte.

\- No creo estar preparada para afrontar esa responsabilidad.

\- La responsabilidad no será tuya, sino que de cada uno de nosotros.

\- Por favor, dale el voto a Alice. No quiero más responsabilidad que mi esposo y yo – le rogué.

\- Lo siento – se disculpó –, pero no puedo.

Luego, se puso de pie y fue a la puerta. Después de abrirla, me dijo:

\- ¿Vamos? Voy a dar a conocer mi votación.

Sentí como si me hubieran apernado en donde estaba, y para moverme tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo.

Sé que atravesé el umbral de la puerta y mi padre me siguió.

Por mi cabeza se me antojó que parecía el condenado camino al patíbulo; pero cuando llegamos abajo, todos se dieron vuelta a mirarme, y Batista se apresuró a mi lado...

\- Alondra, amor, ¿qué pasa? – preguntó preocupado y desvió la vista a Carlisle, como pidiendo una explicación.

\- Nada – contesté en forma automática, pero mi voz se quebró.

Recién en ese instante me di cuenta que estaba llorando.

\- ¿Cómo que nada? – me preguntó y pasó sus dedos por debajo de mis ojos.

Forcé una sonrisa mientras con el dorso de mi mano sequé mis ojos, me di vuelta a mi padre, y le dije:

\- Bien, Carlisle, dilo y que Dios nos proteja.

Él estaba serio, pero aún así...

\- Ya tomé una decisión – y escuchamos un bufido de Alice, coreado por otro de Edward, a los que él no tomó en cuenta –. Mi voto es para Alondra... – todos se sorprendieron, pero no hubo ninguna reacción a la misma – Ahora, la votación quedó empatada, así que lo que haremos es que, si Alondra y Batista quieren ir, podrán acompañarla todos los que quieran.

Entonces, vi a Bella que se me acercaba, y yo comencé a negar con la cabeza... Ella no podía hacer eso...

\- Alondra – me dijo –, yo iré contigo.

\- Bella – susurré –, por favor, no...

\- Sí – dijo con un convencimiento que yo no tenía –, juntas venceremos a los rumanos.

Emmett también se me acercó con su amplia sonrisa, que destacaba los hoyuelos en sus mejillas...

\- Tú dirás cuándo partimos.

El gruñido que escuché después de esa frase, no necesité ubicarlo en el cuarto. Sabía que vendría de Rose.

Una voz algo alejada, llamó mi atención...

\- No te vayas a olvidar de mí – era Jacob que estaba al fondo del salón y tenía a Renesmee abrazada por la cintura.

La pequeña me quedó mirando y me dijo:

\- Tía Alondra, si mi mamá y mi Jacob van contigo, yo los acompañaré.

Un bufido me llegó del lado donde estaba Edward...

\- No puedo permitir que ellas vayan solas – dijo mi hermano mayor –, así que cuéntame entre los muertos.

Esta vez quién gruñó fue Batista, pero logré calmarlo antes de que eso pasara a mayores.

A pesar que me dolieron sus palabras, comprendía a Edward.

Luego, escuchamos...

\- Emmett voy a necesitar hablar contigo – era Rose –. Ahora, cuéntame también a mí.

Ya tenía siete acompañantes, siete miembros de mi familia que se sacrificarían por mi terquedad.

Todo ese tiempo, no me había atrevido a mirar a Jazz, porque sabía que debía estar enojado, furioso... y no me equivocaba.

Fue Carlisle quién le pidió que se pronunciara...

\- ¿Qué dices tú, Jasper?

Por un segundo, no dijo nada, hasta que...

\- Tú te reservaste tu votación por algunos días... Permíteme hacer lo mismo, ya que no estaba preparado para escuchar tanta imbecilidad junta.

Mi padre sólo asintió, para mirar a Alice que hizo un mohín y dijo:

\- Yo daré mi parecer con el de Jasper.

Luego, vi que mi madre acercarse a mi padre, y después de que él la miró un segundo, habló:

\- Alondra, sé que pensarás que esta decisión tiene que ver contigo, pero quiero que sepas que no es así... La carta de Aro, venía dirigida a ambos, recordándome un acuerdo tácito entre él y yo... Después de conversarlo con Esme, decidimos que iríamos a ayudarlos – luego miró a mi hermanito –. Jazz, si Alice y tú no quieren ir, no se sientan obligados por la determinación del resto.

\- Carlisle – le contestó Jasper –, no te preocupes que no lo haremos. Conocemos bien tu forma de pensar al respecto y tomaremos nuestra decisión libremente.

\- Bien, entonces voy a intentar ponerme en contacto con Aro.

Con esa frase, Carlisle se regresó a la biblioteca, yo me di vuelta a mirar a Batista, que entendió inmediatamente lo que quería... Necesitaba estar sola...

\- Bien, ve, pero no demores – me susurró, para después darme un besito sutil en los labios.

Me dirigí a la puerta y salí en una exhalación.

Capítulo Nº 23:

Corrí, corrí y corrí más. Creo que hubiera podido llegar a Forks, si no me hubiera detenido en un pequeño bosque, de altos árboles, que bailaban al ritmo de la brisa que corría en aquel momento. Estaba por empezar a oscurecer, pero no tenía la más mínima intención de regresar a la casa.

Sabía que Batista no se preocuparía por mí hasta que hubieran pasado, al menos, 24 horas desde que me fui.

Cuando me detuve, me saqué los zapatos con rabia, para sentir la textura de la tierra en mis pies.

Estaba intentando distraerme, olvidar lo que estaba pasando, tranquilizar mi mente y mi alma, pero mi ánimo estaba muy exacerbado.

No podía creer todo lo que estaba pasando.

Me dirigí a un pobre árbol caído, al que comencé a patear. Menos mal que era lo suficientemente grande, como para no salir volando, pero con cada golpe se estremecía y se deslizaba unos cuantos centímetros.

Me dejé caer al suelo derrotada, llorando, enrabiada conmigo misma.

De pronto, sentí un sonido a mi espalda que llamó mi atención, por lo que sequé mis lágrimas con mis manos, fijando la vista en el lado de donde había procedido aquel sonido, pero no vi a nadie.

Me puse de pie y fui a investigar qué había sido.

Fue así que encontré su aroma... Jasper.

¿Qué quería él? ¿Por qué me había seguido? ¿Por qué no sólo tomaba su decisión y se iba con Alice? ¿Por qué quería seguir martirizándome, una y otra vez?

\- ¡Jazz, sé que eres tú! ¡Sal de dónde estés! ¡No quiero jugar a las escondidas! – grité, consciente que él debía estarme escuchando.

\- ¿Nuevamente, tratando de huir? – escuché su voz a mi espalda, y me di vuelta para verlo sentado en una rama baja de uno de los árboles que me rodeaban.

\- Tal vez así sea, pero veo que de ti no es posible.

\- ¿Vas a cazar? – preguntó sin dar importancia a lo que acababa de decirle.

\- No... ¿Y tú? – la pregunta la expresé en el tono más sarcástico que pude.

\- Aún no lo decido... Pero, no has contestado a mi pregunta, ¿piensas regresar a la casa?

\- Sí – contesté –, Batista está allá. Pero, ¿a qué se debe esta conversación?

\- Quiero que desistas de lo que quieres hacer... – y él mismo se interrumpió.

\- ¿O qué? – le pregunté.

\- No te va a gustar saberlo.

\- Pero, si no me lo dices, me negaré – encogí mis hombros.

\- Lo he estado pensando... Tú tienes un completo desapego a tu existencia, por ello que cualquier amenaza de muerte, por ti pasa de largo... Pero, al parecer, sí te importa mucho el resto de nosotros, ¿me equivoco? – no, no lo hacía, pero no contesté –... Escoge a alguien, a cualquiera, y yo personalmente terminaré con su existencia – ¿qué estaba diciendo el imbécil? –... Finalmente, nunca hemos, realmente, peleado – lo vi encogerse de hombros, como si aquello no tuviera importancia –. Así que, dime ¿a quién escoges?... Que si tú no lo haces, lo haré yo... – no podía creer lo que escuchaba – Bueno, creo que lo haré yo... – dudó un momento – Sí, creo que me inclinaré por Batista, ya que parece tener tu mismo desapego a su existencia.

Bufé...

\- Quieres provocarme, ¿no?

\- No hay nada más lejos de mis intenciones... Quiero salvarte, a ti y al resto. Y si tengo que matar a alguien para proteger a los demás, lo haré. Será una perdida mínima ante la gran ganancia.

Nuevamente, actué por impulso. No tuve tiempo de reflexionar sobre lo que iba a hacer.

En cuanto Jazz terminó de decirme todas esas estupideces, fue como si hubiera apretado el botón de avance rápido. Tanto, que para describirlo, tengo que ralentizarlo, y aún así queda a alta velocidad.

Mi visión fue cubierta por un diafragma rojo, mientras mis músculos se tensaron y un gruñido escapó de mi pecho, al tiempo que saltaba sobre mi hermano. Que alcanzó a verme y también hizo lo mismo, encontrándonos en el aire, chocando nuestros cuerpos.

Fue la fuerza de gravedad la que ayudó a Jasper, para que yo cayera de espalda, mientras él lo hizo sobre mí, con una rodilla sobre mi pecho, su brazo derecho atravesado sobre mis hombros y su mano izquierda en mi cuello.

Hice acopio de toda mi fuerza para ladear mi cuerpo hacia la izquierda y él se tambaleó, mientras aproveché de empujarlo, cayendo a un lado mío. Así pude incorporarme.

Me di vuelta y retraje el labio superior, gruñéndole.

Él también se incorporó de un salto, acercándose rápidamente para tratar de sujetarme, pero me escabullí y él pasó de largo.

Entonces, Jasper se giró rápidamente, como si hubiera sabido lo que iba a hacer, e intentó nuevamente sujetarme; esta vez por la cintura.

Mas, yo le atrapé el brazo para hacerlo girar, soltándolo. Fue así, que salió despedido golpeando uno de los árboles, que no se partió sólo por su grueso tronco.

Mientras se incorporaba, me tomé un segundo para pensar, y me di cuenta que Jasper debía tener bloqueados a Alice y Edward el tiempo suficiente, como para que no supusieran que estaba conmigo y lo que estábamos haciendo. De lo contrario, más de alguien hubiera llegado a detenernos.

Al comprender esto, me quedé de pie, sin moverme, cerré los ojos y esperé. Sentí cuando me tomó por el cuello, apretándomelo. Me llevó de un solo empujón al árbol caído que yo había estado pateando.

Me obligué a permanecer quieta, sin abrir los ojos. Una sensación de vacío comenzó a invadirme y recordé el lazo. Me centré en romperlo. Si él lograba matarme (cosa que realmente deseaba fervientemente), no quería me que acompañara. Al lazo lo sentía tirante, pero no quería cortarse.

Avoqué todas mis fuerzas y mi concentración, pensando en que yo lo había creado, entonces debía ser capaz de romperlo.

Supuse que él debía estar sintiendo el dolor que causaba mi vacío, pero seguía con su mano en mi cuello y apretando, sin terminar lo que estaba empezando. No me explicaba por qué no de una vez me arrancaba la cabeza, que hubiera sido lo más compasivo.

De repente, sentí lo que podría haber sido una explosión, un ruido ensordecedor; luego, se me fue todo a negro y perdí el conocimiento...

Capítulo Nº 24:

Cuando recuperé el conocimiento, el dolor se había apoderado de todo mi cuerpo. De alguna forma, me habían trasladado y estaba en una cama, retorciéndome y gritando de dolor por la quemazón que sentía.

Una voz de hombre, a la que no reconocí, me decía:

\- Tranquila, ya va a pasar... No puede durar mucho más.

Pero todo mi cuerpo sólo reaccionaba a aquellas llamas invisibles, hasta que volví a desmayarme.

Al recuperar la conciencia, seguía igual, sin ninguna variación... un dolor insoportable que me hacía desgarrar mi garganta.

Todo ese tiempo, al que no sabía dimensionar, no percibí otra cosa más que dolor.

Pero, de pronto éste bajó de intensidad. Inmediatamente, supe lo que debía haber ocurrido, lo único que era capaz de hacer ese cambio... Jasper.

Abrí los ojos y lo vi ahí, sentado a mi lado, sujetando mi mano, pero con aquella expresión que tanto me disgustaba.

\- ¿Qué pasó? – susurré, y sentí que alguien tomaba mi otra mano...

\- Tranquila – me dijo... era Batista –. Ya va a pasar todo esto... Tú sólo concéntrate en estar bien.

Como el dolor había disminuido, tuve la oportunidad de fijarme que no sentía el lazo... No estaba, ni flojo ni tenso... había desaparecido. Recordé lo último que había sucedido, la "explosión". Había supuesto que Jasper había terminado con mi existencia, pero me había equivocado, lo que sí había ocurrido era que había logrado desligarme de mi hermano.

Lo que no calculé fueron las consecuencias de haberlo hecho.

Decidí cerrar los ojos para poder saber lo que había pasado después de ese último recuerdo, ya que siempre que lo había hecho antes, los que me rodeaban pensaban que estaba inconsciente y hablaban más libremente. Aunque esta vez no lo hicieron así.

Me di cuenta que el tiempo pasaba, pero el dolor no retrocedía... Gracias a Jazz lo tenía controlado, pero no terminaba.

Volví a abrir los ojos, cuando escuché...

\- Alondra, ¿cómo te sientes? – era Carlisle.

\- Duele – le contesté.

\- ¿No ha disminuido? – consultó.

\- Desde que Jasper está conmigo, no.

Mi padre lo miró, y mi hermano le dijo:

\- Te lo dije. Esto no iba a resultar.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunté.

\- Alondra, ¿sientes el lazo?

Sólo negué con la cabeza.

\- ¿Tú lo hiciste?

Asentí.

\- Me parece que cometiste un gran error... Hagamos algo – y luego me propuso –. Trata de desaparecer.

Lo intenté, pero sin resultado.

\- Vas a tener que crearlo de nuevo – me dijo después de un momento.

\- No creo poder – dije. Aunque el verbo correcto hubiera sido: querer... Yo no quería hacerlo.

\- Alondra, el dolor no cede, existe algo que no te ha permitido olvidar, lo que te hubiera liberado. Pero, lo que creo es que el dolor está ligado al lazo. Jasper logra mantenerte calmada por su habilidad, pero no va a desaparecer hasta que el lazo esté nuevamente creado.

¿Recrear el lazo?... No quería. Aquello significaría que si algo me pasara, él me seguiría. Prefería sufrir las penas del infierno, antes de que le pasara algo a él.

\- Carlisle, quiero hablar con Jasper... Por favor – rogué.

Me miró por un segundo y luego asintió, para ponerse de pie y salir.

Intenté concentrarme en lo que quería hablar con mi hermano, pero él me dijo:

\- No. No lo haré.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Matarte. Por lo que tienes sólo dos opciones: o crear nuevamente el lazo, o nos pasamos el resto de nuestra existencia así, tomados de la mano... Aunque no creo que a Alice y Batista les haga mucha gracia – su expresión plana y su tono irónico, eran como arteras puñaladas.

\- Ya te lo dije antes, eres aún peor que Jane y Cayo juntos. Tu crueldad no tiene medida.

Aquellas palabras no hicieron mella en él, por lo que continué...

\- Yo no voy a volver a crear el lazo, asique puedes soltarme, aunque eso signifique que el dolor termine con mi existencia – y traté de que me soltara, pero su mano agarró más firme la mía.

\- No te voy a dejar – me gruñó.

\- Pero, no vas a poder terminar con mis dolores.

\- ¿Cuándo vas a entender que no puedo verte sufrir? ¿Sabes cómo me afecta eso? Aún en peor forma que si siguiera alimentándome de los humanos... – hizo una pausa – No podré terminar con tus dolores, pero al menos, puedo calmarlos un poco.

\- O sea que todo esto es por ti – lo acusé.

De alguna manera sus palabras me habían herido.

\- Es por mí, pero también por Carlisle, que se siente impotente ante tu sufrimiento; por Batista, que sé que te ama sin ningún tipo de restricción; por Ray – me sorprendió que lo mencionara –, que me contó que te habías despedido de él; por Alice, que por primera vez me ha dado la razón y tampoco te comprende; por Esme, que nos quiere a todos por igual y sufre con todo lo que está pasando; ¿sigo?... Todos los que te queremos nos duele verte sufrir, siendo que podrías ser tan feliz con lo que tienes.

\- Pero a ti te enoja.

\- Claro que me enoja... Al igual que sucedería contigo, si estuvieras en mi lugar... A los dos nos enfurece el desperdicio.

Por un momento, nos quedamos en silencio, hasta que susurré...

\- No puedo.

\- Tómate tu tiempo. Debes quedarte tranquila... Yo voy a seguir aquí, contigo. Ya podrás hacer algo. No quieras tomar una decisión apresurada.

Le hice caso y cerré los ojos. Poco después sentí que acomodaba mi cabello y acarició mi frente. Mientras, yo pensaba si sería conveniente recrear el lazo.

¿Sería que algo, más allá de mi comprensión, quisiera que estuvieran unidas nuestras existencias? ¿Era yo tan necesaria para todos, como lo era Jazz, a mis ojos? ¿Mi hermano? Sí, él era mi hermano.

Se dice entre los humanos que la familia no se escoge, y es posible que así sea; pero eso es algo bueno que tenía ahora mi existencia: yo podía escoger a mi familia, y a Jazz lo había escogido como hermano.

Él tenía razón. Su habilidad lo había hecho muy perceptivo a los estados de ánimo, y el mío debía afectarlo más que el de ninguno.

De pronto, me fui dando cuenta que, sin querer realmente, nada que hiciera conscientemente, estaba recreando el lazo... Aunque la verdad era que no estaba haciendo uno nuevo, sino que reparando el anterior.

Eso significaría que debería luchar por seguir con vida. Mi hermano estaría conmigo por siempre.

Cuando él se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, volvió a acariciar mi cabello...

\- Chiquita, no te esfuerces.

Tenía razón, me sentía extrañamente cansada, no estoy segura si sería por lo del lazo, pero noté que éste se había reconectado en cuanto los puse en línea. Aunque era una conexión débil. Sentía que al más mínimo tirón se volvería a romper.

Capítulo Nº 25:

Abrí los ojos...

\- Jazz – le dije –, necesito distraerme... ¿Me puedes decir qué sucedió cuando me desmayé?

Por un momento me miró, luego asintió y me dijo:

\- Aún no logro explicármelo, pero "escuché" cuando el lazo desapareció... También lo sentí, porque con aquella pelea, una sensación de vacío se había apoderado de mí, y después del estruendo, éste desapareció. Pensé que podría haberte hecho daño, aunque después me di cuenta que no había nada de eso... Pero, no podía detenerme. Sabía que el dolor debía estar atacándote, y aún así no podía parar... En ese instante, un temor cruzó por mi mente... Si no podía hacerlo, terminaría matándote, si es que ya no lo había hecho. Entonces, quité mi bloqueo a Alice y Edward, suponiendo que ella podría estar preocupada, así vería lo que sucedía e irían a frenarme... Me obligué a distanciarme de ti... Lo mejor fue que no me equivoqué, y poco después llegó Ed, que me preguntó sobre lo que había pasado. No pude contestar, sólo podía mirarte ahí, sobre aquel árbol tendida como si estuvieras muerta… – se estremeció – Fue él quien me dijo que sólo te habías desmayado… En ese momento, llegaron Alice, Emmett y Batista. Ella se acercó donde yo estaba, mientras Batista fue contigo… Sé que algo te decía, pero mi mente no era capaz de procesar sus palabras… Recién cuando llegó Carlisle y confirmó lo que había dicho Edward, pude tranquilizarme… Fue él quien dijo que era preferible traerte acá.

En ese punto se detuvo. Tenía su vista fija en algún punto.

Entonces, haciendo un verdadero esfuerzo, levanté mi mano libre para acariciar su mejilla…

\- Jazz, por favor, perdóname.

\- Tranquila, chiquita – contestó, mientras su mano se posaba sobre la que tenía en su mejilla, tomándomela y regresándola sobre la cama. Hizo una pausa y luego continuó –. Carlisle, Batista, Emmett y Edward se regresaron contigo. Mientras, Alice se quedó conmigo… Aún seguía shockeado por todo lo que había pasado, cuando ella me aseguró que te pondrías bien… Pero, la verdad era que, no era eso lo que había provocado mi estado, sino que el hecho de haber estado a punto de matarte… No podía creerlo… Además, ya no sentía el lazo, y era una sensación extraña, como si me faltara una pierna o un brazo… Lo que me parece extraño, es que tenía aún la sensación de vacío… En eso, Alice me convenció de que debíamos regresar, que me necesitarías, pero algo me decía que no podría ayudarte… – él tenía sujeta mi mano entre las suyas –. Cuando nos acercábamos, te escuché gritar y me envaré… Quise irme, pero Alice no me lo permitió y me obligó a entrar a la casa… Entonces, Carlisle me dijo que tendría que ayudarte, pero me negué… Lo hice aún cuando te escuchaba gritar… Todos me rogaron que dejara de negarme, que me necesitabas, pero ellos no sabían lo que había pasado con el lazo… Hasta que Carlisle volvió a pedírmelo, y yo le dije que no creía que resultara, porque el lazo ya no existía… Con eso, dejaron de insistir… Pero, sólo uno no se había acercado a pedirme que te ayudara, y fue quien lo hizo en ese momento… Batista… Él te ama sin condición y por eso me suplicó que tratara de hacer algo, lo que fuera. Sólo que no podía soportar verte sufrir de esa manera. Me dijo que sabía que yo estaba igual, y tenía razón… Le dije que no creía poder hacer mucho, pero volvió a insistir… Hasta que logró que le prometiera que intentaría hacer algo – esbozó una sonrisa –. ¿En verdad que no sabes cuánto se te quiere?

Sólo negué con la cabeza, y me di cuenta que el dolor había bajado de intensidad.

\- Todos lo hacemos – me aseguró –… hasta Rosalie.

\- Jasper – dije –, ¿sabes por qué siempre te he dicho que sólo tú tienes el privilegio de terminar con mi existencia? – se puso serio, pero no contestó –… Porque eres el único que puede hacerlo… Ni siquiera Batista… Sólo tú tienes ese poder, nadie más puede herirme de manera tan precisa como para querer terminar con mi existencia…

\- No quiero tener ese poder – me interrumpió.

\- Yo no te lo di, pero tampoco te lo voy a quitar.

Luego, mis párpados se entornaron. No lo entendía. Era como si estuviera verdaderamente cansada, cosa imposible para un vampiro, pero…

\- Ya, chiquita, ahora descansa… Ya habrá tiempo para conversar.

Le hice caso, y me quedé tranquila con los ojos cerrados. Entonces, deslicé mi mano y la puse sobre la de él y quedamos con las manos unidas.

No podía explicarme el motivo por el que no podíamos conversar así, cuando me encontraba bien, sólo cuando me atacaba el dolor…

Sé que es imposible, pero creo que en ese momento me dormí; porque no me parece que hubiera sido un desmayo… Con esto último, mi visión se iba a negro y no sabía nada hasta que me recuperaba. Pero, ahora había sido diferente, porque los colores que me rodeaban eran brillantes destellos de luz, en los que vi desfilar las caras de toda mi familia, una y otra vez. Hasta que se detuvo y todo cambió radicalmente a un gris.

Me vi mirando al cielo que se encontraba con grandes nubarrones y comenzando una lluvia fina. Miré a mi alrededor y vi a toda mi familia, alrededor de una urna. Todos con sus expresiones compungidas, no miraban aquella vasija, sino que a mí. ¿Era yo la que había muerto? No lo creía… Lo único que en aquel recipiente, podía ver las gotas de lluvia deslizarse por él… Volví a mirar a los presentes y aquellas mismas gotas asemejaban lágrimas en los rostros de mi familia, yo no las necesitaba.

De pronto, abrí mis ojos y Jazz me preguntó…

\- Chiquita, ¿qué pasa?

\- Nada – susurré, pero no era cierto, recordaba perfectamente todo aquello –. Jasper, ¿dónde está Alice?

Pensé que podría haberme venido, sin proponérmelo, una visión como las de ella, pero…

\- Me dijo que iba a ir con Esme a la ciudad, y aún no regresan.

Parpadeé varias veces, intentando aclarar mi mente, pero para aquello no tengo explicación, y aún ahora me gustaría saber qué fue lo que ocurrió.

Capitulo Nº 26:

Cuando se me pasó el dolor, me di cuenta que nadie había ido al cuarto… ni siquiera Batista… ¿Estaría enojado?

Quise separar mis manos de las de Jazz, pero él me sujetó más firme la que me tenía tomada y me preguntó:

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

\- ¿En este instante? Ir a buscar a mi esposo, porque lo extraño – me miró con desaprobación –. Jasper, ¿por qué no confías en mí?

\- Vas a seguir insistiendo.

\- Alice y tú pueden no participar. Nadie, ni siquiera yo los voy a juzgar, ni obligar a hacer algo que en verdad no quieren. Al contrario, me sentiría aliviada de que se fueran a otro lado, lejos, donde puedan estar bien y seguros.

\- Tú sabes que no voy a poder dejarte.

Lo miré un momento y le dije…

\- Si me acompañas con los Vulturis, puedo emplear la habilidad de Marco, para transformarla en algo cercano a lo que hacía Heidi.

\- ¿Y que vuelva a ocurrir algo como lo de ahora?... No… Hay veces en que me pregunto por qué eres tan terca, tanto que me haces comportarme como un tonto.

\- Jasper, mi idea nunca fue que toda la familia se arriesgara.

\- Pero, si tú vas, todos te acompañaremos.

\- ¿Uno para todos y todos para uno? – ironicé.

\- Exacto – contestó para ofrecerme su mano y ayudarme a ponerme de pie –. Vamos, tengo que hablar con Alice y luego con todos.

\- Pero, ¿qué no había salido con Esme?

\- Sí, pero ya debe estar por regresar – me sonrió.

La verdad es que no lo entendía, y no lo hice por algún tiempo.

Lo que sucedió fue que Jazz supuso que Alice debía haberse dado cuenta cuando decidió acompañarme, y no se equivocó.

Cuando llegamos abajo, se produjo una conversación bastante especial, hasta se podría decir jocosa, que llamó mi atención…

Renesmee se acercó a mí, con una gran sonrisa…

\- Tía Alondra, ya estás bien. No sabes lo que me alegra eso.

Jacob se había quedado manteniendo su distancia de mí, pero igual me saludó con la mano y le sonreí en respuesta.

En eso, su vista se desvió hacia la pequeña… Y Edward, que se encontraba hojeando una revista, de pronto levantó la cara, visiblemente enojado y después de un gruñido…

\- Jake, ¿podrías concentrarte en otra cosa?... Ella es mi hija.

\- Uy, perdón, suegro – le contestó el chico –… Pero, en verdad que me gustaría – continuó como si hablara consigo mismo.

Ed volvió a gruñir, para terminar diciendo:

\- Eres incorregible, Jacob… Primero, fue con Bella; y ahora, con Nessie.

Y Jake por respuesta sólo se rió sonoramente.

\- Como te podrás dar cuenta – me dijo Renesmee –, hay cosas que nunca cambiarán.

\- Sí – aprobé –, y ése es un ejemplo de lo más gráfico… Disculpa, ¿te puedo hacer una consulta?

\- Por supuesto – me contestó.

\- ¿Has visto a Batista?... Lo he estado extrañando.

\- Acompañó a tía Rose y tío Emmett de caza, pero ya deben estar por regresar.

\- Jazz – dijo entonces Edward –, ahí viene Alice, y viene furiosa te advierto.

Yo miré a mi hermanito, que se me acercó y acariciando mi brazo, me dijo:

\- No te preocupes, no le daré la oportunidad de herirte.

La verdad, era que me tenía muy sin cuidado si me hería o no, lo que no quería era que lo hiciera con él. Aún así, asentí.

Jasper se me acercó y me dio un besito en la frente, para salir a esperarla fuera.

Poco después, entró mi madre…

\- Alondra, que bueno que ya te encuentres bien.

Luego de lo cual, me llevó al sofá y nos pusimos a conversar como si nunca hubiera pasado algo…

Como una media hora después, llegaron Rose, Emmett y Batista…

No sé qué me pasó, pero fue como si hubiera sido la primera vez que veía a mi esposo… o como si hubiera visto el Sol por primera vez.

Se veía hermoso, con su cabello ondulado, y de un color tan dorado como el tono, en ese momento, de sus ojos…

Volví a enamorarme de él.

Entonces, sus ojos atraparon los míos y le sonreí… Él me la devolvió y creo que si mi corazón no se hubiera detenido hace ya muchísimo tiempo, lo hubiera hecho en ese instante…

\- ¿Cómo estás? – me preguntó, haciéndome descender de mi nube.

\- Mucho mejor.

Me sonrió, mientras pasó su dedo por debajo de mis ojos…

\- Debería haberte esperado – comentó.

\- No hay problema, puedo ir por acá cerca.

\- ¿Puedo acompañarte? – preguntó con un tono realmente seductor.

\- Insisto.

Se acercó, me dio un besito y salimos.

No nos alejamos mucho, aunque nos demoramos más de lo que hubiera sido normal. Después de todo lo que había pasado, y lo que estaba por venir, queríamos un momento a solas, y aquella salida de caza fue ideal. Guardé todas mis preocupaciones por esas cuantas horas, para ser feliz en los brazos de mi esposo.

Cuando regresamos a la casa, Jazz nos esperaba afuera, algo que me sorprendió…

\- Alondra, ¿podría hablar contigo un momento?

Un ligero siseo provino de Batista, pero yo me apresuré a calmarlo y me acerqué a darle un besito.

\- No hay problema – le dije a Jazz, aunque Batista también lo interpretó como si me dirigiera a él.

Así, mi esposo entró, mientras con Jasper nos quedamos afuera…

\- Tú dirás – lo animé.

\- Alondra, hablé con Alice y considero que es peligroso todo esto…

\- Por lo que no van a participar – lo interrumpí algo decepcionada. Con él me pasaba que quería mantenerlo a salvo, pero también lo necesitaba a mi lado.

\- No… Déjame terminar… ¿Sabías que ella no puede ver el desenlace de aquella lucha?

\- Sí – confirmé –, lo sé. Yo tampoco puedo – luego sonreí –, aunque sí puedo vernos algo más a futuro… No a todos, pero eso puede deberse a Jake… No me preguntes el motivo, pero tengo confianza. Algo me dice que lograremos reinstalar a los Vulturis donde corresponde.

\- Bien… – dijo con tono cansino, para susurrar – Alice te conoce… – regresó a su voz normal – Te apoyaremos, como siempre… Lo único que espero, es que no te equivoques.

\- No lo haré – la verdad es que esto último no se lo dije a él; me lo dije a mí misma. A esas alturas, tenía que empezar a auto convencerme de que todo resultaría.

\- Entonces, entremos.

Indicó la puerta a modo de invitación.

\- Toda la familia nos espera – anunció.

En el interior, me di cuenta que él tenía razón.

Mi padre conversaba con Esme y Jake al fondo de la sala, mientras Bella lo hacía con Renesmee, Alice y Rose. Batista, Edward y Emmett miraban el plasma.

Yo me sentí dividida, ya que una parte de mí, quería acercarse a Batista para sentirme protegida, pero la otra parte quería quedarse con mi hermanito, debido a que sabía que iba a necesitar mi apoyo, pues esa había sido su intención al esperarme afuera. Lo conocía lo suficiente para darme cuenta de ello.

Miré a Batista, y me hizo un asentimiento casi imperceptible.

Así, no me moví del lado de Jasper, que empezó a decir…

\- Bien, ya he tomado mi decisión – lo miré extrañada, por como empleó el singular para hablar y se dirigió a mí –. Alondra, ya está probado que no podemos separarnos. Ambos compartiremos el mismo destino, sea cual sea. Es así que si tú vas a ayudar a los Vulturis, yo te acompañaré.

Un silencio profundo siguió a esas palabras.

Por mi parte, no entendía aquellas palabras, hasta que escuché la voz de Alice…

\- Jazz, esto ya lo discutimos bastante… Lo que Alondra quiere hacer, es un suicidio colectivo… He intentado mantenerlos a todos a salvo – y giró su vista, recorriendo el salón –, pero cuando más deberían hacerme caso, no lo hacen – luego susurró –. Esto es frustrante… – y regresó a su tono normal – Alondra, te voy a acompañar y te voy a ayudar en todo lo que pueda, porque esta es mi familia y tú un miembro importante, pero… – hizo una pausa y luego de un suspiro – estoy convencida que el resultado de todo esto serán sólo penas.

Continuaba el silencio, por lo que decidí tomar yo la palabra…

\- Alice – me dirigí a ella –, tú ves penas; en cambio, yo nos veo bien, tranquilos, seguros. No sé a qué se deberá, pero quiero confiar en el futuro que yo veo... – luego, quise que todos me entendieran – Por otro lado, quiero agradecer a todos por su apoyo. Sé que muchos no lo hacen exactamente por mí, sino por los que aman y me han apoyado en esta locura, ya que soy la primera en reconocer que lo es... A los que han estado conmigo desde un principio, quería agradecerles. Mi existencia será corta para hacerlo... – y por último quise disminuir un poco la tensión que nos rodeaba, diciendo – A todos estos últimos, les ofrezco mis servicios como psicóloga, ya que creo la necesitarán...

\- Anota a Emmett en primer lugar – se apresuró a decir Rose, mientras mi hermano oso, soltaba una risotada.

Capítulo Nº 27:

Desde ese momento, comencé a observar a Jasper, de la forma más disimulada que pude.

Lo sentía extraño y no me podía explicar el motivo.

Fue así que lo vi acercarse a la puerta y quedarse ahí.

Mientras, mi padre se me acercó...

\- Alondra – me dijo –, por mientras te recuperabas, yo contacté a Aro, explicándole que los ayudaríamos, pero que deberíamos esperar a que estuvieras mejor.

\- Bueno, ahora ya estoy bien... Por lo que sería bueno que nos organizáramos de alguna forma.

\- A eso me refiero... Aro me hizo ver que mientras más seamos, va a asegurar un éxito para nosotros, ya que así también tendrías una gama más amplia de habilidades a tu disposición.

Batista gruñó desde el sofá, y yo creí entender el motivo...

\- Aro no cambiará nunca – comenté –, aún quiere rearmar a la Guardia con nosotros, y todos a los que podamos convocar.

\- Pero en algo tiene razón. Tendrías más armas… Deberías pensar en Kate...

\- Tengo a Jane – lo interrumpí.

\- ¿Eleazar?

\- Edward o Alice.

\- O sea, no quieres avisarle a Tanya... Ellos podrían ayudar. Finalmente, son familia.

\- No, Carlisle, por favor – le rogué.

La verdad era que aún no podía recuperarme de lo que había existido entre Batista y Tanya, con todo el tiempo transcurrido. Y sé que todos deben haberse dado cuenta de los motivos, por los que yo no quería al clan Denali con nosotros.

En eso, Emmett dijo:

\- ¿Y los amigos que nos ayudaron la vez pasada? Habría varios que no les gustaría perderse una buena pelea.

Con mi padre nos miramos y dijimos al unísono:

\- No.

Una cosa era la familia, y otra muy distinta, los amigos. No podíamos invitarlos a su destrucción.

Luego, escuchamos la voz de Jacob...

\- Bueno, si hace falta ayuda para matar vampiros, siempre pueden contar con la manada de "La Push". Estoy seguro que a varios les emocionaría la posibilidad.

\- Jake – le dije –, ya me siento bastante culpable por lo que los estoy obligando a hacer, como para aceptar que tu familia nos vuelva a apoyar.

Con el rabillo del ojo, vi como mi padre apoyaba lo que acababa de decir.

\- Entonces – habló Jazz –, vamos a ser sólo nosotros.

\- Es lo mejor – le dije.

\- Voy a comunicarme con Aro, entonces... – dijo mi padre – Además, veré cómo nos iremos...

\- Y a dónde – recalqué.

\- Carlisle – dijo Batista –, sería mejor que tomáramos vuelos separados, en grupos de no más de cuatro, para no llamar la atención.

\- De acuerdo – aprobó él, para irse a la Biblioteca.

Con lo que todos nos fuimos a hacer distintas cosas... Jasper se acercó a Emmett y Rose; Alice fue al computador; Esme, Bella y Jacob salieron por la puerta trasera; Edward y Renesmee se sentaron al piano, comenzando a tocar una melodía.

Yo me quedé de pie en el mismo sitio, hasta que se acercó Batista...

\- ¿Qué sucede? – me preguntó.

\- Voy a llamar a Clara – anuncié –... Necesito escuchar su voz.

\- ¿Puedo estar presente o va a ser una conversación privada? – lo quedé mirando extrañada, pero él me veía con cara de juego...

\- Bueno – contesté con una sonrisa –, si quieres estar presente, no hay problema, ya tendré otro momento para hablar con ella sobre "el otro".

\- ¿Hay otro? – preguntó siguiendo el juego.

\- No sólo uno, sino que varios. Haciendo fila a la espera de que te deje, pero pierden el tiempo, yo sólo te amo a ti.

\- Entonces, si eso es cierto, vamos para que llames a tu hermana rápido; que luego, quiero monopolizarte – y me dio un besito rápido.

Fuimos a nuestro cuarto y sacando mi teléfono, marqué el número... La verdadera intención de haber ido a la habitación, era que me molestaba algo, al estar en la mismo lugar que Jasper. Y de esa forma podía evadirme…

\- Aló, ¿Virginia? – mi hermana era a la única que aceptaba que me llamara así, porque había sido la única que me había conocido antes de mi transformación...

\- Sí, Clara, soy yo... ¿Cómo están ustedes?

\- Bien... Teníamos pensado pasar a visitarlos...

\- No... – me apresuré a decir – No sería buena idea.

\- Virginia, ¿qué pasa?

\- Nada – pero se me notaba la mentira.

\- ¿Cómo que nada? Tu reacción no es normal. ¿Tienen algún problema?

\- No te preocupes – traté de calmarla, y luego intenté cambiar el tema –... Y ¿cómo está Neville?

\- Virginia, primero explícame qué pasa – me exigió.

\- Todo está bien, no tienes de qué preocuparte.

\- ¿Tiene algo que ver con lo que pasó en Volterra?

Definitivamente, ella era mi hermana, y me conocía...

\- Ya te dije que no te preocupes.

\- Consideraré si debo o no hacerlo, una vez que me cuentes qué ocurre.

Por un momento, consideré si decírselo o no. Yo sabía que sonaba a locura...

\- Virginia – insistió –, si no me lo dices, en este momento parto para allá.

\- De acuerdo... Tienes razón, tiene que ver con lo de Volterra… Aro ha solicitado nuestra ayuda...

\- Y ustedes lo van a ayudar... ¿es eso?

\- Clara, mi familia es la más poderosa, después de los Vulturis. Los rumanos lo saben y aunque, por ahora, están dedicados a darles caza a ellos, pero después que hayan logrado su cometido, vendrán por nosotros.

\- ¿Piensan luchar con los rumanos?

\- Es la única forma.

\- ¿Cuándo?

\- Carlisle está coordinando eso.

\- Voy para allá.

\- ¡Clara, no! – dije, pero ella ya me había cortado.

Volví a marcar varias veces, pero no me contestó.

Finalmente, Batista se acercó y me quitó el móvil...

\- No va a contestar – me dijo, tirando el teléfono sobre una silla y abrazándome –... Ella te quiere y no va a permitir que estés sola en momento. Ella también es familia.

Luego, me besó comenzando su monopolio. Mientras, Clara fue archivada junto al resto de mi familia, en espera de un momento más adecuado para analizar su participación.

Capítulo Nº 28:

Quería olvidar todo lo que estaba sucediendo, y gracias a Batista lo conseguí. Él fue quien con sus caricias y los temas más inverosímiles, logró distraerme.

Pero, no podía evadirme completamente de la realidad. Y dos días después...

\- ¿Te sientes mejor? – me preguntó después de un beso que me tenía flotando en una nube.

\- Siempre que estoy a tu lado, me siento bien – contesté, intentando permanecer en mi nube.

\- Porque sabes que debemos bajar...

Y comencé a sentir como comenzaba a descender lentamente...

\- ¿No podríamos quedarnos un poco más? Al menos, hasta que alguien me llame al móvil.

\- No creo que alguien te llame – y sonrió –. Yo apagué tu móvil cuando te lo quité... Si fuera importante vendrían a la puerta.

\- Pero nadie ha venido. ¿Por qué no nos quedamos un poco más?

\- ¡Golosa!... No, no debemos... – lo besé – quedarnos... – volví a besarlo – aquí... – puse mi dedo en sus labios.

\- Batista, un par de horas más – y volví a repetir el beso, claro que esta vez más largo.

Así, logré mi cometido y nos quedamos algo más, pero cuando él consideró que ya era suficiente, no me dijo nada, sólo se puso de pie y se vistió.

Al ver eso, muy a mi pesar, lo imité. Cuando estuvimos listos y él se aprestaba a abrir la puerta, lo detuve preguntando:

\- ¿Te enojaste?

\- No, ¿por qué? – contestó muy serio.

\- Por no haber querido parar antes.

Se acercó y me abrazó...

\- No, no me enojé... Sólo que estoy preocupado de que nadie haya venido, y de esa forma no puedo concentrarme en nosotros...

Lo abracé para decirle...

\- Te entiendo... ¿Vamos?

Asintió y me abrió la puerta.

Aún no terminaba de bajar las escaleras, cuando vi que en la sala había dos visitantes...

\- Clara, Neville, ¿qué hacen acá? – pregunté en forma brusca.

Mi padre se apresuró a acercárseme...

\- Alondra, acaban de llegar... Clara me contaba que tú la llamaste.

\- Sí, porque quería escuchar su voz, no para que viniera – contesté, pero mirándola a ella.

\- Hace mucho tiempo, perdí un hermano... – dijo Clara – Ahora, no estoy dispuesta a perderte, también. Mientras yo pueda defenderte, así lo haré.

\- Neville – me dirigí a él –, no debiste dejarla...

\- Ella es demasiado terca... Lo más que pude, fue acompañarla.

\- Virginia, cuando me enteré de lo que había sucedido en Volterra, supuse que podrías querer intervenir. Fue por eso que había planeado venir a verte, y saber si tenía razón o no, en lo que pensaba... Y por lo visto, no me equivoqué... Así que te acompañaré.

\- Te acompañaremos – corrigió Neville.

Estaba que me ponía a gritar ahí mismo, como una histérica, pero me contuve apenas, sólo para empezar a decir, cada vez elevando más la voz...

\- De acuerdo... Quieren ir, háganlo... Carlisle – me dirigí a él –, ¿por qué no llamas a Tanya y al resto de los amigos? Diles lo que haremos y seguramente, más de alguien va a querer venir a apoyarnos. Claro que todo el que acepte, deberá estar consciente que es una locura, casi un suicidio, y que si tenemos éxito, los Vulturis los querrán en sus filas... – gruesas lágrimas habían comenzado a caer de mis ojos.

Como yo estaba mirando a mi padre, mientras decía todo eso, me di cuenta cuando le hizo una seña a Batista, que se acercó presuroso conmigo...

\- Tranquila – me dijo, abrazándome –. Estás demasiado nerviosa... Ven, vamos a la ciudad.

\- No quiero ir a la ciudad – le dije enjugando con rabia mis lágrimas –. Pero, tienes razón, necesito calmarme... ¿Me acompañas?

Tomé su mano y lo hice salir. Lo llevé a un árbol cercano, el más alto del sector, a cuyos pies me quité los zapatos y trepé a él; mi esposo me siguió.

Nos sentamos en una rama alta.

\- ¡Son unos imbéciles! – comencé a susurrar – ¡Quiero mantenerlos a salvo, pero se niegan! ¡¿Cómo voy a poder proteger a tantos?! ¡Tenía la esperanza de que Clara estuviera bien...!

\- Ya cálmate – me dijo Batista, mientras pasaba su brazo por mi cintura, aferrándome firmemente.

\- ¿Cómo quieres que me calme?... ¡Todo esto es por culpa de Alice!

\- No digas eso, que después puedes arrepentirte... Ella no atacó Volterra... En ese caso, la culpa es de los rumanos.

\- Si Alice no se hubiera opuesto a decir lo que vio...

\- Todos hubiéramos ido a Volterra y allá hubiéramos muerto – completó la frase.

\- No sé – y me abracé a él.

\- Tranquila... Sino voy a tener que llamar a Jazz para que te ayude.

Fue cuando lo mencionó, que me acordé que yo había bajado, para hablar con mi hermano...

\- Eso es lo otro – me quejé –. Algo pasa con Jasper y no sé qué es.

\- ¿Algo le pasa? – preguntó extrañado.

\- Sí. Trata de disimularlo, pero lo conozco.

\- ¿En qué te basas para suponer eso?

\- Su actitud de cuando llegamos después de la caza... Cuando nos esperaba afuera. Ahí lo noté extraño... Luego, cuando entramos, lo confirmé.

\- ¿Y qué crees que pueda pasar?

\- No sé... Ni siquiera puedo imaginármelo. Por eso que me preocupa... ¿Dónde estará ahora?

\- ¿Quieres ir a buscarlo?

\- Sí. ¿Me acompañas?

\- Donde tú quieras – y se acercó a darme un besito.

Luego, bajamos del árbol y me puse mis zapatos.

Batista había empezado a caminar con dirección a la casa, pero...

\- Batista, no – se dio vuelta a mirarme y yo me expliqué –. Si vuelvo a ver a Clara, no creo poder controlarme...

\- ¿Y cómo quieres averiguar dónde está Jasper?

\- La última vez que lo vi, estaba con Rose y Emmett... A él no lo vi, pero ella estaba en el computador...

\- Crees que Emmett anda con Jazz.

\- Sí... ¿Podrías preguntarle a Rose?

\- No te preocupes... Espérame aquí. Vuelvo enseguida.

Lo vi alejarse, mientras mi mente trabajaba.

Me puse a ordenar mis prioridades, ahora que Clara y Neville se quedarían con nosotros.

Entonces, recordé una pequeña conversación que había tenido con mi hermana, luego de un pequeño "entrenamiento" entre Jazz y yo, hacía mucho tiempo.

Ella me había comentado que no sabía luchar bien y yo me había ofrecido a enseñarle, pero aquello nunca se había concretado.

Mi primera prioridad, sería ella y mi cuñado, luego mis padres y Renesmee que no tenían habilidades ofensivas y las peleas se le daban fatal. Luego, los Maestros con las esposas, que no creía que fueran de gran ayuda en la lucha. Después, Rose y Alice, a la primera se le daba bien la pelea, siempre que estuviera realmente enojada, cosa que en ese momento, no dudaba; y con respecto a mi hermana, podría defenderse bien con su habilidad, aunque mi temor iba dirigido a la presencia de Jake ahí... Por último estaría el resto que sabría defenderse bien, si no tenían la interferencia del vampiro que aletargaba las mentes... Aquel vampiro. Él tenía que ser mi verdadero reto. Debía hablar con Aro y conseguir el máximo de información de él. ¿Tenía conocimiento de mí y mi habilidad? ¿Cómo actuaba la suya? La vez pasada, no había podido mantener por mucho tiempo aquella defensa. ¿Ahora, pasaría lo mismo?

Estaba en todas esas cavilaciones, cuando regresó Batista...

\- Alondra, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué pasa?

\- Estoy bien – le contesté para tranquilizarlo –. Sólo sacaba unas cuentas... ¿Qué te dijo Rosalie?

\- Fueron a la ciudad, y no sabe cuánto se demorarán.

Bufé...

\- Voy a necesitar a Alice.

\- Tampoco está, fue con Edward y Bella de caza... Podrías recurrir a Clara.

Juro que no fue premeditado, sólo fue una reacción instintiva, el hecho que le gruñí a mi esposo.

\- Te digo que a ella, aún, no quiero verla – le dije tratando de serenarme. Luego de un suspiro, continué –. Bueno, vamos a la ciudad, a ver si tengo suerte... ¿Rose no te dijo nada que pudiera ayudarnos a encontrarlos?

\- Sólo que iban a hacer unos trámites y luego pasarían por la oficina postal a ver si ya llegó algo que había comprado Emmett.

\- ¿Trámites? – pregunté extrañada.

\- Sí, dice que Jazz iba a hacer unas consultas...

Dentro de mi cabeza una vocecita chillona, no dejaba de gritar, una y otra vez, algo que me negaba a creer y que hacía que quisiera hablar con mi hermanito lo antes posible.

\- Batista, eso no me gusta. Vamos, creo saber dónde iba.

Tomé su mano y salimos corriendo, con dirección a la cochera. Cuando entramos, me di cuenta que el "monster" de Em, no estaba.

Y tomé mi coche saliendo como flecha, con dirección a la ciudad.

\- Alondra, ¿qué crees que está pasando?

\- Algo que no quiero pensar, menos imaginarlo y muchísimo menos decirlo en voz alta...

\- Pero, ¿dónde vamos?

\- A la Oficina Postal. No creo poder alcanzarlos antes.

Capítulo Nº 29:

Mi pobre vehículo, llegó a volar en ciertos tramos de la carretera. Nunca, en todo el tiempo que lo tenía, lo había conducido a esa velocidad... Como sería que me hizo recordar cuando salí tras Alice, cuando ella estaba tratando de dar alcance a Jazz, hacía ya demasiados años.

Cuando llegamos a la oficina postal, nos bajamos, pero nos dimos cuenta que aún no habían estado por ahí. Entonces, le pedí a mi esposo que iba a necesitar un momento a solas con Jasper.

Empecé a pasearme, entrando y saliendo del edificio, mientras Batista esperaba en la acera del frente, de donde tenía una perspectiva más amplia del sitio.

Fue así que él vio cuando se acercaban, y me hizo una seña.

Yo me quedé en la puerta y cuando se aproximaron...

\- Alondra, ¿qué pasa? – me preguntó Jasper.

\- Necesito hablar contigo... ¿Puedes acompañarme?

\- Claro – se notaba confundido.

\- Em – le dije a mi hermano oso –. ¿Te importaría llevar a Batista? Yo después me voy con Jazz.

\- No hay problema – contestó con una amplia sonrisa –. Pero, no se irán a pelear, ¿no es cierto?

\- Descuida. Si fuera así, Batista no me dejaría sola – lo calmé.

\- Sí, porque odiaría perdérmelo – y lanzó una de sus risotadas que hizo que todo los que nos rodeaban, se dieran vuelta a mirarnos, en el instante en que mi esposo se nos unía –. Batista, ¿me acompañas? Voy a ver si llegó algo que compré.

\- Emmett te llevará – le expliqué.

\- De acuerdo – me contestó y vi a mi esposo alejarse con mi hermano oso.

Le sonreí a Jasper tratando de disimular mi preocupación.

\- Bien, tú dirás – me dijo.

\- Aquí, no... Vamos al coche.

Cuando nos subimos, lo eché a andar y conduje un trecho hasta salir del radio urbano, deteniéndome a medio camino de la casa.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – me preguntó él.

Como no quería tomar el tema tan abruptamente, pensé en comenzar esa conversación con algo más trivial...

\- ¿Sabías que llegaron Clara y Neville?

\- No – me aseguró –, debe haber sido después que me fui con Emmett... ¿Vinieron por lo de los rumanos?

\- Sí... Esto cada vez me gusta menos. Yo no quería involucrarlos.

\- Estás demasiado tensa. Vas a terminar colapsando.

\- Tuve que salir de la casa, porque estaba histérica – le conté.

\- Debes calmarte – me dijo tomando mi mano, con lo que sentí una oleada de tranquilidad.

\- Gracias... Pero, con todo lo que está ocurriendo, es muy difícil.

\- Alondra, todos confiamos en ti, hasta los Vulturis.

\- Es que no me entiendes... A estas alturas tengo confianza en que todo saldrá favorable a nosotros, es lo que necesito creer para seguir adelante y es de lo que me he convencido... Pero, lo que me preocupa es lo que está acarreando esta decisión... – y lo miré significativamente.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó, al tiempo que soltaba mi mano.

\- A eso... Jazz, ¿qué trámite tenías que hacer en la ciudad?

\- Unas consultas, sólo eso – estaba serio.

\- ¿De qué tipo?

\- Dudas que fueron rápidamente aclaradas.

\- Jasper, te conozco, eres mi hermano. No necesito de la habilidad de nadie para saber qué sucede... Lo único que quiero es una confirmación.

\- Dime tu hipótesis, y yo te diré si estás o no en lo correcto.

\- No.

\- Entonces, yo no diré nada.

Por un momento, ambos miramos el camino que teníamos al frente. Mis manos sujetaron el volante del coche con fuerza, tanta que cuando me di cuenta, creía que podría romperlo, por lo que relajé un poco el agarre. Tuve la intención de ponerlo en marcha, pero me contuve...

\- Jazz – dije sin variar mi posición –, ¿fueron consultas de tipo legal?

Nuevamente, se produjo un silencio...

\- Algo así – contestó, como si fuera un tema sin importancia –. Tenía ciertas dudas...

No esperé a que terminara, y me bajé del coche, azotando la puerta una vez que estuve fuera.

Las lágrimas se agolparon en mis ojos y quería salir corriendo, pero sabía que mi hermanito me alcanzaría. Los ríos de mis ojos se desbordaron. Me sentía como el ser más despreciable del universo, y comencé a darle la razón a Rosalie... ¿Y si le pidiera a ella terminar con mi existencia? Tal vez ella pudiera hacerlo. Comencé a considerarlo seriamente, y escuché a mi espalda...

\- Alondra, recuerda que le dijiste a Emmett que no nos pelearíamos.

\- Yo no voy a pelear... No quiero más peleas, más discusiones... Mi vida ha estado plagada de ellas, no quiero más.

\- Chiquita, tranquila – y se acercó –. No te culpes de todo lo que pase.

\- Soy yo y mis ideas estúpidas... He logrado que todos se enojen con todos... Y ahora, esto.

\- Cada uno de nosotros ha elegido libremente. Todos hemos tenido la oportunidad de negarnos y no lo hemos hecho.

\- Tú me estás apoyando y eso...

\- Somos hermanos – me interrumpió –, no olvides eso.

\- Si tu elección debes hacerla entre Alice y yo, por favor, no me elijas.

Me miró por un buen rato y luego tomó mis manos entres las suyas...

\- Alice tomó su decisión, tan libremente como el resto de nosotros.

\- Jazz, ustedes se aman. No hagan una tontería, de la que después puedan arrepentirse.

\- Alondra, fue ella la que lo decidió.

\- ¿Y tú no hiciste nada para detenerla?

\- Traté de razonar con ella.

\- ¿Y te vas a ir?

\- En cuanto pase todo esto.

Bien, finalmente, lo había conseguido. Y ahora, no tenía forma de detenerlo. Cuando todo esto terminara, perdería a mi hermano.

¿Sería esto a lo que se refería Alice con "penas"? Porque esto no era una pena, era una tragedia.

No podía parar de llorar. Nuevamente, mi hermano nos quería abandonar.

\- Tranquila, si no es para tanto... – me dijo.

Pero, yo gracias a él estaba tranquila... Lo que me sucedía era que estaba triste, desolada, no nerviosa.

\- Jazz, no puedes irte – dije, soltándome y abrazándolo, como si con eso fuera a impedírselo.

\- Chiquita, tengo que irme. No podría...

\- ¿Al menos, te quedarás hasta que todo esto termine? – lo interrumpí.

\- No podría dejarte sola ahora.

\- Bien – forcé una sonrisa esperanzadora –, aún falta, aún puedes cambiar de opinión.

\- No confíes en eso – me dijo serio.

Pero, yo lo conocía; a él y a Alice.

Sequé mis lágrimas y le dije:

\- Ahora, vamos. Necesito solucionar las cosas con Clara.

Regresamos al coche y nos fuimos a la casa. No era justo lo que ocurría. Por momentos, me parecía que había cruzado alguna línea de tiempo, que me encontraba en un Universo Alterno, donde todo iba la revés de cómo debería ser, pero no era así, todo eso estaba sucediendo en realidad y yo debía enfrentarlo.

Capítulo Nº 30:

En mi mente habían demasiadas preocupaciones: los Vulturis con los rumanos; Jasper y Alice; Neville con Clara; el vampiro al que me enfrentaría; mi loco instinto de querer proteger a todos.

Cuando llegamos, afuera nos esperaba Batista...

\- ¿Pasa algo malo? – le pregunté en cuanto abrí la puerta el coche.

\- No, sólo te esperaba.

\- ¿Pensaste que podríamos estar peleando? – aventuré a preguntar.

\- La verdad, que sí... Justo me estaba preguntando, si te enojarías mucho si iba a buscarte.

\- Podría haber sido – contesté acercándome a darle un besito.

Desvié mi vista hacia Jasper que se aprestaba a entrar...

\- Jazz – le dije y se detuvo –, ¿podrías estar presente cuando hable con Clara?... No quiero perder la paciencia con ella.

\- De acuerdo – me contestó –. Te espero adentro.

Por respuesta, sólo asentí y él entró.

\- Ahora, ¿me puedes decir qué pasa? – preguntó mi esposo.

\- Jasper y Alice están mal. Él me dice que cuando esto termine, se va a ir.

\- ¿Tan mal?

\- Me temo que es peor... Todo esto es por mi culpa.

\- Deja de estar diciendo eso.

\- Que lo deje de decir no quiere decir que deje de pensarlo – me acerqué a darle otro besito –... Ahora voy a entrar para hablar con Clara.

\- De acuerdo – contestó y me dio otro besito.

Me separé de él con gran esfuerzo, para entrar a la casa. En la sala, Emmett y Jasper veían el plasma. Mientras, Neville y Clara conversaban en murmullos al fondo de la habitación.

En cuanto entré, mi hermanito me quedó mirando, yo le devolví la mirada y entendió que si necesitaba su ayuda, le avisaría.

De pronto, recordé a Alan... ¿Por qué nunca tuvimos ese nivel de comunicación? Pero, ahora él era feliz con Miranda. Sonreí.

Me acerqué a Clara y su esposo...

\- Neville – le dije –, ¿podría hablar con Clara un momento?

\- Por supuesto – contestó acercándose a ella para darle un besito. Algo me dijo que estaba consciente, que yo querría hablar con mi hermana en algún momento.

Luego, fue con Jazz y Emmett para ver el partido de básquet que estaban viendo mis hermanos.

\- Virginia, ¿qué pasa?

\- Quiero tratar de convencerte que regreses a Alexandria. Esto es muy peligroso. De hecho, no quería que nadie más participara, pero la mayoría de los que van a ir conmigo, tienen razones especiales para hacerlo.

\- Sí, estuve conversando con ellos... Virginia, eres mi hermana y te quiero. Por demasiados años pensé que ya no volvería a verte. En un principio, fue duro, te extrañaba; pero poco a poco había ido aceptando lo que yo pensaba, era una realidad... Cuando volví a verte fue un hermoso sueño hecho realidad. Te había recuperado. No te voy a volver a perder.

\- ¿Y cómo crees que me sentiría yo, si fuera al revés? Que yo te perdiera a ti por mi estupidez.

\- ¿Sabes que con Neville nunca habíamos discutido?

Aquella pregunta me encontró desprevenida...

\- ¿Discutiste con él para poder venir?

\- Sí. ¿Sabes cómo pude convencerlo? – sólo negué con la cabeza – Le hice recordar el tiempo cuando creí que te había perdido... Ninguno de los dos lo pasamos bien en ese período... No, Virginia. Yo no regresaré a Alexandria... Tú una vez me ofreciste enseñarme a pelear, hoy te voy a cobrar la palabra.

\- No sé si podré... – me giré a mirar a Jazz que seguía con la vista en el plasma, y le dije – Jasper, ¿puedes venir un momento?

Para Clara fue sólo por el hecho de enseñarle a pelear, pero mi hermanito se dio cuenta que en mi petición iba mucho más implicado.

En realidad, estaba a punto de colapsar. Mi terquedad, mi estupidez, mi extraño sentido de justicia; había hecho que todos los que extrañamente me querían, hubieran tenido que defender mi posición, ante quienes también significaban algo importante en sus existencias.

Jasper llegó al instante conmigo y me miró de una forma, que supe que estaba consciente del verdadero motivo de que lo llamara.

En cuanto estuvo a mi lado, tomé su mano...

\- Jazz, ¿tú crees que puedas enseñarle a Clara, todo lo que me enseñaste para defenderme?

Pero, antes de que contestara, escuchamos...

\- Alondra, recuerda que no fue sólo él – era Emmett.

\- Tienes razón – le dije –, voy a tener que hablar con Edward, también.

\- Chistosa – contestó –. Sabes que entre Jazz y yo, te enseñamos.

Sonreí. Emmett es una persona con la que cuesta estar seria.

\- Sí, lo sé... ¿Podrías?

\- ¡Seguro! ¿Cuándo? ¿Ahora?

\- Te ayudará a distraerte – lo apoyó mi hermanito.

\- ¿Y el partido que estás viendo?

\- No hay problema, está aburrido.

Jasper soltó mi mano y la puso en mi hombro sonriendo.

\- ¿Clara? – le pregunté a ella.

\- Cuando quieras.

\- De acuerdo.

Emmett en menos de un segundo, estuvo con nosotros, mientras Neville, se quedó sentado.

\- Neville – pregunté –, ¿no quieres ir?

\- No. Yo me quedo a ver el final del partido – dijo serio.

\- Vamos – se apresuró a decirme Jasper, antes que mi mente terminara de procesar las palabras de mi cuñado.

Así, los cuatro salimos a un pequeño claro, en la parte de atrás de la casa.

Cuando llegamos, yo me quedé con Clara para explicarle lo que le fueran mostrando mis hermanos, mientras ellos se ubicaron uno frente al otro.

\- Tú explicas lo que nosotros hacemos – me dijo Jazz.

\- De acuerdo – asentí –. Empiecen cuando quieran.

Ambos tomaron posiciones ofensivas.

\- Lo primero que debes tener claro, es que esto nosotros siempre lo hemos tomado como un juego... Luego, escogí a Jazz para que te mostrara lo que es... – dudé – Disculpa, "era" el estilo de lucha de la Guardia, y que creo será el que emplearán los rumanos – desvié mi vista a mis hermanos, que seguían sin quitar su vista del contendiente –. Bueno, ¿van a mostrar algo? ¿O seguirán mirándose las caritas?

Ambos me gruñeron. Y vimos a Emmett acometer contra Jazz.

\- Em tiene un ataque directo – le dije a Clara –. Él no se toma mucho tiempo para planear estrategias – vimos a Jazz esquivarlo, pero como mi hermano oso ya conocía el truco, al pasar tomó a Jazz del brazo y lo tumbó de espalda, empujándolo de tal forma que mi hermanito salió resbalando por la espalda, chocando contra un árbol cercano –. Bueno, eso es lo que sucede, cuando los contendores se conocen... Pero, ¿te diste cuenta de las técnicas de cada uno? Emmett confía completamente en su fuerza, en cambio Jasper lo hace en sus movimientos rápidos y su ingenio, para poder tomar ventaja. No siempre estos dan resultado.

Mientras mi hermanito regresaba, mi hermano oso me dijo:

\- Que no se te olvide lo básico...

\- Eso es lo otro – continué con mi explicación a Clara –. Hay algunos consejos importantes de recordar, como por ejemplo: cuando no conozcas el estilo de ataque de tu contrincante, es mejor no moverse del sitio en que te encuentras, cuando comience a circundarte. Mantén la vista sobre él todo el tiempo que puedas, y cuando no lo veas, utiliza el resto de tus sentidos, en busca de que quiera atacarte por detrás... Otra cosa es cuando ataques. Si puedes elevar a tu contrincante, hazlo. De esa forma no tendrá punto de apoyo para soltar tu agarre.

Volví a mirar a mis hermanos que, esta vez, demostrarían lo que le acababa de explicar a Clara.

\- ¿Y qué pasaría si quisiera defenderme de alguien tan fuerte como Emmett? No creo tener tanta fuerza como Jazz, y no podría levantarlo, como me sugieres.

\- Es que el asunto no es fuerza, es maña – y le guiñé un ojo.

\- ¿Crees que puedes conmigo? – preguntó Em, desde el claro.

\- ¿Quieres que te lo pruebe? – lo reté.

Sólo sonrió maliciosamente y me hizo señas con su dedo índice, para que fuera a demostrar lo que decía.

Yo sonreí a Clara y fui a su encuentro, mientras Jasper tomó mi posición. Y siguió con la explicación...

\- Si bien, yo me guío por un par de trucos, Alondra es capaz de crearlos en el instante mismo que los va a utilizar. Así también, cualquier táctica conocida, ella puede variarla... En cambio Emmett es menos creativo, le gusta utilizar su fuerza para atacar... Fíjate en ambas posiciones. ¿Te das cuenta cómo ella no se mueve? Esa es la táctica de ella... Espera el ataque para defenderse...

Cuando llegué a una posición cercana a mi hermano oso, me detuve. Lo quedé mirando, y esperé. Cuando fue a atacarme, tomé la posición de ataque de Miranda y me di rápidamente vuelta, saltando sobre la espalda de Emmett, dándole un beso en el cuello. A lo que Jazz comentó...

\- Y ése es el momento en que aparece Rosalie, y termina con la existencia de Alondra.

\- Te escuché – sentimos todos y nos dimos vuelta para ver a Rose de pie cerca de la puerta, que también miraba la instrucción.

No sé si algo habrá resultado divertido en todo eso, porque Emmett comenzó a reír, de una forma que lo seguí yo, sin saber el motivo; y poco después, continuaron Clara, Jasper y la propia Rose.

Cuando nos calmamos, Jazz dijo:

\- Alondra, ¿por qué no haces una clase práctica?

Con Clara intercambiamos miradas y yo asentí...

\- Veamos qué has aprendido – le dije y ella se aproximó.

Cuando se cruzó con Emmett, escuché que mi hermano oso le dijo:

\- Ten cuidado, es tan tramposa como Jasper.

Tal vez, aquello fuera cierto, pero con ella no iba a utilizar nada que fuera perjudicial...

Ambas tomamos posiciones de ataque, y dejé que fuera ella la que atacara primero, pero la encontré lenta, pude ver claramente cuando se acercaba y con eso la esquivé sin problema.

\- Vuelve a atacarme, pero ahora no dudes tanto y hazlo más rápido – la instruí.

Volvió a atacar de la misma forma, aunque algo más rápido... Entonces, recordé una instrucción que me dio Edward...

\- Clara, cuando estés con un contrincante al que no conoces, lo primero que debes hacer, es tratar de descubrir su táctica. Para lo cual debes observarlo desde el principio, cómo se mueve. O sea desde la primera vez que lo veas. Eso te dará una idea de cómo te atacará... Ahora, atácame.

Decidí utilizar mi propia táctica. Me quedé quieta, esperando su ataque. Ella comenzó a girar a mi alrededor, cuando aún no completaba todo el giro...

\- ¡Clara, espera! – la llamó Jazz, que se acercó a ella y le susurró algo rápido al oído. Luego, regresó donde estaba.

Yo me preguntaba qué instrucción le había dado mi hermanito, cuando, de pronto, me vi sujeta por ella, por mi cuello, donde me dio un beso, mientras él sonreía con suficiencia y Emmett se desternillaba de risa.

Cuando mi hermana me soltó, me di cuenta que quería acriminarme con mi hermanito, y lo demostraba con la mirada...

\- ¿Qué le dijiste? – gruñí, a un volumen que sabía que él podía escuchar.

\- Nada – me dijo con una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción.

\- No te creo.

\- En serio – afirmó y luego miró a Clara –. Dile si te dije algo.

Yo la miré y ella confirmó:

\- No, no me dijo nada importante... Sólo que cuidara mi costado derecho.

\- ¿Costado derecho? – pregunté sin tragarme aquella frase.

\- Alondra – me dijo él –, ¿aún no te has dado cuenta que eres fácil de vencer, cuando te distraes? Mientras tú estés concentrada en la pelea, nadie puede vencerte, pero si se te logra distraer con algo, no es difícil superarte... Siempre he pensado en ello como que es un remanente, que conservas de cuando no te era posible concentrarte por mucho tiempo.

Tenía razón. Bueno, él era mi hermano, por eso se había fijado en ese detalle, mi talón de Aquiles, lo único que podría vencerme: mi poco poder de concentración. Si bien con el tiempo había logrado superarlo, aún podían distraerme con algo tan tonto como era una instrucción que yo no escuchara. Entonces, actuarían mi poca concentración y mi curiosidad.

Pero, lo que había hecho Jasper, hizo que me sintiera traicionada y dolió.

Él se dio cuenta, y me dijo:

\- Alondra, no es nada personal. Al contrario, eso vas a tener que superarlo. No puedes, en una pelea, perder concentración.

\- Lo sé – contesté seria.

Entonces, Clara se acercó a nosotros...

\- No sé si decirte esto, pero me alegro de seguir viéndote reaccionar como lo hacías antes...

\- ¿Antes? – preguntó Jazz.

\- Sí, como cuando era humana – sonrió con nostalgia –. A pesar de lo mucho que quería a Ramón, siempre discutían, y era después de esas discusiones, cuando hacían alguna competencia, donde ella lo dejaba ganar – hizo una pausa, mientras la tristeza cubría sus ojos. Luego, mirando a Jasper –... Eso quiere decir que en verdad te quiere.

En realidad, no me gustaba tocar el tema de Ramón, fue con él la primera vez que me sentí culpable de algo... de la muerte de mi hermano. ¡Esa competencia estúpida! Clara tenía razón. Ese día, él y yo habíamos discutido por un caballo... él quería montar mi yegua, pero no lo dejé, por eso montó el suyo que era más lento... Lo forzó demasiado para poder ganarme... y terminó muerto en mis brazos... Mi sol se había extinguido.

Los ojos se me humedecieron, y Jazz se dio cuenta, acercándose a abrazarme...

\- Tranquila, no pasa nada – me dijo mientras de mis ojos caían mis lágrimas.

\- Lo siento – dijo Clara confundida por mi reacción –, pero ¿qué pasó?

\- Está sometida a una gran presión, auto-impuesta... El hecho de realizar esta práctica era para distraerla, pero...

\- Yo la hice recordar a Ramón... ¿Es eso? – lo interrumpió Clara.

\- Sí – le contestó –... ¿Podrías ubicar a Batista y decirle que venga?

\- Por supuesto.

Así, ella se fue y yo me quedé sola con él. No supe en qué momento, se fueron Rose y Emmett.

\- Tranquila – volvió a decirme –... Creo que vas a necesitar de Batista ahora.

\- Soy el demonio personificado. Millones de veces me he preguntado porqué no le cambié el caballo, así yo hubiera muerto en vez de él.

\- Me alegro que no hubiera sido así... De lo contrario nuestras existencias serían muy monótonas – me sonrió, tratando de animarme.

Pero, yo no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo y me revolcaba en mi miseria...

\- Si yo hubiera muerto aquella vez, en lugar de Ramón, mis padres no hubieran sufrido tanto con mi desaparición, Clara no hubiera tenido que ir a buscarme y no la hubieran transformado, Camilo aún estaría vivo y ninguno de ustedes estaría en peligro inminente... – en ese punto, mis lágrimas solitarias, comenzaron a ser acompañadas de sollozos – y tú...

\- No lo digas – me interrumpió –... Alondra, no sé qué hubiera pasado con tus padres, Clara, Ramón o Camilo; lo único que sé es que si tú no estuvieras con nosotros, yo me habría ido aquel día en que después fuiste a buscarme.

\- Pero ahora, nuevamente... quieres irte...

\- Hay cosas que son necesarias de hacer, y una de ellas es que yo me vaya.

En ese momento, llegó Batista... Juro que nunca me había enojado tanto con su presencia, como aquella vez...

\- Alondra, ¿qué pasó?

\- Sería bueno que la llevaras a la ciudad y que se distraiga – le contestó Jasper, para luego dirigirse a mí –. Si hay cualquier cambio, te llamo.

Se acercó a darme un beso en la frente, dio media vuelta y se fue con dirección al pequeño bosque detrás de la casa.

Capítulo Nº 31:

Lo vi alejarse y algo en mi interior dolió...

\- Alondra, Jasper tiene razón – me dijo Batista tomando mi mano –. Vamos a la ciudad.

\- No es necesario. Estoy bien – contesté secando mis lágrimas –. Ahora necesito otra cosa... Me disculpas.

Me solté de su mano y fui al interior de la casa. Necesitaba hablar con Carlisle.

Lo ubiqué en la biblioteca, y me dirigí hacia allá...

Di tres golpes suaves a la puerta y de adentro me contestó...

\- Alondra, pasa.

En verdad, me sorprendió que supiera quien había llamado; y pensé que tal vez estuviera con Alice... Entré.

Me sorprendió aún más encontrarlo solo, por lo que...

\- ¿Cómo supiste que era yo?

Me sonrió, pero en aquel gesto se vislumbraba cansancio...

\- Disculpa, pero tú sabes que no se puede evitar escuchar... y supe cuando dejaste a Batista... Poco después escucho que llaman a la puerta... Supuse que serías tú. Y ves que no me equivoqué.

Me acerqué al escritorio y él me hizo una seña para que me sentara...

\- Carlisle, supongo que estarás enterado de todo lo que ha estado pasando... Me refiero... – no podía decir la palabra que rondaba mi mente, y que se atoraba en mi garganta.

\- A Jasper y Alice, ¿no? – completó.

\- Sí – suspiré –... Y quería saber si aún estoy equivocada. Te prometo que no lo creo, pero todo lo que está pasando... Me hace sentir tan mal. ¿Por qué todos me quieren acompañar? Yo iría tan tranquila sola.

Mi padre me miró un momento y luego...

\- Alondra, a ver... Tú dices que te sentirías más tranquila yendo sola. Pero, ¿te has puesto a pensar, cómo quedaríamos los demás, si haces eso? Y no hablo sólo por Batista, Jasper y Clara que son los que tienen un lazo más firme contigo... Según nos ha explicado Batista, tú justificas varias de nuestras decisiones con ideas equivocadas, de que lo hacemos pensando en otros que no eres tú... Todos y cada uno de nosotros te apoyaremos a ti, porque eres tan importante como cualquier otro miembro de esta familia.

\- Carlisle, pero yo estoy poniendo en peligro a todos.

\- Confiamos a ti, en que con tu capacidad de combinar habilidades, vas a poder llevar a cabo lo que te has propuesto.

Se puso de pie y rodeó el escritorio, para acercarse a mí, y continuó...

\- Deja de subestimarte, por favor... Que con eso, lo único que estás consiguiendo, es que el ánimo del resto decaiga, y tú sabes que eso no es bueno – y me sonrió.

Aunque aquel gesto denotaba que él tampoco estaba feliz, confiado o, al menos, tranquilo con lo que pasaba a nuestro alrededor.

Después de eso, me puse de pie y me despedí. Pero, alcancé a dar un para de pasos, cuando sonó el teléfono, y sin saber el motivo, me envaré. Mientras, él se apresuró a contestar... Por el tono y velocidad que empleó, supe que la llamada era de uno de los nuestros, aunque no entendí nada de lo que dijo. Cuando cortó, se quedó un segundo pensativo, por lo que pregunté:

\- ¿Está todo bien?

\- Sí – contestó –, era Aro... Ya sabe dónde ir... Tulcea en Rumania.

\- ¿Cuándo? – pregunté en cuanto pude articular alguna palabra.

\- Lo antes posible, pero iremos en grupos pequeños... Ellos lo harán con sus propios medios y nos encontraremos allá.

\- Hay que decirles a los demás.

\- ¿Puedes reunir en la sala a los que estén en la casa? Yo voy a llamar al resto. Cuando estemos todos, les comunicamos y nos pondremos de acuerdo para el viaje. ¿Te parece?

\- De acuerdo – contesté para abrir la puerta, pero me giré antes de hacerlo –. Carlisle, yo le aviso a Jazz.

\- Bien.

Así bajé y les fui avisando a todos que, nos reuniríamos en la sala, en cuanto llegaran los que estaban fuera.

Recordando la conversación con mi padre, me puse una máscara de confianza, auto convenciéndome que todo saldría bien. Estábamos en un punto dónde cualquier inseguridad, podría ser fatal.

En el momento que se lo dije a mi esposo, le avisé que iría a buscar personalmente a Jazz, y luego, salí corriendo siguiendo su rastro.

Cuando éste desapareció...

\- ¡Jazz! – grité tratando de ubicar a cuál árbol habría trepado – ¡¿Puedes bajar?!

Un instante después, sentí un pequeño sonido a mi espalda y supe que era él, por lo que me giré para corroborarlo...

\- ¿Qué haces acá? ¿Qué no deberías haber ido a la ciudad? – me preguntó serio.

\- Fui a conversar con Carlisle... antes – la última palabra salió de mis labios forzada.

\- ¿Antes?... Alondra, no tenías intención de ir a la ciudad y recurriste a Carlisle, ¿no es cierto?

\- Bueno – dije en tono de derrota –, tienes razón... Pero fue mejor, porque cuando estaba con él, llamó Aro...

\- ¿Tiene el sitio? – preguntó con cierto toque de ansiedad.

\- Sí – confirmé –, Carlisle quiere reunirnos a todos en la sala para informarnos y nos pongamos de acuerdo.

\- Entonces, vamos.

Y ambos comenzamos a correr con dirección a la casa.

En eso, a mi hermanito se le escapó un pensamiento en voz alta...

\- Al menos, esto ya está por terminar.

Lo miré por un segundo, pero sin contestar seguí corriendo.

Cuando entramos, estaban todos esperándonos...

\- Que bueno que ya llegaron. Ahora, puedo decirles a todos... – dijo Carlisle, mientras con Jasper nos quedamos junto a la puerta. Con Batista intercambiamos miradas confirmando que sabíamos lo que hacíamos.

\- Aro me llamó para informarme que deberemos viajar a Tulcea, al este de Rumania.

\- ¿Cuándo? – preguntó mi esposo.

\- En una semana tenemos que estar todos allá... Demorarnos más sería peligroso.

\- Pero, nosotros nos vamos a ir en grupos por separado.

\- Sí, y como creo que podrían ponerse nerviosos con mi llegada, es mejor que lo haga al final. Ahora, debemos definir los grupos.

\- De no más de cuatro – recordó mi esposo.

\- Bien – hablé desde mi posición –, ¿qué les parece la siguiente distribución?... Alice, Jasper, Batista y yo en un grupo; Bella, Rose, Ed y Em en otro; Clara, Renesmee, Neville y Jacob en el tercer grupo; y al final irían Esme y tú.

\- No sé, ¿qué opinas? – le preguntó a Batista.

\- A mí me parece bien.

\- ¿Alguien que se oponga? – consultó mi padre, y nadie dijo algo en contra –... Entonces, de acuerdo. Voy a arreglar pasajes para mañana para el primer grupo...

\- ¿Dónde llegaremos? – preguntó Jasper.

\- También haré los arreglos para eso – contestó Carlisle –. Ed, acompáñame.

Vi a mi hermano ponerse de pie y seguir a mi padre, el resto permanecimos donde estábamos. Como me encontraba confundida, miraba al piso.

\- ¿Estás bien? – me preguntó mi hermanito.

\- Cada vez falta menos y me da miedo.

\- Pero, me dijiste que te sentía segura de poder derrotarlos.

\- Claro que estoy segura, sé lo que estoy haciendo.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Tengo miedo de lo que vaya a pasar después. Cuando todo termine, creo que moriré.

\- No digas eso – me ordenó –. Cuando todo termine, todos estaremos bien... – luego sonrió – Haremos una gran fiesta para celebrarlo, ¿qué te parece?

\- ¿Fiesta?... La gente celebra cuando hay motivo, pero... si voy a perder a alguien, no veo el motivo de festejarlo.

\- Chiquita, no me vas a perder, eso te lo aseguro. Que me vaya no quiere decir que nunca más te vaya a volver a ver.

\- ¿Y dónde se supone que irás?

\- La vida nómada no es tan mala, ¿cierto?

\- No – confirmé –, no es mala, pero sí aburrida... Además, ¿vas a conservar nuestro estilo de alimentación?

\- Esa es mi idea, aunque... espero lograrlo solo.

\- Jasper, ¿y si hablara con Batista y nos fuéramos los tres?

\- Chiquita, no es necesario eso. Yo sé que todos te extrañarían...

\- ¿Y piensas que a ti no?

\- No como a ti.

En ese momento, no pude definir con palabras cómo me sentía. Era una mezcla de rabia, desilusión, ansiedad, tristeza, culpabilidad y nerviosismo.

\- Tranquila – me susurró.

Yo sólo negué con la cabeza para decirle:

\- Tonto.

Di media vuelta y me fui al cuarto, donde poco después llegó Batista, pero sólo se puso a mi lado, sin decir nada, hasta el día siguiente, cuando íbamos a tomar el vuelo a Tulcea...

\- Si quieres puedes sentarte con Jasper, yo puedo irme con Alice.

\- No – contesté –, aunque preferiría que te fueras con él. Me gustaría hablar con Alice.

\- Alondra, la última vez que hablaste con ella... – no terminó la frase, ya que no era necesario, ambos sabíamos lo que había sucedido – Y ahora, habrían muchos ojos.

\- Por eso mismo. Así ambas estaremos controladas.

Por respuesta sólo asintió.

Luego, al subir fue Jazz quien me quedó mirando extrañado, al notar la distribución de los asientos, pero yo sólo me senté donde me correspondía.

Durante la primera hora, ninguna de las dos dijo algo... Hasta que...

\- Alice, lo siento – dije –. Sé que tienes motivos de sobra para odiarme, y no te culpo por eso, pero no creo que sea necesario trasladar o incluir a Jasper en eso.

Por una buena cantidad de minutos no me contestó, cuando de pronto empezó a decirme...

\- Has llegado demasiado lejos con todo esto – se dio vuelta a mirarme –... De entre todos, tú eres la única que puede llegar a entender, cómo me siento con lo que está ocurriendo. Lo que no me explico es la razón por la que continúas empecinada.

\- Alice, tú debes darte cuenta que cometimos una equivocación cuando nos callamos lo de Volterra. Si bien, no debíamos decir nada a la familia, deberíamos haberles avisado a los Vulturis. Ese fue nuestro error.

\- Tal vez tengas razón – concedió –. Pero, eso debemos asumirlo y seguir adelante.

\- ¿Seguir adelante?... No podemos. Debemos corregir el error. Si no lo hacemos, esto puede repercutir en nosotros.

\- Ese es un futuro muy incierto.

\- Porque los rumanos aún no han logrado deshacerse de los Vulturis. Pero, ¿qué pasaría si ellos ya no existieran?

\- Alondra, son conjeturas.

\- Tanto como las tuyas.

Volvimos a quedarnos en silencio...

\- ¿Y qué me dices de Jasper? – pregunté.

\- Él escogió y yo tomé la decisión.

\- Lo hiciste escoger entre ambas – la acusé.

\- Y te escogió.

\- ¿Te ha comentado algo con respecto al lazo? – no me contestó, por lo que continué – No estoy segura si él lo sentirá como yo, pero es débil. Siento que en cualquier momento se podría romper, y es una sensación extraña, desagradable, que no me gusta. ¿Sabes por qué?... Me da la impresión que si llegara a romperse nuevamente, esta vez sí afectaría a Jazz – hice una pausa –. Si como me dices, me escogió a mí, debe ser por eso... Cuando rompí el lazo, ambos lo pasamos mal...

\- Yo siempre supe que ustedes se querrían – me interrumpió.

\- Odio todo lo que está pasando y me odio especialmente por lo que pasa con ustedes... ¿No habrá alguna forma de solucionarlo?

\- ¿Qué es lo que en verdad te molesta? ¿El hecho de que nosotros nos separemos o el que él se vaya?

Me di vuelta a mirarla y ella hizo lo mismo.

\- ¿La verdad?... Las dos cosas.

Después que dije eso, Alice miró al frente y cerró los ojos. A poco, la imité.

Mi mente parecía una gran mesa de pimpón, rodeada de jugadores, que se tiraban la pelotita de uno a otro, en forma desordenada...

Aquellos jugadores eran toda mi familia, los Vulturis y rumanos incluidos.

Capítulo Nº 32:

Cuando llegamos, arrendamos un vehículo y fuimos a una residencia a las afueras, donde esperaríamos al resto...

Fue cuando llegamos, que me fijé en algo que de alguna forma logró sacar una sonrisa de mis labios.

Fue al bajar los bolsos... Tanto Jasper, Batista, como yo misma, bajamos eso... bolsos.

En cambio, Alice bajó una maleta de buen tamaño. Mi hermana no cambiaría nunca.

Habíamos comenzado a caminar a la entrada, cuando ella se dio vuelta a mirarme, y dijo:

\- Aquí no podré ir de compras y no estoy dispuesta a parecer una mendiga.

\- ¿He dicho algo? – pregunté con mi mejor cara inocente.

\- No – contestó –, pero sé que lo hubieras hecho.

Si querer mi vista fue a Jasper, y por el instante que se demoró en darse cuenta que lo miraba lo vi triste. Luego, desvió la cara, pero ya era tarde... Yo sabía perfectamente cómo debía sentirse. Yo ya lo había experimentado, esa sensación de saber que pronto ser iría y ese tipo de conversaciones ya no las presenciaría... Aquello era un dolor aún más profundo que el de la transformación, que si bien era algo que podía hacer que gritáramos y nos retorciéramos, era algo que podía desahogarnos.

En cambio este otro dolor, era más cruel. Era imposible ubicarlo en algún punto del cuerpo, pero se sentía en todo él... Se podría gritar o retorcerse, pero serviría aún menos que con la transformación. Al menos, yo podía llorar cuando me sentía así... él, no.

Todo aquello lo analicé en menos de un segundo.

Pasado ese tiempo, Batista se acercó...

\- Alondra... – alcanzó a decirme, cuando sentí una oleada de calma.

\- Estoy bien – le contesté, y a Jazz –. Gracias.

Luego, lo vi mover rápidamente los labios, aunque mis oídos no captaron nada, pero en mi mente escuché:

\- No hay de qué, chiquita... Discúlpame, no fue mi intención.

Fue cuando terminaba de decir eso, cuando escuchamos el móvil de Batista.

Mi esposo se apresuró a contestar...

\- Carlisle.

\- Batista, ¿cómo llegaron?

\- Bien. Acabamos de arribar a la casa.

\- O sea, sin problemas.

\- Sí, aunque sí te puedo decir que nos dejaron llegar...

\- ¿En el aeropuerto?

\- Sí, lo mantienen vigilado.

\- Es lógico... Pero, lo mejor es que no tuvieron problemas... Hablé con Aro y me dice que llegarán en la tarde.

\- ¿Por el aeropuerto?

\- No. Supone que va a estar vigilado, no te preocupes por eso... – hizo una pausa algo más larga – ¿Cómo está Alondra?

\- Bien. Bajo control.

\- De acuerdo, el grupo de Edward, viaja en dos días.

\- Los estaremos esperando.

\- Cualquier cosa me avisas.

\- No te preocupes, que así lo haremos.

Luego, se despidieron y cortaron.

\- ¿En la tarde llegan los Vulturis? – quise confirmar.

\- Sí, asique es mejor acomodarnos.

Los cuatro entramos y mientras yo me quedé algo atontada con lo que había en el interior, Alice no se detuvo y subió.

Aquella residencia era enorme... Un pequeño castillo, calculé que debía tener a lo menos entre 15 y 20 cuartos de buen tamaño, en el segundo piso. Después me di cuenta que había errado por 15, eran 30 habitaciones, con lo que todos quedamos cómodamente ubicados... Aunque hubiera preferido que Carlisle hubiera escogido algo más pequeño, que hubiera obligado a compartir los cuartos, ya que Alice y Jasper escogieron alcobas separadas, y cuando digo "separadas", me refiero a eso... Ella lo hizo en la que quedaba a un extremo del pasillo, mientras Jazz lo hizo en el extremo opuesto.

Aquello me ponía muy mal.

Esa tarde, llegaron los Vulturis, y con eso, sentí que aquella casa se hacía pequeña.

Quise desligarme de todo eso... al menos, hasta que llegaran mis padres... No quería oír hablar de peleas, los rumanos o cualquier otra cosa así, ya que tenía suficiente con mi mente que no dejaba de repetirme que yo era la culpable de todo lo que ocurría.

Lo mejor era que tanto mis hermanos como mi esposo, respetaban mis pequeñas huidas.

Pero, esta vez no estábamos solos y en un momento en que había salido al jardín, escuché a mi espalda:

\- Qui novi? (¿Qué hay de nuevo?)

Cerré los ojos, pues reconocí la pregunta y el tono empleado... Por más que había intentado borrarlos de mi memoria, era algo imposible... Siempre estaría allí.

Como no contesté, siguió...

\- Ira furor brevis est. (La ira es una locura corta) – me recordó.

\- Post factum, nullum consillium. (Después del hecho, huelga el consejo) – contesté.

\- Pensé que habrías olvidado el latín, en todo este tiempo.

\- Acaso, ¿has olvidado algo de tu existencia? – sólo hizo más amplia su sonrisa –... Lo supuse. ¿Qué quieres?

\- Se te ve demasiado preocupada.

\- Y a ti demasiado confiado.

\- Vi... – se cortó él mismo – Disculpa. Alondra, yo sé lo que puedes hacer. No entiendo tu falta de confianza.

\- Te equivocas – le dije –. En este momento, lo último que tengo es falta de confianza en mis habilidades.

\- Pero, estás preocupada.

\- No lo voy a negar, pero no es por lo que pudieras suponer.

Se puso serio...

\- Bien, si no es por la pelea; aquello, en ti, podría suponer un peligro inminente.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Tu poco poder de concentración... Si hay algo que pueda superar a lo que se avecina, tampoco te permitirá tener el pensamiento donde deberás tenerlo...

\- No te preocupes de eso... Yo sé lo que tengo que hacer y en qué momento.

\- Eso espero, porque tú eres la pieza clave en todo este rompecabezas.

Sonreí con ironía...

\- Audaces fortuna iuvat. (La fortuna ayuda a los audaces)... Y ya que te interesa hablar de este tema, voy a necesitar saber algunas cosas sobre al que me voy a enfrentar...

\- Marcello.

\- ¿Por qué no lo vi cuando estuve en la Guardia?

\- Se fue poco después que ocupaste su talento para llevarte a Alice y Jasper... Fue ahí cuando entendí cual era el tuyo, pero no sabía si los extraías o los duplicabas. Por eso, en cada misión que se te encomendó, elegía con cuidado a quién enviar contigo.

\- Para que sirviera a tus propósitos, pero que no me diera luces que me llevaran a descubrirlos.

\- Exacto. Siempre has sido muy inteligente... algo lenta, pero Carlisle tiene con él la joya más preciada de nuestro mundo – su sonrisa torva había regresado, al igual que esa sensación de nausea que me embargaba cada vez que la veía.

Por eso, quise seguir con mi investigación...

\- ¿Cómo funciona la habilidad de... ¿Marcello? – dudé un poco.

\- Sí – confirmó –, Marcelló... Bueno, él puede aletargar la mente de cualquiera, dentro de un rango de algo más de 50 metros a la redonda de su posición, o sea un diámetro de 100 metros.

\- Así que él sabe de mí y mi habilidad – deduje de todo lo que me había dicho.

\- El día que fuiste a buscar a Alice y Jasper, tú misma te presentaste.

\- Tenía la esperanza de conservar el anonimato – dije sin poder ocultar mi confusión –. Lo único que ahora espero poder hacerlo perdurar en el tiempo.

Aro me quedó mirando un momento, hasta que me preguntó:

\- ¿Alguna vez, has probado utilizar tus dos habilidades al mismo tiempo?

Aquella pregunta me sorprendió...

\- Bueno, es que... En realidad, nunca he necesitado de ambas al mismo tiempo...

En eso, escuchamos...

\- ¡Alondra! – levanté la vista, para ver a Jazz acercarse. Y cuando estuvo a mi lado, tomó mi brazo, para preguntar – ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí, no te preocupes – contesté poniendo mi mano sobre la que tenía en mi brazo.

Jasper no sacaba su mirada desconfiada de Aro. Tal vez, fue por eso que él comenzó a caminar, mientras me dijo...

\- Alondra, ignoti nulla cupido. (lo desconocido, no se desea).

Cuando ya había entrado a la casa...

\- ¿Qué quiso decir? – me preguntó Jasper.

Forcé una sonrisa...

\- No te preocupes, creo entender lo que espera que haga.

\- Yo sé lo que tienen que esperar... que puedan recuperar el poder, sólo eso.

\- Jasper, voy a necesitar tu ayuda, al igual que la de Emmett. Menos mal, que llega en el próximo grupo.

\- ¿Qué te propones?

\- Voy a necesitar entrenamiento extra.

\- ¿Entrenamiento? ¿De qué?

\- Cuando llegue Emmett te lo explico.

Luego lo hice entrar y lo desafié a un juego de ajedrez.

Capítulo Nº 33:

Pasé todo el tiempo con mi hermanito, tanto que parecíamos siameses.

Al menos, Batista no me reclamó nada.

Traté de mantenernos alejados de los Vulturis, y me parece que lo conseguí; aunque tengo la impresión que, ellos tampoco estaban muy cómodos con nosotros ahí.

El día que llegaban mis hermanos, Batista fue a buscarlos al aeropuerto.

Alice había permanecido en su cuarto, y estoy segura que Jazz hubiera hecho lo mismo, si yo no hubiera insistido en que me acompañara.

Fue cuando llegó mi hermano oso, cuando comencé a arrepentirme de querer reunir a todos bajo un mismo cometido.

Aquella noche, ya se me estaba terminando la inventiva para mantener a Jasper distraído, y fue cuando mi hermanito me sorprendió al decirme:

\- Alondra, ¿te puedo hacer una consulta?

\- Por supuesto – contesté con curiosidad.

\- El otro día, cuando conversaba con Carlisle, me comentó que dentro de los libros de la biblioteca, que siempre te había llamado más la atención, era uno que se llamaba "Psicología de la postura". Yo lo leí, y no puedo explicarme el motivo por el que te atrae tanto.

Lo quedé mirando, evaluando si era conveniente decirle la razón.

\- Fue el libro que me hizo querer estudiar psicología – dije como evasiva.

Por un momento, nos quedamos en silencio, hasta que...

\- ¿Sabías que muchas veces tomas decisiones extrañas? Tanto que ni siquiera Edward ha podido entenderlas.

\- Hace tiempo que lo mantengo bloqueado.

\- Me refiero a cuando escuchaba lo que pensabas... Según él, el hilo de tus pensamientos es caótico.

Sonreí.

\- Tiene razón.

En eso, escuchamos que habían llegado los viajeros...

\- Ven – le dije –, vamos a saludar... y a decirle a Emmett que necesito su ayuda.

Tomé su mano y salimos...

Me fijé que ya habían bajado sus cosas y se encaminaban a la casa. Mientras Batista había ido a guardar el coche.

\- Ed, Bella – dije a modo de saludo –. Que bueno verlos por acá.

\- Hola, Alondra – me contestó Bella, acercándose a darme un abrazo.

Ed sólo hizo un movimiento de cabeza, acompañado de una sonrisa.

No bien me había soltado Bella, cuando siento que alguien me toma por la espalda, a nivel de mi cintura y me levanta del piso...

\- ¡Hermanita! – era Emmett.

\- ¡Em! ¡Bájame! ¡Casi me matas de un infarto! – reclamé.

Su risa atronadora casi rompe mis tímpanos, pero hizo lo que le pedí.

Algo me dijo que era preferible no mirar la reacción de Rose, pero aquello me hizo desviar mis ojos a Jazz... Nuevamente, debía haber asomado su tristeza, aunque ya sólo nos observaba.

Así decidí que era mejor apresurar aquel entrenamiento...

\- Bueno – dije –, ahora que te dignaste a bajarme, quería pedirte un favor... Necesito entrenar...

\- ¿Quieres que te ayude? – me interrumpió sin borrar su sonrisa.

\- Sí, es que quiero probar algo.

\- Llevo el equipaje al cuarto y te ubico – exclamó al tiempo que me guiñaba un ojo, tomaba la maleta de Rose (no tan grande como la de Alice), y se apresuraba al interior.

Me acerqué a Jazz.

\- ¿Me dirás de qué se trata? – me preguntó.

\- Quiero probar con combinaciones de habilidades.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Ver si puedo, por ejemplo, ocupar tu habilidad y a la vez estar invisible...

En eso, todos escuchamos a Edward cuando casi gritó...

\- ¡Emmett, no!

Fue esa exclamación lo que me hizo ocupar su habilidad y escuché lo que le había hecho decir eso...

Mi hermano oso se había cruzado con Félix y estaban a punto de trenzarse en una pelea...

Con Ed salimos corriendo y Jazz con Rose detrás sin entender qué pasaba.

Cuando entramos, muchas cosas pasaron en décimas de segundo...

Edward corrió para intentar sujetar a Félix, mientras yo, como una ilusa, quise detener a Emmett.

De pronto, vi pasar a Ed volando sobre las cabezas de mi hermano oso y la mía. Sintiendo un fuerte golpe en la espalda, que me aturdió un poco.

Cuando me recuperé, me di cuenta que yo estaba entre los dos contendores, siendo literalmente, un emparedado.

\- ¡Basta! – comencé a gritar – ¡Sepárense! ¡Ahora! ¡Félix! ¡Emmett!

Ya no se me ocurría qué más decir o hacer, cuando escuché...

\- ¡Tranquilos! – era Jasper que sujetaba a Emmett – ¡Em! ¡Calma!

Con lo que mi hermano oso desvió sus ojos a él primero, y luego a mí; y escuché que le decía a Félix en un siseo...

\- ¡Suéltala!

No me había dado cuenta que aquel gigantón me tenía afirmada por los hombros; y escuchamos otra voz, en un tono de autoridad...

\- ¡Félix, querido, esos no son modales! ¡Ve a buscar a Jane y dile que quiero hablar con ella! – era Aro que había logrado apaciguar a su perro.

Así, él me soltó, se irguió bien, nos dirigió una mirada asesina y luego de un gruñido, dio media vuelta desapareciendo por una de las puertas.

Todos miramos a Aro, que me dijo...

\- Disculpa, esto no volverá a ocurrir.

\- Eso espero – contesté en el momento que llegó Batista.

\- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó preocupado mi esposo.

\- Nada – me apresuré a contestarle, pero lo miré significativamente, que supe que había entendido que luego le explicaría. Después a Ed le pregunté -. ¿Cómo estás?

\- Bien – contestó –, pero vamos a tener que cuidarnos más.

Supe a qué se refería y sólo me quedé pensativa.

Al siguiente segundo, me acerqué a Jasper, y le dije:

\- Será mejor ir a entrenar... Em, vamos.

Cuando me fui a dar vuelta, mi vista fue al tope de la escalera, donde estaba Alice, de pie mirándonos.

\- ¿Podrías venir a ayudarme? – le pregunté.

No me contestó, pero comenzó a bajar a paso humano y cuando se nos unió, salimos a la parte trasera donde había una explanada no muy amplia, pero que serviría para lo que quería.

\- ¿Qué te propones? – preguntó Edward, cuando nos detuvimos.

\- A ver, les explicaré... – y mi vista se desvió al sentir que alguien más estaba observando aquel entrenamiento.

Asomado por una de las ventanas del piso superior, estaba Aro que no perdía palabra de lo que decía.

\- ...Todos ustedes saben – continué midiendo mis palabras – que poseo dos habilidades potentes, la de hacerme invisible y la de duplicar y manejar a mi gusto las habilidades de quienes estén cerca... Estas dos habilidades siempre las he empleado por separado y la segunda casi en forma inconsciente... Pero esta vez, veo la necesidad de combinarlas en forma consciente – luego miré a Jasper –. Además, necesito poder controlar mi concentración en una pelea.

\- ¿Y qué quieres que hagamos? – me preguntó Alice.

\- Un entrenamiento normal... Quiero saber si soy capaz de no distraerme.

\- Bien – dijo Emmett –. ¿Empezamos?

Así, cada uno tomó una posición dentro de la explanada.

Mientras hacíamos eso, yo comencé a ver de qué disponía, y me fijé en tres que no tenía consideradas... Las de Jane, Alec y Demetri. Lo que me hizo voltear y en el instante que los vi a los cuatro parados algo alejados, pero observándonos, también sentí un golpe en mi cintura de donde me habían agarrado con fuerza, empujándome, llegando a quedar tumbada de espalda con Jasper sobre mí. Entonces, siseó:

\- No te distraigas.

Con eso, lo empujé con fuerza con lo que cayó de espalda un par de metros más allá y desaparecí... Comencé a ocupar su habilidad y me dijo:

\- ¡Eso no es justo!

Comencé a reír y me concentré, tratando de ocupar la habilidad de Emmett, juntándola con la de Félix, y me lancé a tumbar a mi hermano oso.

Lo único que no me di cuenta cuando Batista, me agarró firmemente, sorprendiéndome al darme un beso, con el que volví a ser visible.

\- Te falta concentración – me dijo a mi oído y me estremecí.

\- Pero... ¿cómo? – tartamudeé.

\- Nunca te lo había dicho, pero yo puedo verte cuando desapareces... Perdona.

\- ¿Puedes verme? – lo miraba extrañada, ya que nunca me había dicho eso, aunque nunca lo había ocupado con mi esposo. Nunca tuve la necesidad.

\- Bueno, no tan claramente... Tal vez puedas darte cuenta si ocupas mi habilidad y desapareces.

Fue eso mismo lo que hice, y él tenía razón... Podía verme, aunque como una desfragmentación del agua. Era como una foto de buena calidad, vista en la pantalla de un computador... si se veía pequeña, era nítida (la vista de un humano); si se agrandaba un poco, aún era factible su nitidez (la vista de nosotros); pero si se seguía ampliando, se pixelaba (la vista de Batista).

\- ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? – le reclamé.

\- Disculpa, pero nunca se dio la oportunidad... Pero, vas a tener que trabajar más tu concentración.

En ese instante, escuchamos...

\- ¿Por qué no pruebas con el talento de Bella y Jane? – era Aro que se encontraba a un lado de sus perros.

\- De acuerdo – contesté y me dirigí a mi hermana –. Bella – ella se acercó donde estaba –. No hagas nada, yo voy a controlarlo – le dije.

Luego me concentré en proteger a mis hermanos, con la habilidad de ella, para luego tomar la de Jane y dirigirla hacia Félix (tenía que cobrarme aquel golpe).

Él empezó cayendo al piso, retorciéndose, ante la mirada espantada de sus compañeros.

Entonces, Aro dijo:

\- ¡Pequeña!

Y sentí cuando quiso atacar a Jasper, luego se centró en Alice. Como vio que ellos estaban protegidos, la vi sonreír y me miró. A ese mismo instante, sentí una gran descarga eléctrica, que me hizo lanzar un grito y soltar a Félix. Caí al suelo, entonces, a los pocos segundos se me pasó, a pesar de que ella no había sacado su vista de mí...

\- Gracias – musité a Bella.

Jasper iba a atacar directamente a Jane, pero Emmett logró detenerlo a tiempo.

\- No cometas una locura – escuché que le decía a mi hermanito.

No había logrado recuperarme completamente y eso último me obligó a ponerme de pie rápidamente…

\- Jasper, ya estoy bien… Fui yo la que me equivoqué – dije interponiéndome entre la bruja y mi hermano.

Yo sentía que mis piernas no iban a poder seguir resistiéndome por mucho tiempo, así que me acerqué un poco a Emmett y me afirmé de él, simulando que era para que soltara a Jazz, cosa que hizo y pasó su brazo por mi cintura.

No me había podido explicar que me sintiera tan débil…

\- Alondra, ¿estás bien? – me preguntó mi hermano oso.

\- Sí, pero necesito sentarme – contesté.

Me disponía a regresar a la casa, afirmada de Em, cuando sentí que me tomaron en brazos. Al ver quién había osado hacer algo así, me di cuenta que había sido Jasper…

\- ¡Bájame! – le ordené.

\- Si quieres mantener la absurda tregua con los Vulturis, déjame que te lleve. Así tendré las manos ocupadas – siseó, y me percaté que no quitaba la vista de Jane.

Entendí que esa era la única forma que él pudiera controlarse de atacarla, por lo que me vi obligada a aceptar.

Así me di cuenta que, ninguno de ellos se había movido de donde estaban.

Y cuando pasamos por cerca de donde estaba Aro, él me miró de una forma que me intimidó e hizo que bajara mi vista, y me acurrucara en mi hermanito.

\- Tranquila – me susurró Jasper, al momento que entrábamos en la casa.

Capítulo Nº 34:

Aquel entrenamiento dejó muchas consecuencias, algunas que me costó arreglar...

Primero, me di cuenta que no estaba preparada para lo que quería hacer. Si bien, mi habilidad era poderosa, no sabía ocuparla... Era como si a un niño se le diera una ametralladora para defenderse. Muy probable que terminara hiriéndose él mismo.

Segundo, que el intentar hacer convivir a mi familia con los Vulturis, era una empresa titánica.

Tercero, la reacción que se produjo en Batista, tras todo aquello, dolió... Si varias veces había sentido celos por mi relación con Jasper, aquella vez fue la gota que derramó el vaso, porque mi hermanito, entrando a la casa, me llevó directo a mi cuarto, donde me dejó sobre la cama...

\- Es mejor que te quedes aquí – me dijo.

\- Si te quedas conmigo... por favor – le pedí.

\- Sería mejor que te acompañe Batista.

\- Bueno – dije haciendo ademán de ponerme en pie –, si no quieres quedarte conmigo, mejor bajo.

\- Espera – me detuvo.

\- ¿Te quedarás conmigo?

\- De acuerdo, pero descansa.

No contesté, hasta que le dije:

\- Jasper, creo que nuevamente me estoy equivocando.

\- ¿Lo dices por el entrenamiento?

\- Protegí a todos... excepto a mí.

\- No debes preocuparte de eso, una de las razones por las que se hacen los entrenamientos, es ver las deficiencias, para poder solucionarlas a tiempo. Ahora ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

\- Pero, ¿y si cometo otro error tan estúpido como ése?... Además, está mi poca concentración, es tan fácil distraerme.

\- Alondra, éste no será el único entrenamiento... Tendremos otros y verás que no habrá problemas... Lo que sí, será mejor hacerlos entre nosotros, sin involucrar a los Vulturis.

\- Hoy decepcioné a muchos... especialmente a ellos.

\- No digas algo así. Si no fuera por ti, ellos deberían seguir ocultos... Además, no creo que te importe tanto lo que ellos piensen.

Mi mano buscó la de él, y se la estreché.

\- Gracias. Sabía que contigo estaría bien.

\- No hay de qué – me contestó dejando asomar esa sonrisa tan difícil de ver –. Ahora, descansa un poco.

La verdad es que no supe en qué momento de esa conversación, Batista había estado escuchando. Sólo que, cuando bajé al día siguiente, no lo vi y cuando pregunté por él, Emmett me dijo que había acompañado a Edward a buscar a Clara y Neville al aeropuerto.

De principio, no lo relacioné con nada malo o fuera de lo normal. Como sería que lo único que llamó mi atención fue que no llegaran también Renesmee y Jacob, como habíamos quedado de acuerdo.

Entonces, le propuse a Jasper jugar un partido de ajedrez y cuando íbamos a empezar, se me acercó Bella...

\- Alondra, disculpa, ¿podría conversar contigo un momento? – me preguntó sumamente seria.

\- Claro – le contesté, y luego a Jazz –. Ya regreso, que quiero ver si puedo concentrarme en esto.

Con Bella nos fuimos fuera de la casa, por la puerta principal, donde había un banco de piedra, en el que nos sentamos...

\- Bella, ¿qué pasa? – le pregunté al ver que no me decía nada.

\- Alondra – comenzó –, ¿recuerdas la conversación que tuvimos hace tiempo, en Forks? Cuando preparabas tu boda con Batista y te preocupaba Alan.

¿Aquella conversación?... Claro que me acordaba. Era donde me había contado sobre su amistad con Jake.

\- Sí – le dije –, me acuerdo, pero ¿qué pasa?

\- Es que parece que hay cosas en las que no te has dado cuenta... Me refiero a Batista.

\- ¿Batista? ¿Qué pasa con él? – pregunté bastante sorprendida y preocupada. No entendía qué tenía que ver mi esposo y aquella conversación en Forks, con lo que estaba pasando ahora.

\- Tú sabes que él te ama, pero tu actitud, la de estos últimos días, lo ha herido...

\- Disculpa – la corté confundida –, pero te juro que no te entiendo.

\- Me refiero a que andas a todos lados con Jasper. Prefieres que él te acompañe, antes que Batista... Alondra, lo estás apartando de ti.

\- Es que Jazz me necesita, y eso Batista lo sabe... – me corté yo misma, porque ¿realmente lo sabía? Luego, susurré – Yo quiero a Jasper, y amo a Batista.

\- Todos sabemos eso, pero te estás extralimitando con ambos... ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hablaste con Batista? – me preguntó.

\- Ayer, cuando me tumbó en el entrenamiento.

\- No me refiero a eso, yo digo cuándo fue la última vez que charlaron sobre ustedes... que estuvieron solos los dos – y me miró significativamente.

En verdad, desde que habíamos llegado, no habíamos tenido un tiempo para nosotros, pero yo suponía que él se daba cuenta que mi hermanito me necesitaba y que yo no lo dejaría.

No contesté pensando en eso por lo que ella continuó...

\- Alondra, no puedes dejar de esa forma a Batista... Él te ama y te extraña, pero si tú sigues aferrada a Jazz, vas a perderlo.

\- Voy a hablar con él, no creo que se esté comportando como un bebé...

\- Alondra, no es que lo haga, es que tú le estás dando motivos para hacerlo.

\- Pero, Jazz me necesita.

\- Necesita que tú estés bien. Mientras así sea, él estará bien y hasta es posible que pueda arreglar todo con Alice...

\- ¡Espera! – la interrumpí – ¿Quieres decir que Alice está actuando de esta forma porque está celosa?

\- Jazz te ha estado apoyando en todo, aún antes de que decidieras intervenir entre los rumanos y los Vulturis... Ellos nunca habían discutido tanto... En un principio, Alice había conseguido que él no las presionara, claro que le había costado bastante... Pero, luego se te ocurrió todo esto, y ella convenció a Jasper que todo acabaría mal si continuabas así de terca. Fue su temor a que te sucediera algo malo, lo que le hizo tratar de detenerte, y cuando vio que era una pérdida de tiempo, Alice lo hizo escoger entre ambas... Lo que le molesta a ella es que él siempre te escoge... Ella sabe que su amor hacia ti, es diferente al que tiene por ella, pero le duele que siempre te escoja, que siempre quiera protegerte... ¿Me entiendes?

Claro que la entendía. Yo me estaba interponiendo entre mi hermanito y Alice, con lo que estaba alejando a Batista de mi lado...

\- Bella – dije entonces –, te entiendo; y no sabes cuánto te agradezco lo que me has dicho... – luego susurré – Como siempre, tratando de solucionar los problemas, lo único que hago es empeorarlos.

\- No digas eso – me conminó –. Tú haces tu mejor esfuerzo, y todos te lo agradecemos.

Se acercó a darme un abrazo que, en verdad, agradecí.

Luego, entramos y yo fui para jugar el partido de ajedrez con Jasper, a quien no le fue difícil ganarme, ya que mi mente andaba muy lejos de aquel juego.

Hacía poco que habíamos terminado, cuando escuchamos el vehículo...

\- ¡Llegaron! – anunció Emmett con una amplia sonrisa.

Así salimos mi hermano oso, Bella y yo; mientras Rose y Jasper, se quedaron en el interior... Bueno, junto con Alice que no salía de su cuarto, y los Vulturis que no interactuaban con nosotros. Cosa que realmente nunca extrañamos.

Afuera, Clara, Neville y Edward se aproximaban a nosotros, mientras vi a Batista que iba a guardar el coche...

\- ¡Alondra! – exclamó Clara con una sonrisa – ¿Cómo estás?

\- Bien – le contesté al tiempo que la abrazaba y me di vuelta a mirar a mi cuñado –. Neville – dije a modo de saludo.

\- Alondra – me contestó, de la misma forma.

\- Me contaron que ayer no te fue muy bien en un entrenamiento – me comentó mi hermana.

\- Sí, algo así – dije en un suspiro –. Más rato voy a volver a intentar.

\- ¿Estás segura? – me preguntó Edward.

\- Tengo que lograr dominar bien mis habilidades, porque sino podría ser fatal.

\- En la noche llegan Carlisle, Jacob, Esme y Renesmee... – me informó mi hermano.

\- ¿Por qué se dividieron así? – le pregunté a Clara.

\- Carlisle pensó que sería más seguro de esta forma, ya que los rumanos no nos conocen a Neville y a mí.

\- Tiene lógica... – habíamos llegado a la puerta – Por favor, ¿me disculpan?... Tengo un asunto pendiente.

Y me dirigí al garaje.

Batista no se había bajado del coche, aún estaba sentado en el lado del conductor, sin percatarse de mi presencia...

Metí mi mano en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, y saqué una moneda. Luego, me senté en el asiento del copiloto...

\- Una moneda por saber lo que piensas – dije ofreciéndole la que acababa de sacar.

Ni siquiera se dio vuelta a mirarme, sólo me contestó:

\- Dásela a Edward y te puede informar...

\- Prefiero de primera mano.

Se dio vuelta a mirarme... Supuse que había ido de caza hacía muy poco, y me dolió no haberlo acompañado, sus ojos tenían esa tonalidad dorada que hacía juego perfecto con sus rizos. Quise acariciarlos, pero él retiró el rostro y me di cuenta que me miraba sin ninguna expresión...

\- Alondra – comenzó a decirme, con un tono plano –, sé que debería esperar para decirte algo así, pero no creo poder seguir con esta farsa por mucho más tiempo... – yo lo miraba sin entender esa introducción, aunque en el fondo algo me gritaba que lo que seguiría no me gustaría – Quiero el divorcio.

No sabría decir si estaba en estado de shock o era lo más cercano que teníamos a un ataque cardiaco. Pero, dejé de respirar y comencé a sentir una opresión en mi garganta, que poco a poco se fue transformando en un dolor, un ardor, aunque diferente al que era provocado por la sed.

Tragué pesado, intentando que pasara esa sensación desagradable... sin suerte.

\- ¿Di...vor...cio? – tartamudeé – ¿A qué... te refieres?

\- Cuando todo esto termine, quiero irme.

\- De acuerdo, podemos irnos juntos – le dije, con cierta desesperación en la voz –. Varias veces lo has hecho por mí, ahora no tengo problema de hacerlo por ti.

\- El asunto no son los Cullen – me dolió que se refiriera en esos términos a nuestra familia –. Todo esto es porque no quiero seguir contigo – aquello dolió aún más.

\- Batista, yo te amo... Todo lo que ha pasado, me ha hecho descuidarte, pero eso no quiere decir que no te ame...

\- ¿Qué tú me amas?... – me interrumpió – No, Alondra, tú no me amas. De hecho no hay nada que ames... Nada, ni nadie... Ése es un sentimiento completamente negado para ti... Ni siquiera creo que hayas amado a Camilo... Tal vez, a Ramón. No lo sé, pero a nadie más.

\- ¿En qué te basas para decir algo así? – le pregunté con el inicio de mi enojo...

\- En ti, en ti y todas las cosas que haces.

\- Batista... ¿tú me amas? – le pregunté.

Hubo un pequeño movimiento en sus parpados, que me hizo saber que lo que me contestaría, sería una mentira...

\- No – dijo –, por mucho tiempo te has esforzado en matar mi amor, y por fin lo lograste.

\- Batista, por favor, no me hagas esto... No nos hagas esto – le supliqué –. Sé que lo que me acabas de decir no es cierto. Tú me amas. Tanto o más que yo, si eso es posible.

\- Te he apoyado en cuanta locura se te ha ocurrido, pero ésta va a ser la última.

En ese instante afloró mi orgullo, el que era tan falso como todo en mí...

\- De acuerdo – dije endureciendo mi mirada –. Cuando todo esto pase, toma tu camino... Ahora, como los Vulturis te deberán algo, no se te echará malamente de donde te presentes... Pero, si te vas... No regreses.

Abrí la puerta del vehículo y salí.

Iba con dirección a la casa, pero a medio camino, di media vuelta y fui de caza sola... Necesitaba relajarme y aquello me serviría... Regresé pasada la medianoche.

Jazz se me acercó y me preguntó:

\- ¿Dónde estabas? – y se fijó en mis ojos – ¿Fuiste de caza?

\- Sí, quería relajarme... – luego hice una pregunta que sabía que debería hacer, si quería simular que todo estaba bien – ¿Y Batista?

\- Fue al aeropuerto.

\- Ah, de acuerdo... ¿Vamos a practicar un poco?

\- ¿Estás segura?

\- Por supuesto. Con la llegada de Carlisle, no creo que vaya a tener mucho tiempo – dije en una gran mentira, que esperaba pasara desapercibida para mi hermanito. Y lo hizo.

\- De acuerdo, pero veamos sólo tu concentración... Ya tendremos tiempo para otras cosas.

\- Entones, vamos.

\- Si vas a practicar, también voy – dijo Emmett, poniéndose a mi lado en un pestañeo.

\- ¿Les importa si los acompaño? – preguntó Clara.

\- No – contesté –, si quieres venir puede resultar provechoso... ¿Alguien más?

Todos los demás se quedaron donde estaban y así salimos los cuatro.

De camino...

\- Seguro que cuando llegue Batista, se nos une – me dijo Jazz, sin quitar su mirada de mí.

\- Seguramente – le contesté, sin demostrar el dolor que aquellas palabras significaban.

Definitivamente, yo no tenía remedio... Mi concentración era nula. Y en aquella práctica quedó más que en evidencia.

Volé por los aires, rompí unas cuantas ramas de los árboles cercanos, di en el suelo de cabeza, espalda, sentada, de costado y arrodillada.

Si hubiera sido humana, hubiera muerto o, al menos, hubiera quedado en silla de ruedas. Mi mente estaba demasiado lejos.

Cuando ya había caído de todas las formas posibles, Jasper detuvo todo...

\- ¡Basta! – se acercó – Alondra, ¿qué te sucede? Dices que quieres practicar, pero tu concentración es inexistente.

\- Tienes razón – le dije –. Ésta es otra de las locuras de tu hermana... – me di vuelta para ir a la casa, a mi cuarto.

La verdad es que lo que iba a decir le iba a doler a él tanto como a mí, pero logré detenerme.

Cuando iba subiendo las escaleras, pensé en que era mejor tratar de hablar con Alice. No creía haberlo decidido, pero cuando llegué arriba, ella me esperaba en la puerta de su habitación...

\- Pasa – invitó –... También creo que debemos conversar...

Y entré.

Me fui hacia la ventana que tenía una hermosa vista de los alrededores, mientras ella cerraba la puerta...

\- Siempre sabes qué habitación es la mejor orientada – me quejé.

\- Bueno, es una de las cosas que más me gusta de mi habilidad.

Me di vuelta a mirarla...

\- Alice, por favor, perdóname... En verdad, que no me había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba entre Jasper y tú.

\- Le dije a Bella que no te lo contara...

\- Pero, sabías que me lo diría y me alegro que lo haya hecho...

\- ¿Aunque no varíe en nada lo que sucede?

\- Alice, sé que debes saber lo que me dijo Batista.

\- Él está muy herido por cómo han pasado las cosas.

\- Por favor, Alice, ¿por qué no solucionar tu problema con Jasper? Él te ama... A mí me quiere y me apoya por el lazo, sólo eso, nada más, y tú lo sabes.

\- ¿Por qué quieres que arregle yo con Jazz? ¿Qué ganarías con eso?

\- Si mi relación con Batista debe terminar aquí, puedo asimilarlo; pero no quiero cargar con la culpa de ustedes.

\- No es necesario que te sientas culpable de eso. Jasper tomó la decisión, no tú.

\- Alice, al menos trata de hablar con él... Sé que te necesita tanto como tú a él.

\- No sé...

\- ¿Por favor? – y forcé una sonrisa. Algo me decía que podía llegar a ceder. Si estaba dudando en ese momento, tenía una posibilidad de convencerla.

\- Tus ojos siguen tristes – me dijo, tratando de desviar la conversación, y como vio que no lo lograba –. Lo único que puedo decirte es que lo pensaré.

\- Eso me basta... por ahora – dije con un gran alivio.

Sabía que si ella podía perdonar a mi hermanito, él no seguiría insistiendo en irse.

Pero...

\- Alondra – me dijo cuando me iba a marchar –, ¿y lo tuyo con Batista?

\- Eso... ya está muerto.

\- Él te ama.

\- Alice – quise cortar esa conversación –, tenías razón... Todo esto va a terminar sólo en penas.

\- Yo no me refería a esas penas.

\- No te entiendo – le dije, pero...

\- No me prestes atención. Como tú bien debes saber, mis visiones no son completamente seguras.

\- Pero, ¿qué has visto?

\- Sólo eso... penas.

\- ¿Qué clase de penas? – insistí.

Ella me miró y negó con la cabeza. Así supe que ella no diría más. Además, escuchamos que habían llegado los viajeros.

Mi hermana se acercó y me dijo:

\- Será mejor que bajemos... Trata de arreglar todo con Batista. Vamos.

No me dejó decirle nada y tomando mi mano, me hizo bajar.

Casi toda la familia se había reunido, para recibir a Carlisle.

Fue Esme quien se acercó y me dio un gran abrazo...

\- Alondra, que bueno es verte bien.

\- Gracias – dije correspondiendo a su abrazo.

Luego, Carlisle se me acercó...

\- ¿Cómo has estado? – me preguntó.

\- Practicando, pero es difícil. Me falta mucha concentración.

\- Pero, ¿crees estar lista para cuando se te necesite?

\- Eso espero...

\- Lo malo es que se está auto-imponiendo un esfuerzo que la puede terminar agotando – me interrumpió Jasper.

\- Tienes que tomarte tu tiempo – me recordó mi padre.

\- Tiempo es lo que no tenemos, y son muchas las cosas que tengo que considerar.

\- Tenemos tiempo... no te preocupes por eso – me dijo mi hermanito.

\- Jasper tiene razón – lo apoyó mi padre –. Recuerda que no queremos que te arriesgues innecesariamente. Tú eres más importante que cualquier otra cosa.

\- Tengo que poder hacer lo que se me pide.

\- Nadie te ha pedido nada.

\- Yo no diría eso – le dijo Jazz.

\- ¿Aro? – le preguntó mi padre.

\- Él sólo me ha pedido lo que yo puedo hacer – salió de mi boca, aunque me parecía increíble, que siguiera defendiéndolo.

\- Nunca has ocupado, conscientemente, de esa forma tu habilidad – me recordó Jasper.

\- ¿Qué forma es esa? – quiso saber mi padre.

\- Hizo que combinara la de Bella con la de Jane...

\- Y ese no fue el problema – lo interrumpí –. Fue mi concentración.

\- La misma que aún no tienes – me acusó –. Carlisle, debemos tratar de ganar tiempo, de lo contrario esto está condenado al fracaso.

\- Voy a estar lista – les aseguré, aunque en mi fuero interno, no estaba segura.

\- Voy a hablar con Aro – dijo mi padre sin haber tomado en cuenta lo que yo había dicho. Dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

Yo le dediqué una mirada asesina a mi hermanito, antes de intentar detener a mi padre. No había alcanzado a dar dos pasos, cuando Alice se me atravesó...

\- No, Alondra – me dijo seria –. Tienes otras prioridades.

Con esas palabras, miré a mi alrededor, y me di cuenta que todos me miraban.

Mi reacción, me sorprendió... Emití un largo gruñido, pero no era de enojo, ni amenazante; sino más bien de decepción.

Sabía a lo que ella se refería, pero aún no estaba preparada.

Para eso, no.

Entonces, hice lo que siempre hacía cuando me sentía así: huir.

Salí de la casa sin rumbo fijo.

Capítulo Nº 35:

Cuando me había alejado lo suficiente, me detuve y me dejé caer.

Había llegado a un prado amplio, rodeado de algunos arbustos. Aún faltaban algunas horas para el amanecer.

Me senté en el pasto y recogí mis piernas cruzadas, abrazándolas para apoyar mi cabeza en mis rodillas.

No quería llorar, pero mis lágrimas se agolpaban en mis ojos, nublando mi vista.

Concentración... Necesitaba aprender a concentrarme, pero el ardor en mis ojos me recordaba que estaba triste, enojada, desilusionada... arrepentida.

Volvía a repetirme que debía concentrarme... Pero en qué... A mi mente llegaba el recuerdo de Batista y en una décima de segundo, recorría todos mis recuerdos a su lado... Concentración... Presentía que de un momento a otro, Jasper aparecería y me obligaría a regresar, pero él no se aparecía... Él era otro tonto que me hería... Me hería pensar en él, que cuando terminara todo eso, se marcharía, igual que mi esposo... "¡Vamos, Alondra, concéntrate!"...

Había pasado como una hora y yo seguía ahí sentada, divagando, cuando escuché...

\- En verdad, el hecho de convivir con Carlisle, te ha hecho tomar muchas de las costumbres humanas.

Pasé una mano por mis ojos nublados por las lágrimas, para intentar corroborar lo que suponía, pero no creía... Y sí, era él. Era Cayo...

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – gruñí.

Mientras pertenecí a la Guardia, tuve que guardar cierto tono de respeto hacia ellos, pero cuando me vi fuera de Volterra, agradecí el haber podido regresar a verlos como a cualquier otro.

\- Según Aro, tus talentos te hacen la "joya" – recalcó la palabra – más valiosa de nuestro mundo, pero lo que has mostrado, no me convence para nada de eso.

\- Mis habilidades no las he practicado de la forma que se requiere ahora... Lo único que tengo que hacer es ejercitarlas un poco.

\- En lo único en que estoy de acuerdo con Aro, es en que eres bastante extraña... He sabido que tu característica de curiosidad te ha puesto más de una vez en peligro...

\- Sí – confirmé –, y por eso me alegro de estar con Carlisle, ya que entre todos nos cuidamos.

Por un momento, dio vuelta la cara, recorriendo con la vista nuestro entorno.

\- Si tu curiosidad es tan grande, ¿podrías explicarme algo?

\- ¿Qué cosa? – pregunté aunque lo último que quería en ese momento, era sostener una conversación con él.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que no hayas sentido curiosidad de saber el motivo por el que Batista huía de nosotros?

Cayo tenía razón. Aquel secreto que podía condenar a Batista y a quién lo compartiera con él.

Lo miré con incredulidad, primero, y con pena después...

\- ¿Cuán mayor eres? ¿Tantos años existiendo y no sabes la respuesta?

\- ¿Realmente no conoces el secreto?

\- Aro es libre de buscar la respuesta a esa pregunta en mi mente.

\- No has contestado a mi pregunta, ¿cómo has podido frenar tu curiosidad?

Me dolía pensar en la respuesta a esa pregunta, pero me obligué a contestar...

\- A nosotros nos une el amor. Cuando tomamos conciencia de que fuimos humanos, y que no debemos seguir asesinando a los que fueron nuestros iguales; podemos recuperar algo de lo que en el fondo, seguimos siendo, y de esa forma convivir con ellos. Así logramos un equilibrio que nos deja expresar sentimientos, que con el tiempo pueden ser olvidados, como lo veo en tu caso... Y el sentimiento más importante que recuperamos es justamente, el amor... El mismo que me ha permitido controlar mi curiosidad. Porque me aterra pensar que Batista ya no exista, porque lo amo.

Yo lo amaba, aún en ese momento y el expresarme de esa forma, me hacía daño. Él quería irse, ya no me quería, yo había matado su amor. Ahora, me evitaba.

Y Cayo venía a recordarme todo eso.

Dentro de los Vulturis, él era el que más disfrutaba con el sufrimiento de los demás.

Muchas veces lo comparé con Jasper. A mi hermanito, su habilidad lo había hecho darse cuenta de lo que hacía, y por eso intentaba permanecer con nosotros, pero Cayo era completamente lo opuesto. Él se deleitaba en lo que a Jazz le molestaba.

\- ¿Amor? – preguntó finalmente – ¿Tú en verdad piensas que nosotros podemos enamorarnos?

\- Cuando comprendemos que no podemos alimentarnos de lo que alguna vez fuimos, sí. Los lazos que nos unen están tejidos de eso... – luego, dudé un poco, ya que tenía un muy buen ejemplo, pero sabía que me dolería compartirlo, pero vi la necesidad de disipar las dudas de Cayo, por lo que continué –... Te diré porque pienso esto... Después que Batista me encontró, estuvimos juntos por 5 años, en los que lo único que nos unió fue una necesidad de no seguir solos. En todo ese tiempo, nunca lo relacioné conscientemente, con que me había enamorado. Eso recién lo vine a saber cuando llegué con mi familia. Es posible que de no haber sucedido este hecho, aún seguiríamos como estuvimos en esos 5 años.

\- Interesante hipótesis... Aunque difícil de comprobar.

\- No, al contrario, muy fácil... El hecho de que haya logrado controlar mi curiosidad, sólo para que él esté bien, ya demuestra lo que te he contado.

Por un par de segundos nos quedamos en silencio, hasta que me dijo:

\- ¿Puedo hacerte otra consulta?

\- Sí – contesté, aunque en el fondo no quería más preguntas, quería que él me dejara en paz.

\- Si dices amarlo tanto, ¿por qué no se te ve con él? – y asomó una sonrisa sádica.

Aquella pregunta había dado en el blanco y sentí como mis ojos comenzaban a inundarse. Pero, tenía que contestar...

\- Son problemas familiares que no encuentro que sean algo para discutir contigo.

\- Si esos problemas familiares pudieran llegar a afectar el cometido por el que nos encontramos aquí, quiere decir que es algo que puedes... – dudó un momento – y debes discutir conmigo.

\- Cayo, nunca, ni siquiera cuando pertenecía a la Guardia, discutí asuntos personales, ni familiares con ninguno de ustedes... No voy a comenzar ahora.

Estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia y él se daba cuenta.

\- ¿Quieres que te recuerde lo que pasó aquella vez por no compartir lo que te sucedía?

Un gruñido escapó de mi pecho... con lo que vi ampliar aún más su sonrisa...

\- Como lo supuse – continuó –. No vas a tener problema con los rumanos... Sólo hay que saber guiarte para que canalices tu concentración.

La verdad es que no le entendí mucho en aquel momento, pero lo único que agradecí fue que después se dio media vuelta y se fue...

Yo me quedé un poco más, intentando calmarme mirando las estrellas. Sólo que cuando estaba pensando en que ya debería regresar...

\- Dime que no es cierto lo que me contaron – era Jasper, que no me di cuenta que me había encontrado.

\- No tengo cerca a Edward para decirte si es verdad o no. No tengo la menor idea de lo que te contaron.

\- Sobre Batista y tú... – cortó ahí la frase.

\- Bueno, lo que pasa es que cuando esto termine, no vas a ser el único que se va a marchar... Sólo eso – dije intentando no expresar con mi voz, lo que realmente sentía al pensar en aquello.

\- Chiquita – me dijo y se acercó a abrazarme –... Ustedes no deben separarse.

\- No, si no nos vamos a separar... Él quiere deshacer el vínculo... Quiere... – la palabra se atragantaba en mi garganta, pero me obligué a decirla – divorciarse.

\- Tienes que hacer que lo reconsidere...

\- Si no he podido hacer que tú lo hagas, ¿cómo lo haría con él? – lo interrumpí.

Hizo que apoyara mi cabeza en su hombro y comenzó a acariciar mi cabello.

\- Tú sabes que eso es diferente.

\- ¿En qué es diferente?

\- En muchas cosas, pero ahora estamos hablando de Batista y de ti.

Me separé con un empujón, y solté lo que llevaba adentro, sin medir consecuencias...

\- En verdad que eres tonto... Todo lo que está pasando entre Batista y yo ha sido ocasionado por ti... por ti y Alice... He abandonado a mi esposo, al amor de mi existencia, para estar con mi hermano, para intentar ayudarlo, porque sé lo que se siente cuando tienes intenciones de abandonar a quienes amas... – las lágrimas se agolpaban en mis ojos, pero me negaba a dejarlas salir – Te he puesto por sobre todo, pensando que te darías cuenta del error que quieres cometer, pero todo ha sido inútil... Así ahora me estoy viendo sola, sin dos de los hombres más importantes para mí... – en este punto, perdí la batalla con mis lágrimas, que empezaron a caer – Debo hacer cosas que requerirán de toda mi concentración, pero me es imposible lograrlo, ya que tengo mi pensamiento a años luz de donde deben estar... Tengo sobre mis hombros demasiadas responsabilidades, de las que yo no he pedido. Cometí un error, sólo uno y eso ha hecho que todo esté mal ahora... Quisiera poder arrancar, correr, irme lo más lejos que pueda; pero no puedo, no debo. Tengo que enfrentar todo lo que he ocasionado: que casi hubieran exterminado a los Vulturis, poner a mi familia en peligro extremo, que mis hermanos más queridos se separen, y que mi esposo, el amor de mi existencia, se vaya... – sonreí con ironía – Y tú me dices que debo influir en él para que lo reconsidere... Eso parece una mala broma.

\- Chiquita, él te quiere...

\- Sí – afirmé y pasé mi mano por mis mejillas para secármelas –, me quiere... me quiere lejos, sin que haya nada que nos una. Desea ser libre... Y yo, no lo voy a detener... Como tampoco lo haré contigo... – suspiré – Es mejor que regresemos. Debemos seguir practicando.

\- Alondra, si no puedes concentrarte...

\- No te preocupes que lograré hacerlo... No se me ocurre cómo, pero lo haré... Regresemos.

Me acerqué para tomar su mano, y cuando lo hice, con la otra acarició mi mejilla, mientras me decía:

\- Si hablas con él, estoy seguro que no se irá.

\- Pero, es posible que yo quiera que se vaya.

\- Estoy seguro que es todo lo contrario.

\- Jasper, por favor, no insistas... Me ha costado aceptar todo esto y ahora que lo estoy consiguiendo, no voy a echar pie atrás... Ahora, regresemos a la casa, necesito probar algunas ideas que tengo.

Recién después de decirle eso, él comenzó a caminar y poco después apresuramos el paso.

Capítulo Nº 36:

Cuando llegamos, mi padre nos esperaba afuera...

\- Alondra, Jasper, nos tenían preocupados. ¿Están bien?

\- Sí – contestó mi hermanito y se apresuró a decir –, pero yo recomendaría que Alondra no forzara aún su habilidad.

\- Yo estoy bien, en pie y no me duele nada. No veo porqué tendría que cuidarme.

\- Justamente, para que no se te salga de control.

\- No te preocupes de eso – le aseguró mi padre –. Les estábamos esperando porque nos vamos a reunir todos, para planear cómo lo vamos a hacer... ¿Entramos?

Cuando estuvimos adentro, todos nos dirigimos a un salón amplio con una gran chimenea que alguien había encendido.

En el interior ya se encontraban Aro, Cayo y Marco, juntos a Jane y Alec.

Delante íbamos Carlisle, Esme – que se nos unió en cuanto entramos a la casa –, Jasper y yo; inmediatamente después Emmett y Rose; les seguían Clara, Bella, Neville y Edward; y cerrando la entrada: Alice, Renesmee, Batista y Jacob, que se cuidaba de mantener su distancia de mí.

Decidí quitar mi bloqueo a Ed y Alice, porque se necesitaría todo lo que se pudiera aportar.

Así, mi hermano se percató que extrañé a Félix y Demetri, entonces se me acercó, para susurrar...

\- Estarán vigilando fuera para no ser interrumpidos.

En cierta forma me alegré de que el gigantón no estuviera presente, porque no quería volver a interponerme entre él y mi hermano oso, nuevamente.

Con Jasper permanecimos cerca de Carlisle y Esme, y sentí una gran tranquilidad. Me di vuelta a mirarlo y me sonreía. Ya estaba empleando su habilidad para que todo fuera paz y amor en aquella reunión. No pude evitar mirar a Jacob que hacía una mueca de desagrado. Aún con todo el tiempo que había pasado, no se acostumbraba a la habilidad de mi hermanito, que él consideraba "desagradable".

Todo aquello lo presenciaba y me parecía que formaba parte de un sueño surrealista... Toda mi familia reunida con los Vulturis, en plan amigable...

Mi vista se desvió, sin querer, a Batista; que miraba de frente sin expresión en el rostro. Cerré los ojos para evitar seguir mirándolo y que el dolor que sentía se acrecentara.

\- Tranquila – escuché susurrar a Jasper, mientras estrechaba su mano en la mía.

Por respuesta sólo asentí.

Entonces, escuchamos a mi padre:

\- Bueno, como ya estamos todos aquí, será mejor ponernos de acuerdo sobre cómo vamos a asumir nuestras posiciones.

\- Carlisle – habló Aro, mientras se ponía de pie –, primero quería agradecerte a ti y toda tu "familia", por apoyarnos en estos momentos. Como también hacerles saber que, nuestras puertas siempre estarán abiertas para cualquiera de ustedes.

\- Cosa que te agradecemos – se apresuró a contestar mi padre –, pero que no creo que vaya a ser necesario... Ahora, sería mejor avocarnos a lo que nos tiene aquí reunidos.

\- Bueno, por lo que sé – contestó Aro –, ya te informaron lo que pasó en la práctica del talento de Alondra... y luego, en la que siguió, no vi mayor avance.

\- Se puede decir que, en ella, son habilidades recién descubiertas, y que no ha podido practicarlas todo lo que se hubiera podido.

\- Pero, por mientras ella no logre dominarlo bien, no es conveniente tomar una actitud ofensiva.

\- Carlisle – Jasper se dirigió a él –, debemos darle tiempo a Alondra para que logre manejar su habilidad.

\- ¿Tiempo? – preguntó Cayo – ¿Y cuánto es lo que necesitaría?

\- Sería bueno un par de semanas.

\- Eso es mucho.

\- Cayo tiene razón – intervine –. Ya no contaríamos con el factor sorpresa.

\- ¿Sorpresa? – preguntó esta vez, Cayo, con un tono irónico que me hizo mirarlo entrecerrando mis ojos, conteniendo la ira que me estaba invadiendo – Eso lo perdimos cuando ustedes llegaron aquí...

\- ¿Qué estás insinuando? – pregunté en un siseo.

\- Todos ustedes llegaron abiertamente y ellos se dieron cuenta de eso... ¿No comentaron que el aeropuerto estaba vigilado? Ellos saben que están aquí...

\- Pero no saben nuestras intenciones... A no ser que ustedes se hayan dejado ver, cuando llegaron.

\- ¡Nosotros no nos dejamos ver!...

\- Por favor, tranquilos – dijo Aro, empleando su tono conciliador –. Alondra, nosotros no nos hemos dejado ver, por lo que debes estar tranquila a ese respecto... Hermano, la razón por la que ellos se pueden movilizar libremente, es que a ellos no los están buscando.

\- Nosotros – habló mi padre –, tenemos la costumbre de movernos cada cierto tiempo, ellos pueden asimilar nuestra llegada, justamente a eso... Ahora, volviendo al tema de la preparación de Alondra, es mejor pensar en algo. Si ella no logra dominar su habilidad, no podremos hacer mucho más de lo que se hizo en Volterra.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con eso – dijo Aro –. Pero, me he dado cuenta que Alondra se deja llevar por todo lo que ocurre a su alrededor, y que en este momento son muchas cosas.

De pronto, todos habían empezado a hablar de mí, como si yo no estuviera presente.

\- Carlisle – dijo Jazz –, debemos concentrarnos en cómo ganar tiempo. Alondra debe estar tranquila.

\- No – intervino Cayo –. Hoy hice una prueba y si logramos que ella reaccione a algo que le moleste, es capaz de concentrarse lo suficiente en una pelea.

Él tenía razón, pero era peligroso, ya que en la misma forma que me concentraba para atacar y defenderme; cualquier cosa podía desconcentrarme.

\- La mente de Alondra no funciona de esa forma – intervino Edward –. Tan pronto como logra concentrarse en algo, pronto en capaz de dejarlo.

\- Nuestros cerebros trabajan en muchas facetas – comenzó a explicar Carlisle –. Son como varias habitaciones, a las que podemos entrar y salir, con un cierto orden, cuando las conocemos... Pero, en Alondra, son las habitaciones las que se mueven y no ella... Por eso en un segundo ella puede querer estar en un cuarto, pero de repente está en otro, sin ella haberse propuesto eso... ¿Me expliqué?

\- Bastante claro – contestó Aro, sin quitar su ávida mirada de mí –. O sea, que va a ser mucho más difícil de lo que pensábamos.

En ese momento, supuse que Jazz debía estar más que avocado en mí, porque yo estaba dejando que ellos hablaran así de mi persona, sin que esto me molestara. Pero, ahí decidí hacer algo completamente impulsivo. Como sería que ni Alice, ni Ed pudieron detenerme...

Tomé la habilidad de Bella, protegí a toda mi familia (incluyéndome) y luego la habilidad de Marco, deshaciendo el lazo entre Jane y Alec, y haciendo que ella me guardara completa fidelidad; terminando con una orden de mis labios...

\- ¡Jane, ataca a Alec!

La verdad es que esto pilló a todos con la guardia baja y aquello sucedió en décimas de segundos.

Ella se giró a mirar a su hermano, dispuesta a seguir mi orden. Pero como yo no quería ganarme el odio de ellos, me apresuré a extender la protección hacia el chico. Así sentí el aguijón de su habilidad sobre la capa protectora.

Luego, me concentré en deshacer todo eso. Principié con los mellizos.

En cuanto ella se dio cuenta de lo que había tratado de hacer, se dio vuelta a mirarme con tanto odio y volví a sentir que estaba tratando de encontrar un punto débil en la protección.

En medio de todo eso, escuchamos una risotada proveniente de Cayo...

\- Eso prueba que yo tengo razón... – dijo – Ella necesita un buen aliciente para concentrase, como lo es cuando se enoja.

Entonces, habló Aro, que no prestó mayor atención a lo que había dicho su "hermano"...

\- Jane, querida, cálmate... Ella sólo está practicando.

\- Sí, Maestro – siseó decepcionada, dejando de atacarme.

Y yo solté mi protección.

\- Creo que con eso queda demostrado que puedo mantener el control – inquirí –. Es posible que Cayo tenga razón.

\- De todas maneras, deberás seguir practicando – me dijo Jasper, en aquel tono que no me gustaba... Me lo estaba ordenando.

\- Alondra – me dijo mi padre –, Jazz tiene razón... Piensa, qué sucedería si durante la pelea, algo lograra desconcentrarte... Que alguno de nosotros estuviera en peligro inminente, y tú no pudieras seguir empleando tu habilidad. Pondrías en peligro a todos los demás.

Carlisle tenía razón. Algo así, podría desconcentrarme fácilmente.

En ese momento, se acercó Esme que tomó mi mano entre las suyas y me sonrió... Nunca he sabido, cómo es posible que ella sepa tan bien cuando necesito el apoyo que nadie más puede darme... Cuando Batista no está cerca y Jasper tampoco está, o está en desacuerdo conmigo, mi madre está ahí.

Le sonreí de vuelta.

\- ¿Están de acuerdo, entonces, en que debemos darle un tiempo a Alondra? – preguntó mi padre.

\- ¿De cuánto estamos hablando? – preguntó Cayo.

\- Al menos, una semana – dijo mi padre, luego de una consulta silenciosa con mi hermanito.

\- ¿Será suficiente?

\- Entonces, reevaluaremos nuestra situación...

\- Una semana es demasiado – interrumpí –. Denme tres días... Sé que lo lograré.

\- Si consigues tener el dominio de tu talento antes, reevaluaremos antes – me contestó Aro.

Estaba analizando esa posibilidad, cuando escuchamos que un móvil sonaba...

\- Aló – dijo Jacob, contestando la llamada, mientras se aproximaba a la puerta para salir.

Capítulo Nº 37:

A pesar de la salida de Jacob, todos los que estábamos reunidos, pudimos escuchar a la perfección aquella conversación...

Jacob: Sam, ¿qué sucede?

Sam: Jake, ¿aún sigues obstinado en no querer nuestra ayuda?

Jacob: La verdad es que no creo que vaya a ser necesaria... Las veces anteriores había un problema numérico, que en esta ocasión no se produce... Estaremos bien.

Sam: Por favor, Jake, déjanos ayudarte... recuerda que aunque te fuiste, aún sigues siendo parte de nosotros.

Jacob: Lo sé, y te lo agradezco; pero es mejor de esta forma.

Sam: Paul dice que no es justo, que te estás reservando toda la diversión para ti.

Jacob: En realidad tiene razón (rió)... Pero, he preguntado si pueden venir y me han pedido especialmente, dejarlos fuera de esto.

Sam: Bueno, pero si cambian de parecer...

Jacob: Se los haré saber. Se los prometo.

Sam: De acuerdo.

Luego se despidieron y Jake regresó al salón...

\- Era Sam, disculpen.

Lo miré y le dije:

\- No te preocupes, y te aseguro que fue lo mejor.

\- No lo creo – me contestó –. Ellos serían un gran apoyo.

No quise contradecirlo, aunque todos se dieron cuenta que yo estaba en completo desacuerdo con eso.

Un par de segundos después, en que nadie dijo nada...

\- Entonces, ahora veamos de qué forma podemos ganar tiempo – dijo mi padre.

\- Sigamos como hasta ahora – dijo Rose –. Finalmente, ellos deben pensar que vinimos para guardar las apariencias con los humanos.

\- No sé, pero creo que sería conveniente que actuemos algo más abiertamente – intervino Emmett.

\- Disculpen, pero no los sigo – les dije.

\- Yo sí – dijo mi padre, y ante mi mirada de total incomprensión continuó –. Retomaremos nuestra vida como siempre, que si quieren observarnos, lo hagan y no vean cambio... Sólo que ante eso, vamos a tener que actuar como que hemos llegado a un lugar ya ocupado...

\- Carlisle – le llamó Edward –, eso es aún más peligroso.

Yo seguía sin entender, por ello mi hermano me lo aclaró...

\- Quiere ir a conversar con los rumanos.

\- La locura es contagiosa – sentenció en un susurro Rose.

Vi a mi madre mirar a mi padre con temor y luego desvié mi vista a Aro, que no tenía su sonrisa perenne y estaba sentado mirando serio.

\- Es lo mejor – empezó a explicar Carlisle –. Ellos deben estar al tanto de nuestra llegada y, si no queremos problemas antes de tiempo, sería bueno hacerles una visita de cortesía.

Aquellas palabras me pusieron tensa en forma instantánea, y fue detectado por Jasper que me miró, para luego decir...

\- No es conveniente que vayas solo...

\- Tienes razón – concedió –, por eso quería que fuéramos los dos.

Me tensé aún más ante aquella posibilidad.

\- Carlisle – contestó mi hermanito –, preferiría quedarme con Alondra.

Mi padre me miró y asintió. Luego, dijo:

\- Batista, ¿podrías acompañarme tú?

\- No hay problema – contestó.

Y aquello me tensó aún más, por lo que Jazz tomó firmemente mi mano entre las suyas.

Pero, yo no podía permanecer ahí. Por ello...

\- Por favor, ¿me disculpan? – dije, y sin esperar contestación, me solté de mi hermanito y salí de ahí hecha un bólido, para terminar sobre uno de los árboles que rodeaban la casa, en una rama que con gracia aguantaba mi peso.

Lo que pensaban hacer mi padre y mi esposo, era una tontería... ¿Ir a decirles a los rumanos que nos encontrábamos ahí?... ¿Y si ellos contaban con algún lector de mentes?... Sabrían de inmediato qué nos proponíamos... Hasta Aro no se veía de acuerdo con lo que iban a hacer... ¡Y mi maldita nula concentración!...

De pronto empecé a imaginar lo peor: a Jasper despidiéndose de todos para marcharse; yo buscando a Batista, pero él ya se había ido; mi padre retenido por los rumanos; Emmett peleándose con Félix... ¡El Infierno existía, y yo estaba ahí!

Entremedio de toda aquella pesadilla, escuché un susurro...

\- Chiquita, por favor baja... Esa rama no podría sostenernos a ambos.

En un principio, juro que pensé en no hacerle caso y quedarme donde estaba, pero creo que también necesitaba de él. Asique bajé.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – le pregunté con algo de cansancio en el tono de mi voz.

\- En verdad, todos somos unos desconsiderados contigo – me contestó, mientras se acercaba a abrazarme.

\- No entiendo – dije confusa, retribuyendo su abrazo.

\- Tienes mil preocupaciones y lo único que hacemos es seguir aumentándolas, ¿no es cierto?

\- Jazz... ¿Recuerdas cuando llegué con ustedes a Forks?

\- Difícil olvidar ese día y el tremendo susto que me diste.

\- Aquella vez, no tenía memoria de lo acontecido antes de que despertara en el desierto, y ustedes pasaron a ser mi familia. Desde entonces, los quiero a todos.

\- ¿A qué viene esto?

\- Jazz, hay que impedir que Carlisle vaya con los rumanos.

\- Chiquita, debemos guardar las apariencias, y esa es la mejor forma de hacerlo.

\- ¿Exponiéndose tontamente?

\- Te recuerdo que va a ir con Batista y él no permitirá que le suceda algo malo.

\- No estoy de acuerdo en que se arriesguen ambos.

\- Eso te dará algunos días.

\- No dejes que vayan – le rogué.

\- ¿Acaso no confías en Batista?

\- En él confío, pero no en los rumanos... Por favor – volví a suplicar.

\- Estarán bien. Vas a ver que sí.

No había forma de detener a mi padre y mi esposo, y mi hermanito, estaba visto, no iba a ayudar.

Estuvimos ahí un buen rato, sin decir palabra, hasta que me susurró...

\- Vamos, regresemos... Necesitas estar descansada para ver si ahora sí te puedes concentrar.

Yo estaba completamente pesimista ante todo lo que estaba pasando, aunque le hice caso a Jasper y regresamos a la casa, donde me llevó a la puerta de mi habitación, para él ir a la suya. Pero, no entró hasta verme entrar y cerrar la puerta detrás de mí.

Capítulo Nº 38:

Me fui directo a la cama y me recosté, cerrando los ojos.

Extrañaba a Batista, aunque en el fondo lo comprendía. Yo había abusado de su amor, y ahora debería aprender a vivir sin él.

¡Pero, cómo lo necesitaba!

"Ojitos de pena

Carita de Luna

Lloraba la niña

Sin causa ninguna.

"Llorando las propias

¿Quién vio las ajenas?

Mas todas son penas

Carita de Luna."

No quería pensar, pero ¿cómo no hacerlo? Todo se estaba descontrolando, todo iba mal. Seguía viéndome sola, en cuanto aquello terminara.

Por breves instantes tenía la seguridad que todo estaría bien, que Jazz lo pensaría mejor y no se iría. Que Batista estaría conmigo, como siempre. Que con mi familia regresaríamos a esas tontas peleas que después de un tiempo, sacarían más de una sonrisa en nosotros. Que los Vulturis regresarían a Volterra, para seguir siendo los mismos de siempre...

Según Edward, nosotros no merecemos el cielo, para nosotros no existe; pero yo vivía en mi cielo en la Tierra... Ahora, era un Infierno.

No pude seguir recostada y no quería bajar, asique me asomé por la ventana.

De principio, no me había dado cuenta, pero como ahora estaba de espalda a la puerta, me fijé que cada cierto tiempo miraba hacia atrás... Quería que alguien fuera, que me sacara de la línea de pensamientos. Pero, nadie aparecía.

Entonces, una sonrisa irónica cruzó mi cara, al llegar a desear que quién apareciera en mi puerta fuera Aro... En verdad, que debía estar o trastornada o demasiado necesitada de alguien con quien conversar.

Aunque si lo pienso un poco, la verdad era que quería que me diera la receta para solucionar todos aquellos problemas, tal y como mi madre me había enseñado a preparar la fórmula de Ray.

¿Existiría una receta?

No sé si mi mente necesitaba relajarse, o sería que en verdad había enloquecido, pero comencé a pensar en aquella receta... como tal:

Ingredientes: Un aquelarre de vampiros numeroso y sedientos de poder, un grupo de vampiros diezmados y sedientos de poder, una pareja de vampiros queridos y respetados, cuatro vampiros que hayan perdido el juicio, una pareja de vampiros cegados por amor, una pareja de vampiros a quienes se les quiera, pero que quieran separarse, un vampiro dolido y una vampira desquiciada... ¡Ah, y se me había olvidado!: una medio-humana y un hombre-lobo, para sazonar.

Precaución en la preparación: No intente mezclarlos que lo único que logrará es malograr la preparación.

¿Cómo realizar una receta con esos ingredientes?

Estaba tratando de armar aquel pastel, cuando escuché que golpeaban a la puerta...

\- Pasen – contesté, girándome sin acercarme.

Vi aparecer a Clara...

\- Virginia, ¿podemos hablar?

\- Sí... Gracias.

\- ¿Por qué me agradeces? – preguntó confusa ante mis palabras.

\- Hace rato que estoy rogando porque alguien venga a conversar conmigo... Es por eso que te digo: gracias.

\- Virginia, creo que llegó la hora de que conversemos... Sé que estás sometida a mucha presión, pero es importante aclarar todo, antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

\- Tú dirás.

Suspiró y se quedó a mi lado.

\- Hermosa vista – comentó.

\- Sí, aunque más bonita es la del cuarto de Alice.

\- Virginia, creo que llegó el momento de darte las gracias – me sorprendió.

\- ¿Gracias? ¿Por qué?

\- Siempre has sido la hermana más amorosa... Te prometo que cuando nació Ramón, pensé que yo ya no recibiría ni siquiera una mirada de mis padres. Había empezado a envidiarlo. Aún antes que naciera... Pero, tú estuviste ahí... Agradezco tu existencia.

\- Yo no agradezco mi existencia... Pienso que María debería haberme matado cuando llegué a New York.

\- ¡Nunca digas eso! – me increpó.

\- Si mis padres hubieran sabido que estaba muerta, nunca te hubieran dejado viajar a buscarme... y ahora...

\- Y ahora estaría muerta – me interrumpió.

\- Tal vez.

\- No, no tal vez. Lo estaría... Pero gracias a ti, encontré a Neville y juntos hemos sido felices. Gracias – volvió a repetir.

\- Clara... – dije, pero no terminé con lo que quería decirle, porque golpearon a la puerta.

Me acerqué a abrir, y me sorprendí...

\- ¿Jazz?

\- Apuesto que no has descansado nada.

\- Sí, algo... Pero, pasa. Estaba conversando con Clara.

Él la miró y dijo...

\- Perdón si interrumpo.

Después que él entró y cerré la puerta, me di vuelta y los miré.

En ese momento, me di cuenta que estábamos ahí los tres, y una sensación de déjà vu me invadió... Fue como si antes ya hubiéramos estado en esa situación, pero las veces en que habíamos estado juntos eran escasas, ya que tanto a Jasper, como a Clara, les incomodaban estar juntos. Nunca me había podido explicar eso, pero estaba a punto de hacerlo.

\- No te preocupes – le contestó mi hermana –, yo ya había terminado.

\- ¿Por qué? – le pregunté.

\- Ya te dije lo que quería – me contestó, aunque yo no me refería a eso exactamente.

\- No – dije –, ¿por qué cuando está Jasper conmigo, tú te apartas?... O Jazz, ¿por qué haces tú lo mismo cuando estoy con Clara?... Ambos son mis hermanos, pero los noto distantes entre ustedes... ¿Por qué?

Por un momento, ninguno dijo nada... Hasta que él habló...

\- No sé las razones de Clara, pero por mi parte, me parece que ustedes tienen mucho de lo que conversar... y me parece que yo sería un intruso.

\- Jazz – le contesté –, tú nunca serías un intruso – lo miré fijo –, tú eres mi hermano más querido, que aunque nos peleamos, seguimos juntos. Mira ahora, por ejemplo... Debería estar aquí Batista, pero no está – dije en tono de reproche –. En cambio, estás tú y está Clara... Mis hermanos...

\- Alondra, no lo culpes de esa forma a Batista... Tú no sabes qué tan mal la está pasando él... – comenzó a defenderlo.

\- No, Jazz, eso no es justo... Él lo está pasando como quiere. Fue su elección, no la mía.

\- Pero sus buenas razones tuvo.

\- Chicos, por favor, no discutan – intervino Clara –. Jasper, en verdad que has reemplazado a Ramón... – lo quedó mirando un rato – Es muy posible que si él siguiera vivo, hasta podrían pasar por hermanos... – y me miró – ¿No te parece?

Yo bajé la vista, porque no me gustaba hablar de Ramón. Un dolor muy profundo me invadía.

Aún así, susurré:

\- Tienes razón.

\- Clara – dijo mi hermanito –, no creo que éste sea el mejor momento para hablar de él.

\- Al contrario – rebatió ella –. Éste es el momento preciso. Virginia nunca ha querido aceptar lo que sucedió aquella vez, y ya han pasado demasiados años – luego, me miró –. Virginia, debes hablar de él, no puedes seguir negando que él existió.

Levanté mi cara.

\- Sé perfectamente que él existió... Y me hubiera gustado haber tenido la posibilidad de que aún siguiera con nosotras... Lo hubiera transformado si hubiera podido – suspiré –. No pude, pero me encontré con Jazz... – lo miré – Nunca te lo había querido decir, después que recuperé la memoria, pero Clara tiene razón, te pareces mucho a Ramón, más en tu forma de ser que físicamente, aunque tienen ciertos rasgos parecidos – "especialmente cuando sonríes", pensé pero no lo dije en voz alta –. Cuando te vi por primera vez, algo me llamó la atención de ti, y era por eso que no podía dejar de mirarte... Después que recuperé la memoria, supe que era porque me recordabas a Ramón, a mi Sol. Siempre tan tonto, siempre tan competitivo.

\- Chiquita – me contestó – eres la más tierna y la más frágil de nosotros. Te cubres con una piel de lobo, siendo apenas una oveja... Antes de que tú llegaras con nosotros, yo trataba de encajar y me era muy difícil. Pero, tú apareciste e hiciste que me incorporara sin problema... Hay algo, fuera de tus habilidades que logran formar familias... No sé si me entiendes.

\- Por supuesto que lo hace – intervino Clara –. Ella siempre deseó una familia numerosa, y en esta vida, es lo que ella forma.

La verdad es que hurgar en mi vida pasada, con todo el tiempo que había transcurrido, era una labor desagradable, difícil; pero en ese momento me obligué a hacerlo. Y lo que descubrí, hizo dibujar una sonrisa en mi cara, mientras exclamaba:

\- ¡Clara, tratas a Jazz como tratabas a Ramón!... Ustedes nunca podían estar mucho tiempo juntos...

\- Es que en verdad que se parece demasiado – comentó con una sonrisa.

No sé la razón, pero me inundó una sensación de alivio. Tanto que, Jasper me miró extrañado primero, y luego me sonrió.

\- Disculpa – continuó Clara hablándole a Jasper –, no es nada personal.

\- Lo entiendo – contestó él, para ponerse serio y decirme –. Alondra, ¿no crees que sería bueno tratar de practicar un poco tu concentración?

\- ¡Estoy de acuerdo con eso! – exclamé. En realidad, estaba eufórica.

Así, los tres salimos con dirección a la parte de atrás de la casa, donde entre Jazz y yo le enseñábamos algunos trucos a Clara.

Capítulo Nº 39:

Aquel entrenamiento duró hasta pasado el medio día, sólo porque extrañábamos a mi hermano oso, que había ido de caza con Edward y Bella.

Entonces, Clara fue a ver a Neville, y Jazz se me acercó...

\- ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?

\- No sé – contesté encogiéndome de hombros.

\- ¿Qué te parece una partida de ajedrez?

\- Tú siempre me ganas – me quejé.

\- Porque no te concentras – dijo mientras con su dedo índice tocaba mi sien.

Suspiré.

\- De acuerdo. Pero, ahora te advierto que está mejor mi concentración.

La verdad es que era cierto. Durante aquel entrenamiento había podido concentrarme en mejor forma que las veces anteriores.

Entonces, nos dirigimos al interior.

Habíamos jugado dos partidos, que él me había ganado – claro que le había costado hacerlo –, cuando se acercó Alice...

\- Alondra – me dijo con su tono de voz despreocupado –, se te ve cansada... ¿Por qué no vas a descansar un rato a tu cuarto? – y me guiñó el ojo.

Aquel gesto me llamó la atención y lo malinterpreté, como que quería hablar con Jasper a solas. Así que...

\- Tienes razón – dije, mientras me ponía de pie –. Jazz, ¿no te molesta, verdad?

\- No, anda – me dijo también confundido –. Aún tenemos tiempo.

Antes de salir, me di cuenta que Alice se había sentado donde yo estaba, y algo le decía a mi hermanito.

Suspiré esperanzada en que pudieran arreglar sus problemas.

La verdad era que no estaba cansada, pero igual fui a mi habitación.

Cuando entré, me encontré con una sorpresa... Batista.

En cuanto lo vi, quedé petrificada en la puerta.

Él se dio vuelta a mirarme y me dijo:

\- Pasa, te estaba esperando.

Y una sola frase atravesó mi mente: "Adiós concentración".

Nunca antes me había pasado, pero en ese momento, comencé a temblar de ansiedad y temor. Como sería que tuve que esconder mis manos en los bolsillos de los vaqueros que llevaba puestos.

Me acerqué un poco más a él, pero conservé una distancia prudente por si llegaba a perder el poco control que tenía en ese momento.

\- Bueno, tú dirás. ¿Qué se te ofrece? – le pregunté a la defensiva.

Aún me miró por un momento antes de suspirar y decir:

\- Supe que aún tienes problemas para concentrarte y que eso te tiene preocupada, al igual que a todos.

\- Estoy bien si es eso lo que te preocupa. Con Jasper estamos trabajando en mi concentración.

Mencioné deliberadamente a Jazz, porque sabía que era lo que más podría herirlo; y lo hice, porque al sonido del nombre de mi hermanito, Batista cerró los ojos, como si hubiera clavado una estaca en su corazón.

\- Alondra, ¿crees que haya alguna forma de poder ayudarte con eso? – preguntó.

¿Había alguna forma?... Por supuesto que la había... Pero, me dolió que él no la supiera como yo.

Aún así...

\- Tal vez, si pudiera despejar mi mente de otras preocupaciones, como lo es el problema de Alice y Jazz, podría centrarme en la combinación de habilidades.

\- ¿Sólo eso? – preguntó haciendo una insinuación de querer acercarse, pero que yo correspondí con una de alejarme.

\- Como te digo, eso serviría... También, si pudiera convencer a Carlisle de no ir a hablar con los rumanos.

\- Debes entender que es lo mejor para darte tiempo... Ellos no le harán nada, porque saben que él no es peligroso.

\- Pero, también saben que ha llegado respaldado por un clan bastante poderoso. Que hará cualquier cosa por él.

\- Por eso no quiere que vayan todos, o ir con alguien que los rumanos encuentren una provocación. De ahí que me lo pidiera.

\- Batista – contesté –, no me preguntes cómo, pero sé que ellos tienen conocimiento, de que tú perteneciste a la Guardia en Volterra... Es peligroso lo que ustedes quieren hacer.

\- Alondra – dijo, mientras daba un paso hacia donde yo estaba, el mismo que yo retrocedí –, ¿cuántas veces te has equivocado en tus decisiones?

\- Muchas, tú sabes que todo esto es consecuencia a una de ellas; pero te prometo que esta vez no me equivoco, sé qué tan peligroso es lo que quieren hacer.

Yo estaba convencida que seguíamos hablando de eso, pero...

\- No, no me refiero a eso... Me refiero a nosotros... Me equivoqué. Hablé por despecho, por orgullo, por dolor, por idiota... Yo no podría volver a dejarte... Cuando lo hice lo lamenté cada segundo que pasé alejado de ti... Cuando me dijiste lo que te proponías, yo te contesté que no importaba lo que pasara, que quería compartir el desenlace contigo... Aún quiero eso. Por favor, no me lo niegues. No me dejes fuera de tu existencia... Te amo.

Aquellas palabras me desarmaron. Y supongo que debe haber sido el nivel de tensión, al que había estado sometida todo ese último tiempo, el que hizo que mis rodillas se doblarán abruptamente, y que estuviera a punto de desplomarme; pero Batista alcanzó a sostenerme...

\- ¡Alondra!

Me tomó en brazos y me llevó a la cama, donde me dejó y se sentó en la orilla sujetando mi mano entre las suyas.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? – me preguntó con un toque de ansiedad en su voz.

¿Cómo me sentía?... Mareada, confundida. Así me sentía, pero...

\- Bien. No te preocupes... Batista, no entiendo. ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Es simple. Que te amo, mi ave mañanera... Te estoy pidiendo que me perdones... Quiero ayudarte...

\- ¡Espera! – lo interrumpí – ¿A qué viene todo esto? En la última reunión, te vi. ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

Bajó su vista a donde sus manos sujetaban la mía, y me acariciaba el dorso.

\- Edward – susurró.

\- ¿Qué tiene Edward? – pregunté extrañada.

\- Me contó que para esa reunión, quitaste tu bloqueo. Así se enteró de lo que te dolía mi actitud, y me buscó para decírmelo... Hace días que Alice estaba intentando convencerme de que hablara contigo, pero no me daba las razones que yo necesitaba para hacerlo.

\- ¿Y cuál era esa razón?

\- Que a pesar de lo que te había herido, aún me amabas.

\- Claro que te amo. Imposible no hacerlo. Imposible sacarte de mi cabeza, de todo mi ser.

Luego, que dije eso, no sé exactamente cómo ocurrió, pero terminamos en un beso, que terminé yo...

\- Batista – le dije –, te quiero pedir un... – dudé un poco – no, dos favores...

\- Los que sean – se apresuró a contestar –, siempre que no tengan nada que ver con el término de tu existencia.

\- No, no tienen nada que ver... El primero es que quiero que me perdones por no haberme dado cuenta lo que te afectaba mi apoyo a Jazz.

\- No te preocupes que si tú puedes perdonar mi idiotez, yo no puedo reclamarte nada de aquello. Dime qué es lo otro.

\- ¿Sería posible que ya no sintieras celos de él? Si bien es cierto que lo quiero mucho, nunca podría llegar a reemplazarte. Es a ti a quién amo más que a nadie.

Por un momento, nos quedamos mirando a los ojos. Yo esperando a que él me contestara, hasta que...

\- Alondra, tú no sabes lo difícil que es lo que me pides. Tanto que no me atrevo a prometerlo... Lo único que te puedo asegurar es que lo voy a intentar con todo mi ser.

\- Eso es suficiente para mí. Gracias.

Después de eso, nos pusimos a conversar sobre lo que haríamos una vez que todo lo de los Vulturis fuera historia antigua... Así decidimos que iríamos a ver a Ray y su familia.

En eso, sonó su móvil.

Era mi padre para avisarle que ya era hora de ir a hablar con los rumanos.

Con eso supe que no había vuelta atrás... Ellos irían.

Ambos bajamos y nos dimos cuenta que estaba toda la familia reunida, y los Vulturis brillaban por su ausencia. Cosa, esta última, que me alegraba.

Todos los vimos salir y yo me senté en uno de los sillones de la sala.

\- Chiquita, tranquila. Verás que no sucede nada malo – levanté mi vista para ver a mi hermanito a mi lado, que me sonreía.

Mi mente estaba en ese momento, con mi esposo y mi padre, y creo que fue esa la razón por la que no me percaté de la expresión de Jazz, que era de más que confianza.

Recién me di cuenta cuando, con la intención de monitorear la reunión a la que se dirigían Carlisle y Batista, comencé a ocupar la habilidad de Edward.

De esa forma, mientras trataba de sintonizar los pensamientos que quería, hubieron dos que me llamaron la atención: los de Jasper y los de Alice.

Ellos habían solucionado todo, al tiempo que yo hablaba con Batista.

Poco a poco, todo estaba tomando un curso normal.

En cuanto encontré los pensamientos que me interesaban, me centré en ellos. Mientras Ed había comenzado a relatar a los demás, aquel encuentro.

Cuando los hicieron pasar a hablar con los rumanos...

Stefan: Carlisle, se bienvenido.

Carlisle: Stefan... Vladimir. Gracias.

Stefan: Habíamos recibido informes de que te encontrabas aquí con tu familia.

Carlisle: Así es... Como sabrás nosotros no podemos permanecer por mucho tiempo en un solo sitio, ya que pronto los humanos comienzan a sospechar.

Stefan: Por supuesto que eso lo puedo entender. Lo que no logro explicarme es, cómo fue que escogieron esta vez un destino tan alejado de los que suelen frecuentar.

Carlisle: Lo que sucede es que Batista, aquí a mi lado, hace un tiempo que está intentando saber qué fue de su familia humana, y su búsqueda nos ha traído hasta aquí.

Vladimir: O sea que no tiene nada que ver con lo acontecido en Volterra.

Carlisle: No. Los Vulturis sólo obtuvieron lo que merecían.

Vladimir: Me sorprende que te expreses así de ellos.

Carlisle: Que no me guste la violencia, no quiere decir que no reconozca cuando hay necesidad de ocuparla.

Stefan: No sabes cuánto me alegran y tranquilizan tus palabras... Aunque también nos han dicho que tu clan ha aumentado, desde la última vez que nos vimos.

Carlisle: Bueno, la vez a que te refieres, Alice llegó con una chica que se unió a nosotros y que poco después se casó con Batista. Ellos son los últimos miembros de mi familia.

Vladimir: Pero, con ustedes, llegó otra pareja más.

Carlisle: Amigos... Ellos son familiares de Alondra y que sólo están de paso... De hecho, ya están por seguir su rumbo.

Stefan: Bueno, entonces, te tendremos algún tiempo por aquí, supongo.

Carlisle: Sí. Y por lo mismo, quise venir a visitarlos. Así esto no se presta para malos entendidos.

Vladimir: Algo que se agradece.

Carlisle: ¿Podemos, entonces, confiar en que nuestra amistad sigue en los mismos términos de la última vez que nos vimos?

Stefan: Por supuesto. Tú y tu familia son bienvenidos a quedarse todo el tiempo que deseen.

Carlisle: Gracias.

Vladimir: Pero, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Carlisle: Claro.

Vladimir: ¿No has tenido noticias de los que lograron escapar de Volterra?

Carlisle: No. La verdad es que después de lo sucedido en Forks, tuvimos varios otros problemas con ellos, que hicieron que nos alejáramos aún más.

Vladimir: Comprendo... Lo que sí te agradeceríamos, es que si llegas a tener noticias de ellos, nos lo informes... Te aseguro que es algo que podría favorecerte tremendamente. A ti y tu familia.

Carlisle: Lo tendremos presente.

Luego, se despidieron y mi padre con mi esposo, comenzaron a regresar.

En un par de puntos de aquella conversación, con Jazz intercambiamos miradas, ya que a ninguno de los dos, nos había gustado lo dicho. Primero, como Carlisle había dado tan abiertamente la información mía y de Batista, dando a conocer el lazo que nos unía. Y después, que hiciera lo mismo con Clara y Neville.

Con eso, los rumanos podían tener una visión bastante clara de todos los que ahí nos encontrábamos.

Pero, ya nada podíamos hacer... fuera de practicar. Tenía que lograr una concentración perfecta.

Capítulo Nº 40:

La verdad fue que, como ya no tenía la preocupación de Jasper y Alice, ni tampoco de Batista conmigo; sólo tuve la prioridad de proteger a mi familia.

Con lo que a los tres días que Carlisle fue a hablar con los rumanos, reuní a todos para demostrarles lo que había progresado...

En aquella oportunidad, hice acopio de todas las habilidades de que disponía para mezclarlas, mientras me defendía de un ataque directo de mis tres hermanos y mi esposo.

Así, con eso, supimos que estábamos listos para los rumanos.

Aro fue el encargado de hacerles llegar una nota, donde los citábamos en el punto donde ahora los esperábamos.

No puedo negarlo, tengo que agradecer que Jazz esté a mi lado, de lo contrario, los nervios me llevarían, o al menos, me encontraría ansiosa... Tal vez lo estoy y no me doy cuenta.

Algo nos distrae de nuestra espera... un aullido de Jacob... ¿La manada?... ¿Qué hace acá?... ¿Sam, Paul, Jared, Quil, Embry y Seth?

Se les había pedido que no participaran... Esto no me gusta.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – me pregunta Batista.

\- La manada de La Push – le contesto y siento a Jasper que estrecha mi mano.

\- No te desconcentres – me recuerda –. Tienes que centralizarte en lo que vas a hacer.

Él tiene razón, pero no puedo evitar ver las posiciones que adoptan: Embry se ubica por detrás de Jake; Quil algo más alejado, detrás de Félix; con Sam a la altura de Las Esposas, por detrás de Demetri; al otro lado están Seth y a su derecha Jared y Paul.

Necesito tener clara la distribución para poder emplear de buena forma mi habilidad.

Ahora, escucho a Alice susurrando:

\- Por eso que no podía ver nada. Estos chuchos tenían que intervenir.

Aquellas palabras me hacen sentir culpable por un segundo.

Como será que Jasper me dice:

\- Tranquila y concéntrate.

Luego, por detrás...

\- A cada momento, esto se pone mejor.

Acompañado por una risa... mi hermano oso que no da más de gusto.

Confianza.

Centrarme.

Sigo ocupando la habilidad de Ed. Es así que escucho cuando Sam dice:

\- Lo siento, Jake, pero no podemos abandonarte en este momento.

\- No te preocupes – le contesta –. Si no se les pidió ayuda, fue sólo porque Alondra no quería exponerlos... como si eso fuera posible – y rió.

Bueno, ahora cuento con seis lobos de buen tamaño... ¿Qué le vamos a hacer?

\- Alondra – es la voz de Sam y me doy vuelta para que sepa que lo estoy escuchando –, lo siento... y no te preocupes, mantendremos una distancia prudente de ti.

Le sonrío en respuesta.

Vuelvo a repasar lo que tenía planeado... cuando escucho dos gruñidos casi al mismo tiempo: Edward y Batista.

\- Ahí vienen – me dice mi esposo –, pero sólo veo a diez.

Me doy vuelta a mirar a Ed.

\- Sólo detecto a diez – me confirma.

Entonces, susurro lo más bajo que puedo:

\- Jake, que la manada se oculte. ¡Pronto! – lo apremio.

No creo que los rumanos nos quieran atacar con casi la mitad de sus fuerzas, sabiendo quienes estamos aquí. Por lo que a los únicos que ellos no consideran, son los lobos.

Jake trasmite mi petición y la manada desaparece por el mismo lado por donde habían llegado.

\- Bien pensado – me anima Jazz.

Poco después, vemos ingresar cuatro vampiros, estratégicamente separados, seguidos por Stefan y Vladimir. A sus espaldas, otros cuatro vampiros.

Ahora, tengo que ubicar a Marcello, pero no está entre los que han llegado.

Los que acompañan a los rumanos son sólo la fuerza de ataque. No hay habilidades significativas entre ellos.

¿Dónde están los demás?

\- Carlisle – dice Stefan, desde el lugar donde se han detenido –, en verdad que creímos en tus palabras.

\- No pensé que lo hicieran, después que te dije que reconocía cuándo había necesidad de emplear la violencia. La masacre que hicieron en Volterra fue el más grande de los errores que cometieron. No fue una pelea justa.

\- ¿Y ésta sí lo sería? – preguntó en tono irónico.

\- Sí. Porque todos sabemos lo que tenemos.

\- Pero, ustedes nos superan en número.

\- Stefan – habló esta vez Aro –, sabemos que cuentan con Marcello. Eso equipara bastante las fuerzas.

Agradezco lo que quiere hacer... Está intentando saber dónde está aquel vampiro...

\- Y ustedes cuentan con Alondra, que al parece, tiene un talento muy parecido al de Marcello.

¡Bien! No saben nada que puedo duplicar cualquier habilidad.

Vladimir mira hacia un costado y vemos avanzar a un nuevo vampiro con cuatro "guardaespaldas"... ¡Marcello!

Siento a Jazz que estrecha mi mano y en mi mente todo queda silencioso... ¡Él está actuando!

Cierro los ojos para concentrarme, y alcanzo a escuchar un movimiento rápido, que me hace abrirlos nuevamente, par alcanzar a ver a Jazz y Batista ponerse delante de mí, enfrentando a dos vampiros que se aproximan a donde estoy.

¡Concentración!

Vuelvo a cerrar los ojos... Tomo el talento de Marcello y me trasformo en un espejo... Lo devuelvo... Ya puedo oír los pensamientos de los demás, con lo que vuelvo a abrir los ojos... Todos están peleando... Siento pensamientos nuevos...

\- ¡Jake, la manada! – grito, con la esperanza que me haya escuchado...

Sí, lo hizo. Ahí viene Sam con los demás.

Hemos sorprendido a los rumanos.

Estoy empezando a sentirme agotada... Marcello está luchando contra mi espejo... Voy a probar algo... Con la habilidad de Bella encerrar el talento de Marcello...

No sé cuánto voy a poder mantener esto.

Los cuatro guardaespaldas de Marcello no se han movido de su lado...

\- ¡Emmett! ¡Félix! – grito, a la vez que señalo a los cuatro vampiros.

Jazz ha logrado deshacerse de uno y se me acerca...

\- Alondra, ¿cómo estás?

\- Tendrás que hacerlo tú... No creo resistir mucho más.

Él se da vuelta y se dirige buscando a Marcello.

Debo resistir más...

Algo me sorprende... Edward logró interceptar a un vampiro que iba a atacarme.

Es mejor que desaparezca.

Mala idea... Mi habilidad de invisibilidad, me quita fuerza, y Jazz aún no logra llegar con Marcello.

Caigo de rodillas, estoy cansada... Vuelvo a mirar a mi hermanito y está luchando con Marcello...

¡Sólo un poco más! ¡Tengo que poder!

Empiezo a jadear por el esfuerzo.

¡Por fin! ¡Jazz se ha deshecho de Marcello!

Pero, no... tengo... más... fuerza...

Capítulo Nº 41:

Alondra, chiquita, mi hermanita. Han pasado 25 años desde que sucedió el último relato completo de tu historia... Y sólo diez desde que me pasaste tus libretas.

Todo ese tiempo ha debido transcurrir para que yo pudiera leerlas.

Aún no logro explicarme el motivo, porqué no lo continuaste... Después de esa última frase, sólo hay pequeñas notas, que a pesar de haberlas leído mil veces, no me explican tu actitud.

Voy a hacerle caso a Alice, siguiendo con el relato, para ver si de esa forma, finalmente logro comprender lo que has hecho.

######

En cuanto me deshice de aquel vampiro, me volteé buscándote, pero no te vi.

De principio, creí que sólo habías desaparecido con tu habilidad, por lo que me avoqué a ayudar al resto. Tal vez, fue que estaba demasiado concentrado en la pelea, lo que no me permitió darme cuenta del vacío que sentía.

Más de una vez he maldecido a ese par de vampiros escurridizos, que son los rumanos, que en menos de un segundo desaparecieron cuando se vieron perdidos... Pero, al que más me recrimino, fue a aquel con el que luchaba, cuando escuché a Alice llamarte, y él escapó. Tiempo después supe su nombre: Alessio.

\- ¡Alondra! – te llamaba Alice - ¡¿Dónde estás?! ¡Alondra!

Cuando me di vuelta, Alessio escapó y como vi la preocupación en la cara de ella, lo dejé...

\- Alice, debe estar invisible – le dije.

\- Hay que encontrarla rápido... ¿Acaso no la sientes?

Recién en ese momento noté el vacío, y juntos empezamos a buscarte.

Cuando Ed nos llamó...

\- ¡Alice! ¡Jasper! ¡Aquí está!

Nos aproximamos a donde estaba.

\- ¡Carlisle! – lo llamó a él, para explicarnos – Desapareció cuando estuvieron a punto de atacarla, pero yo pude encargarme del vampiro. Pero, después no volvió a aparecer.

Yo había logrado tomar tu mano y Carlisle estaba intentando reanimarte.

\- Alondra, chiquita – comencé a decirte –, debes reaparecer. Estás invisible... Vamos, puedes hacerlo...

\- ¿No sería mejor llevarla a la casa? – preguntó Batista que acababa de llegar con nosotros.

\- ¿Puedes verla? – le pregunté, recordando lo que él había comentado.

\- Está desmayada – me contestó –. No pareciera que estuviera con el dolor.

\- Pero, lo está – le aseguré.

\- Entonces, llevémosla a la casa – dijo Carlisle y yo me apresuré a tomarte en brazos.

Todos nos regresamos, incluidos la manada y los Vulturis.

Te llevé a tu habitación y te dejé en la cama, sentándome a tu lado, mientras tomaba tu mano.

Entonces, Carlisle le preguntó a Edward:

\- ¿Cómo la sientes?

\- Está completamente inconsciente. No escucho nada de ella – le contestó.

\- Alondra – te dije –, respóndeme... Vamos, chiquita... – me di vuelta buscando a Alice y le dije – ¿Se va a poner bien?... Por favor, dime que sí.

Se acercó.

\- Sí, Jazz... Dale un poco de tiempo. Lo que hizo hoy, excedía sus fuerzas... En cuatro minutos volverá a estar visible.

\- Gracias – le dije. Es imposible no amarla.

Como predijo, volviste a ser visible, y con eso todos empezamos a tranquilizarnos.

Un susurro sentí de la puerta, y vi a Carlisle hablando con Aro...

\- Es mejor que nosotros nos regresemos a Volterra. Tenemos mucho trabajo por delante – le decía el italiano –. Tengo confianza que ella se pondrá bien y continuará con tu familia... En verdad que tienes una joya contigo.

\- Gracias. Así la consideramos todos acá, aunque por motivos diferentes a los tuyos.

\- Dale mis agradecimientos y que lo que sea que necesite, que no dude en pedirlo – luego miró a todos los que estábamos ahí, para decir – ¡Lástima!

Dio media vuelta y se fue.

Todos nos sentimos aliviados de que ellos se fueran.

No sé, chiquita, pero creo que de alguna manera, ese día te ganaste el respeto de ellos.

Aquella fue la semana más difícil que recuerdo. Con Batista no nos movíamos de tu lado. Los demás, se turnaban para saber de ti, y tú sin ningún cambio.

Fue después de ese tiempo que, comencé a sentir que el vacío retrocedía, hasta quedar en nada.

Cuando esto pasó, entró Alice al cuarto con una gran sonrisa...

\- Ya está por despertar – anunció.

A los pocos segundos, entró Carlisle y en la puerta se arremolinó todo el resto.

\- Ya está consciente – dijo Edward.

\- Chiquita – me apresuré a decir, mientras con mi mano libre acariciaba tu cabello.

\- Alondra – te dijo Batista, mientras llevó tu mano a sus labios para besarla.

Abriste tus ojos, no sin cierta dificultad, y nos miraste.

Por detrás de mí, se asomó Carlisle que preguntó:

\- ¿Cómo te sientes?

No contestaste, pero moviste ligeramente tu cabeza en afirmación.

\- Todo terminó – te dijo Batista.

Y moviste tu cabeza hacia la puerta, dibujando una pequeña sonrisa al ver a todos asomados.

\- Sigue descansando – te dije –. Aún no estás bien.

Cerraste los ojos, pero estrechaste mi mano.

Comenzaste a entrar y salir de un sopor. Esto duró un par de días, hasta que abriste tus ojos, miraste a Batista, y le dijiste:

\- Yo tampoco podría gozar de que te conviertas en masoquista. Ve de caza, yo estaré bien... Quiero conversar contigo.

Él volvió a besar tu mano, para decirte:

\- No te vayas, que no demoro en regresar.

Luego, salió.

Entonces, me miraste...

\- ¿Cómo salió todo? – me preguntaste.

\- Bien – contesté –. Los Vulturis ya están en Volterra. Lo único que los rumanos lograron escapar.

\- ¿Todos están bien?

\- Bueno, yo no diría eso... La verdad es que hay algunos que están más que bien, entre ellos Emmett.

\- ¿Por qué no me sorprende? – y sonreíste.

\- ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- Algo mejor... Al menos, el dolor desapareció... ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?

No contesté, sólo te quedé mirando.

\- No, esta vez no te voy a pedir que termines con mi existencia... Dile a Alice que deje de vigilar a los Vulturis... No quiero volver a saber que estén en peligro.

Sonreí.

\- No te preocupes y dalo por hecho.

Nunca te lo dije, pero hay algo en ti que provoca ternura... Es en eso que se basa tu hermosura.

Con Emmett varias veces lo comentamos. Todas nuestras mujeres, tienen belleza: Esme es dulce y acogedora; Bella tiene una belleza tranquila; Alice es una chispa de luz en la oscuridad; Rose, la belleza personificada, pero fría; y tú eres la ternura, se te ve tan frágil, ingenua, pequeña, indefensa que es imposible conocerte y no amarte.

Siempre que te miraba, era eso lo que veía; lo mismo que ahora extraño.

Poco después llegó Carlisle...

\- Alondra, ¿cómo te sientes?

\- Mejor... Creo que ya puedo levantarme.

\- No. Es preferible que esperes hasta mañana. Total, no hay apuro.

\- De acuerdo – contestaste.

\- Ahora – te dije –, no te preocupes de nada más que estar bien.

\- Sigue el consejo de Jazz – me apoyó Carlisle y salió.

Yo comencé a acariciar tu mejilla, y con eso cerraste los ojos.

Un par de horas después llegó Batista y tus ojos se abrieron. Me miraste, para decir...

\- Jazz, ¿podría hablar con Batista a solas?

Sonreí.

\- Por supuesto – contesté – Voy a ir a ver a Alice, que hace rato que no sé de ella – y te guiñé el ojo.

Nota tuya:

"Cuando desperté, luego que Jasper me puso al día con lo que había sucedido, conversé con Batista. En cuanto regresáramos a Jackson, arreglaríamos todo para visitar a Ray."

Ya no regresé a tu cuarto. La verdad es que necesitaba pasar tiempo con Alice, la extrañaba y sabía que tú necesitarías lo mismo con Batista.

No volví a verte hasta el día siguiente, cuando bajaste.

Todos estaban felices, yo lo sentía. Pero aquella felicidad duró algo más de tres horas... Cuando Alice se envaró con una nueva visión.

Capítulo Nº 42:

¿Acaso todo aquello no iba a terminar?

En ese momento, no lo creí. Y aún ahora, me parece que sigo en lo mismo.

Al ver aquella reacción de Alice, me paré frente a ella, y tomando su cara con mis manos, comencé a preguntar:

\- Alice, ¿qué pasa? ¿Qué ves?... Alice, respóndeme, ¿qué ves?

En su rostro se dibujó una mueca de horror.

\- ¡Alice! – volví a llamarla.

Pero, tú cambiaste la táctica, ya que te escuché decir:

\- Ed, ¿qué pasa?

Fue él quien te miró con una expresión difícil de describir, pero que te la trasmitió...

\- ¡No! – gritaste con la vista perdida.

Batista que estaba a tu lado, te sujetó por los hombros, para apremiarte...

\- Alondra, ¿qué sucede?

Recién después de esa pregunta, susurraste...

\- Ray...

Yo volví a mirar a Alice y ella completó la frase:

\- El vampiro que escapó, va por Ray y su familia.

Te vi tomar la mano de Batista y hacer que ambos salieran. Con Edward y Emmett los seguimos al vehículo que estaba estacionado fuera de la casa.

Cuando te ibas a subir para conducir, Ed te detuvo y subiste atrás a mi lado.

\- Tranquila – te susurré. Te notaba al borde del colapso.

Apoyaste tu cabeza en mi hombro y comencé a acariciar tu cabello.

Mientras, Emmett trataba de encontrar un avión que nos llevara a Londres; yo me recriminaba el no haber terminado con aquel vampiro escurridizo.

En cuanto llegamos al aeropuerto, nos subimos al avión con destino a Londres.

No sé tú, pero a mí se me hizo eterno aquel viaje.

Siempre supe lo que Ray significaba para ti.

Recordé como aquel bebé nos había distanciado; como, en un principio, lo había odiado; pero después, me había dado cuenta que en él habías inculcado todo lo mejor de ti, que él te quería, tanto como cualquiera de nosotros, que él era todo lo especial que tú habías dicho.

Al llegar a nuestro destino, Em fue a buscar un vehículo, donde nuevamente Edward se fue conduciendo.

Cuando llegamos a casa de Ray, tú te bajaste primero que nadie, dispuesta a entrar corriendo, cuando Ed te detuvo...

\- Batista – le dijo –, que aún no entre.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntaste.

\- Aún está adentro... Lo escucho... ¡Emmett, por detrás!... Jazz, acompáñame – me dijo.

Te encargué a Batista y fui con él, mientras Em había ido por detrás.

La puerta de enfrente estaba abierta, y al entrar, nos llegó un aroma muy conocido...

\- Edward – susurré y él me miró.

\- Lo sé – contestó –. Pero, escucho a Alison.

El aroma que habíamos percibido era del vampiro, combinada con la de sangre. Era tarde para alguien.

\- Voy por Alison – me dijo, mientras me indicaba que yo subiera. Seguramente, ahí estaría el autor.

Cuando llegué al segundo piso, al pasar por el cuarto principal, me distraje al ver a Ray muerto en el piso y a Anne sobre la cama.

Con lo que casi no me di cuenta cuando pasó alguien por detrás de mí y se lanzaba por una de las ventanas, a lo que yo alcancé a gritar:

\- ¡Emmett! – y también salí persiguiéndolo.

Aunque poco más allá perdimos el rastro, y nos regresamos.

Sabía que tú me necesitarías. Y al llegar lo comprobé.

Alguien había acomodado a Ray y Anne en la cama. Tú sujetabas la mano de él, mientras con la otra acariciabas su cabello. Llorabas.

Me acerqué para tratar de ayudarte, y tu mirada encontró la mía.

\- ¿Dónde está? – me preguntaste.

\- Escapó – susurré –. Lo siento.

\- Esto no se va a quedar así – gruñiste, y supe que no descansarías hasta haberlo matado tú misma.

\- Chiquita, cálmate. Ya lo buscaremos con tiempo – en eso escuché un pequeño sollozo –. Ahora, va a ser mejor que te encargues de Alison. Es ella quien te necesita.

Volviste a mirar a Ray por un segundo y te pusiste de pie.

\- Tienes razón – me dijiste. Enjugaste tus lágrimas y saliste del cuarto.

Todo esto te había afectado de una forma difícil de dimensionar.

En un principio, todos creímos que te avocarías a la crianza de Alison, así como lo habías hecho con Ray, pero nos equivocamos.

Te noté extraña ya cuando se hicieron los arreglos para el funeral.

Insististe en que se realizara en Londres, luego de cremar los cuerpos, y esperaste un día con lluvia para sepultarlos.

Pienso que a este momento debe corresponder lo siguiente escrito por ti:

"Penas, llanto, dolor, herida abierta sin cicatrizar. Que provoca enojo, ira, venganza, odio. ¿Puede un corazón sin latido, albergar tantos sentimientos?... Sí".

Capítulo Nº 43:

Después del funeral, regresamos a Jackson. Esta vez con Alison.

He de reconocer que mi temor más grande era no poder controlarme con la niña, pero Alice me ayudó con eso. Especialmente cuando me dijo que sería el amor que sentía por ti, el que me ayudaría a no hacerle daño a ella.

Tuvo razón.

La verdad era que tú parecías un alma en pena. Estabas entre nosotros, pero como si hubieras sido un florero o una mesa. No interactuabas con nadie. Hasta con Batista eras igual.

Sólo salías de tu cuarto por un par de horas, cuando insistíamos en que así lo hicieras. Pero, era sólo para llegar abajo y ponerte a mirar por la ventana. Luego, volvías a subir.

De caza, únicamente ibas con Batista. No permitías que nadie más los acompañara.

Esme fue quien se hizo cargo de Alison, ya que tú no hacías amago de querer hacerlo.

Varias veces estuve tentado a hablar contigo, a tratar de hacerte reaccionar, pero Alice me detenía.

Miles de veces le pregunté a ella si saldrías de ese estado, y por cada una de ellas, me contestaba que era muy pronto para saberlo.

Fue cuando ya debíamos movilizarnos, cuando se dio la oportunidad de que habláramos...

Había llevado una de las maletas de Alice, para guardarla en el auto, y te vi parada mirando donde estaba el coche que Rose te había arreglado, que aún tenía el cubre puesto...

\- Chiquita – te dije, acercándome –, ¿estás bien?

Te diste vuelta a mirarme y vi una lágrima que se deslizaba por tu mejilla. No contestaste, pero negaste con tu cabeza.

\- Tranquila – te dije abrazándote –... Ya es hora que asumas lo que pasó y vuelvas a ser la de siempre...

\- No puedo – sollozaste –. No, por mientras ese vampiro siga vivo.

\- Pierde cuidado que ya lo vamos a encontrar, y pagará por lo que hizo, pero tú debes reaccionar.

\- Si quería matar a alguien, ¿por qué no hacerlo conmigo?... Yo fui la que hizo que los exterminaran a ellos... Ray no tenía culpa de nada.

\- Claro que no tenía culpa... Pero, tú sabías que tarde o temprano Ray moriría.

\- Pero, no de esta forma.

\- No sigas culpándote.

\- Jasper, ayúdame a encontrarlo.

\- ¿Y qué conseguirías con eso?

\- Vengar a Ray.

\- ¿Y, luego, qué?

\- Jazz, él se llevó mi existencia... ¿Recuerdas este auto? – me preguntaste, señalándome al que estaba cubierto por aquella funda – Tiempo después, cuando se me pasó el enojo del principio, venía aquí a mirarlo... y me hacía reír recordar lo que había sucedido... Estoy aquí desde que amaneció, y lo único que puedo hacer es llorar – nuevamente los ojos se te habían comenzado a inundar.

\- Alondra – te dije, abrazándote –, te conozco y no podrías encontrar paz en la venganza. Tú no eres así.

La verdad es que aquella conversación me dejó muy preocupado por ti, aunque por mucho tiempo no supe la razón.

Recién ahora, luego de recordarla y transcribirla, me di cuenta del motivo... Muchas veces había estado a tu lado para calmar tu llanto, que eran sólo tus lágrimas cayendo, un llanto tranquilo... Pero, aquella vez no fue así, éste era desesperado, entre sollozos, con una pena difícil de dimensionar, un dolor que trasmitías y podía partir el alma de cualquiera.

Me esforcé y pude calmarte, con lo que te llevé a la casa y Batista te llevó al cuarto.

Mientras te veía subir las escaleras, Alice se acercó donde yo estaba, se tomó de mi brazo y mientras lo acariciaba...

\- ¿A esto te referías cuando hablabas de "penas"? – le pregunté.

\- Sí – confirmó –. Lo malo es que nunca pude ver qué era lo que lo causaba... Hasta que fue muy tarde.

\- Pero, ¿por qué no pudo verlo ella también?

\- Jazz, su habilidad es duplicar y manejar a su antojo nuestras habilidades... Ella sólo vio lo que quiso ver, cerrándose a cualquier cosa que pudiera hacerla desistir. Como lo hubiera hecho si se hubiera enterado de lo que pasaría.

\- Está destrozada y no piensa en otra cosa que no sea en la venganza.

\- Pero, eso no la ayudará.

\- Lo sé – contesté y se acercó a darme un besito.

Capítulo Nº 44:

Cuando ya tuvimos todo listo para trasladarnos, volviste a hacer de las tuyas.

En realidad, nadie pensó que pudieses hacer algo así. Más aún sabiendo en el peligro que nos pondrías a todos... Desapareciste.

Íbamos a trasladarnos a Vancouver, donde ya teníamos todo preparado.

Llevaríamos los vehículos, por eso nos iríamos por carretera.

Para no llamar tanto la atención, se habían comprado dos casas, no muy separadas la una de la otra. En una vivirían Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Bella, Emmett, Rosalie y Alison. Mientras en la otra, lo haríamos Batistas, tú, Alice y yo. Aunque Em y Rose iban a buscar algo a parte, en cuanto llegáramos.

Como estaríamos en casas distintas, con Batista nos pusimos de acuerdo en que partiríamos aquella noche.

Pero cuando ya estábamos listos y el fue a buscarte, sea asomó por el tope de la escalera diciendo:

\- ¡Se fue!

\- ¿Cómo? – pregunté sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba.

\- ¡Se fue! – repitió bajando – No está arriba y detecté su aroma por la ventana.

Con él y Alice salimos, siguiendo tu rastro hasta un espeso bosque al norte de la ciudad... Ahí, te perdimos...

\- ¡Por los árboles! – exclamé mientras trataba de ubicar por el que habías subido.

\- ¡Aquí! – me gritó Alice al encontrarlo.

Con Batista subimos esperanzados en poder seguir ahí tu rastro, pero cuando llegamos al tope, nos dimos cuenta que habías estado saltando de árbol en árbol, confundiendo la dirección que tomaste.

Así bajamos y Alice se había comunicado con Carlisle, contándole lo que había sucedido.

Fue él quien pensó que, tal vez, fuera lo que necesitabas: un tiempo a solas. Por eso, nos recomendó que te dejáramos y viajáramos a Vancouver como estaba planeado. Así sabrías dónde encontrarnos cuando estuvieras mejor.

No te voy a negar que me molestó todo aquello. Yo quería insistir en buscarte, pero entre Batista y Alice, me convencieron que lo mejor era hacerle caso a Carlisle y tratar de no llamar la atención de Aro o Cayo.

Así regresamos a la casa, nos subimos a los vehículos, y nos fuimos.

El único que quedó ahí, fue el que había sido tuyo, debajo de su cubre.

Cuando hacía una semana que nos habíamos instalado, sonó mi móvil sorprendiéndome, porque muy pocos tenían el número, y una atisbo de esperanza me inundó, al pensar que pudieras ser tú.

Pero, al leer la pantalla, decía: "Clara".

Aquello me sorprendió más, ya que tú mejor que nadie sabe que mi relación con ella, no es como contigo.

Aún así, contesté...

\- ¿Clara?

\- No, soy yo, Neville.

\- Neville. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Sucede algo malo?

En ese instante, Alice se acercó a mí.

\- Estoy preocupado por Clara. ¿Quería saber si no han sabido algo de ella?

\- Disculpa, pero no te entiendo.

\- Virginia estuvo ayer aquí, conversando con ella. No sé de lo que hablaron, pero después Clara me dijo que tenía que acompañar a su hermana, y que después me explicaría... Pensé que habrían ido para allá, con ustedes.

\- No. Alondra no nos acompañó.

\- ¿Dónde estarán? Clara dejó aquí su móvil. El de Virginia no contesta, y estoy preocupado... Por eso llamé.

\- Aguarda un minuto – le dije, y luego a Alice –. ¿Puedes ubicar a Clara?

\- Sí. Con Alondra van tras Alessio.

Al instante supe lo que aquello significaba... Habías recurrido a tu hermana para ubicar a aquel vampiro.

Yo había luchado con él, y sabía que no sería fácil de vencer, y Clara no sería ninguna ayuda para ti.

Era así que necesitarías toda la ayuda que pudieras.

\- ¿Dónde? – le pregunté a Alice.

\- Al norte de Evansville, en los Montes Brooks. Allá las encontrarás.

Entonces, volví a hablar con Neville...

\- Es urgente que te reúnas con nosotros. ¿Puedes viajar ahora a Evansville, en Alaska?

\- Voy para allá – me contestó y cortó.

\- Jazz – me dijo Alice con algo de aprensión en su voz –, no estoy segura que lleguen a tiempo. Podría ser muy tarde para Alondra o para Clara... o hasta para ambas.

\- En este momento, sólo quiero llegar a tiempo para encargarme personalmente de Alessio... Más aún si llego tarde para ellas.

Ella tomó mi mano para acercarla a sus labios y besarla.

\- Voy a llamar a Batista, que los acompañará – me dijo y la vi comenzar a alejarse.

\- ¿Y tú? – pregunté.

\- Yo me quedaré para tranquilizar a Emmett, que se va a enojar mucho de que no lo hayan hecho partícipe – contestó sin detenerse.

Entonces, llegó un recuerdo a mi mente, del día en que te conocí:

Yo estoy acostumbrado a que Alice, siempre sepa dónde ir. Con ella, buscar algo, es tener perfectamente claro donde debemos ir. Pero, tratar de encontrar al medio-humano, se había vuelto algo desesperante. En un segundo íbamos al sur, como al siguiente lo hacíamos al norte.

Acababa de suceder eso, cuando escuchamos a Batista. Y cuando vi a Alice, me di cuenta que lo más probable fuera que lo estuviera buscando a él.

La verdad es que de principio, no reparé en ti. Hasta que nos presentaron.

Lo que me disgustó, fue tu mirada curiosa, y que no la apartabas de mí. Y si lo hacías, la regresabas a los pocos segundos... Parecías una niña pequeña.

Alice siempre ha sido muy amistosa, y al instante supe que en ti había encontrado a otra amiga, pero no me preocupé, ya que conocía a Batista y él no saldría de aquel sector. Y si tú estabas con él, tampoco.

Pero, ahí estuvo mi error, ustedes no eran pareja.

Así cuando Alice me contó que tú nos acompañarías, no pude evitar maldecir mi suerte; y cuando me dijo que yo te querría tanto como a ella, dudé de su habilidad.

Pero, chiquita, ella tuvo razón... Te quiero tanto como a ella.

Nota tuya:

"La pena debe retroceder al encontrar su ocaso en la venganza... Pero, aún estando tan cerca, ¿por qué continúa quemando mi pecho, como si aún la sufriera?

"Sé que sólo cuando aquel vampiro deje de existir, voy a poder descansar... Gracias Clara".

Con Batista nos fuimos al aeropuerto para viajar con destino a Alaska. Con Neville nos encontramos en Evansville.

Capítulo Nº 45:

Al llegar a destino, sonó mi móvil. Era Alice, con la dirección que debíamos tomar. Ustedes lo acorralarían en una cueva.

Lo único que, al llegar, nos dimos cuenta que aquel sector contaba con varias docenas de ellas.

Intenté llamar a Alice, para que fuera más específica, pero ningún móvil tenía señal.

Neville sugirió separarnos, pero con Batista nos opusimos, ya que no queríamos perder a Alessio.

Entonces, a Batista se le ocurrió una idea...

\- Seamos analíticos. Clara y Alondra persiguen a Alessio. Él debe saberlo, por eso las ha conducido hasta acá... Con eso, es él quien deben haber escogido una de las cuevas – me miró –. ¿Cuál crees que podría haber elegido?

\- Debería ser una con buena vista de los alrededores.

\- Esa colina sería la más apropiada – dijo Neville, señalando la más central.

Los tres corrimos a aquel sector, pero cuando pasé por el lado de una roca, me envaré.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Batista deteniéndose.

\- Alondra – dije devolviéndome hasta donde había sentido tu aroma.

Y tenía razón. Te habías detenido en ese punto, tal vez tratando de ubicar a Alessio.

De ahí, fue más fácil seguir tu rastro.

Mientras corríamos, Neville me hizo un comentario:

\- No sabía que fueras rastreador.

\- No lo soy, pero con Alondra, los sentidos deben agudizarse.

Poco después de eso, comenzamos a escuchar golpes, e instintivamente comencé a correr más aprisa.

Así entré en una de las cuevas, con Neville y Batista siguiéndome.

Cuando llegamos al fondo, pudimos ver a Clara en el piso (Neville se acercó a ella), tú habías adoptado la posición de ataque de la loba y gruñías. Mientras, Alessio estaba de pie, al fondo, afirmado en la pared de piedra, sin sacar los ojos de ti.

\- Neville – dije –, saca a Clara de aquí.

Lo vi tomarla y llevársela, al tiempo que vi a Batista que se aprestaba a atacar a Alessio...

\- Batista, no – le dije. Él me miró sin comprender, y continué –. Alondra se encargará... es su presa. Sólo vigilaremos que no escape.

Por lo que tomamos ubicaciones estratégicas y esperamos.

Te diste vuelta a mirarme por un segundo y susurré rápidamente pensando en ti:

\- Vamos, chiquita, es tuyo... Y no te distraigas. Esta vez no escapará.

Volviste a mirarlo y saltaste, pero te esquivó. Claro que tú estabas preparada para que lo hiciera y te impulsaste hacia donde se había movido, cayendo sobre la espalda de él.

Tomaste su brazo, doblándoselo hacia atrás para terminar arrancándoselo, y tirándolo a un lado.

El alarido que dio no fue nada con la angustia que lo inundó. Recién en ese instante se di cuenta que estaba perdido.

Te hiciste a un lado y dejaste que se incorporara.

Cosa que hizo tambaleándose, mientras empezaste a circundarlo.

Cuando llegaste nuevamente frente a él, te lanzaste para taclearlo contra la pared, levantándolo unos cuantos centímetros.

Entonces, te oí sisear:

\- ¿Creíste que te mataría rápido?... Pues, no. Lo haré todo lo lento que pueda.

Volvimos a escuchar otro alarido de Alessio, a la vez que lo mordías, para luego escupir a un lado, algo que no me interesó descubrir lo que era.

Volviste a soltarlo y te alejaste de él, cuando cayó de rodillas.

Te quedaste mirándome por un segundo...

\- Gracias – me dijiste.

Sólo te hice un asentimiento de cabeza.

Aquel vampiro debe haber pensado como Batista, que estabas desconcentrada, ya que se dispuso a atacarte por la espalda, y tu esposo te gritó:

\- ¡Alondra, cuidado!

Pero, tú te diste vuelta en un segundo, lo golpeaste en su cuello, haciendo que cayera a tus pies. Sujetaste su brazo con una mano, mientras con la otra, le doblabas y le arrancabas la de él, tirándola a otro lado de la cueva, con el correspondiente alarido.

Así fuiste sacando pedazo a pedazo, hasta que sólo dejaste junto a la cabeza unida a su tronco, sólo el muslo derecho.

No me di cuenta cuando habían regresado Neville y Clara, hasta que le iba a pedir a Batista que fuera por algo de leña para quemar los restos.

Ellos habían traído lo necesario y sólo esperaban.

Así te escuchamos cuando le dijiste a Alessio:

\- Nunca deberías haber matado a mi hijo y a su esposa... Deberías haber continuado con tu existencia... Hoy viviríamos en paz.

Tomaste su cabeza, y luego de romperle el cuello, se la arrancaste, y la tiraste contra la pared del fondo.

Miré a Batista, que me la devolvió por un segundo, para acercarse a ti.

Te ayudó a incorporarte y sacarte de ahí. Mientras con Neville y Clara comenzamos a quemar todos los pedazos.

Luego, ellos se regresaron a su casa. Mientras con Batista te llevamos a Vancouver.

Nota tuya:

"Dijo llamarse Alessio, pero poco me importaba su nombre cuando lo desmembré. También dijo que habíamos matado a su pareja... realmente, no lo recuerdo. Tendré que preguntarle a Jasper sobre eso. Pero, aquello no le daba derecho a vengarse en Ray.

"Ahora, tendré que hacerme cargo de Alison. No sé cómo hacerlo sin que me rompa en mil pedazos.

"Alice tenía razón... Sólo penas en mi futuro."

Capítulo Nº 46:

Tenía la esperanza que con la muerte de Alessio, te recuperaríamos. Pero me equivoqué. Lo único que hiciste fue hablar con Carlisle y Esme para empezar a cuidar de Alison.

Así, la pequeña fue a vivir a nuestra casa.

Me alegré que Alice tuviera razón... Increíblemente, con Alison me podía controlar perfectamente.

Aunque tú siempre tratabas de facilitármelo al máximo.

Fue hace muy poco que ella me contó lo que habías hecho, lo que le habías enseñado: si por alguna razón se caía, se raspaba, se cortaba o lo que fuera, y sangraba; que no acudiera ni a mí o a Batista, que primero te buscara a ti, si no te encontraba, que lo hiciera con Alice... Ahora, si la herida era demasiado profunda, que llamara a Carlisle.

También me dijo, que cuando ya fue más grande, le enseñaste cómo curarse ella sola.

Según Batista, estabas siguiendo casi el mismo modelo de cuando criaste a Ray.

Lo único malo era que tus ojos seguían tristes.

Varias veces, todos te encontramos llorando. Generalmente, era de noche, cuando te escapabas a los bosques cerca del sector de caza. Así, alguno de nosotros te escuchábamos sollozar.

Nota tuya:

"Hoy Jasper y Emmett me encontraron llorando. ¿Por qué no se dedican a cazar y a mí me dejan en paz?... No puedo superar la muerte de Ray. Aunque lo más probable es que no sólo me siento culpable, sino que lo soy.

"¿Cuántas veces me lo advirtió Alice?

"Penas, penas, penas..."

Recuerdo un día domingo, cuando habías salido de caza con Alice y Batista, mientras yo me quedé para no dejar sola a Alison, que ya tenía como nueve años. No sé a que se habrá debido, pero con ella, por mientras fue pequeña, siempre tuve una unión especial; no tanto como contigo, pero era verdaderamente especial. Ella había salido a jugar con su pelota al jardín, y yo fui a la biblioteca a buscar algo que leer, mientras la vigilaba que no se alejara mucho.

Así encontré el libro que tanto te llamaba la atención: "Psicología de la Postura". Decidí releerlo nuevamente, para ver si lograba desentrañar el misterio que ocultaba.

Fui afuera y me senté comenzando a leer.

No hacía mucho que estaba en eso, cuando se acercó Alison...

\- Tío Jasper, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

\- Seguro, ¿qué quieres saber?

\- ¿Por qué mi mami Alondra no ríe?

La pregunta me descolocó. Ella se había fijado en ese detalle. Lo máximo que se sacaba de ti era una sonrisa triste, ya que el gesto de la boca, nunca llegaba a tus ojos. Y lo que nunca hacías era reír.

Pero, ella me miraba esperando una respuesta.

\- Bueno, Alison – comencé a contestar, sin saber cómo continuaría –, ella está así hace tiempo.

\- Pero, yo quiero saber porqué.

\- Bueno, aún está triste por la muerte de tus padres.

Entonces, ella acercó una silla y se sentó...

\- Pero, si ella me ha dicho que yo no debo estar triste por lo que les pasó a ellos. Que están en el cielo, juntos; y que de ahí me cuidan.

\- Sé que es difícil de entender, pero estoy seguro que a medida que crezcas te vas a ir dando cuenta de los motivos de su tristeza.

\- ¿Tú crees?

\- Si te diste cuenta de lo que le pasa, podrás hacerlo también con los motivos.

\- Espero que sea pronto, para saber si puedo cambiarlo. Me gustaría escucharla reír.

\- Y tiene una risa hermosa – comenté, pero no me contestó.

Estuvo un rato ahí sentada y luego se fue para seguir jugando.

Capítulo Nº 47:

Los años pasaron, pero tu comportamiento seguía siendo el mismo.

Cuando Alison tenía 12 años, ella aún no sabía nada sobre el secreto de nuestra familia, ya que tú te habías opuesto terminantemente a que se lo dijéramos.

Pero, hasta el secreto mejor guardado, tarde o temprano, se descubre.

Ella siempre ha sido inquieta, de ahí que en el colegio, estaba en el grupo de animadoras y formaba parte de un grupo scout. También tomaba clases de ballet y dibujo.

Entre nosotros, comentábamos que si no tuviera que dormir, hasta clases de piano tomaría. En abierta alusión a Edward, cosa que a él no le hacía mucha gracia, pero que lograba dibujar ese atisbo de sonrisa en ti.

Fue así que un día, en que con Alice y Batista nos habíamos esforzado en convencerte que fueras a ver a Esme, para que salieras un poco de la casa; Alison llegó de su clase de ballet, algo seria...

\- ¿Qué sucede? – le preguntó Alice, al ver su expresión.

\- Tía Alice, ¿crees que mi mamá se enoje mucho si dejo las clases de ballet?

\- ¿Por qué quieres dejarlas?

\- Ya me cansé de esas chicas... no las soporto.

Alice se acercó a ella y la hizo que se sentara con nosotros.

\- Pero, ¿qué ha pasado? – le pregunté.

Se encogió de hombros y contestó:

\- Dicen que soy patética, porque soy adoptada... Que vivo con gente que no es nada mío... Y no me creen cuando les digo que yo tuve padres, que los mataron cuando era chica...

Y aunque cortó ahí lo que nos explicaba, se notó que había algo más.

\- Alison, ¿qué más sucede? – le preguntó Alice.

Se volvió a encoger de hombros, pero esta vez, sus ojos se humedecieron.

\- Van a hacer una fiesta de pijamas en casa de Sammy... Katty me lo contó, pero me dijo que a mí no me invitarían.

Sus lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas. Entonces, decidí avisarte para que regresaras a la casa. Sabía que no te gustaría, pero tendrías que resolverlo tú.

Así, me puse de pie diciendo:

\- Voy por un vaso de agua.

Alice supuso lo que en realidad haría, por lo que sólo asintió.

Yo fui a la cocina y susurré pensando en ti:

\- Chiquita, se te necesita en la casa. Es Alison.

Tomé un vaso, lo llené de agua y regresé.

Alice la ayudó a tomar y pocos minutos después llegabas con Batista.

Tenía razón. No te gustó nada lo que estaba pasando y al día siguiente, fuiste a la escuela de ballet y retiraste a Alison.

Nota tuya:

"Los niños son crueles, pero no veo la necesidad de hacer sufrir a Alison... ¿O seré yo la que la está haciendo sufrir?

"Ella es mi mayor alegría, aún ahora en este tiempo de sólo penas.

"¡Tiene tanto de su padre!"

Aunque aquello fue sólo el principio.

Luego, tuvo problemas en el grupo scout y las animadoras. Con lo que decidió que sólo seguiría con las clases de dibujo. O al menos, eso nos dijo; ya que un día en que con Alice habíamos decidido ir a dar una vuelta por la ciudad, tomamos el camino por el parque y vimos a Alison sentada en una de las bancas, sola, dibujando. Se suponía que a esa hora, debía estar en clase de dibujo...

\- Alison – dije en cuanto nos acercamos y ella se sobresaltó.

\- ¡Tío Jasper, tía Alice! – exclamó.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo acá? – le preguntó Alice.

\- Es que... es que... quería practicar – tartamudeó.

\- Alison, ¿también dejaste las clases de dibujo? – le pregunté.

Me miró un segundo y abrió su boca para contestar, pero se arrepintió. Volvió a cerrarla y asintió.

\- ¿Por qué no nos dijiste? – le preguntó Alice, pero la única respuesta que obtuvo fueron lágrimas.

Entonces, yo sospeché algo, y el único que podría confirmarlo, sería Edward. Por eso, le dije:

\- Alison, toma tus cosas. Iremos a la casa de Carlisle para estar más tranquilos y ahí nos explicarás qué sucede... De esa forma tu mamá aún no se enterará. ¿De acuerdo?

Sólo asintió y empezó a recoger todo.

Cuando llegamos a la casa. Alice fue a buscar a Edward.

\- Bueno – le dije –, puedes empezar a explicarte.

\- Tío Jasper, estoy cansada de tantas clases. Me gusta dibujar, pero no quiero seguir yendo a clases... Creo que puedo aprender más, practicando.

\- ¿Y qué te hizo tomar esa decisión?

\- Nada en especial... Sólo que cuando termino el día, estoy tan cansada.

\- Alison, tú sabes que a tu mamá no le va a gustar esa decisión. Va a insistir que retomes tus clases.

\- Tío, pero ¿no puedes ayudarme?... No quiero volver ahí.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¡No quiero!

En ese momento, llegó Esme que luego de saludarla, la llevó a la cocina para darle leche y galletas.

Entonces, yo fui donde escuché a Alice que hablaba con Edward...

\- ...eso es peligroso – le decía ella –. Si Alondra se entera, no creo que lo tome a bien.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunté.

\- Jazz – me dijo Edward –, Alison está teniendo problemas porque ha comenzado a darse cuenta que nosotros somos diferentes.

Entendí las palabras de Alice. Tú te culpabas de la muerte de Ray, al haberle contado toda la verdad sobre nosotros. Por lo mismo, no querías oír sobre hacer lo mismo con Alison. Pero si era verdad lo que había descubierto Ed, te verías en la obligación de hacerlo.

Entonces, tomé una decisión que sabía lo que significaría si llegabas a enterarte. La misma con la que Edward no estuvo de acuerdo y que Alice me miró con aprensión.

\- No se preocupen – les dije –. Ya antes nos hemos peleado, y Alison tendrá que saber la verdad.

Ambos me iban a acompañar, pero...

\- No – los detuve –. Prefiero hacerlo solo. No quiero que Alondra se enoje con ustedes.

Regresé a la sala donde la pequeña le mostraba sus dibujos a Esme...

\- Alison – le dije –, aún es temprano para que vuelvas a la casa. ¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta conmigo?

\- Claro – contestó y había empezado a recoger sus cosas.

\- No, déjalas. Recuerda que aún tengo que pasar a buscar a tu tía Alice.

Luego de eso salimos en el auto de Edward.

\- Alison, ¿te has dado cuenta que nosotros somos diferentes al resto de las personas?

Con esa pregunta, dio un respingo.

\- No – contestó algo nerviosa.

\- Yo creo que sí.

\- Bueno, nadie es completamente igual a otra persona.

\- Pero, nosotros somos aún más diferentes... – no me contestó – ¿Te gustaría saber por qué? – ofrecí.

\- ¿Se puede?

Detuve el vehículo.

\- A ver, dime, ¿qué has notado diferente en nosotros?

\- Son muchas cosas... El color de ojos, el tono tan pálido de la piel, además de ser dura y siempre helada... Y lo último es que, no importa que tan tarde me duerma, ustedes no se han ido a acostar; y al día siguiente, cuando me levanto, ustedes ya están en pie.

\- Tienes razón – contesté –, son muchas cosas... Primero te diré que nosotros no dormimos.

\- ¿Sufren de insomnio?

\- No exactamente... Ahora, ¿qué has observado con respecto al color de ojos?

\- Primero, que tienen una misma tonalidad, a pesar de ser adoptados... Pero, en todos varía entre el claro y el oscuro.

\- Bueno, el color es por nuestro alimento, y el tono es según cuando necesitamos alimentarnos. Mientras más oscuro, mayor necesidad.

\- ¿Y la piel?

\- Bueno, para eso, yo tengo mi propia explicación...

En ese momento dudé. Nunca antes le había dicho a un humano que yo era un vampiro, pero entonces agradecí mi habilidad, ya que primero la tranquilicé y después empecé a decirle lo que éramos.

\- Sólo hay una cosa que tiene nuestras características: que son fríos, duros, pálidos y... sus corazones no laten.

\- ¿Tu corazón no late?

\- No. De hecho, no es vital que respire.

Me miró incrédula.

\- ¿Me quieres decir que estás muerto?

\- Ése es el punto de discusión. Yo pienso que sí.

\- Pero, caminas, conversas, te ríes y te enojas.

\- Por eso te digo que ése es el punto de discusión. Para algunos, estamos vivos, porque nos movemos y no morimos... Para otros, como yo, estamos muertos y no se puede morir dos veces.

\- ¿No mueren?

\- Hay formas en que podemos desaparecer, pero es difícil.

\- ¿Qué son? ¿Zombis?

\- No... Aunque cercanos. Vampiros.

\- ¿Vam...piros?

\- Sí. Nos alimentamos de sangre, por eso los humanos nos llaman así. Claro que nosotros lo hacemos de la de animales.

Por un momento se quedó en silencio y yo esperé a que asimilara todo lo que le había dicho.

\- ¿Por qué nadie me lo dijo antes? – me preguntó.

\- Por petición de Alondra – contesté.

\- Pero, ¿por qué?

\- Ella le contó a tu papá verdadero todo sobre nosotros y piensa que por eso lo mataron... Ella sólo ha querido protegerte.

\- ¿Mis padres verdaderos... también...?

\- No, ellos eran humanos. Él sabía toda la verdad, porque fue criado por Alondra, cuando lo encontró como único sobreviviente en un accidente de tránsito, siendo aún un bebé... Ella lo quería más que a nada en este mundo, y después que murió, ella no rió nunca más.

Volvió a quedarse pensativa, hasta que dijo:

\- Tenías razón. Ya estoy entendiendo el motivo de su tristeza... Pero, si ella no quería que yo supiera todo esto, ¿qué va a pasar cuando se entere que me lo dijiste?

\- Algo que hace tiempo no sucedía, pero que invariablemente ambos sabemos que pasará – me miró sin entender y yo le expliqué –. Se va a enojar conmigo y más que seguro que tendremos una pelea memorable.

\- No quiero que se peleen por mi causa.

\- Va a ser difícil impedirlo...

\- Yo sé cómo – me sorprendió –... No le digamos que me contaste. Que sea nuestro secreto.

\- ¿Y qué vas a hacer con las clases de dibujo?

\- Hablaré con ella y le pediré que no quiero seguir... No creo que me vaya a obligar.

\- De acuerdo. Si tú hablas con ella y acatas lo que decidan; yo no le diré nada de lo que te he contado.

\- Es un trato – y estiró su mano para sellarlo. Luego, agregó –. Pero, ¿te puedo pedir algo a cambio?

\- ¿De qué se trata?

\- Quiero que me sigas contando de ustedes.

En ese momento, no le vi nada malo, por lo que acepté.

Ella conversó contigo como se había comprometido. Y como había supuesto, no te gustó nada la idea que también dejara las clases de dibujo, pero logró convencerte cuando te dijo que Esme se había ofrecido a hacerlas. Con lo que Alison comenzó a pasar una gran parte de su tiempo en la otra casa, donde todos estaban enterados que sabía de nosotros y así, se dedicó a investigar todo de todos.

Capítulo Nº 48:

Ese verano, llegaron Nessie y Jacob de visita, y con eso Bella le contó una parte que yo había variado un poco, porque supuse la intención de la pregunta.

Ella le habló de los Niños Inmortales y la prohibición de crearlos, junto a cómo se efectuaba la transformación.

Yo le había dicho que para transformar a alguien, se debía escoger a alguien de más de 20 años y que era un proceso muy complicado como para que ella lo entendiera, hasta que hubiera cumplido esa edad.

Pero, Bella contándole la historia de Nessie, le explicó con detalle todo aquello.

El día que cumplió quince años, Alice te había convencido de prepararle una gran fiesta, como las que a ella le gustaba organizar, y por un asunto de espacio, la hicimos en la otra casa.

Fue en medio de ella, cuando sonó mi móvil... "Jazz, ven a la biblioteca. Solo".

El mensaje era de Carlisle.

En cuanto entré, junto con él estaba Alison.

\- Carlisle, ¿qué sucede? – pregunté bastante extrañado.

\- Pasa y siéntate – me dijo. Cosa que hice y él continuó –. Te pedí que vinieras, porque Alison me pidió algo y quería saber tu opinión – me miró significativamente y te juro que no entendía nada –. Alison me ha pedido que quiere ser uno de nosotros.

Instintivamente, la miré y ella tenía la vista fija en un punto del piso, delante de ella.

\- Alison – dije –, no puedes... Alondra, luchó por mantener a tu papá como humano y, contigo también se ha esforzado... Carlisle, tú sabes que ella no lo permitirá.

\- Lo sé – me contestó él –, y es lo que he tratado de decirle a Alison, pero no quiere entender.

\- Finalmente, es mi vida – nos dijo ella –. Mi mami no puede seguir interviniendo en lo que quiero hacer.

\- Alison, no estamos hablando de lo que quieras estudiar en la universidad... Estamos hablando de algo que será eterno.

\- Es mi cuerpo, mi destino, mi vida, mi muerte... Todo lo que concierne a mi persona.

\- Ella no lo permitirá – volví a decir.

Sabía lo que harías. Luego de romper el lazo tan débil que nos unía; te acriminarías conmigo, por haber ido contra tus instrucciones con respecto a Alison; y yo te dejaría hacerlo porque te daba toda la razón.

Entonces, Carlisle encontró una salida momentánea...

\- Alison, como te habrás dado cuenta, ésta es una decisión difícil. Además, aún eres muy joven y no hay ningún apuro para transformarte. Te prometo que tendré presente lo que me has pedido hoy, pero dejemos pasar un tiempo antes de volver a conversarlo. Piénsalo bien y si para cuando cumplas la mayoría de edad, aún quieres que se te transforme, yo hablaré con Alondra para que no se oponga. ¿Estamos de acuerdo?

\- Bueno – contestó.

\- Entonces, regresa a la fiesta, antes que tu tía Alice se sienta ofendida, porque no la estás gozando como deberías.

La vi ponerse de pie y salir. En cuanto cerró la puerta...

\- Carlisle, Alondra nunca permitirá que Alison sea transformada. Tú sabes lo terca que puede ser.

\- Sí, lo sé... Pero estoy confiando que algo pase en este tiempo y que sea Alison la que cambie de parecer.

\- Se notaba decidida.

\- Como le dije, ella es muy joven y está comenzado a vivir. Esperemos que encuentre una razón para seguir siendo humana.

Entonces, entendí a lo que se refería. Que se enamorara de algún chico humano que la hiciera feliz, sin necesidad de transformarse.

Nuevamente, todos sabíamos lo que pasaba con Alison, excepto tú.

El tiempo siguió pasando y después de dos años, con Carlisle perdimos la esperanza que la pequeña encontrara a alguien que la hiciera cambiar de opinión, y con Batista comenzamos a ver de qué manera decírtelo.

Así, una semana antes del cumpleaños número 18 de Alison, decidimos decirte lo que pasaba.

Nos reunimos en la biblioteca Carlisle, Batista, Emmett, Alison, tú y yo. Y empecé a contarte lo que había sucedido, y te enojaste. Había ido en contra de una instrucción directa que habías dado. Pero, eso no fue nada, en comparación a cuando Carlisle te dijo sobre la petición.

Te pusiste de pie con un gruñido que sobresaltó a Alison, para decir con voz ronca:

\- ¡No, nunca! ¡Primero te mato yo misma!

\- ¡Entonces, hazlo! ¡No quiero seguir con esta vida que me has fabricado! ¡A mis padres los mataron por tu culpa! ¡No quiero ser la siguiente! – te gritó ella.

Fue lo que dijo sobre sus padres lo que más te dolió... y con lo que yo reaccioné...

\- ¡Alison, no digas eso!

\- ¡Pero, es verdad! ¡Ella tuvo la culpa! ¡Ella debió protegerlo!

\- ¡Detente! – le ordené.

\- No – me dijiste mientras me mirabas dolida –, déjala. Ella tiene razón... Fue mi terquedad y mi distorsionado sentido de justicia lo que hizo que mataran a Ray y a Anne.

\- Tú no tuviste la culpa – te contradije –, en ese caso yo, que dejé que Alessio escapara.

Alison me quedó mirando, ya que nadie le había contado aquel episodio. Si había una verdad, era que ninguno quería rememorar aquella vez. Todos, sin excepción habíamos quedado shockeados con lo sucedido en Tulcea. Tal vez por eso que no pude continuar, bajé la vista y escuché a Carlisle...

\- Siéntense, ya que Alison debe saber esa historia – te pusiste alerta –. Hace 15 años, en nuestro mundo hubo un cambio significativo en las esferas de poder...

Así le fue contando todo lo sucedido, terminando con la muerte de Alessio.

Después de un momento, Alison dijo:

\- Yo no me refería a ese tipo de culpa... Ella debería haber transformado a mis padres, antes de que su cercanía se convirtiera en la causa de su muerte... – luego te habló a ti – Si bien es cierto que tu personalidad se caracteriza por tu curiosidad y terquedad. Hay algo más... tu petulancia. Y el mejor ejemplo es el haber, primero, criado a mi papá y luego a mí, manteniéndonos como humanos... Una vampira demostrando que podía controlar su sed de sangre humana, criándonos sin transformarnos ni alimentarse de nosotros.

Te volviste a poner de pie, nos miraste a los que estábamos ahí...

\- Si alguien la transforma... si alguien se atreve a hacerlo, personalmente acabaré con su existencia.

Y saliste, seguida de Batista.

Aquellas últimas palabras de Alison, habían sido dardos envenenados que habían dado en el centro de la diana.

Sabía que tendría que hablar contigo, pero primero le daría tiempo a Batista.

Miré a Alison, y ella miraba a Carlisle...

\- Por mientras ella se oponga, no podemos hablar de transformarte.

\- Ése no fue el trato – le reclamó.

\- Te dije que hablaría con ella, pero no dije que iría en contra de su voluntad.

\- De acuerdo – exclamó y salió.

\- Jasper – me habló Carlisle –, ¿le ves alguna salida a todo esto?

\- No soy Alice – el recordé –, pero no creo que alguna de las dos vaya a ceder.

\- ¿Y el lazo?

\- Estuvo tenso, pero ha comenzado a relajarse... Voy a intentar hablar con ella. Aunque dile a Edward que no pierda contacto conmigo – y miré a Emmett –. Tampoco te vayas muy lejos.

Em sólo asintió, mientras Carlisle contestó:

\- De acuerdo.

Salí buscándote y Batista me dijo que habías querido estar sola.

Supe así dónde buscarte.

Por detrás de nuestra casa, había un enramado, que cuando Alison era chica, empleaba para esconderse. Y tú para pensar.

Al llegar supe que no me había equivocado...

\- Alondra, ¿puedes salir?... Es necesario hablar.

\- Vete, quiero estar sola, traidor.

\- Alondra, te recuerdo que eres mayor que yo. No te comportes como si tuvieras la edad de Alison.

Con eso, saliste.

\- ¿Cuál es la parte que no entiendes de "quiero estar sola"?

\- La frase la entiendo, pero no el contexto... Hasta que me consideres traidor, también lo comprendo.

\- Jazz, si yo puedo entender el motivo por el que le dijiste toda la verdad a Alison, ¿por qué no puedes hacerlo conmigo cuando quiero estar sola?

\- Porque te conozco, aún mejor que tú misma... Chiquita, deja de querer ir en contra de la vida...

\- ¿Quieres que acepte que Alison sea como nosotros?

\- No quiero verte sufriendo por algo, que a la larga, no vas a poder variar.

\- Pero, lo haré todo lo que pueda.

\- Ella sabe todo lo referente a la transformación... Date cuenta que está recopilando información desde hace más de cinco años... Tú sabes que Carlisle lo podría hacer sin temor de que perdiera el control...

\- ¡No!

\- Sabes que está por cumplir los 18. Entonces, ya nada podrá detenerla... Sé que irá a buscar a alguien que lo haga.

\- ¡Primero la mato!

\- Eso es inaceptable... Alondra, reconsidéralo antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

\- ¿Y quién podría transformarla si no fuera alguien de nosotros?

\- Eso es lo que temo... Cualquier otro podría matarla... Y que en ese momento te sintieras culpable, lo entendería, porque tendrías razón.

Por un momento, te quedaste en silencio y sentí el conflicto interno que tenías...

\- ¡¿Por qué tenías que decirle la verdad?! – me reclamaste.

\- Fue necesario en ese momento.

\- Deberías habérmelo consultado antes.

\- No había tiempo, y tú te hubieras negado.

\- ¡Claro que lo hubiera hecho! – exclamaste y me diste la espalda.

\- Alondra, deja que la transformen.

\- No – sollozaste, aunque casi si fuerza.

Me acerqué, te hice dar vuelta y te abracé.

\- No seas terca – susurré.

\- ¿Por qué... si tú eres un tonto?

\- Porque eres mi hermana. La única que perdona todas las tonterías que hago. Hasta el haberle dicho toda la verdad a Alison.

\- No sé si eso podré perdonártelo... Ahora, vamos. Necesito hablar con ella.

\- Por favor, compréndela.

\- Estoy intentando hacerlo. Por lo mismo, necesito hablarle.

\- De acuerdo. Vamos.

Llamé a Alice para preguntarle por Alison, y lo que me dijo, me alarmó...

\- Jasper, Alison va al aeropuerto.

\- ¿Aeropuerto? ¿Dónde va?

\- Tomará el primer vuelto que la lleve al sur.

Tomé tu mano y fuimos a buscar el auto. Mientras, seguí hablando...

\- ¿Dónde será eso?

\- Dallas... según Edward quiere ir a Jackson... Piensa que ahí podrá encontrar a alguien que la ayude.

\- Gracias. Voy a acompañar a Alondra. Cualquier cambio, me avisas.

\- Llámame en cuanto llegues al aeropuerto.

Con eso entendí que había algo más y no quería que tú te enteraras.

Por esa razón, te dije que llamaría a Alice por si había algún cambio, y te pedí que fueras por los boletos.

Lo que ella me dijo, me dejó sin reaccionar...

\- Jazz, esperen a Carlisle... No creo que ustedes puedan llegar a tiempo, y Alison va a sufrir un accidente.

Me apresuré a encontrarte y avisarte que Carlisle nos acompañaría, sólo que no tuve la entereza de decirte lo del accidente.

Poco después, los tres abordábamos un avión a New York, donde tomaríamos otro a Jackson.

Capítulo Nº 49:

Aún sin saber de lo que se trataba, ibas nerviosa. Se notaba que te intrigaba la presencia de Carlisle, pero no dijiste nada. Tal vez porque estaba empleando mi habilidad para mantenerte serena.

Era de noche cuando llegamos a Jackson y fuimos directo a la casa.

Ya de lejos nos dimos cuenta que habían encendido las luces.

Fue el motor del vehículo, lo que debe haberla alertado de nuestra presencia... Nos bajamos y habíamos ido caminando hasta el porche, cuando el sonido de un motor en la cochera nos hizo desviar la vista hacia ese lado... Poco después vimos un auto salir a la carretera.

\- Mi auto – susurraste cuando lo reconociste.

Alison había tomado el vehículo que había arreglado Rose para ti.

Corrimos a nuestro coche y había empezado a seguirla, cuando vimos que el de ella comenzó a zigzaguear y con la velocidad que llevaba, en un segundo salió volando, dándose vuelta y cayendo sobre el techo, con lo que derrapó varios metros hasta chocar con un muro de piedra.

Detuve el auto y nos acercamos presurosos.

Tomé la puerta del lado del conductor y la saqué de cuajo.

Recién cuando hice eso, me llegó el olor a sangre, y Carlisle me apremió:

\- ¡Jazz, aléjate! ¡Yo la sacaré!

Retrocedí un par de pasos y dejé de respirar. Mientras veía a Carlisle sacar a Alison del vehículo y a ti ayudarle.

\- ¡Dámela, yo la llevo! – le exigiste.

\- No debemos moverla mucho – te contestó –, y tenemos que alejarla del auto.

Se movió rápido a donde estaba el nuestro, y a ella la depositó a un lado, en el instante en que el vehículo accidentado explotó.

Estaba inconsciente y Carlisle comenzó a revisarla, cuando te vi sacar tu móvil...

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer? – te pregunté.

\- Llamar una ambulancia – contestaste, pero Carlisle te detuvo.

\- No hay tiempo – te dijo. Lo miraste confundida –. Se muere, Alondra. La ambulancia no llegará a tiempo... Tienes que tomar una decisión, ahora.

\- Alondra – te susurré –, ya lo habías decidido – te recordé.

La miraste por un segundo y deslizaste tu mano por su frente, retirando algunos mechones de cabello que tenía sobre su cara. Luego, asentiste.

Entonces, Carlisle la mordió... Y poco después se detuvo... Se tomó un minuto para reponerse y dijo...

\- Llevémosla a la casa.

Él la tomó para subirla al auto y tú te quedaste arrodillada donde estabas.

Me acerqué para ayudarte a ponerte de pie. Aún no sé como lo conseguiste, porque parecías desmadejada.

Como Carlisle subió con Alison atrás, te senté adelante, en el lado del copiloto y yo me fui manejando.

Al llegar, Carlisle llevó a Alison a una de las camas y me dijo:

\- Encárgate de Alondra... Me parece que te va a necesitar.

Sólo asentí y te hice sentar en el sofá. Yo lo hice a tu lado, te abracé y nos quedamos ahí.

Cada vez que escuchábamos los gritos de ella, tú me abrazabas fuerte y te escuchaba sollozar. Entonces, te decía:

\- Tranquila, sabes que esto no durará mucho. Ya va a estar bien.

Pero, creo que aquellas palabras sirvieron de casi nada.

También, aún a la distancia, podía percibir que Carlisle no se sentía feliz con la forma en que había sucedido todo. Aunque él no había tomado la determinación, se sentía culpable de haber hecho que lo hicieras tú.

En la tarde del tercer día, te incorporaste, secaste tus últimas lágrimas y me dijiste:

\- Voy a buscar ropa limpia... No le va a gustar despertar en las condiciones en que quedó después del accidente.

Te pusiste de pie y subiste a los cuartos. Poco después, Carlisle bajó...

\- No falta mucho – comentó y se sentó a mi lado.

Se supondría que debería haber sido un alivio, pero ambos lo sentimos como un peso.

Te dimos tiempo para arreglarla y cuando subimos, ya habías terminado. Se veía preciosa, pero tu cara seguía seria.

Los tres nos dimos cuenta cuando su corazón dejó de latir y te vi cerrar los ojos. Me acerqué a ti y te retiré de su lado, parándome por delante de ti y de Carlisle. Aún cuando Bella había venido a cambiar mi percepción del mundo, no podía generalizarlo.

Extrañé a Alice y pocos segundos después, Alison abrió sus ojos, se sentó y nos miró. Todo casi a un tiempo.

Luego, empezó a mirar todo a su alrededor...

\- Me transformaron – dijo en el tono musical, propio de los nuestros.

Entonces, Carlisle se asomó por detrás de mí y le preguntó:

\- ¿Cómo te sientes?

Tomó un segundo antes de contestar:

\- Maravillosamente, pero me arde la garganta.

\- Hay que llevarte de caza – le indicó, a la vez que te miraba.

Supe que no estabas en condiciones de hacerlo, por lo que dije:

\- Yo la llevaré... Después debemos regresar a Vancouver.

\- De acuerdo – aprobó Carlisle.

Y así lo hicimos.

Nos regresamos en un coche que compramos. En cuanto llegamos a la casa, te bajaste, saludaste a Batista y ambos subieron a su cuarto.

\- No lo tomó a bien – me comentó Alice.

\- No. Todo esto se ha transformado en su peor pesadilla... y temo por ella.

\- ¿Y cómo está Alison?

\- Está dichosa. Como a Bella, no le ha costado adaptarse... Es extraño.

\- No tanto. Ellas se prepararon para esto. Fue su elección. Sabían lo que sentiría y de qué manera reprimir su deseo básico.

\- Lo sé – contesté dándole un besito –. Sólo digo que es extraño.

Mirar a Alison provocaba sentimientos encontrados en mí.

Por un lado, su felicidad era contagiosa, pero al verla así, me hacía pensar en ti y tu tristeza.

Capítulo Nº 50:

Pasaron seis meses, en los que sólo salías para ir a cazar con Batista, para volver y encerrarte.

Varias veces traté de hablarte, yendo a la puerta de tu habitación, golpeaba y salía él, al que le pedía hablar contigo. Batista se giraba a mirarte y decías:

\- No quiero hablar con nadie, menos con él.

Me miraba y decía:

\- Lo siento.

Cerrando la puerta.

Cuando pasaron esos seis meses, llegaron todos los de la otra casa, diciendo que Batista los había llamado porque querían hablar con nosotros.

Al estar ya reunidos en la sala, bajaron ustedes...

\- Gracias por haber venido tan pronto – comenzaste a decir.

\- Alondra, ¿qué ocurre? – preguntó Carlisle.

\- Quería despedirme. Ahora, definitivamente.

\- Ya antes has dicho lo mismo, pero aquí estás – te recordó Emmett.

\- Cierto. Pero ya no puedo continuar aquí... Se lo expliqué a Batista y él me entendió.

\- ¿Volverás a irte? – preguntó Bella.

\- Sí, y no regresaré – luego, te acercaste a Carlisle y Esme –. Nunca voy a poder terminar de agradecerles por haberme acogido como hija. Sé que muchas veces los decepcioné, pero nunca me abandonaron. Mi deuda será eterna con ustedes.

\- Alondra – contestó Carlisle –, nunca nos decepcionaste, al contrario siempre hemos estado orgullosos de ti. Nunca cambies y no nos olvides – me sorprendió su aceptación, como si ya hubiera sabido lo que ibas a hacer.

\- Alondra – dijo Esme –, Carlisle tiene razón. Tú siempre has sido una hija amorosa y que se te quiere sin esfuerzo... Si alguna vez quieres volver, no lo dudes, hazlo que aquí te estaremos esperando.

Ambos te dieron un abrazo y por detrás de ti, Batista también se aproximó a despedirse. Entonces, te acercaste a Bella...

\- No te pongas triste... ya te lo dije hace tiempo: tú llegaste y encajaste inmediatamente. Yo aún no lo hago. Ojalá y hubiera podido variar eso... Cuídate y cuida del resto.

\- Me costó comprender lo que me dijiste aquella vez, pero finalmente lo hice. Yo sé que encajaste. Ahora, en una sacudida, has quedado algo fuera, pero volverás a encajar... ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque nuestras habilidades combinadas son muy poderosas – y te sonrió, para acercarse y abrazarte, haciendo lo mismo con Batista.

Ahí, Edward se acercó a ti...

\- No necesito leer los pensamientos de Alice para saber que regresarás. Sólo cuídate que aquí te estaremos esperando.

\- Entonces, es mejor que te sientes, porque hasta tú te cansarás... Sólo recuerda, que una vez que me haya ido, tendrás en tus manos la joya más preciada de nuestro mundo – y lo abrazaste.

Sólo en ese momento, me di cuenta que Batista se iba despidiendo después que lo hacías tú.

Te diste vuelta para quedar mirando a Emmett que te sonreía aún incrédulo...

\- Sí, hermano oso, aunque te niegues a creerlo, ahora sí me voy.

\- Te he dicho que no me gusta que me llames así – dijo con algo de reproche.

\- No te preocupes, ya no volverás a oírlo... Cuídate. Recuerda que ya no voy a estar ahí para protegerte, y Jazz sigue sacando ases de debajo de la manga.

Fue él quien se acercó a ti y te dio un abrazo que te elevó del piso, mientras yo pensaba que desde que habíamos regresado de Tulcea, con Emmett no habíamos vuelto a hacer ninguna de nuestras competencias, y así hasta el día de hoy.

Cuando te bajó, te volteaste a ver a Rose...

\- Bueno, ahora vas a poder estar más tranquila – le dijiste –. Esta hermana que es caso perdido para un psicólogo, por fin se va.

\- Alondra, en realidad no me gustaría que te fueras... Se te extraña cuando sucede. Todos te queremos.

\- Lo siento, pero debo hacerlo. Cuídate y cuida de Emmett. Que no se meta en problemas.

Por respuesta sólo asintió y te acercaste a abrazarla.

Cuando te separaste, recorriste la habitación con la mirada...

\- Alison – dijiste, cuando la viste parada junto a la puerta –, por lo que veo, no has tenido problema en adaptarte... me alegro. Por favor, no creas que esta decisión fue tomada por ti. La verdad, es que tú fuiste la razón por la que me quedé después de la muerte de tus padres. Ya había decidido hacer esto en cuanto te viera bien... como ahora. Sé que todos cuidarán bien de ti, como lo hicieron de mí.

Nadie de los que estábamos ahí, te creímos. Cuando dijiste que te alegrabas por su adaptación, era una mentira. Pero la más grande fue cuando dijiste que te habías quedado con nosotros, por ella. Supimos que te culpabas de la decisión de ella, porque después de la muerte de Ray, deberías haberte ido. Así ella no hubiera sabido nada de nosotros y seguiría siendo humana.

Mientras hablabas, te habías acercado a ella y cuando terminaste, sólo la abrazaste.

Te diste vuelta y miraste a Alice...

\- ¿Puedes ver que regrese?

Mi pequeño duende cerró los ojos un momento y cuando los abrió...

\- No... Al menos, no en un futuro inmediato. Lo demás está brumoso.

\- Son muchas las decisiones que faltan para que se aclaren, pero te puedo decir que nada de lo que yo veo, me trae de regreso con ustedes.

\- Pero, eso puede cambiar... Tú lo sabes.

Sólo asentiste.

\- Quería decirte que tuviste razón... Aquella decisión sólo trajo penas a mi existencia. Ahora, quiero dejarlas atrás.

\- Ojalá y lo logres – te deseó y se acercó a abrazarte.

Sabía que venía yo y no quería. No quería que te despidieras de mí. No quería escucharte diciéndome adiós.

Aún así, me quedé donde estaba.

Te vi acercarte a Batista que te entregó un paquete. Luego, llegaste conmigo y me lo extendiste, diciendo:

\- Toma – mecánicamente lo hice –. Ésa es toda mi historia... Después de lo último que haya ahí, no habrá más. Te la regalo, para que no sientas la necesidad de estudiar Psicología, sólo para entenderme. Espero que esto te ayude.

\- Alondra, no te vayas – te pedí.

\- Debo hacerlo... No te preocupes que el lazo lo voy a mantener, ésa será la única manera que sabrás que aún existo... No me llames, porque no contestaré. No quieras provocarte un dolor, porque no vendré. Si llegas a sentir el vacío, despreocúpate; que yo sabré salir sola del impasse. No volverás a saber de mí y no quiero saber de ti. Eso es lo único que te pido.

Tus palabras me hirieron, dolieron. Aquella vez no lo dijiste en voz alta, pero supe que me culpaste por lo de Alison.

Mi mente trabajaba buscando una forma de detenerte, mientras todo esto sucedía. Y me acordé de algo...

\- ¿Y qué va a pasar con Clara?

Supuse que no la dejarías... me equivoqué...

\- Ya aclaré todo con ella. La convencí que me deje marchar, con el compromiso de no hacer algo tan absurdo como, irme a ser el arma más mortífera de Aro en Volterra... Ella es feliz con Neville. No me necesitan. Yo lo único que hago es complicar sus existencias.

Ibas a acercarte, pero me aparté...

\- No – te dije, casi con obstinación –. No me voy a despedir de ti.

\- De acuerdo, tonto – luego, me ignoraste y te acercaste a Carlisle –. Te quería pedir un favor.

\- Tú dirás.

\- Con Batista queremos conservar esto – y te llevaste tu mano a tu pecho, donde está tu escudo familiar.

\- Háganlo, porque es de ustedes. Nunca dejarán de pertenecer a nuestra familia.

\- Gracias – contestaste y los vi dirigirse a la puerta.

\- Mamita, te quiero – te dijo Alison cuando la abriste.

\- Yo también – contestaste.

Cuando ibas a cruzarla, susurré:

\- ¡Terca!

Te diste vuelta y nos miraste a todos.

Tus ojos estaban vidriosos y tu mentón temblaba, pero aún así sonreíste, para desaparecer el siguiente segundo.

Yo me quedé donde estaba, sólo Alice se me acercó para susurrar:

\- No te preocupes, va a estar bien.

Eso nunca lo dudé, pero sabía que yo no lo iba a estar.

Entonces, miré el paquete que tenía aún en las manos...

\- ¿Sabes qué es? – le pregunté.

\- Sí. Son sus libretas. Como pequeños diarios, donde escribía lo que le pasaba o pensaba.

\- Toma. Guárdalos tú. No quiero saber de ella nunca más.

Me miró un segundo y las tomó para llevárselas.

Luego, continuamos con nuestra existencia.

Tu última anotación:

"Jazz, entre tú y Alison, me han herido de muerte y me han robado la alegría... La muerte que he deseado más que en ningún momento de mi existencia. La muerte que me hubiera liberado de las penas vividas este último tiempo... La muerte tan esquiva para los nuestros.

"Me voy, y esta vez para siempre.

"No puedo decir que te odie, porque no sería cierto... Eres mi hermano, eso nadie podrá variarlo, y como tal te quiero.

"No sabes lo difícil que es escribir esto, teniendo sentimientos tan encontrados.

"Sé que te dejo en las mejores manos. Alice cuidará de ti y todos de Alison. Yo ya no soy necesaria.

"Lo único que puedo prometerte es que, si alguna vez vuelvo a recuperar, al menos, mi alegría... regresaré, aunque sólo sea de visita.

"Adiós, hermanito.

"Alondra Cullen."

Epílogo:

Hoy, hace 10 años que te fuiste, y no hemos vuelto a saber de ti o de Batista.

Según Alice, dice que se nota que te extraño... Lo sé.

Leer tu historia, verla desde tu punto de vista, no ha logrado hacer que te entienda. Tampoco lo ha hecho completarla... Debe ser como siempre me dijiste: soy un tonto.

En alguna parte de lo que escribiste, dijiste que cuando yo no estaba, todo funcionaba "a media máquina"... Es así como hemos seguido existiendo sin ti.

No es que estemos por los rincones llorando tu partida, pero hacías nuestras existencias algo más entretenidas.

Un día, hace como cinco años, Carlisle me ofreció pedirle a Aro que te ubicara. Entonces, pensé que no estaba tan desesperado... hoy, lo dudaría; ya que sabemos que no regresaron a su territorio. La casa de Vilcún sigue desocupada y Nahuel no ha vuelto a saber de ustedes.

No me preguntes cómo, pero sé que debes estar al corriente de nosotros. Tal vez encontraste a alguien que tenga la habilidad de percibirlo y tú sólo lo has duplicado.

Así debes estar enterada que Alison sigue con nosotros. Aunque aquella amistad, aquel compañerismo existente entre nosotros, se rompió el día de tu partida. Ahora, me cuesta estar con ella en la misma habitación. Lo que no pasó cuando era humana, pasa ahora.

Alice le está buscando novio, pero sé que eso no te sorprenderá... Cuanto me gustaría que estuvieras aquí y la ayudaras a hacerlo.

En todo el tiempo que tú no has estado, no he tenido contacto con Clara. Sé que ella está bien por algunos amigos que nos han contado... Debe ser cierto que le recuerdo a Ramón.

Como me dijiste, sólo sé que aún existes por el lazo, que muchas veces lo siento tirante sin explicación; y aunque es débil, resiste. Pero, no es suficiente.

Alondra, chiquita, hermanita... Te extraño.

Lo has tenido todo y aún así, lo dejaste botado y te fuiste.

Eres una malagradecida de la vida. Y si sufres ahora, como creo que lo haces, ya que ni de visita has regresado, es sólo por tu culpa.

Adiós Alondra.

Tu hermano, Jasper Cullen.

Nota al margen:

Este mensaje, a Jasper le producía sentimientos encontrados, por varios motivos:

Primero, lo que lo tranquilizaba: si bien la carta había sido escrita por Alondra, los datos del sobre, eran la letra de Batista (ellos seguían juntos);

Segundo, lo que lo ponía triste: fue enviado a través de mensajero (difícil de rastrear);

Tercero y último, lo que lo enfurecía: tanto el sobre como el papel donde estaba escrito, eran de una calidad fácilmente identificable... Volterra.

Aro, por fin, había conseguido la joya más valiosa del mundo vampírico, pero... ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

FIN


End file.
